Anime Addventure : Sex slave Nabiki
by tutcat
Summary: Nabiki says the wrong thing at the right time (adult) (all stories up for adaption)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of threads I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the thread .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other threads if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

If you don't like Lemons and or Limes DO NOT READ this story.

 **Sex slave Nabiki**

 **by Kestral**

"Yeah, right, like this'd work," Ranma said. That he'd taken the battered old brass lamp to the most secluded place he knew of (the top of the Flem building - where he kept his "favorite possessions that Akane and Nabiki and Oyaji must never ever never find").

With most teenage boys this would be a small box under the bed or concealed under the shelf where their futon was stored and would contain dojinshi and a skin mag, as well as items that had a special personal significance. In Ranma's case it included what little money he could accumulate, a few non-pornographic photographs, and a little item that he knew was important but had no idea what it was or where he'd gotten it from.

The little cigar box was still there. Ranma looked at the lamp then carefully checked around. Mainly he didn't want anyone seeing him and saying how stupid or gullible he was for trying to summon a genie out of an old Arabic style brass lamp.

Taking a deep breath, Ranma rubbed the lamp. He nearly dropped it as smoke started pouring out and coalescing into the shape of a genie?!

Some little voice in his head was saying when something is too good to be true, it's about to bite you in the tail. There was hope though too. Maybe just once something good had happened to him? Was that too much to hope for?

"What kinda genie are ya, anyway?" Ranma asked cautiously, hope and the beginnings of cynicism warring within him.

Smoke poured out and solidified into a curvaceous blonde girl clad in next to nothing. "Hello! I'm here to grant you a wish!"

Ranma blinked at the genie. "A wish? I thought it was supposed to be three wishes."

"Yes!" The bouncy blonde girl agreed. "It used to be three wishes but times change, you know? Too many people were just screwing themselves up with three wishes and there were some problems and - oh it was just a mess!"

"So... I could be rid of my curse?" Ranma had been disappointed a lot over the past few months, he wasn't getting his hope up.

"You have to say the magic word," said the genie, pointing at a chalkboard with the word "WISH" written in nice block letters in English, then in Arabic, Japanese, and Egyptian. "You only get the one wish and there are a few provisos and such."

"Huh?"

"Limits," explained the genie kindly.

"Oh. What kinda limits?" Ranma asked, understanding now.

"Okay, these are different from the ones we genies used to have, but like I said 'times change' - so:"

Poof!

The chalkboard changed so it now read:

Terms & Conditions of Use:

Genie Wish (1)

Rule #1: You can't simply wish for more wishes. Not permitted. Not gonna happen.

Rule #2: The power of Life & Death is not within the province of this particular genie. He'd have to contact an outside source - and if that's a no go - you'd have wasted your wish. So no killings, and no resurrections.

Rule #3: All wishes will comply with the Law Of Conservation Of Magick, least amount of magic required to reach the specified result.

Rule #4: No run-on wishes.

Rule #5: No intrinsic world-wide changes in personality allowed. World peace would require everyone in the world to either be dead or mellowed out to the point of near catatonia.

"Other than that, you got it," the genie said, waving a hand and causing the blackboard to vanish. She also overbalanced and fell on her perky little face. "Owie."

Ranma felt a chill. Every stinking time he found a way for the curse to be cured, something would go horribly wrong and he'd be back at square one. He just knew it. If he tried to word it correctly it would get screwed up. Heck, this could potentially solve all his problems if he got it right.

Now, how could he do this and not suffer for it?

 **by Ranma-mite**

Nabiki stared at the offering. "How did you get this much money, Saotome?"

"Isn't it enough?" Ranma asked. "I thought this was your standard fee."

Nabiki considered demanding more, but getting even this much out of Saotome was more than she expected. "2500 yen - sufficient for simple advice. I merely wanted to know how you managed to come into some money."

Ranma looked embarrassed briefly. "Well, uhm. You know that story about some guys in animal masks shaking down people by that lot on Shinguchi Boulevard?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. Some delinquents from Kurachi High."

"I figured nobody would mind if they got what they been dishin' out," said Ranma with a shrug.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, satisfied by the explanation but surprised that Ranma had thought of it. Ah well, at least she didn't have to worry about offending Yakuza or some similar nightmare. "Well, what's the advice you need Ranma? If it's about the way you dress, well, I can only say it's about time."

Ranma looked blank for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. That's not it. Mihoshi, could ya come in now?"

Nabiki raised her eyebrow again at the scantily clad blonde who seemed to solidify out of nowhere. Blonde ninjas? Where did Saotome get this sort of thing?

Ranma plowed ahead. "See, it's like this. Mihoshi here can give me one wish. So I could get rid of the curse, but I need help with the wording."

"Hmmm," hmmed Nabiki, slipping the coins into her pocket.

It was perhaps silly, but Nabiki tended to discount magical events such as had occurred with the evil curse doll that had possessed Akane.

Ranma+Scantily dressed blonde girl+Weird story dealing with wishes=bizarre. Ranma deciding he needed help instead of just putting his foot in his mouth and continuing to shove until he was biting himself in the ass? Couldn't be.

So this was either a scam pulled by the dumb-looking blonde on oh-so-gullible Ranma, some bizarre misunderstanding that had both of them pulling this lame story, or she was having one of those dreams again and had somehow eaten something Akane had made.

"Really, Ranma, how silly," Nabiki grabbed the lamp up and inspected the old battered-looking thing with an appraising eye, "if I were in your shoes, and I had a wish coming to me. It's simple, I'd simply say -"

"It's simple, I'd simply say a wish for what I really desired, instead of wasting time asking around like this. Really, Ranma," Nabiki said sarcastically, "Why don't you just go ahead and wish for me to transform into a perfect little sex-slave slut for you?"

"Ooooh," said Mihoshi, "That's kinky. Granted!"

"What?" said Nabiki.

"What?!" said Ranma.

"But Master!" said Mihoshi. "You said that she should say what you should say as your wish, so I granted what she said you should say I should- er... Anyway, it's too late, the wish is granted. Gotta go!"

Poof

Ranma and Nabiki stared at each other for several seconds and blinked. Suddenly Nabiki gasped, as the wish started working upon her. It wasn't quite clear whether it would be Mihoshi's interpretation of the phrase "perfect little sex-slave slut" or Ranma's hidden, subconscious desires or Nabiki's mental picture of what Ranma might wish her into or perhaps a mixture of all three - but Nabiki was definitely changing to fit that mold.

Nabiki's expression filled with terror, as she realized that she was changing in accordance with her careless, flippant wish. Her eyes pleaded desperately for Ranma to do something - anything - but he could only return her panicked gaze with the same helplessness.

 **by T.H. Tiger**

The world tipped, wobbled, found a new balance, and started turning on an even keel again, but in the human world, things had changed.

Ranma was pissed. Pissed and horny. He, cursed his stupid father. Thanks to this stupid curse Genma had inflicted on Ranma due to his stupidity, he hadn't gotten laid in over a month.

Normally, Ranma was able to sniff out eager pussy within minutes of landing in a new town. There were always horny girls willing and able to show a hunk like him, a good time. And if they weren't all that willing, well, he and pop would be moving on pretty quick no matter what.

That was in the past. It was a lot harder to score as a girl than a guy. And it seemed that since getting her curse, she spent most of her time as a girl. God he was going to be happy to get back to somewhere with running hot water. He was getting desperate. He, or rather ,she, had even resorted to trying to find some rug-munchers, but after years of avoiding them like the plague, Ranma found he didn't have the same radar for them as his guy side had for good looking girls with a bad case of the hornies.

Ranma was not used to going without. From the time he could get it up, his pop had made sure he got plenty of chances to try it out. Some bull about being a man among men. Ranma didn't give a fart about that. He wanted to be a man among women.

Early on, Genma had purchased, or poached, sex slaves for Ranma to practice on, selling them for a profit after a few months and picking up a new one. Until Ranma got good enough that he didn't need to buy it anymore.

He did sort of miss those days. Sex-slaves didn't get to say no, and it was nice not to have to worry about sweet talking some girl to get his daily quota of poontang. When they had a slave, all he had to do was push her up against the nearest tree, or bend her over a handy fence, and wham bam. And if she complained, a good switching would make her see the light. A hell of a lot cheaper than dinner and booze to get some free girl into the sack.

There was a sudden wet feeling on Ranma's nose, and he had the chance to let out a loud "Fuck!" just as the rain hit and turned him into a short busty redhead. She looked in a nearby store window, seeing herself standing beside a soggy Panda. She let out another curse as she saw the way her wet shirt clung to her full breasts, outlining every inch of them. She might as well be naked. Once again she warned herself to keep a low profile. There were thousands of horny guys who'd love to claim an un-registered girl like her. If she wasn't careful she could find herself being bent over a bench in some government office, having her ass branded with her master's mark. And the fucking problem was that she wouldn't be able to kill the son of a bitch. Or even kick his ass a little. A slave girl who fought back was looking at serious consequences. Serious enough that Ranma wasn't sure she'd risk them, even if worst came to worst. It was freaking miracle any real girl ever did, in her mind. They had to be nuts. Everyone knew that girls were meant for fucking, why would they be upset at some guy just doing what was natural. Now, her, it was different. She wasn't really a girl, so it was natural for her to not want to be some guys fuck toy.

She cursed her pop once again. She didn't see what was the big fucking deal. Why couldn't he put her down as his daughter on the family register?

Well, at least she was heading somewhere where she had a chance to get dry, male, and maybe if she was lucky, some fresh virgin twat. Pop had talked up his friends virgin daughters when convincing her to go along with him.

She wasn't sure about this marriage shit. Seems a lot trouble to her. Why not just buy a girl. But she was willing to at least kick the tires a bit, and see how they handled when she got in the saddle.

The Panda, silent till this moment, let out a loud Growf, and pointed at a large gate. Ranma brushed her wet hair out of her eyes and stared at the sign by the gate. "Yep, anything goes, all right," she said. "Let's get out of this fucking rain."

Ranma had expected a strange reception. After all, she was supposed to be a guy. They were going to be surprised when she showed up instead. She hadn't been ready for the tall old fart to grab her in a bear hug, however. Her heart had nearly stopped for a moment. She'd been sure that her luck had finally run out and he was going to claim her as his slave.

Thank god he'd only been an idiot. A blind idiot to miss a set a tits like hers.

Right now Ranma, having changed back into a boy, sat across from two worried looking girls while their father sobbed on his old mans shoulders. Ranma ignored his father and the other guy as he checked out the babes. They were both looking shell shocked, but it didn't distract from their looks. The young one was a bit muscular for his taste, but cute none the less. She fancied herself a marital artist. Might be fun to show her what the real thing looked like. And even more fun taking the victor's spoils. He'd done that a few times. Beaten a girl in a street fighter match, and fucked her bowlegged while the crowd cheered him on.

The other girl was lush, sweet and soft. Maybe a bit boring after a little while, but she'd likely make interesting noises the first few times he enjoyed her.

He suddenly realized that the girls were looking at him with great intensity. The older one had her hands clasped just below her big tits as she looked at him like he was a fucking movie star or something. "You'll do it, won't you, please," she asked with a hint of desperation.

Ranma noted that desperation. He wondered what she'd be willing to do to get him to do what ever it was that had her panties in such a bunch.

"Of course he'll do it, Kasumi. What guy wouldn't," the younger girl said, her voice loaded with resentment and bile. Ranma's hand itched with the desire to turn her over his lap and teach her to show proper respect. Maybe later.

"I'm sure he's not like that, Akane," Kasumi said.

"Of course not," the father said. What was his name. Oh yea, Soun."

"Sure, I'm not a bad guy. I'll be glad to help," Ranma lied with a straight face.

"Oh, my boy! I can't tell you how happy I am," Soun gushed as he pulled a small leather bag out from inside his clothes and handed it to Ranma.

Ranma blinked as he felt the weight in his hand. Only one thing he knew of weighed that much and came in pouches like this. Gold, and a lot of it. What the fuck had pop gotten him into now.

"Come on boy, we just have time to make it," Genma said, taking hold of Ranma and dragging him out of the house.

Ranma looked back at where Soun and the girls were looking after them with hope in their eyes, even the black haired bitch with the bad attitude. "What the fuck is going on, pop?" He asked, making sure his voice was pitched so it would not be heard past Genma's ears.

"Stupid boy, what have I told you about listening."

"Yea, I know, Keep your ears open and your mouth shut," Ranma said. "Now can the lecture, and tell me what the fuck is going down."

"Soun's daughter, Nabiki, had a run in with a rich local boy. He didn't like her attitude, and framed her for something she didn't do. Or so Soun claims. Doesn't matter if she did or didn't. Important thing is she goes on the block in a few minutes, and we have to get there for you to buy her."

That got Ranma's attention. "Whoa, no fooling, and the stupid fart gave me the money to do it. That means when we sell her we're going to make a clean hundred percent profit."

Genma slapped Ranma upside the head. "Stupid boy, we aren't selling her. We'll be taking her back home to her family."

"What? Why the fuck would we do that?" Ranma protested rubbing his ear.

"Soun Tendo is my oldest friend. You know the family can't buy back a family member who's on the block for a crime. So we're going to do it for him."

Ranma cursed under his breath. "Stupid pop. What the fuck was wrong with him. One of the few things you could count on with Genma was that he'd always look out for the main chance. Was he going soft.

Genma must have read Ranma's mind, because he gave him another clout upside the head. "Use your brain boy. Soun will be grateful. We get free room and board, and eventually, you marry one of his daughters and get the house as a dowry. You'll be set for life."

"Yea, yea, I understand." Ranma said. Privately, he vowed if he wasn't going to get cash money for this bitch, he'd at least get it out of her in trade. He just hoped she wasn't some pig. He let himself dream a little, however. Her sisters were fine. Maybe she'd be prime fuck-meat as well.

Nabiki huddled in the corner of the holding cell, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared wide-eyed at the activity in front of her.

One of her fellow soon-to-be slave, Makoto, had been purchased, and was about to be branded. Makoto was a tall girl with spectacular 'talent' who's parents had died without leaving a designated male listed as a guardian. With out the protection of a man, she'd been classified as a slave, for her own protection, and put up for sale.

Nabiki felt sorry for her. Instead of an individual master, she'd been sold to some group. Serenity ltd. An agent for the company was the one currently in the process of establishing ownership.

Makoto was bent over a padded trestle, her ankles and wrists secured to the legs, her big bottom high and vulnerable. Standing behind her, was a tall female slave with long green hair, wearing nothing but a brand in the shape of the astrological symbol of Pluto on her ass. Despite her nudity, the slave carried herself with pride and presence. Her face showing complete confidence and zero uncertainty.

Nabiki envied that. Her own life had been anything but certain. Ever since puberty she'd longed for the sense of belonging that being a slave would give her. To be someone's property, something they were willing to pay to possess. Could anything be better? She didn't think so. She pitied her sisters, who couldn't understand how true freedom was being property, to just be yourself, and to now worry about your place in the world.

It was why she'd never discussed her plan with them. She had known they would not approve, and would have attempted to prevent her from carrying through with it. It was too late for that now. The die was tossed, and her new life called. Soon she'd be bent over that trestle, waiting for Kuno to claim her as his property. Her pupils dilated as she stared at Makoto being fondled by the Pluto slave.

The woman's long middle fingers slipped deep up Makoto's cunt, while her little finger rubbed the bound girl's clitoris. Her thumb pressed deep into the tall girl's ass at the same time. Makoto was shuddering, and every now and then she let out a moan as her body shuddered with orgasm.

"Such a responsive little slut," the Pluto-slave laughed softly. "You will make your princess very happy, little one." She held up a rod in her free hand, with a Seal mounted to the end. Nabiki watched with wide eyes as she brought it down and pressed it against the bound girl's ass. Makoto's head shot up, her eyes and mouth wide in shock as her body shuddered and shook from multiple orgasms.

Nabiki swallowed. With her fetish of course she'd read all she could find about the branding process. How the magical artifacts, linked the slave to the life of their master, or mistress, and how such a bonding caused incredible pleasure. But, this was the first time she'd witnessed a branding, and seen the truth confirmed. But, she was puzzled as the Pluto-slave pulled the branding seal away, and revealed the astrological sign of Jupiter. She had assumed that the Pluto mark was the symbol of the corporation that had purchased Makoto. Maybe it had several brands? Nabiki had never really researched the concept of corporate slavery, and only knew a little about them. And most of what she did know was from the financial viewpoint.

Corporations were a created artificial person, in the form of legal documents. A fiction that allowed them to act as a single person, while being made up of thousands of share-holders. Some time ago, a clever lawyer had won a case that allowed these fictional people to buy slaves. It had caused an uproar, and even to this day conspirators talked of evil corporations using the brand on their free workers, a very illegal thing to do, and never proven.

It was logical, from a conspirator's point of view. The brand linked the slave to her master, or mistress. Their health was the slaves health. Their death, unless steps were taken, would be the slaves death. All one way of course, no master wished to feel his slaves pain. So, if you branded a worker, the health of the company became a prime concern to them, or so the theory went. In truth, the legal slaves the corporations purchased did not seem to suffer or take joy, in the same way that personal slaves did in the health of their owner.

Though obviously, Nabiki thought, the bonding was just as pleasurable. She watched with envy as Makoto, her body limp, was helped from the room by the Pluto-slave.

Her fingers slipped down between her legs, and lightly brushed over her cunt, one finger trailing between her labial lips to the wetness inside. She shuddered, and fought the urge to pleasure herself. That was a privilege reserved for her master. While technically she was still a free person, till sold, in her own mind she was already a slave, and her body was no longer her property, but her master's, and not to be touched without his permission.

Nabiki pulled her hand from between her legs and once again wrapped her arms around her knees. Her belly was feeling nauseous in anticipation. Soon she'd be claimed. Sold at auction, and branded and mounted by her new master. Already she imagined she could feel his cock plunging into her body, taking possession of her. Her breath quickened and desire caused her breasts to swell and her nipples to harden.

But, despite her anticipation, she could not help but worry, her imagination too strong to avoid thinking of 'what if's"

What if something happened to Kuno? Who would buy her then? "Would it be some greasy pig? Or a group pooling their money?

Nabiki's legs clenched and her cunt pulsed as she imagined being bought by all the boys she'd dated, and who's bank accounts she'd drained. They'd be eager to make her pay for that. They'd take her again and again, not giving her a chance to rest. Claiming every opening in her body where a cock would fit. It would go on and on and on.

Nabiki gasped, and gave herself a shake, her body shuddering with need. What was taking so long? Shouldn't she be on the block already? Come on, come on," she chanted.

"What if she'd been wrong about Kuno? There were hundreds of fairy tales featuring clever slaves who guided their master to wealth and power. That was the role Nabiki saw for herself. But what if Kuno was one of those masters? The one in the stories who unlike the hero, did not listen to the clever slave, and so came to bad ends, along with their not clever enough slaves.

Nabiki shook her head again to banish the defeatism. Kuno was good looking, well hung, she'd checked, rich, and easily led. Look how she'd manipulated him to get around the fact that her father would never allow her to sell herself as a slave.

"Kuno, following Nabiki's suggestions, had charged her with extortion, and she had not denied the charge. Found guilty, she had been put on the market, her father judged unsuitable at controlling her, which was true enough. "Soun would get the money she brought, minus the auction houses fee. That would settle their debts. Nabiki would get her fantasy. Akane, or so Kuno believed, would be so impressed by his manliness in buying her sister, that she would fly to his arms. Bullshit, Nabiki knew. But she also knew her little sister would become a frequent visitor to the Kuno mansion, in order to make sure Nabiki was being treated right. And who knows, maybe Kuno would actually impress her. Everyone would be happy.

What could go wrong.

Ranma paused at the entrance to the slave market, his eyes widening with delight as he took in the bounty of luscious loveliness inside. Every where his eyes settled was a delight. Brunets, blonds, redheads, green, purple, a pallet of colors. And every one more lovely than the last.

"Keep focused, boy," his pop whispered from beside him. "We're here to get Soun's daughter, and that's it."

"I know, I know," Ranma whispered from the corner of his mouth, "but I can look."

"Move aside, churl! You block the entrance. This is not some back country peepshow. Do your gawking inside, for I am sure that is all one of your obvious poverty can afford." A voice from behind said. At the same time Ranma felt something hard pressing between his shoulder blades, urging him to move. He took a hop and a skip into the building and stepped to the side to allow the impatient wind bag behind him through.

Ranma narrowed his eyes as the tall boy with the boken over his shoulder stepped past him without even bothering to glance at him. Then he let his face fall into an expression of delirious pleasure.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it!" he cried out, lunging forward and catching the sleeve of the tall boy. He quickly released his hold when the other boy spun around and glared at him. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I just got so excited. I mean I knew you lived here, but I never expected . . ." Ranma fluttered his hands at the boy. "Well to actually see you."

The boy's glower shifted to condescension. He preened, and said. "Indeed, I can well understand what an honor it would be for one such as you to meet the Blue Thunder of Nerima Ward. My small skill with the sword has won me many accolades."

"Oh, yes! Why, everywhere I go, they talk of you." Ranma's voice dropped and he assumed the pose of one passing on juicy gossip. "Frankly, I think a lot of them are worried that you might come and challenge them."

The Blue Thunder's chest expanded. "And well they might, but now it is my turn to apologize. I fear I misjudged you grievously. You are obviously a person of higher sensibility, if of low birth. It would please me if you would accompany me and allow me to show you the quality of female that our fair district supplies.

"Oh,' Ranma's hand went to his mouth, his eyes widening. "Such an honor! I . . .I don't know if I am worthy."

"Rest assured that you are. I Kuno Tatewalki do say so, and none may question my taste or judgement."

"Then, if you say so, I must accept your word," Ranma said, his voice trembling with emotion. Behind his back, he held out the heavy purse he'd taken from Kuno's sleeve for his father to take.

The two boys strolled into the main section of the market, while Genma, whistling casually, left the building. He'd be back as soon as he found a secure place to stash the heavy purse.

"Ah, we are just in time," Kuno announced as they stepped into a large open room. A small platform contained a podium and auctioneer, and an attractive slave girl who was wearing a broad smile and flashing her wares at the crowd. She caught the eyes of several different bidders, in different parts of the room making sure to seem to be interested only in them. And old trick Ranma knew to drive up her bid price. She'd likely been on the block a dozen times, and left a string of exhausted owners behind. And each sale had left a percentage in her personal trust account, for when she was retired, or married her current owner.

When her eyes fell on him, he put a disconsolate look on his face and shook his head. She pouted, and looked instead at Kuno, flashing him a look that had sweat beading on his forehead.

"Such a fiery temptress," he said. But, then he gave his head a shake, and said to Ranma. "But, reluctantly, I must pass on her charms this day. For I have not come looking for dalliance, but to instigate the first step in a plan that will see me gain my true and only love." Kuno held up his hand. "Please, do not attempt to learn more, for I must keep my plans close to my chest if I am to ever gain the hand of the fair Akane, my tigress of the night." Kuno sighed, his eyes staring into the unseeing distance. "Fair will she look upon me when I rescue her sister from the clutches of the uncouth rabble. And impressed unto love will she be with the care and attention I bestow on her un-worthy sibling."

"I understand completely. I would never dream of trying to make you divulge your plans," Ranma said quickly, before Kuno started pulling out pictures and diagrams. "Oh, look, it's starting," he said, pointing toward the podium where the auctioneer had started the sale.

"Quickly," Kuno said. "We must deposit our funds and acquire our bidding paddles."

"Pardon?"

"Ah, I forget myself. No doubt you have only attended small country auctions, held in a barn or some other rustic venue. At a permanent venue such as this one, it is customary to deposit your funds and be given a numbered paddle. The amount you deposit will be placed on record, and only that amount will you be allowed to bid. No credit, even for the best of customers." The last comment had a bit of a miffed quality about it.

Ranma shrugged, and followed Kuno, only hesitating for a fraction of an second when he remembered that Kuno no longer hand any 'funds' Well, they weren't on him any longer. With that thought, he followed Kuno as the tall boy got into line behind two slender town boys, one blond, one dark-haired. Even as Ranma watched, the blonde hefted up a large bag and poured out hundreds of yen pieces of various denominations. "Three million, eight hundred thousand four hundred and sixty five Yen," he announced in satisfaction.

"Oh, this is going to be so sweet," his companion said.

"Be even sweeter if we didn't have to share her with twenty other guys," His companion groused.

"This is intolerable." Kuno complained as the teller slowly counted and stacked the numerous coins in front of him. He looked over at the auction block where the first girl had already been sold, and the second one was wriggling her cute little bottom in an effort to spur on the bidding for the right to sample it. "Would you hurry, man" he said to the clerk.

The man didn't even look up, but Ranma was sure he started counting slower. If he hadn't been so eager himself, he'd have been laughing out loud at the fuming Kuno. Which was likely a good thing, because the boy was obviously rich, and easily manipulated. A valuable resource.

At last the party in front of them finished, and Kuno all but shouldered the two boys aside as he stepped forward. "Ten million yen," He announced in a haughty voice and reached into his pocket. The sudden expression of dismay on his face was mirrored to a certain extent by the look of incredulity on Ranma's face as he discovered just how much he'd lifted.

God, he hoped the old man didn't take a look inside the purse, or Ranma wouldn't see him for months.

Meanwhile Kuno was checking his pockets frantically. "I know I placed it in my garments," he muttered.

"Please step aside, sir," The clerk asked.

"I tell you I have it!" Kuno railed at the man. But when a pair of heavily built men stirred themselves on either side of the clerk's window, he backed down. "Very well, but I will not forget this. Cretins,' he swore as he stepped aside and allowed Ranma on by.

Ranma pulled out the wallet that Soun had given him. "Uh, I'm purchasing for someone else. I'm not sure how much," he said as he spilled out the contents. His eyes widened as he took in the handful of golden quarter million yen coins. His eyes followed every move of the clerks hands as he stacked them.

"Four million even," he announced, handing Ranma a paddle and marking down the number on it next to the quantity he had written in.

Ranma swallowed as he took the paddle. It represented more money than he had ever seen or handled in his life. This was the big league. The highest priced slave his dad had ever bought had only been a little over a million yen.

Just then, the auctioneer called out. "Now selling, former Tendo Nabiki, bidding to start at a reserve of two million.

Ranma looked up and for the first time saw the girl he had come to buy. He swallowed, and his paddle hung limp at his side.

It wasn't that she was so spectacular. There were lots of girls scattered around the auction house who were more beautiful, but there was something about her . . . Ranma was a practiced seducer, he thought so, anyway, and he had learned to read a girl from across a smoky bar in poor lighting. In the bright light, the nude form of Nabiki was an open book to him. A book he found himself very much wanting to peruse.

She was a virgin, of that he was sure. Oh, not someone untouched by man, he wasn't that good. But she'd never been owned. Even without knowing what he did, he'd have been prepared to swear to that.

but she wanted to be. Oh, yea, did she ever. Her eyes might have been a little bit frightened, but her breasts were swollen with desire. The way she stood told Ranma that she had a very strong itch. He could see her thighs twitching as she fought against the desire to rub them together.

The only sour note was that her eyes were focused, not on him, as they should have been, but on Kuno. He watched as her eyes widened in dismay as Kuno shook his head in sorrow. "Gods," Ranma said softly to himself. She's the one he was going to buy, and he brought ten million! Ranma looked at her again, even with the dismay over Kuno's behavior, she was still visibly aroused. He watched as her eyes swung toward the crowd of boys standing around the two boys who had been in line if front of him. Even from this distance he could see her pupils dilate, and her legs actually did rub together. Something that was not missed by the crowd.

"Two milli . . . fuck with it, Four Million" Ranma cried out.

The auctioneer raised an eyebrow, but Ranma's eagerness was nothing new to him. He started counting down the bid as the two boys and their friends got into an argument, each boy pointing toward a different girl in the waiting queue. Obviously with Nabiki gone, their little merger of funds was coming apart. A second later, the auctioneer announced "Sold, to the tall gentleman with the pig-tail. You may collect your voucher at the clerk's booth young man."

As Nabiki was led into the back of the auction building, craning her eyes to catch a last look at the boy who had bought her, Ranma walked in a daze over to the clerk's booth. Despite his bravado, this was the first time he, personally, had ever purchased a slave, and he was trying to come to grips with the fact that the girl being taken out back to a claiming room was his personal property.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

She was owned! Finally, she was owned," Nabiki thought as she stood in the middle of the bonding room, waiting for her new owner to show up. She held up a hand and watched as it trembled. She gave a nervous laugh and wrapped her arms around her stomach which was churning in a mixture of anticipation and dread. There was no going back now, no saying, I made a mistake, I want to go back to my nice safe home and life. She didn't have a life anymore. She didn't have anything anymore.

Nausea nearly made her throw up. "Oh, god, what have I done?" she moaned. It had all been planned. What had gone wrong? Kuno was supposed to buy her. He would have been a controllable master. Giving her what she wanted, with no risk. And she's still have her sisters, and her life at school. Now! She didn't know the boy who had bought her. She had no idea what he would do to her. Maybe he was a procurer for some horrible old man who would drool all over her tits as he tried to stick his wizened old dick in her virgin cunt. "Oh, god, what have I done?" she moaned again.

"Got the best master in the world," a voice said from the doorway.

Nabiki whirled in place, her stomach protesting the sudden movement. She stared at the handsome ,young, boy standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. For a second she stared boldly at him, and then remembered her new status in life and dropped to her knees and lowered her eyes. But not before checking out the 'big' bulge in the front of his pants. Oh, yeah baby, she thought.

"Your slave waits on your pleasure, master," Nabiki said. How often had she said those words in her daydreams. A thousand, ten thousand. This time it was real and her cunt clenched in desire.

"Dang, how long have you practiced saying that? Talk about cheesy."

Nabiki looked up in outrage, how dare this boy laugh at her.

"That's better," he said nodding in approval. "Just cause you're a slave don't mean ya can't have a little fire in the eye." He poked a thumb at his chest. "Saotome Ranma. Master of Anything goes Mastery."

"Anything . . .What is this? That's my father's school!" Nabiki said, a horrible thought suddenly arising in her mind. Almost worse than the one about the wrinkly little old man.

"Yea, he and Pop are old buddies. He asked me to save you."

"Save me!" Nabiki's voice became just a tad loud and shrill. "Son of bitch! I don't believe this! How could he do this to me?" Tears shone in Nabiki's eyes. So close. She'd been so close. Why couldn't her father understand she was no longer a little girl. She was ready for a master. She wasn't going to be like Kasumi, who went along with Father's crazy need to never let them go.

"Forget it. I'm not going back home!" she yelled at Ranma.

Nabiki suddenly found her arm being taken hold of and was yanked to the middle of the room, and the padded trestle that stood in the middle of the room. Her breath jolted out of her body as she was slammed down hard, belly first on top of it. Several stinging slaps were applied to her turned up ass before the boy who had done it to her leaned down and fastened one of her ankles to the trestle legs.

"You seem to be maken a mistake," he drawled, while pulling her legs apart and securing her other ankle to the opposite leg. Leaving her spread and vulnerable. He stood up and pushed her back down hard onto the padded top as he walked around to the front. Kneeling he took hold of one of her wrists and pulled it over to the other shackle while looking into her wide eyes. "I am taking ya back home. You don't get to say no. That's why I'm the master, and you're the slave."

"You're the master?" Nabiki asked in an uncertain voice.

"That's right," he said as he secured her last free limb and stood up. His hands undid the front of his pants and shoved them downward, letting his erect cock spring free. Nabiki's eyes widened. It was a lot bigger than she'd imagined it would be. "I may have bought you cause your old man asked me to. But I bought you for me, not him."

Ranma slid his pants down his legs, but not before removing a seal ring from his pants pocket. Nabiki swallowed nervously when she spotted it. He wasn't joking, he was going to bond her.

She tried to follow him with her eyes as he walked around the trestle but lost sight when she could not twist her head far enough. She looked down between her legs and could see his muscular legs step into position between hers. A shudder raced through her body, and she almost cried out when she felt him touch her ass, running his hand over her flank in a petting gesture before slipping it between her legs and cupping her needy cunt.

"We'll have to get rid of this," he remarked, tugging lightly on her pubic hair. "But that can wait for later. Right now we have more important thing ta do." Nabiki arched her head up and gasped as he slid a finger up inside her, while another one stimulated her clitoris at the same time. She'd been anticipating this moment for hours, and if it had not been for the shock of learning her father had sent him, a real mood killer, she'd have likely orgasmed just from that first touch. As it was his practiced manipulation soon had her verging on the edge and more than eager to step off.

Nabiki let out a little cry of protest when he slipped his finger out of her, which earned her a swift swat on the bum. "None of that, now," Ranma chided her. "It's time for the main event."

"Nabiki felt a cold disk being pressed against her ass, and shuddered, knowing in a few seconds it would blaze with a heat that would brand her with his mark. All she had to do to trigger it, was orgasm. A broad object pressed in-between her legs, and she felt the helmet of his cock pressing apart her lower lips.

"IT'S TIME!" a chorus of voices seemed to shout together.

When Nabiki had suggested that Ranma wish for her to be his perfect sex-slave slut, she had been, in her usual sarcastic way, teasing him with a secret fantasy of her's, without actually telling him that she had erotic dreams of being his slave.

She should have kept her mouth shut for once.

But, despite what was about to happen to her, she'd lucked out.

If Mihoshi had been the sort of Genie to produce Monkey Paw wishes, meaning the worst possible consequences, Nabiki would have found herself kidnaped by white slavers the next day. Sent to a brothel in one of the areas of the world where a blind eye was turned to the sex trade, and by the time Ranma found her in a few months, her mind and spirit would have been destroyed, leaving only a nearly-mindless sex-slave who's only desire was to do whatever her current master wanted, 'anything' he wanted.

But, Mihoshi didn't do those type of wishes.

Instead, the Blonde Genie's magic, operating on a level below Mihoshi's awareness did not just grant Nabiki's wish on the basis of her raw words, but on the fantasy that caused them,

Which did create a bit of a problem. Namely Nabiki could not be that type of sex slave on her own world, there being a big difference between fantasy and reality. The magic had to find someplace where Nabiki's wish could be granted in a manner reflective of her fantasy.

Way out on the fringe of possibilities, it found such a world, and thus activated and a second later, Nabiki and Ranma experienced astral projecting as their minds were lifted free of their bodies.

For a brief second they stared down at their former bodies, and then suddenly found themselves racing down a long twisting, bluish tunnel. The shade somewhat like that Earth possessed when viewed from space.

Nabiki and Ranma had no way of knowing, of course, that what they were seeing was thousands and thousands of possible earths racing by so face they were a blur.

Nabiki popped out of the tunnel into a room. Looking down, her eyes widened in surprise as she spied what looked like herself, tied down over a padded trestle, with what looked like Ranma about to penetrate her with . . . . Wow, he really lived up to his name," was Nabiki thought, just as she got body slammed into her new body and everything got a bit confused for a second.

Ranma, who had even less of a clue than Nabiki, tried to put up mental breaks as he saw him zooming toward a version of himself who was just about to do something really perverted to Nabiki. "I am so dead," were his last thoughts before he too was slammed into his new body.

Both bodies jolted as their occupancy rate was exceeded. Nabiki's body, tied down as it was, could not do much, but Ranma's body was under no such restricting. With a sudden thrust, Ranma's long thick cock speared into Nabiki's body, spreading her delicate folds and pinning her firmly in place.

At the same time, Ranma's left hand, wearing a heavy seal wring, reversed so that the disk faced down, clutched Nabiki's ass, pressing the heavy disk against Nabiki's ass.

Nabiki let out a scream, that somehow was a chorus. Pleasure like nothing she'd ever experienced flooded her system, joined by a searing pain in her ass as she was branded with magic fire, and claimed utterly as Ranma's slave.

Nabiki's head lifted, her wide staring eyes not seeing anything of her surroundings, but somehow able to see a misty astral form of herself, with a very surprised look on her face, just before it was sucked up into a silvery mid-air whirlpool.

Nabiki let her body slump down over the trestle, panting hard with sweat beading all over her body. It took her several seconds to recover from her de-flowering, and when she did, she became very aware that something large and pulsing was filling her sex, and not moving.

Nabiki's squeezed her cunt muscles, trying to expel the object, but all that did was send a new wave of pleasure through her body, which was very nice, but not what she was after.

Nabiki was frantic. She didn't want to be Ranma's slave, no matter her masturbatory fantasies. The Ranma in her dreams was a firm strong willed master who would ignore Nabiki's attempts at mental judo and instead simply use her body for their mutual pleasure.

The real Ranma was a wimp, who she could wrap around her finger and leave a confused and bewildered clod who couldn't even understand she'd been playing with his mind. He was a patsy, not a master. Even as she thought that, however, her eyes widened. What was she thinking? She didn't want a Master! Not really. She was a free and independent girl. A certain feeling of relief swept over her at this realization. Her mind was still her own.

She didn't know where they were, or just what was going on, but at least she was herself . . . A sudden shudder shook Nabiki's body, as the cock insider her stretched pussy pulsed slightly, reminding her that while she might have her own mind, someone else was in possession of her body.

She gritted her teeth, and told herself that this would give her tremendous leverage over Ranma. His slave! She snorted in derision. She'd own him after this! He'd do whatever she wanted, or else!" Nabiki let out a sudden gasp as a small orgasm caused her body to shudder. As soon as she got his, oh so thick dick, out of her body, that was. "What the hell are you doing, Saotome?" She demanded in a loud voice.

The poor idiot was likely frozen with shock. "Come on, Saotome . . . " Nabiki bit her lip at that. No she did not want him to 'come'. "If you don't get out of me, you know someone is going to walk in on us," she said, going for a firm, but reasonable tone, which was really hard when you were impaled on a boy's dick. She was quite proud of her control. Unfortunately, neither her tone or words seemed to have any effect on Ranma. He just stood behind her like a lump, his prick throbbing inside her sensitized pussy. Nabiki just had time to realize that maybe thinking about that fact was not a good idea before another mini-orgasm rippled through her body.

Sweat beaded on Nabiki's forehead. God it felt good. She'd never imagined having a man inside you could feel so good. She shifted her stomach muscles, and clenched her ass, squeezing her inner muscles and adding even more lovely feelings as clenched around that warm rod of flesh. She forgot herself in the pleasure and moaned in delight.

There was a reason for Ranma simply standing behind Nabiki with his cock burred in her body, and not moving, and it had nothing to do with his mind shutting down in sheer horror of the consequences, though that was a good guess. Rather, it was Nabiki's ill advised wish that was once again at fault.

Her suggested wish was for her to be changed into Ranma's sex-slave. For that to work, Ranma would have to have sex with her. That was not going to happen without a good swift kick in the pants to Ranma's sexuality. Which was screwed up, to say the least.

His gender curse had messed up a lot more than Ranma's life and body. It had messed seriously with his mind. Switching back and forth between a heterosexual male, and a heterosexual female could do that to you. Ranma had been well on his way to normal teenage horniness when the curse had happened. But nothing had been normal in that regard ever since.

He'd liked girl, really he had, and the thought of getting close to one had given him some pleasant dreams. And some embarrassing moments. The curse changed that. When he was female, his sexual attraction to girls decreased greatly, on a biological level, though it still existed physiologically. At the same time, his, or rather her, interest in boys, increased.

A fact that Ranma rejected so strongly, that he didn't even have to think about it in order to suppress those feelings ruthlessly. Only occasionally, under the guise of teasing or conning Ryouga, or flirting with store-clerks for extra food, did that aspect of her sexuality get to come out and play a bit.

But, you can not pick and choose drives as powerful as those. At least not when you are a virgin with nothing to really anchor one or the other of those urges to. So by suppressing the feminine side of him, or her, self, Ranma had put up barriers against what he would have considered normal sexual feelings toward girls as well.

Slaver-Ranma on the other hand, had been enjoying the company of girls long before he got his curse. He had found little difficulty in maintaining that interest. His upbringing had taught him that girl's were slaves to their desires, and if his female body had such urges, they were to be expected as part of the curse. Unlike the other Ranma, those feelings did not fill him with self-doubt. He knew he was a stud! He just used the sexual frustration of his girl side to fuel his male side's exploits. Which was one reason why he almost always had an erection after switching back from being a girl.

The wish-Ranma needed a bit of that attitude if the wish was to be granted. After all, Nabiki could hardly be a sex-slave, if there was no sex involved.

Slaver-Ranma was suffering from serious Coitus-interruptus. No sooner had he started to slip the meat to his brand new slave, when some god-damn fucking poacher had jumped into his mind and kicked him out of the driver seat.

Right now the two of them were standing in some white walled room. Slaver-Ranma had tried to reason with the other guy who looked sort of like him, if not as pretty, but he seemed to be in some sort of a coma.

Then things got weird. Well, weirder. A big yellow folder had popped into existence over his head, and a second later a sheet of paper slipped out of it and flew over to disappear into another yellow folder over the head of his ugly twin. Another page followed, and another. "What the fuck is going on?" Slaver-Ranma demanded, but got no answer.

"Well, finally," he said when the two yellow folders disappeared and his counter-part blinked. "Finally waking up, asshole?" he called. Right before the spinning silver disk popped up behind him and sucked him out of the room.

Ranma blinked. For a second he thought he'd seen himself in a mirror, but something must have moved it because the image was gone. He looked around himself, trying to figure out what was going on, but not having much luck. He remembered Nabiki's wish, but he was damned if he could figure out what this had to do with it.

Then, everything went black, for just a second, and suddenly Ranma was back in the real world, sort of.

The very first thing Ranma was aware of was the wonderful warm wet pressure wrapped around his dick, which of course made him look down. His eyes bulged as he saw the lovely curved ass cheeks and the sight of his cock spearing into the cunt just below them. Oh, god, I am so dead, he thought.

A low moan and a twitching around his cock made him remember that he was not the only person involved here.

"Ahh, Nabiki, is that you?" he asked, and felt like slapping himself for asking such a stupid question. If it was Nabiki, she'd say something nasty, and if wasn't Nabiki, whoever it was would likely be very pissed off that he didn't know her name.

There was silence, for several seconds. Then Nabiki's voice spoke, and just as Ranma had feared, she was being sarcastic.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't Sleeping Beauty, Saotome," Nabiki drawled. If Ranma had not been so freaked, he might have noticed that Nabiki's voice did not contain her normal 'whatever' tone. Actually, it sounded pretty strained. Which it continued to do so as she continued to speak. "And, just to make sure you get the point. You are no prince, and that is not a kiss."

Ranma blushed. He hated when Nabiki was sarcastic, it wasn't as if this was his fault. She'd been the one who made the wish.

"Saotome?" Nabiki's voice said, the strain even greater in her voice.

"Uh, yea," Ranma asked, as he tried as hard as he could not to move. The feel of Nabiki's inner flesh wrapped around his cock was just about the best feeling he'd ever had. And the urge to see what it would feel like if he were to, say, move it around a bit, was nearly overwhelming.

"Were you planning, oh say, on taking your dick out of my cunt anytime soon?" The stress Nabiki was under came through in her vulgarity. She didn't usually have to resort to such.

"Oh! Yea! Right!" Ranma hastily said. He started to pull back his hips, and could not help but stare down at the junction where his cock fit inside Nabiki. As he watched his dick slipped out a bit with Nabiki's delicate pink flesh wrapped tightly around it and pulling outward at the same time.

"Stop!" Nabiki nearly screamed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open and gasping. Just having Ranma inside her had been strange and wonderful, but the sensation when he'd started to pull out . . . She thought the top of her head was about to come off.

Ranma had stopped moving, and she was grateful for that as she gathered her thoughts. She couldn't let him know how much this was affecting her. She needed to stay in control.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do," She said "You just stand there. Don't move! Just wait till it goes soft, and then you can slip it out!" she said.

Ranma looked down at Nabiki with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ranma protested. "You expect me to just stand here till I get soft and fall out?" Ranma was used to using lots of body language when he talked, especially when he was annoyed, so he'd been waving his arms around a bit, and jerking his upper body, and the results were the exact opposite of what Nabiki had just ordered.

Nabiki let out a gasp as Ranma's cock jerked inside her tight tunnel. "Stop! Don't move!" she cried out. Almost she even said please, but she was not that far gone yet. Fortunately, for her peace of mind, Ranma did stop.

Ranma glared at Nabiki, or more correctly, he glared at her ass, which was sort of the center of his focus at the moment. Actually, that made things a lot easier for him. Nabiki had this, sarcastic, way of looking at him, that made him feel like a five year old. It was much easier to maintain annoyance at her when he didn't have to look her in the eyes.

Mind you, looking down at that firm ass, with his cock sticking out of her pussy went a long way to mellow him out. He smirked a bit. It was sort of like when you got another fighter in a submission hold. You didn't let them talk their way out of it. The fact that they had to resort to talk just proved you had a good hold on them. Well, he had one hell of a submission hold on Nabiki right now. And for all her bellyaching, he was the one with the upper hand.

Such a thought was very strange for Ranma. Anyone who knew him well would have guessed that he'd be desperate to do anything Nabiki suggested, frantic that she not reveal what had happened. But, Ranma more and more found himself with a growing sense of ease with the current situation. As if it were a fight with someone who he knew he could beat without breaking a sweat. Someone he could afford to play with.

Ranma froze in place, almost inhumanly so. "How's this?" he asked, his voice solicitous.

Nabiki drew a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Fine, just, just don't move, ok,"

Ranma nodded, though of course Nabiki could not see that, and went to put his hands down on the trestle on either side of Nabiki's body. As he moved them down, he spotted a heavy ring turned around so the large disk that made up its body was on the inside of his hand. At the same time he noticed the dark black mark on Nabiki's ass, which corresponded with the design on the ring. For some strange reason, the sight gave him a warm feeling. Without thinking about it, he laid his hands on Nabiki's ass, marveling at the warm springy feel.

"Akkk, what are you doing!?" Nabiki yelled, jerking her body and moving herself on and off Ranma's cock slightly, which caused another powerful surge of pleasure. "Stop that!"

Instead of jerking his hands away, Ranma said in a serious tone of voice. "Sorry. I have to rest my hands on something or I won't be able to stay still."

Nabiki wanted to order him to take his hands off of her, but for some reason was reluctant to do so. There was some sort of warm glow flowing from where Ranma touched her that flowed over her whole body, leaving her feeling as toasty as if she were under a pile of blankets on a cold winter morning. The last thing she wanted was to crawl out of that comfortable nest. So, she said. "Fine, just don't move anymore."

Ranma held his posture, and Nabiki tried very hard to relax, and did not succeed. She could not stop squeezing her leg and ass muscles every few seconds. "This ain't no good," Ranma said. "Not much point in me staying still, if you're just going to move around like that."

"I'd like to see you do any better if you were a girl in my position!" Nabiki snapped.

"Why don't I just pull out and get it over with?" Ranma asked, not particularly bothered by the image Nabiki suggested, as it was something that was never going to happen.

Nabiki actually found herself reluctant to go along with this idea, and not for the usual reason that Ranma had suggested it. But, after a few seconds she said. "Ok, but be careful!"

"Oh, I'll be real careful," Ranma promised. He let himself lean back, and started to draw himself out of Nabiki's tight sheath. Her breath hissed out of her mouth as he slowly, oh, so very slowly withdrew.

Nabiki was in an agony of suspense. The slow motion withdrawal was causing what felt like a fire in her groin. It didn't make sense. Hard friction caused heat. This slow motion movement shouldn't make her feel like she was about to spontaneously combust. She closed her mouth tight, and then had to open it again when she found she could not get enough air into her lungs just using her nose. Her panted in short sharp breaths, and still it went on and on. "How much more?" She finally begged with a whimper.

Ranma, who'd been watching the emergence of his slick cock from within Nabiki's body with rapture did not at first hear her question.

"How much more!" Nabiki cried out in a much louder tone, and causing Ranma to jerk slightly, and insert himself back inside her a good two inches.

"It was half way, till you yelled, now I only got about a quarter of it out." Ranma complained.

Nabiki boggled at the information. Unable to see what was happening, Nabiki had to go by what it felt like. And what it had felt like was that Ranma had pulled something as long as his arm out of her. And that had only been half-way! "Oh god, how big are you?" she said with some dismay.

Not to big, it all fit inside," Ranma answered in a cheerful voice.

Nabiki gave a shudder, imagining something the size of Kuno's bokun shoved up inside her. It was a miracle she didn't feel any pain from the ruptured organs. Maybe she was in shock.

"So, you want me to keep pulling out,"

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Nabiki cried out.

"You don't know!?" Ranma asked in amazement. It was a good thing that Nabiki could not see his face, or she'd have been pissed as well as befuddled. The smile he wore was as broad as any he'd ever had. He was really starting to enjoy this, and not just the feel of Nabiki pulsing around him. The whole having her at his mercy thing. "Well, tell me when you make up your mind," he said, and idly started to work his fingers gently on her ass.

Nabiki, severely stressed, moved back against Ranma's gentle touch, almost purring as his fingers seemed to ease some of the ache she felt in her belly. At least until she realized what she was doing. "What are you doing!" she cried out, frantic that he'd noticed her reaction.

"Oops, sorry. Forgot myself," Ranma said, stilling his magic fingers.

Nabiki took several deep breaths, trying to gain her lost control. It didn't help. She could not still the arousal having Ranma in her body caused her. It was so humiliating. "If only you weren't such a wimp," she moaned.

"Why?" Ranma asked, even as he frowned at her remark.

"Because any real man in this situation wouldn't have fooled around. He'd have had his fun and we'd be done by now."

"Oh, Well, I can do that," Ranma said.

"Huh? What? Wait! No! Don't ahhhhhhhhhh!" Nabiki cried out as Ranma smoothly pulled back and shoved forward again hard, jarring her up against the trestle as his belly slapped against her ass. It seemed a simple enough motion, and Ranma really didn't think about it, but as he pulled back and thrust forward again he noticed that his body was adjusting and flexing in subtle ways, causing his cock to slip inside Nabiki with a particular motion and change of angle that caused little cries to escape her at certain parts of the stroke.

Ranma was well used to trusting his body to do certain things automatically in a fight, he'd spent enough your training it to do so. It seemed that this body had something similar. He let himself go and stopped worrying about if he was doing it right. His body seemed to know what it was doing. That left him free to enjoy the sight of himself slipping in and out of Nabiki, not to mention the pleasure it was causing. Damn it felt good. Why the hell hadn't he done this with Shampoo. He was sure she'd have been willing.

Oh, wait, because then she'd insist they were really married, and he wouldn't be able to deny it.

That thought brought a sudden stop to Ranma's motion as he realized that there were going to be consequences to what he was doing, and he wasn't sure if it felt good enough to be worth it.

"NO! Don't stop!" Nabiki frantic voice cried out as her ass twisted as much as it was able. "Keep going! Damn you to hell, Saotome, fuck me!"

Ranma blinked, and then a smile crossed his face. "Damn straight it's worth it," he muttered. Taking hold of Nabiki's hips with his hands, he started to seriously screw her.

Both Nabiki and Ranma gasped for breath, but Nabiki also cried out in pleasure as her body was plundered. Until, with a gasp Ranma buried himself to the root and spilled himself into her belly. At the same time every muscle in Nabiki's body clenched, including the ones wrapped around Ranma's dick, and she let out a howl of release.

Her body continued to jerk for several seconds, till she collapsed bonelessly across the trestle, her breath rattling in and out of her mouth. Ranma slumped slightly forward over her, his belly pressed tight into her ass. As he felt himself slowly shrinking inside her cunt, he knew that his life was never going to be the same again.

Ranma gave a small hiss of pleasure as he eased himself out of Nabiki. A great wash of sperm followed his withdrawal, running down her thighs and dripping onto the floor. The sight of her distended sex leaking his juices both excited and embarrassed him.

He spotted a picture of water in a large ceramic bowl sitting in a small alcove off to the side. A stack of hand towels beside it. He quickly walked over and filled the bowl. He cleaned himself as best he could, being very careful about how much cold water he allowed to touch himself. For some reason he was even more reluctant than usual to let his girl side out.

Nabiki had been drifting in a dazed state, the after glow of her first male induced orgasm having left her feeling limp, but also warm and fuzzy. She'd been surprised. Reading between the lines of her girl-friends stories, she'd been under the impression that it really wasn't worth the cost. She'd changed her mind. She'd do just about anything to feel this warm floaty feeling again.

The touch of cold damp cloth to her lower lips came as a bit of a jolt, therefore. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting you clean. You're a bit of a mess," Ranma replied.

"And who's fault is that," Nabiki said, but there was little sting in her words, she was too busy being embarrassed by the thought of Ranma washing away his and her juices. The mess comment did not help any. "Let me loose! I'm not a baby! I can wash myself," she insisted.

"Na, like you said. I made it. I'll clean it up." He applied the cloth carefully to her sensitive flesh, and Nabiki was surprised at how gentle it felt. "I guess you're used to washing cunt, Saotome," Nabiki said. Trying to use verbal blows in place of the physical ones her sister would be eager to use in this situation. She was feeling extremely out of place at the moment, and needed to fall back on something to keep some sort of control.

She shivered as she felt Ranma's finger tracing across her left ass-cheek. "Hey, I thought you were cleaning. That doesn't feel like cleaning to me."

"Just checking out the mark on your butt," Ranma said. "It ain't stamped, but don't look like a tattoo either. Just looks like your natural skin, only black."

"What. I don't have a mark."

"Do now. Guess your wish came true, because it's the Saotome chop. Must have come from that ring I found on my hand."

"What?"

"You can see for your self," Ranma said, as he unfastened the leather cuffs holding her ankles in place. He came around and started to undo the ones around her wrists.

To her great annoyance, Nabiki found she could not look at Ranma's face without feeling her own heat with a furious blush. She quickly stood up when he released her, which was a mistake, as the blood rushed from her head and she swayed in place till Ranma took hold of her and steadied her. She was again a touch annoyed at how easy it was to just stand in his arms, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. So, she pushed him away.

"I can walk on my own, Saotome," she said, ignoring the feeling of guilt she felt at his hurt expression. It made her angry. She had nothing to feel guilty about. Guilt was for wimps and failures. But even so, she had to fight the urge to say she was sorry and wipe that kicked puppy look off of Ranma's face.

To hide her reaction, she said. "Turn around and let a girl get herself cleaned up in peace, Saotome."

"Ok, but it ain't like I haven't seen all you got," He said with a shrug of his shoulders, turning his back on her, and on her flaming face.

To her surprise, Nabiki was not horribly disfigured. As far as her fingers could tell, her vagina, while sore, was still the same size as before, not a gapping hole into the depths of her body. She quickly cleaned herself up, and then looked for something to cover herself with. The towels were hardly big enough to wrap around a hand. They'd be useless as any sort of covering.

Ranma had pulled up his pants and was fully dressed. At some other time Nabiki might have made a joke about the heavy leather cup sewn into the crotch of his pants, but right now she was very reluctant to even think about that part of Saotome, little lone joke about it.

"Uh, here," Ranma said, holding out a hand full of cloth to her. "I Found it hanging over near the water."

Nabiki shook it out, and found it was a light un-dyed cotton dress. There were no fasteners, only a draw string around the middle. She slipped it over her head and shook it down around her body. The results did not please her. The bottom hung only a few inches below the curve or her ass, and the loose skirt meant that any big move on her part would cause it to reveal a lot more of herself than she wanted. The top wasn't much better. The loose cotton hung from her shoulders and covered her breasts, but the large neck would give everyone an eyeful if she bent even slightly forward, and anyone looking at her from the side would have a good chance of seeing a bare breast. Knowing boys the way she did, there would be lots of them trying to get a look.

This can't be all of it," Nabiki protested. "Where are the panties, the bra?"

Ranma shrugged. "That's all there was. Maybe that's what slave-girls wear?"

"I am not a slave girl!" Nabiki nearly shouted.

Ranma shrugged again. "You made that wish, you got my mark on your butt, and we're here, and we did that." At the last remark, Ranma blushed a bit and would not meet her eye.

"That does not make me a slave! I refuse! You can just forget any ideas you might be thinking, Saotome!"

Before Ranma could answer, there was a polite knocking on the door. "I'm sorry, sir, but if you have finished bonding your slave, we need this room for another customer."

Nabiki flushed. "Not one word," She told the smirking Ranma. She tugged her dress in an effort to pull it further down her legs, but all that did was to drag the collar down far enough to expose a breast.

"Here, let me," Ranma said, stepping up and pinching together the fabric at the top of her dress with one hand while the other reached up under the collar of his own shirt. A look of annoyance crossed his face and he stepped back from Nabiki. "Sorry, usually keep a couple of safety pins there. Never know when you're going to have to pin up some torn cloths. Learned that the first time I fought Ryouga as a girl."

Nabiki was moved by Ranma's gesture to help preserve her modesty, so much so that she didn't say anything cutting when he was unable to actually do anything.

There was another knock on the door. "Yea, we're done," Ranma said, before Nabiki could say anything. "Come on," he said. "Let's go see where we are."

Feeling more exposed than she ever had in her life, Nabiki followed Ranma out the door. Right off the bat, she felt a lot better dressed. Waiting on the other side were a couple of clerk types, and in between them was a lovely girl, naked as the day she'd been born, and the only emotion she seemed to feel over the situation was excitement.

Nabiki didn't have time to learn anything about her, as Ranma, who had turned his head away from the girl, practically dragged her past the three people. If he had though to avoid naked female flesh, however, he should have stayed put.

Nabiki blinked as she was pulled out into bright sunlight. As soon as she could see, she blinked again, this time in surprise. It was like something out of a period porno. They were in a courtyard framed by tall wooden walls. A stage with a podium was along one wall, with a smaller stage off to one side. A line of nude girls on the lower stage were reacting in different ways to their situation. Some were cupping themselves with their hands while blushing furiously, and sneaking peeks at the men gathered in front of them. Others were blatantly flirting and teasing the men.

Ranma was beat red. "Is that Yuriko," he stammered, pointing up at the girls, before hastily pulling his eyes away.

Nabiki looked, and indeed it was one of Akane and Saotome's classmates. She was sort of in-between the shy girls and the blatant ones. She was cupping her hands over her groin, but at the same time was examining the men in front of her nearly as intently as they were studying her. Nabiki followed her gaze and spotted a boy who had only eyes for Yuriko. "Ah, the special of the day, true love," she said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get out of here,"Ranma said, nearly wrenching her arm as he pulled her toward a large gate.

They were not fated to escape that easy. There was a large group of boys clustered around the outside of the gate and Nabiki's eyes widened as she recognized several of them from school. and worse, they were boys that had been part of the Hentai hoard. She suddenly felt self-conscious of her dress again. She could swear the wind suddenly picked up and blew straight up her skirt. She used her hands to push it down, blushing as she felt the cool breeze against flesh that should not be naked in public.

Ranma blinked when Daisuke and Hiroshi emerged from the crowd of boys and hurried over to him. "Hi, you're name is Ranmen, right." Hiroshi said.

"No, it's Raiden," Daisuke said.

"Actually it's Ranma, Daisuke," Ranma said

It was Daisuke's turn to blink. "Do I know you?"

Ranma resisted the urge to say that they'd been sitting behind him in class for over eight months. but that did not leave him with much else to say. "Uh, well."

"That's great," Hiroshi said. "If you two know each other we can work this deal easy."

"What deal?" Nabiki could not help but asking. The word deal causing a ping sound in her mind.

Daisuke suddenly looked wary, but Hiroshi said, "Not your concern. We want to do a deal with your master." He turned to Ranma and said. "We took up a collection to buy Nabiki when we heard she was on the market, but didn't have enough to beat your bid. So, the guys and us were sort of wondering if maybe, once you'd used her for a while, if you'd maybe want to rent her out for a few weeks to us. We'll pay good," he added hastily as he saw the dark look on Ranma's face.

"How much," Nabiki asked, and then wished she could kick herself. They were talking about renting her, and she didn't have to guess for what.

"No way! I'm not going to do that!" Ranma said, Shock in his voice, and anger in his eyes.

"Hey, we didn't want to get you upset," Hiroshi said, holding up his hands palms out. "We just thought, maybe you wouldn't mind a little extra money. How about you see if you can order her to do it, just to see if it's something she'd do."

"I thought I was a slave," Nabiki drawled. "I didn't know I had a choice." She looked at Ranma, and grinned. "Go ahead, order me. Let's see what I say when you do."

"Ahhh, I don't think that will be necessary," Ranma said hurriedly and pulled Nabiki away from the hoard of disappointed boys.

Ranma was almost glad when he heard a familiar voice. But, the familiarity didn't last. "Ah, done at last, boy. How was it? A man's first slave is always special. Don't suppose you'd be interested in letting your old man have a go."

"Didn't think so," Genma's muffled voice filtered out from around Ranma's fist. Pushing the hand aside with, what was to Ranma, surprising ease, he continued. "I was the same way after I bought your mother. Couldn't bear the idea of any other man, even my best friend, having her. I loosened up after a few weeks and me and Soun had some great times with her. Ah, good times," Genma murmured, his eyes seeing a distant past.

Ranma boggled at his father. His mom had done it with Nabiki's dad, and his dad, maybe at the same time. His mind skidded dangerously close to the edge of a cliff.

"Anyway, here's your share of the purse you dipped," Genma continued, holding out his hand toward Ranma. Without thinking Ranma held out his own and Genma dropped a handful of heavy yellow coins in his palm. "Two-million yen, fifty-fifty like always."

Ranma was too shocked to notice the shifty way his Pop was acting, a sure sign he was up to no good.

Nabiki was as shocked as Ranma, but retained her wits. Her hand flashed out and snatched the coins from Ranma's palm. Her eyes glistened as she rolled the soft heavy gold in her hands."

"Hey! Give those back!" Ranma ordered. Or that is what he tried to say. What actually came out of his mouth after "Hey!" was more gargle than words. His tongue suddenly seemed to be ten times too big for his mouth. He even put a hand up and pinched his tongue between two fingers to make sure it was still the same. "Wa th fuh," He mumbled, and then repeated as his tongue started working a bit better. What the fuck!"

Nabiki stared at Ranma with a defiant look in her eyes, her hand clenched tight around the fistful of gold as she wished for pockets, or even a bra to tuck it into.

Genma gave a laugh. "Looks like you bought yourself a good money manager. You lucked out boy. A sweet little ass is nice, but a woman who knows how to handle a man's money will keep him in comfort in-between spring bouncing. Come on, we need to get back to Soun, and let him know his daughter is in good hands."

Tendo Kimiko sat in front of her vanity mirror. She was not, however, examining her face. Between her and the mirror was a thick milky white disk framed in a heavy brass collar, around which fat sparks of electricity coiled. Deep in the depths of the disk the projected head of an attractive female spoke, though no words were audible, at least to anyone else.

A heavy set of earphones transmitted the words to Kimiko's ears, while the brass speaking trumpet in front of her mouth, held in place by a collar, sent her words back to her fellow member of M.A.D. F.E.M. "Thank you very much Yuki-chan. I hope you enjoy the recipe."

The sparks around the disk slowed and the image faded. Kimiko hung her speaking trumpet and headset on the hooks provided for it, and the entire apparatus sank out of site in the top of her vanity, leaving no trace behind that it had never existed.

Kimiko looked down at the anxious face of her best-friend and house-slave. The attractive woman, a few years younger than Kimiko, knelt with her hands tucked under her chin, her long red-hair streaming down her back and contrasting nicely against her white slave tunic. "It's official No-chan, Ranma bonded Nabiki."

No-chan closed her eyes for a second, her face showing intense relief and joy. "My son is so manly," she finally said. "I'm sure he'll make Mistress Nabiki very happy."

"Not Mistress anymore No-chan. She's a slave, just like you. For now we will address her as Nabiki-chan, until her master decides what he wishes to call her." Kimiko gave a sigh. "I just hope it turns out well. Nabiki would have been a good match for the Tatewalkie boy. She'd have been able to manage his wealth with skill. She has an instinct. I just don't know if she has what it takes to be the slave of a martial artist."

"A martial-artist's slave's life if full of peril," No-chan said.

"Hmmmm, yes, as you say, and so is a martial artist's" Kimiko rose from her seat and allowed her dressing gown to slide off her body, revealing a form that was as tight and muscular as when she'd been sixteen, with little sign other than larger breasts to show that she'd accomplished the remarkable feat of having three children in four years. An almost unprecedented feat.

And not something likely to happen again now that the human race seemed to have acquired an immunity to the fertility drugs that had made it possible.

Kimiko stretched in front of the admiring eyes of No-chan, her slightly stocky build rippling with muscles just barely concealed under a thin layer of soft surface fat. She could almost have been the twin of her middle daughter, except for being two inches taller, and having the same light brown hair as her oldest daughter.

Kimiko lithely strode over to where a training Gi hung from a hook, and slipped it on, pulling the belt tight around her waist. Reaching up, she took down a Kendo sword from several. She weighed in her hands and then put it back and took down a larger one. She grinned nastily in satisfaction. "Speaking of martial-artists, and peril. I think I will go and welcome your ex-husband to the neighborhood."

No-chan's eyes widened. Kimiko had made no effort to hide her anger at Genma over what he'd done to Nodoka, despite knowing her husbands affection for his old friend. She didn't think Kimiko was talking about baking him a cake. "Master will switch you," she warned.

Kimiko only smiled at her. "Yes, he will. How nice. A win/win, situation."

Nodoka sighed, She didn't know why she bothered. Kimiko didn't even try to keep control of her temper at times. It was the master's fault, really. He knew that being switched only made Kimiko hot. Which would have been fine, if switching his wife; didn't make Soun even hotter. Instead of letting Kimiko simmer in her own juices till she was properly sorry, he'd usually swing her over his shoulder and carry her off and not be seen till the next morning, if that early.

It had taken a little while, but Nabiki was starting to feel a little less exposed. Though every little draft reminded her of her pantyless state. Maybe it was the fact that half the women they came across were wearing some variation of the same outfit. Or maybe it was the handful of gold she clutched in one sweaty hand. You were never truly naked with a handful of cash, she thought.

As her self-consciousness eased, she started to pay more attention to their surroundings. It was all strangely familiar. One minute she'd see a store front that could have been from her own world, and next to it would be a store selling tack for pony-girls, complete with live models. A sight that had caused her to edge a bit closer to Ranma.

Trying to distract herself from some of the kinkier sights, she tried to focus on the people themselves, and almost instantly noticed something strange, though it took a few minutes for her to pin down just what it was. When she did, she took a close look at Genma, who was striding along in front of her. She gave Ranma a little nudge with her elbow, and slowed her stride to allow Genma to pull ahead.

"What?" Ranma asked, rubbing his side where Nabiki's sharp elbow had taken him by surprise.

"Doesn't your dad look a little young to you?"

Ranma blinked, and looked at Genma. It was a bit hard to tell from the back, but he thought about it, and then said. "Yea, I guess. Maybe he's just younger here?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Right, and he knocked up your mom when he was twelve . . ." Nabiki trailed off, "Ok, bad example, in this world maybe he did. But that still does not make any sense. For you to be here, and you must be, or he would not have known you, he must have been the same age he was back home. If he'd knocked up your Mom earlier, all that would mean would be you'd have an older sister or brother, it wouldn't be you."

"Don't see why not. Why would it make any difference."

"Hello, don't you pay any attention in school? Are Kasumi and Akane exactly like me? No! Because each try is a crap shoot as to how the kid comes out. And you don't get the same roll twice." "If you say so," Ranma said with a shrug. While he'd been talking to Nabiki he'd been rolling his arms and flexing his muscles, occasionally bouncing in place for a few steps. "I'm more concerned with how badly out of shape this body is," He said.

"Didn't feel out of shape to me," Nabiki said, her mouth for once getting ahead of her brain. "I meant, didn't look," she hastily said.

"Sure you did," Ranma said. He smirked at Nabiki, enjoying the sight out of her out of sorts expression.

"Anyway," Nabiki went on, trying to ignore Ranma's look. "It's not just your dad. I swear I haven't seen anyone over thirty since we got here, and most of them are a lot younger than that." A scared look crossed her face. "You don't suppose this is one of those places where you have to die once you reach thirty."

"What? Where did you hear that?" I never heard nothing about a place like that."

"It was a movie on TV," Nabiki said, looking around as if expecting to see one of the older people snatched up and sent off to some type of processing plant.

"A movie? Give me a break! That's just make believe."

"Then how do you explain why there are no old people?"

"Maybe because there's no old people," Ranma suggested.

Nabiki opened her mouth to tell him that this was serious, but before she could say a word, aq battle cry ripped through the air.

"GENMA SAOTOME, YOU PILE OF PIG VOMIT! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Nabiki caught a blur flying through the air, at the same time Genma blurred as well and there was the sound of blows falling and walls breaking and then the two blurs jumped over a wall and were gone, leaving behind significant property damage.

After a second, Nabiki said. "Well, it's nice to see that some things are the same."

"Cute girl. Too bad she's such a tomboy. Even looked a little like Akane," Ranma remarked.

"Oh, better and better," Nabiki said. "With any luck she'll be showing up demanding to take my place." She wiped away a none-existent tear, and added. "I'll be heartbroken, but what choice will I hav . . . Eeeek" Nabiki squealed as Ranma goosed her. "What are you doing?"

Ranma blinked at her, and then down at his hand which was still curled in the shape of her ass. "I don't know. It just felt like the thing to do," he said. He didn't seem overly embarrassed by his action.

"Well, don't do that!" Nabiki ordered, trying to still her beating heart, and ignore the warmth that seemed to radiate from where Ranma had touched her, a warmth that was moving in between her legs, causing the flush on her face to darken.

"Awww, don't waste your time with that little girly-girly, boy, let us show you what a real woman feels like," a deep, but feminine voice said from fairly close by.

They had been walking by the canal on the way home, and looking to the side, and down, they spotted a crew or workers busy repairing a section of the canal wall with large rocks and mortars. The workers were all female. Very buff females. They all looked like body-builders, and were tanned from exposure to the sun. And they had a lot exposed to tan. They were dressed in short-shorts, flannel shirts with the arms and midriffs cut off, work-boots, gloves, and sweat-bands holding their hair back They were all dressed pretty much the same, as if it were some sort of uniform While they were all muscular, they were not all overly large. The woman who had spoken to Ranma might have been near six-feet in height, but there was one member of the crew who could not have been much more than five feet.

"Well, how about it, boy? You up for some real action?" The spokeswoman asked, flexing her arms and rolling the muscles in her stomach. She slapped a hand to her belly. You don't know what you've been missing till you've felt what these babies can do to your prick."

"He's taken," Nabiki said, stepping in front of Ranma, and suddenly thinking to herself. Oh my god, I've got Ranmaititis., she quickly stepped back, and pretended she didn't give a damn.

"Oooooohhhhhhh," the other workers hooted. "Looks like you've been told, Yumi."

The woman didn't seem angered by Nabiki's words or postures, she just grinned at her. "Don't worry, sweet-buns. We wouldn't dream of leaving you out of the party. I bet you taste as sweet as sugar," she added, cupping her hands in front of her face and making suggestive strokes with her tongue.

Nabiki blushed. If it had been a male construction worker she'd have shot him down with one sentence, but she had no idea how to handle a crew like this.

Ranma rubbed his chin, and looked Yumi up and down. "Hmmm, don't know. The outside looks pretty good, but I like something soft and wet to slid into. Your cunt might be full of gravel, what with all the rock you hump," he said, rocking a large round rock with his foot.

Nabiki looked at Ranma in shock. Where the hell had that come from? Ranma should have been a blushing inarticulate lump, not giving back as good as he got.

"What's the matter boy. Your Single Jack not up to the job?"

"More like I'd lose it down the shaft," Ranma said with a grin, measuring Yumi's big body with his eyes.

Yumi tossed back her head and laughed. "You're all right boy. Say, I have a niece that might just be the sweet little cupcake type you like. Nice body, and a good cook. What you say, you interested in giving her a test drive?"

"I'd like to. But I just bought this slave and she needs breaking in. Maybe in a few weeks, when she needs a rest."

Yumi laughed again. "Ok, boy. But I'll hold you to it," She looked at Nabiki, and gave her a wink, then said. "Nabiki-chan, you tell your pop that we're really looking forward to his visit tonight."

Nabiki had no answer for that, so she just nodded her head and hurried away. Once they were some distance away, she slowed and turned her head toward Ranma. The mercenary girl stared at him and aksed. "Where the hell did that come from, Saotome?"

"Don't know, just seemed the right thing to say. They were only teasing."

"You sure seem to have picked up a lot of 'right things' quick," she said suspiciously.

Ranma suddenly turned and moved into her space. Before she could react his arms were around him and he was cradling her bare rear in his hands. "Do you mind?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky.

Nabiki stared up at his face in shock, the feel of his hands on her backside making her short of breath and very warm. She knew she should tell him to get his hands off of her, but somehow, she just couldn't seem to make the words reach her mouth. She just stood there, pressed against him as he worked his fingers over her bottom.

"You could wait till you get her inside, you know," a very familiar voice said. Ranma and Nabiki sprang apart and turned to face Akane, who stared at them with a smirk. "I mean, it's only a few steps away. But if you can't wait, go ahead. Be interesting to see Mr Marvelous in action."

Ranma and Nabiki continued to stare. It wasn't just the fact that Akane wasn't trying to kill them that had them off center, it was the way she was dressed. Skin tight black biker shorts, that were so closely fitted, Nabiki was willing to bet that Akane had shaved herself just this morning, because if she hadn't you'd be able to see the stubble. A loose floppy sweat shirt, also black, with the sleeves cut off, and the mid-riff jaggedly removed at a point just an inch or so below her breasts. Her arms were crossed over her bare belly, and she was wearing fingerless black leather gloves. She leaned against the wall in a negligent manner, running her eyes over Ranma in a very bold way.

"You're different," she said. "I don't know how, but you're not the same as when you were here earlier." She looked over at Nabiki, and ran her eyes up and down her sister's body. "Maybe it's just my big sis is so good it changed your life?" she arched her eyebrow, making it a question.

"Ah, I guess that might be it," Ranma said, rubbing the back of his head, trying very hard not to freak out at the way Akane was behaving, or dressing. He swallowed nervously and pulled his eyes away before they wondered to dangerous areas.

Nabiki watched Ranma trying not to watch Akane, and felt a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach. She might as well be week-old rice while her little sister was here.

"Mistress Akane, are they here yet? A soft respectful voice said, and a second later an older red-headed teenager came around the corner of the gate, she was dressed in an outfit almost exactly like Nabiki's but she filled the top a whole lot better. The girl noticed Ranma, and her eyes lit up like she'd just seen the Pope. Nabiki hated her on sight.

"Oh, my, Master Ranma, I'm so. I mean, we are so happy to have you are here. Master Soun will be so pleased you managed to buy Mistress . . .I mean, Nabiki-chan." The girl looked around, and said. "Excuse my presumption, but is your father with you?"

Ranma just stared at her for a few seconds, till Nabiki gave him a bit of a shove. "Huh? Oh, yea. No pop had to, sort of, leave for a bit. But I'm sure he'll be right along."

"That is good. Master Soun will be very happy to have his friend back."

Nabiki's radar went off. The little red-headed slut didn't sound as the same could be said about her. She wondered what her beef was with Genma. He likely promised Ranma would marry her, and ran off with her dowry, forcing her parents to sell her into slavery. And, of course she just happened to end up here. Nabiki felt smug. She was starting to figure out this crazy world. And she bet from the way the little tramp was looking at Ranma, that she'd be happy to his slave if she couldn't be his wife. Well, it wasn't going to happen, Nabiki vowed to herself.

"Are they here, No-chan," the familiar voice of Nabiki's father asked. She'd never been so happy to hear anything in her whole life. It promised home to her. She found herself moving past Ranma, past the weird Akane, and the red-headed slut, and was suddenly running toward the figure of her father, standing in the evening twilight.

"Daddy," she said, launching herself at his chest and letting his arms fold around her in a hug. He held her for a few seconds, and then un-wrapped his arms from around her and pushed her away from him. "Are you ok, Nabiki-chan," he asked.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes and stared up at his blurry image. "Sure, no problem. Got sold as a sex-slave. Put over a vaulting horse, fucked, and branded. It's been a great day."

"Yes, a truly great day," Soun said, pulling her back into a big hug. "My baby is all grown up and is a woman."

Nabiki closed her eyes in resignation. She wasn't even surprised. She'd been crazy to think her father would be immune to the changes. Besides, why had she even cared. She hadn't needed him to fix her boo boos in years. She could handle this on her own. She opened her eyes and pushed herself away from the man who was not her real father, and went over to stand beside Ranma. "You've met my master, daddy?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, a fine boy, even with his little, ahem, have you mentioned your situation to your slave, boy, I mean about your, cough, curse."

"you mean that I turn into a . . ." Ranma looked disappointed, Nabiki thought. Well, tough. Why shouldn't he have a little rain fall on his parade. Everything else in this stupid world seemed set up to be a guy's delight.

"Yes, exactly," Soun said hastily. His eyes darting toward the open gate. "No-chan, if you would, close the gate and join us in the family room." He turned and walked away.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the table, and Kasumi was serving tea. Ranma was staring at her. So was Nabiki. She looked . . . So Kasumi like. True, her dress was a different style than what she normally wore being shorter, and tighter, and it was clear she was not wearing a bra, but for all that, she was still clearly, Kasumi.

Nabiki pulled her gaze away from her oldest sister, and looked at her father. In the bright light, and with no traitorous tears in her eyes, it was clear he was not her father. He was far too young, for one thing. He looked even younger than Genma had. The mustache, if anything made him look even younger in her eyes. If she'd had to guess, she'd have said he was no more than Twenty-five. But, even with all that, there was a . . . Father feel to him. Once again, she started wondering what the hell was going on around here.

There was the sound of the door behind her sliding open, and she looked over her shoulder to see Genma step inside, looking a bit worse for wear. His Gi was torn, one eye looked like it might be blackened, and a large bump decorated his bald head, his normal kerchief having been lost somewhere along the way. Unseen by Ranma and Nabiki, who were looking at Genma, No-chan eased herself back and behind Soun.

Another figure slipped into the room behind Genma, and he flinched away from her. Ranma was right, she thought, she is cute. And she did look a little like Akane, except for being slightly taller and having brown hair, oh, and bigger breasts. Why did all the new girls she was meeting have such monumental hooters? She was at once pleased and disgusted when this new girl only seemed to have eyes for her father. Or rather, this worlds version of him.

Dirty old man, chasing after teen-age pussy, she thought, forgetting her own thoughts concerning her father's age. Still, there was something about the girl. Nabiki stared at her, trying to figure out what it was. She was sure she'd seen her somewhere before.

"Saotome my friend, what happened to you?" Soun asked. He raised a hand to his mustache and tugged on it, and Nabiki was amazed to see that he was smiling under his hand.

"Oh, nothing much, Tendo. Tripped in the dark," Genma said, sitting himself at the table and helping himself to some buns.

"Ah, that's too bad," Soun said, tugging his mustache even harder. He looked over at his wife, and then down at the hilt she held in her hand, all that was left of the sword she'd taken with her when she'd gone looking for Genma. "Kimiko, it would seem you've broken one of my practice swords," he said.

Nabiki jolted. The son-of-a-bitch. Bad enough he'd robbed the cradle, but he'd married a girl with their mother's name.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm been very careless, my husband."

"Yes, very careless. I'm very much afraid I'm going to have to chastize you," he said, a gleam in his eye that was shared by his wife.

"As my lord wishes. Do you wish to do it here?"

"That might be best. Ranma would perhaps benefit from a little instruction." Soun said, the gleam in his eyes kindling into fire.

Nabiki turned her head away. "I think I may barf," she muttered to Ranma.

"Oh, dear, Have you forgotten, Father? You have community service to-night," Kasumi said. Both Soun and Kimiko's faces showed sudden disappointment.

"Community service, Tendo?" Genma asked with surprise. "My old friend is a man of some importance," he joked.

Soun looked pleased. "Yes, you could say that. But, I am sure you would be welcomed as well as I. It is true that I've fathered three lovely daughters, but you've fathered a son. Why don't you go in my stead. I'm sure Yumi and her friends would be most happy to 'meet' you."

"Well, I . . ."

"I met this Yumi on the way here, Pop," Ranma suddenly spoke up.

"Oh! Would you say she's an attractive lady."

"Pop, she's got a body like nothing you've ever seen," Ranma said with a wink.

"Well, It's only fair that I help the ladies out," Genma said, puffing out his chest.

"Kasumi will give you the address," Soun said. He then turned to his wife. "Now, I believe we were talking chastisement?" he asked.

"Daddy, Yumi gave me a message for you," Nabiki suddenly spoke up. "She asked me to tell you how much she was looking forward to seeing you tonight."

Soun looked a little guilty.

"Yumi-san is a very nice girl, father," Kasumi added.

"Soun looked a lot guiltier.

"And you seem to have a good time when you visit her and her friends."

Soun's expression brightened a bit, and he rubbed his chin. "Yumi-san does know how to select a very fine Saki," He mused. He nodded his head. "I guess you're right, Kasumi-chan. I should not let her down." He turned to Genma, who's expression was quite eager after hearing the comment about Saki. "It will be like old times, Saotome," Soun said. He linked arms with Genma, and the two men exited. Kimiko looked after her husband with dismay.

Nabiki ducked her head to hide her smirk. That felt good. She'd been feeling lost at sea. It was nice see she could still control things.

Ranma frowned, his eyes dark as he stared across the table at Nabiki. There hadn't been any need for Nabiki to manipulate these people like that. It was just like her. She enjoyed messing with people's minds just for fun. He wished that just once someone would teach her it wasn't nice to mess with other people like that.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, Master Ranma?" No-chan asked. "I'm sure you're eager to get to know your new slave better."

Ranma's eyes suddenly widened. And a rather evil smile, for Ranma, appeared on his face as Nabiki suddenly looked at him with deer-in-the-headlight eyes. Maybe the time for Nabiki to learn a lesson was now, and maybe he was the somebody. He let his eyes roam over Nabiki's torso, making sure she saw him checking her out. Her face flushed, and two little tents appeared over her breasts as her nipples suddenly hardened. His smile widened.

Ranma wasn't sure what was going on with his body. It was weak, and slow, and the reflexes seemed to be shot to hell. But, on the other hand, it seemed to have other reactions wired in that his old body had never had. He'd found himself doing, and saying, things, that he'd never have been able to do before. This body might not know as much about fighting as he's like, but it seemed to know a lot about girls and sex.

A fundamental part of Ranma's basic core personality was trust in his body. He'd never have advanced as far in the art as he had without that trust, and he saw no need to change that policy now. And from the pressure in his groin, his body had some pretty specific ideas on how to answer No-chan's question.

Ranma turned his gaze from Nabiki, and smiled at No-chan. "Sure, it's been a long day. A nice soft bed sounds real good. Don't you think, Nabiki?"

Nabiki gave a little jump where she sat, and looked around as if searching for an escape route. Almost as if against her will, her gaze moved back to Ranma's face, and she swallowed nervously, before ducking her head and saying. "That would be nice."

Nabiki's heart was racing. She'd managed to drive what had happened between her and Ranma out of her mind, but now it came all flooding back, the feel of him moving inside her body, the pleasure, the release. God, she wanted that again, and it scared the crap out of her. She was the person in control She was the one who made Ranma jump through hoops, not the other way around. She had to fix this. But her brain seemed to have deserted her. She could not think of anyway to derail the direction this was going.

"Ranma, may I have a word with my daughter," Kimiko asked.

"YES!" Nabiki shouted, making everyone stare at her. Nabiki didn't care. She didn't even care that the little tramp her father had married had called her, her daughter. She just needed time to think, to plan.

"Sure, go ahead," Ranma said in much softer voice.

Nabiki hadn't waited for his permission, she was already halfway down the hallway her 'mother' had indicated. She followed the girl into a sitting room, noticing as she did that the house seemed a lot larger than her old home.

Kimiko turned to Nabiki, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh my," she said with a sniff. "I can't believe my little baby is all grown up. It seemed only yesterday the doctor put you in my arms for the first time . . .Nabiki, are you alright!" Kimiko called out as Nabiki's face suddenly paled and her knees went weak. She jumped forward and caught Nabiki before she could fall to the floor. A second later Ranma burst into the room followed a moment later by No-chan, Akane and Kasumi.

"Is she alright?" Ranma asked, dropping down on one knee to look at Nabiki. The girl's eyes were wild, she was staring at Kimiko as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Nabiki said. She lifted a finger, and pointed it at Kimiko, "You're my, oh my god." Nabiki's head turned and she stared at the red-headed slave girl standing behind Ranma, looking down at her in concern. Nabiki gaze dropped, and a look of horror crossed her face as from her current position she easily made out No-chan's lack of panties. "Oh my god!" Nabiki repeated turning her face away quickly, a blush darkening her face.

"Should I call Dr Tofu," Kasumi asked in a worried tone.

"Should be safe to call her," Akane said. "With Dad gone, I mean."

"No! I'm fine!" Nabiki said, pushing herself out of her mother's arms and rising to her feet. "Just a little shaky. Just became a slave you know. Big night ahead, guess I got too excited." She took hold of Ranma's arm, and he winced a little as her fingernails dug in. "Let's go master, Your slave girl is eager to serve," Nabiki said in a machine-gun style of speech. Her eyes kept swinging from Kimiko to No-chan.

"Uh, ok, I guess," Ranma said.

A few minutes later Ranma and Nabiki had been shown to Ranma's room, or rather suite. There was a sitting room, an attached en-suite bathing room, and a large bedroom, with a very big bed. Nabiki's agitation was so great that the later fact didn't even register on her.

As soon as the door closed to the room, leaving them alone, she pointed at the door and said in a faint voice. "She's my mom. She's not some young tart dad married. She's my real actual mom, and she looks barely twenty."

Ranma blinked. Nabiki's mom? Alive!? "Whoa, heavy. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? How about you? How do you feel?"

"Huh, me, why?"

"You know No-chan, the big titted slave girl you've been sneaking peeks at all night?"

The old Ranma would have denied, denied, denied. The new Ranma merely smirked, and asked. "Jealous."

"Hardly. I mean, how could I be jealous of your MOM!" She shouted the last word.

Even the new Ranma had to face-fault at that.

Ranma sat naked on a stool in the middle of his in-suite bathing room. A full blown erection jutting out from between his legs. Normally Ranma might have taken a certain macho pride in the fact that his cock was now nearly twice the size it had been back before Nabiki made her wish. Unfortunately, his appreciation for his new equipment was being spoiled because of the reason for it.

Namely, a curvy little red-headed sex slave, who also happened to be his mother, even if she did only look 18. Ranma tried to visualize his mother as he knew her, Dignified, mature, sexless, and match that with the girl who bare bottom he'd peeked at every time her too short skirt had shifted high enough to allow it. It wasn't working Libido kept winning out over rational thought.

With a groan of despair, Ranma reached for a bucket of cold water. He knew one method that was sure to get rid of his stupid erection. And maybe without it cluttering up his thinking he could make his stupid body realize that it wasn't right to think about doing things like that with his own mom!

Outside the bathing room, Nabiki paced, constantly glancing toward the door. Her body ached with the need to go in there, be with Ranma, to let him do whatever he wished with her. This stupid world was her weirdest fantasies come to life. She knew that she'd experience pleasure if she gave into the urge. Hell, she'd already had the best orgasm of her life back in the slave market.

Her pride made her fight the temptation. She was not a slave! Something she'd been repeating to herself frequently. Maybe by the laws of this place she was, but that did not matter. What mattered was what she thought, and god damn it, she was not a slave!

Nabiki's eyes suddenly widened and a wave of cold seemed to wash over her body leaving her shuddering in its wake. She didn't need to think about what caused it, somehow she knew. "Ranma!" she cried out, her voice expressing mortal fear for the boy she belonged to.

Ranma blinked as Nabiki rushed into the bathing room, Ranma's name on her lips, and a look of fear on her face. What the hell now? Ranma bounced to her feet and caught Nabiki by the shoulders, "What is it?"

Nabiki looked down at Ranma, and put out a hand to touch her, as if she couldn't believe she was really there. Then a mask seemed to form over her expression, the worry and fear disappearing. "Oh, it's just you," she said in a dismissive manner. "You really should give a girl some warning, Saotome," she drawled. Sitting herself down on a stool she took a shower nozzle off it's clip on the wall, and began to wet down her body.

Ranma stared at Nabiki in annoyance, first she runs in here like the world was coming to an end, and now she acts like nothing was wrong. And Ranma knew something was wrong. There was an empty space in her senses that had not been there before. Ever since they'd come to this place, she'd had a sense of Nabiki. Not overwhelming, just an awareness. It was a bit like the technique she used in a fight, where she was aware of her foe even when she could not see them. But stronger. Now it wasn't there. She tried to extend her senses and feel Nabiki the old way, but the girl lacked the battle aura Ranma needed to tag her in that manner. Well, nothing new there. She'd never been able to read Nabiki . . . except for the last few hours. Ranma stopped and mused. She hadn't really been aware of it, not having had to make any effort to do it, but she'd been one up on Nabiki ever since they'd gotten here. She'd known what the girl was feeling, and when she was lying about those feelings. She'd known Nabiki wanted her, or rather, him. Ranma gave a snort and started washing her own body with a thick bar of soap. It was just the curse. Of course Nabiki didn't want her while she was a girl. That was all there was to it.

Nabiki watched Ranma out of the corner of her eyes, appreciating the way the red-head's body moved. She might not be as endowed as No-chan, but she was one sexy little bitch. But even a floor show of this quality could not ease the empty feeling she was experiencing. It had to be something to do with Ranma's curse. The connection that they'd had since arriving here must only work between his male self and her.

Nabiki felt a sense of disappointment. She'd ruthlessly suppressed any indication of her bi-sexuality back home. Let the rumors swirl around Akane, she was not about to let something like that interfere with her future chances of advancement. She had made do without male companionship, she could bloody well do the same for female.

Only once had that determination wavered, the day Ranma had shown up on their doorstep, looking so cute and vulnerable that Nabiki had not been able to resist fondling her under the ridiculous excuse of showing her father that Ranma was not a boy.

She hadn't been aware of it, but she guessed that in some way she'd expected that in this new world she'd be able to share Ranma's girl side as well as his male. But from the detached way Ranma-chan was washing herself, that she didn't have much interest in Nabiki presently. Something that seriously ticked Nabiki off.

"You're going to have to be careful, Saotome," Nabiki said in a casual voice.

"Huh, why?" Ranma asked, looking over at her in suspicion.

"A body like that could get you into trouble," Nabiki said, running her eyes up and down Ranma's amble curves.

"This body always gets me into trouble," Ranma said in a dismissive tone, but she shifted a bit in her seat, transmitting an impression that she was worried that maybe Nabiki meant the trouble was going to be right now, and come from Nabiki. Ranma's face heated a bit as she told herself to stop thinking like that, they were both girls right now.

Nabiki felt touch of surprise, and pleasure, when Ranma blushed slightly. It looked like maybe Ranma-chan was not as oblivious to girls as she tried to pretend. But, she wasn't about to let the little red-head off the hook.

"yea, but you never had to be worried about being sold as a slave before," Nabiki drawled, and was pleased to see Ranma's eyes widen at that. The girl obviously had not thought of that. Good, let her feel a little of what Nabiki was facing.

"No way!" Ranma said, a worried expression on her face.

"Yes way," Nabiki said in amusement. "I wonder what happens to girl's who fight boys in this world, and lose," she mused. "Tell, me, could Ryouga beat you're girl side? I wonder if he lives in this world. No reason he wouldn't."

A sudden image of Ryouga the last time Ranma had seen him in a bath floated up in her mind, and caused strong reactions in her body. Her girl side had never reacted to the thought of any guy like that before Ranma thought with sudden worry.

Of course, what Ranma was not taking into consideration was that her guy side had not been very highly sexualized before either, being more prone to fondness and a longing for companionship than any real lust. Her girl side was what Ranma would have been if she'd been born a girl. As long as Ranma had little interest in girls, in that way, Ranma-chan had shared the same indifference toward boys. Like her male side attraction to girls, Ranma-chan's main attraction to boys had been for simple friendship, nothing more. That was all changed now, however. Ranma now had very strong and powerful urges in regard to girls, and as a result, Ranma-chan shared that new awareness of sex, only her's was biologically orientated toward boys. The only difference was that Ranma considered his attraction to girls normal and right, and had never had any interest in guys, while Ranma-chan rejected her desires as wrong and sick, and still retained an attraction to girls that was the result of her environment, if not her biology.

"I'm a guy!" Ranma-chan said with great heat, glaring at Nabiki. "Even when I look like this, I'm a guy inside!" Nabiki just smirked. And went back to soaping a long leg which she extended toward Ranma, giving her a good look at what lay at the top of that limber extension.

"If you say so," Nabiki said in a casual voice, enjoying being able to twist the knife once more. "But, that doesn't really matter does it? I mean, if someone like Ryouga were to beat you in a fight, you wouldn't have much say in the matter. I don't think he'd buy you were a guy, not once he had you strapped down like I was, and was ready to claim his cute new slave. You know what they say, a stiff prick has no conscience," Nabiki didn't bother looking up at Ranma, she could picture the expression on the red-head's face fine without doing so. Not only had she gotten under Ranma's skin with the comments about Ryouga, but she'd managed to get a good shot in at what Ranma had done to her. Ah, revenge was so sweet.

Nabiki was taken by surprise when the overhead shower was suddenly turned on and cold water washed over her. She looked up at Ranma who had stepped in close to her, a grim look on her face. Before she could move, Ranma had taken hold of Nabiki's head with her strong hands and was holding it firmly in place, just in front of Ranma's groin.

"Say, Ahhhhhh," Nabiki," Ranma suggested.

Nabiki's eyes just had time to open wide in realization when the hot water finally made its way up the pipe and out the shower head.

Nabiki had a unique perspective to Ranma's change. But in truth there was not much to see. No flesh shifting, shrinking, growing, or in any other way transforming. There was a blurring effect in front of her eyes as if for just a second Ranma had turned to mist, and then her mouth was suddenly full of Ranma's cock. But that was not the end of it. For Ranma was not just growing out, but up as well. Nabiki felt her head being tilted back as Ranma increased in height and suddenly she felt him pressing against the back of her throat and into it. Her nose pressed into his pubic hair and she knew that she had somehow swallowed the whole impossible length of him.

At the same time the slave bond once more activated, connected the two of them and a warm comforting feeling flowed over and through Nabiki's body and seemed to pool in her groin. She could feel her arousal growing with each throb of Ranma's cock.

With her head tilted back and firmly held in place, Nabiki was forced to look up into Ranma's face. At first his expression was slightly shocked, and she knew that in typical Ranma fashion he'd acted on impulse. Then, a change came over his expression as he gazed down at her. She could imagine what he was seeing, her on her knees with his cock buried in her mouth. Not an image likely to maintain his wariness of her. Nabiki swallowed nervously, her throat working around Ranma's stiff member, and it was if a veil lifted from Ranma's eyes, and Nabiki suddenly knew that Ranma was realizing, maybe for the first time, that she was truly his slave, his property, his fuck toy if he so desired.

Nabiki shuddered, and something inside her chest seemed to melt. Her wish had come from her fantasy life. How often had she imagined this very scenario? But it had been a fantasy, and she'd never even considered trying to make it true. The real Ranma, for all his macho posturing and magnificent body, was a wimp she could walk turn into a pile of mush with a few well chosen verbal threats. Making any sort of verbal comment at the moment, except for muffled moans was a bit beyond her, and from the look in his eyes she doubted it would have much effect.

This was not the Ranma she had manipulated and played with for the better part of a year that was staring down at her now. This was the master from her dreams made flesh! Nabiki's legs clenched, squeezing together as an orgasm started to form in her belly.

She felt Ranma's hands tighten their grip on her head, and her cunt convulsed as Ranma's thick meat pulsed against her tongue, swelling slightly. With a muffled gasp, he pulled backward, and she felt him slide out of her throat, and her mouth was suddenly filled with his sperm as he blasted jet after jet into her already filled oral cavity. She could feel the thick cream oozing out the sides of her mouth as he pumped back and forth, fucking her face with hard short strokes, emptying his balls into her.

His taste filled her mind as his pleasure rocked through her body. He was slick and wet in her mouth, and she could not help herself. Her tongue ran over his flesh, licking his spending from his softening shaft and swallowing it, her throat working convulsively as she tried to fill her belly with his juice.

And all the time their eyes were locked together, master and slave, each knowing the other for what they were. "Suck it!" Ranma ordered, and Nabiki did. Working his softening flesh till it hardened again and filled her mouth to the limit of her jaw's ability to open.

Ranma pulled backward, dragging himself free of her mouth, leaving a streamer of spit and sperm connecting them till it broke and trailed down over her chin, and dripped on one of her breasts. Ranma took a huge gasp at air. His eyes never left Nabiki's and she shivered at the feral quality in them. There would be no reasoning with him, and at this moment, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Ranma's hands slid down the side of her head and under her arms and without even a grunt he pulled her to her feet and pressed her back against the wall. Unmindful of the recent contents of her mouth he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his, kissing her hard and violently. She gasped into his mouth as his hands slid down her back and cupped her ass, his fingers hooking into her anal cleavage and pulling her tightly against him, pressing her soft belly against his hardness. He ground himself against her until with a gasp he pulled back his mouth and picked her up off the floor.

Ranma held her against the wall with his body as his grip shifted slightly downward, hooking under her upper thighs and pulling her legs up on either side of him. She felt him grinding against her cunt, her wetness mixing with her spit and his sperm until he drew back his hips and let the large blunt head find her opening.

Nabiki let out a scream of mixed pain and pleasure as he surged up into her. It was too sudden, too much, but the pain faded quickly, and left only the pleasure and her head sagged forward, her chin resting on his shoulder as she gasped for breath and from the feel of him filling her completely.

Then he started to move, and her mind went away. Ranma fucked her with smooth long strokes, each insertion jarring her entire body and jolting air from her in indelicate grunts. And each withdrawal leaving her feeling empty and longing to be filled again. Her arms reached around him. Her fingers clawed at his muscular back, and her teeth sought out his neck and she marked him as her's. And still that piston of meat went on and on.

She orgasmed, and then again, and again. And when Ranma let out a strangled gasp and pressed himself into her as hard as he could, and held it, pulsing in her as he had pulsed in her mouth, she exploded with a pleasure she'd first felt that time he'd claimed her as his slave. But this time it was not a surprise out of the blue. She was ready and willing and knew what was going on. Her Master was taking her, because he could.

Ranma stood panting, holding Nabiki against the wall as his cock slowly shriveled inside her. Her cunt clutching at it as if reluctant to let it go. She felt him shiver when at last he withdrew and she felt wetness run down her legs as their mutual spending spilled from her body. He lowered her feet to the ground and once again kissed her, this time not so fiercely, but with the same sense of taking possession, and she leaned into it and ran her fingers up and down his welted back.

Then Ranma washed his slave, and himself. Rinsing them with warm water taken from the furo and soaping up both their bodies, using his own muscular chest to wash her breasts as he came back to her mouth time after time, kissing her as he ran his hands over her body, as if inspecting every inch.

Nabiki shuddered in anticipation as he turned her to face the wall and ran his hands between her legs, his finger seeking out her anal entry, and pushing a soapy digit into it. She clenched around him, and could feel his excitement through the slave bond, and knew that he was going to take her last virginity, and while the though sent shivers of fear through her, she made no protest and gave no thought of trying to talk him out of it.

His finger worked in her bottom, loosening her, getting her ready, and when he stood up behind her she let him pull her back from the wall and then leaned over, bracing her forearms against it. It was on her lips to beg him t be gentle, but the words died. He would be her master, and he would take her as he wished, and the though sent shudders of pleasure through her.

But it was not her ass he pressed his newly hard cock against, but her cunt, and she shuddered out an orgasm as he once again sheathed himself in her hot wet depths. In and out he pumped, her breasts swaying with the motion as he took a firm hold on her hips and took possession of her body. She looked over her shoulder and saw him staring down at where they were joined, and she flushed at what she knew he was seeing, himself sliding into her cunt, filling her, claiming her. She orgasmed again, and pressed her forehead against her folded forearms.

She was still shuddering from her release when Ranma pulled out and shifted his aim. Nabiki's head came up and her eyes bulged as Ranma pressed into her body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh god!" She cried out as she was breached.

She bent forward panting, unable to believe the feeling, thanking all the gods that he'd stopped moving after popping the head inside her super stretched bottom. And then he started moving again and she let out a low keening moan as Ranma sank slowly into her bottom, pausing every now and then to let her adjust, but never fully stopping the advance, not till his belly sat cushioned against her ass, and he was fully inserted.

Nabiki felt Ranma's hands leave her hips and move up her sides, to reach around and cup her dangling breasts, holding her tightly against his upper body as he eased her back into an upright position. He straightened his bent knees slightly, and she found herself dangling, her toes barely touching the ground as almost all her weight was suddenly supported on Ranma's cock. A groan escaped her, and then another as a hand left her breast and slipped down between her legs, rubbing her there as her fullness filled her awareness.

Ranma bounced slightly, jarring her on his cock, making her free breast bounce up and down. Her head sway back and forth. Carrying her, he moved over to the edge of the furo and gently eased her down till she was bent over the lip of the tub, and then he started to fuck her with swift withdrawals from her bottom, and long slow insertions. And still his fingers flickered between her legs, drawing pleasure from her body.

How long it lasted Nabiki could never say, just that it seemed to last both forever, and be over too soon. She was only dimly aware of Ranma clenching, and then spilling into her, and then her own orgasm at last took away all sight and sound and feeling as she slipped into the blackness of La Petite Mort.

Nabiki was not a morning person. Being awake at five in the morning was not something she favored, encouraged, or tolerated, under normal circumstances. But then, these circumstances were far from normal, she thought as she snuggled back into the warmth of Ranma's body, his breath gusting gently on the back of her neck, and his cock, semi-erect, nestling into the crack of her ass. A large callused hand slipped over her back and lightly fondled one of her breasts, making her go still, lest she woke Ranma all the way up. While she wasn't adverse to some more of what had happened the night before, she needed to think.

Nabiki's mind was only now starting to come to grips with her current situation. She was a sex slave. More specifically, she was Ranma's sex slave. Any doubt she might have had about that had been wiped out the night before as Ranma had used her body as he would, and she'd enjoyed it. It was the later, and not the former that truly made her his slave she knew.

If Nabiki had possessed any idea of how good sex felt, she'd never have reached eighteen a virgin. Even the anal sex had blown her mind. She's always thought it was only something perverted men got off on, she'd never realized that it could give girls incredible orgasm's as well. The oral sex had been almost as much fun. For a little while she savored a grudge against all the adults who'd conspired to keep this fact away from her. But only for a little while, she had more important things to think about. Namely, how were she and Ranma going to get back to where they belonged? She didn't consider leaving Ranma behind, not for a second, not after last night. She was never going to let him loose.

Nabiki's brow crinkled slightly as she considered her feelings for Ranma. Lust, lots of that, and an admiration for his body and what he could do with it. Admiration for his brain? Nabiki gave a snort. Not likely. He was still clueless. Any inclination on her part to fall down and worship at his feet? Again, not likely.

Nabiki frowned. Those didn't seem to be sex-slave type thoughts. It seemed that the wish hadn't really changed her at all, just put her in a situation where the natural course of events would grant her wish. She was still free to feel amused condescension toward Ranma. That was good, one of them needed to be able to use their brains if they were ever going to be able to get home.

She'd better keep quiet about that little fact, however. Didn't want the locals to think she was not part of their little Stepford wives setup. Who knew how they'd react if they found out that she had free will, and was not about to let any man tell her how to run her life.

"Mistress, it's come!" No-chan said, as she padded bare-assed, and bare everything else, into Kimiko's bedroom. Her voice contained a strong note of excitement. In her hands was a plain brown package, held as if it contained treasure, which in a way, it did.

Kimiko blinked muzzy eyes and stared at the blurry image of No-chan, and then over at the clock. "No-chan!" she growled, "What have I told you about waking me up at indecent hours?"

"Not to," No-chan answered in a meek voice. "Do you wish to switch me now, or would you like to read them first?"

Kimiko seemed to consider the question. "Read first, switch later,"she finally answered, holding out her hands for the package. In truth her interest was as intense as No-chan, she was eager to see what Nabiki had fallen into. She gave thanks that she was considered stable enough to be trusted with the records, despite not being owned by, or married to, a government official. Her exemplary record of managing Soun's accounts had earned her that much, even if she wouldn't be able to touch the funds herself. That would be Nabiki's job once she was certified, or if Ranma's sold Nabiki before then, the job of the next qualified slave he owned. Kimiko frowned at the thought of Ranma selling Nabiki. She was young, she really needed a good stable, long term, relationship till she was old enough to deal with the sometimes harsh realities of being a slave.

Some minutes later she had two black leather jacketed folders laid out on the bed. Each one was open to a partially filled page laid out somewhat like an accounts document. "My, oh my, your ex has been a busy boy," Kimiko murmured to No-chan. Fourteen confirmed pregnancies, two of them males, not counting Ranma of course. His next long term slave is going to have a truly marvelous portfolio to play with. Two-hundred million yen is a very nice figure." Kimiko gave a chuckle. "Can you just imagine the expression on his face if he discovered how large his trust fund is?"

No-chan shuddered. "I don't need to. I'd be far more worried about what he'd do with it."

"Something foolish no doubt. There never has been a man who was able to manage their money. Look at how fast Soun blows through his allowance. They don't know how lucky they are that we set up the trust funds for the poor dears all those decades ago. What with their government subsidies, and baby bonuses, a fertile man never need worry about money. Or at least he doesn't if he has a slave or wife who is allowed to manage it. Just look at this, the regulatory body has all of Genma's money tied up in low-interest funds. If the fool hadn't sold you, he'd be worth a billion by now I bet."

No-chan didn't care about any of that. She was bouncing on her feet, which did wonderful things to her full breasts. "What about Ranma," she asked eagerly.

Kimiko gave her an indulgent look and turned to Ranma's stud book. "Well, let's see. We have the four million yen a year trust payment. Since he's been Genma's responsibility, and Genma didn't know about it, and couldn't have touched it if he had, that makes sixty four million, and . . ." she trailed off as she ran a finger down the page.

No-chan had her hands clasped under her chin as Kimiko dragged out the suspense.

"Ah, here we are," her eyebrows raised. "Not bad at all," four confirmed, two boys. That raises his trust fund to a one hundred fourteen million," not bad at all for someone his age. He has a great future ahead of him." Kimiko closed her eyes and purred, "Nabiki-chan is so lucky."

"My son is so manly," No-chan cooed at the same time.

Kimiko's expression turned into a frown. "Of course we're going to have to make sure he doesn't pull off a stupid stunt like his father did, and sells her for some quick cash for some stupid idea, like that training trip of Genma's. It will be at least six months before Nabiki can be tested for acceptance into the great program. You know how newly-slaves are, eager to do their master's bidding. They are the single greatest threat the program faces. If the men ever found out that we've been managing them for the last two hundred years, their male egos would be sure to make them do something foolish."

No-chan nodded. "We must make sure Ranma is not as foolish as Genma. I don't want Nabiki going through what I did."

Kimiko blinked, and realized that No-chan was still back at the part of the conversation about Ranma leaving Nabiki. Well, she was entitled. After what the way Genma had behaved, she had a right to be hung up on the topic, not after all the years she's missed out on raising Ranma. Unlike with girls, who could not be separated from their mothers, boys belonged to their fathers, and could be taken away at a whim. Kimiko grew thoughtful. Maybe there was way she could give No-chan some quality time with Ranma. It was too late for her to be a mother to him, but maybe she could be a slave? It was unconventional, but not unheard of. She'd think about it.

Kimiko didn't give any thought to the fact that it would require Soun to authorize the transfer of ownership. She had him well trained.

Unlike Nabiki, Ranma was a morning person. Ten years of getting up every morning before dawn to train can do that to a person. Of course. that meant that he tended to fall asleep any other time the opportunity offered. But sleep was the last thing on his mind when he woke up and felt Nabiki's sleek warm body pressing back against him. It sure as hell beat waking up next to his pop, in either of his forms, Ranma mused as he gently fondled one of Nabiki's breasts.

"mmmmm, don't you ever get enough, Saotome," Nabiki's muzzy voice murmured sarcastically. Despite her words, her ass pushed backward, grinding into his crotch, and causing his already mostly erect cock to stiffen the rest of the way.

"Never," Ranma replied. "No such thing as enough of you," he added as he kissed the back of her neck. His hand left the comfortable warmth of her breast and slid down her soft belly till he could tickle her between the legs.

Nabiki felt a little thrill at Ranma's words, and a bigger one when his fingers slipped between her lower lips and gently probed her moistening sex. "My, you certainly know your way around down there, Saotome," she said, punctuating her words with a little gasp. "Been practicing on yourself, have we?"

Ranma's fingers stilled for a moment, and then resumed their motion, causing Nabiki to push back even harder against Ranma and her breath to quicken. After a few minutes, Ranma said, "You know, I never did."

"Huh-uh?" Nabiki questioned, grunted as one of Ranma's fingers hooked upward and pressed inside her.

"Played with myself as a girl."

"Uh, you don't, uh, no, uh uh, no what, oh kami, missssssiinnnnnnggggg," Nabiki cried out as she clenched around Ranma's finger."

Ranma smiled behind her head, enjoying this new talent of his to make the haughty ice-queen melt into a puddle. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder how he could do it. He'd told Nabiki the truth. He'd never touched his girl side like this. He frowned, actually, except for a very few times, and more by accident when he was young, he'd never touched his guy side either. He had to wonder why not. The last few hours had shown him a whole new world he'd never known existed. He cursed his pop silently for never telling him how good sex could be.

An ideas suddenly occurred to Ranma, maybe this was why Shampoo and Ukyou, not to mention Kodachi were always chasing him. Maybe they knew how good it felt. A surge of jealousy rose up in his mind as he wondered who they'd found out with.

"Huh! Oh! Not so hard, Saotome," Nabiki gasped/

Ranma flushed as he realized he'd been pumping his hand between Nabiki's legs with a fair bit of force as he'd been fuming. It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize, when some instinct told him that Nabiki's words were not exactly matching her body language. Instead of an, I'm sorry, he said, "Naughty slave, telling your master what to do," as he pulled Nabiki back against him, he rolled to the side, placing himself over top of Nabiki, and used his hand to pull her up into a kneeling position.

The tip of Ranma's cock was just nestling between her lower lips when a voice said, "Breakfast time," from about two feet away.

"Yaaahhhhhhhh!" Ranma cried out, whipping his head around to see Akane standing there with a smirk on her face. The motion also drove him a few inches up inside Nabiki's sex, a situation he quickly rectified by yanking himself backward and covering himself up with a towel. His heart thumping, and sure that sudden pain was only seconds away.

Nabiki herself scrambled to cover herself as well and glared at her younger sister. "Do you mind!" she said in as frosty a voice as she could manage.

Akane didn't even look at her. Her eyes were roaming over Ranma's muscular body in appreciation. Her tongue emerged slightly to wet suddenly dry lips and it was with some effort that she pulled her gaze away. "Anyway, like I said, breakfast is ready," she said as she turned away.

Ranma swallowed as she walked away, his eyes drawn as if by magnets to Akane's flexing ass, clad just as on the day before in skin tight shorts, with no evidence of panties underneath.

Nabiki scowled as she followed Ranma's gaze, and as soon as Akane let the door close behind her, she got out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom, intending to wash up and get dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ranma protested, letting his covering sheet drop and revealing his still very erect penis.

"It's too crowded in here with you, your ego, and your imagination. I thought I'd give all some room," Nabiki said as she walked into the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Ranma stared at the door, realizing that there were still some things about girls he didn't understand.

But then, at times he was Akane's detached demeanor lasted no longer than it took for her to step outside the door to Ranma's room. As soon as she had, she let out a deep breath and leaned up against a wall, squeezing her thighs together as she did.

She'd been hoping for a peek at her sister's master when she'd walked in on them, she hadn't expected to catch them in the act. She closed her eyes and remembered the sight of Ranma's manhood posed to penetrate her sister. God he was well hung, she thought as one hand reached up to cup one of her breasts even as the other slipped down to press against her cloth covered clit. She pinched her nipple hard, letting out a gasp as she did so. The sudden pain served to jolt her out of her revere, and she hastily removed her hands from their occupation. The last thing she needed was for Ranma to come out of his room and see her fondling herself like some love-struck girl trying to impress a potential master.

"He's a buyer," she told herself firmly, trying for the usual contempt she felt about that sort of boy, with not a lot of success. But your dad asked him to buy Nabiki, and he is a martial artist, another part of her argued. Maybe he'd be willing to fight you. Maybe he could even beat you . . the thought almost made her return her hand to her sex.

Ever since learning about Amazon culture in class years before, Akane had been fascinate by their custom of becoming the slave of any man who could defeat them in battle. Of course, Akane had not really paid a lot of attention to the teacher after her mind had latched onto that little tidbit, and as a result she'd pretty much ignored the fact that the law was a punishment dealt out to the losing Amazon, not a reward for her, or for her conqueror. Or that fact that the barbaric Amazon's kept their own males locked away in breeding houses, and treated them as community property, instead of as the masters they were. Why, there were even rumors that they raided other areas and kidnaped men.

No, her mind had been full of the image of some skilled, and incredibly handsome, martial artist defeating her in single combat and claiming her as his personal love-toy. The end result being a common fantasy for most of her friends, if not the means of arriving at it. They mostly dreamed of a boy, or man, paying outrageous sums at an auction for them.

Akane had thought her friends naive, with the proportion of boys to girls, the chances of someone buying an untrained school girl, was almost nil. Her plan was much more likely. Present the men with a challenge, give them something they had to earn, that would make her far more attractive to prospective masters and would have the side effect of weeding out the weaklings. Or at least that had been the theory. Sadly, she'd been wrong. The plan had gone horribly bad, making every morning walk to school an exercise in frustration.

As Akane recalled this little fact, she started to wonder if maybe she should try to convince Ranma to challenge her. A frown appeared on her face, except he had Nabiki, and he likely was not going to be looking for another slave any time soon. While it was not uncommon for many men to have four or five slaves, they usually took years to reach that number. Very rarely did they acquire them in rapid order, and those that did were more interested in the status they earned from owning so many slaves, rather than in enjoying them. Or so Akane had gathered from listening to her mother and No-chan discuss the matter. Akane had no desire to be a show piece for some weaklings ego.

Her friends at school, she had decided were all talk, and no action. While a girl could be sold as a slave after her sixteenth birthday, it was very rare for them to be sold before they were twenty or thirty. There were simply to many free and attractive women out there to compete with. Why would a man want to buy a young girl, when there were so many skilled and working women who would be able to contribute so much more than their bodies. A fact that her mom had hammered home every time she or her sister's had brought home a bad report card.

Nabiki's case had been a rare one, and Akane knew how her sister had to manipulate that fool Kuno to pull it off. She gave a shudder. She knew that Kuno would jump at the chance to own her, but the thought disgusted her, she wanted a real man, not someone like him. It was frustrating as hell that Nabiki had lucked out and gotten a master who might actually be worthy of the title.

Kasumi, once she got her medical degree, would likely be snapped up, Akane thought glumly. Leaving her the lone sister without a master. She shuddered at the idea of still being single on her two hundredth birthday. Or even worse, being forced to take charity from one of her sisters or friends, and being brought in as a fifth or sixth slave/wife.

Akane's face firmed. She was going to have to take desperate measures.

Akane! I told you to see if they wanted breakfast, not to barge in on them!" Kimiko said in an annoyed voice.

"I knocked, they didn't hear," Akane said in an innocent voice, not seeing any reason to mention that a bat could not have heard her 'knock'.

Across the table from Akane both Nabiki and Ranma were red-faced.

"My son is so manly," No-chan said in a dreamy voice as she served breakfast to the others.

Ranma flinched, and did everything he could to not look as No-chan bent over to place his breakfast in front of him. Despite his efforts, he could not help but notice, accidentally, out of the corner of his eye, that he could look right down the top of her tunic and see her breasts hanging free. Like ripe fruit, just waiting to be plucked. He shifted uneasily as his cock strained the fabric of his pants, and once again he sent up thanks to his counterpart for owning pants with a heavy leather cup.

Nabiki, for her part, almost did a spit take as she noticed first No-chan's posture, and Ranma's reaction. She fumed. It wasn't unusual for a girl to have to compete with a mother for her son's affection, but this was ridiculous.

"Tell me, Ranma, were you thinking about buying another slave?" Kimiko asked casually. No-chan, Akane, and Nabiki all reacted to this comment, in different ways. No-chan contrived to bend over even more, while Akane sat up straighter, while Nabiki stared in shock at her 'mother'. Ranma for his part, just sat staring, his mouth open to take in a mouthful of food.

"I know Soun took you by surprise and you purchased Nabiki as a favor to him," Kimiko continued. "But, I was wondering if maybe you had someone else in mind. You are at that age where most young men are thinking seriously about purchasing their first slave. I was just wondering if you had some special girl in mind?"

Ranma hastily ate the bit of food he'd been about to put in his mouth and swallowed quickly. Having gained a few seconds, he said. "No, of course not. I don't need another slave, Nabiki's fine."

Ranma didn't see the look of disappointment that crossed both No-chan and Akane's face, but Nabiki did, and she preened a bit. Heh, take that, Akane, she thought as she smirked at her younger sister. Her smirk vanished at her mother's next words.

"That's very nice, Ranma. You're a good master. But, maybe you should think about purchasing a more mature slave. Nabiki is still in school, and it will be some time till she can contribute to your household in any meaningful way. You really should think about buying yourself a slave who has skills that would be valuable to you."

Ranma sweat-dropped, a vision of some wrinkled old-granny popping into his head. "Ah, yea, but, I, well, I think for now I just need to get used to owning Nabiki," he stammered out.

"Time to go to school!" Akane announced in a firm voice, jumping to her feet.

Kimiko blinked, and looked like she was about to continue her discussion, but Nabiki spoke before she could. "Akane's right. Got to go and learn some valuable skills so my Master does not trade me in for a different model."

"Huh? Oh, yea. School. Time to go." Ranma blurted out as both sisters took hold of his arms and dragged him out of the house.

Ranma was experiencing a weird form of Dejavue. It was just like his first day at the Tendo's all over again. Except Nabiki was the annoyed girl walking to school with him, and Akane was walking along the top of the fence in front of him. And of course there was Kasumi who had accompanied them part way, to Tofu's clinic. Her clinic, Ranma reminded himself, still in a bit of a shock over the fact that Tofu was a good looking girl, who didn't look old enough to be out of school, let alone a doctor. His mind went back a few minutes to the conversation he'd had with Kasumi.

"Oh my, yes, I'm interning with Dr. Tofu," Kasumi had said.

"Uh, doesn't that, er, distract Tofu," Ranma said hesitantly.

Kasumi had looked blank for a second, and then understanding had showed up in her expression. "Oh, Nabiki must have told you about Dr. Tofu's problem. I'm just careful not to mention father's name, and now that Father does not call every day to see how I am Dr. Tofu does much better."

Ranma gave a little shudder at the thought of Tofu and Soun together. He kept imagining it happening with his Tofu.

Fortunately, there was a distraction to drive that image out of his mind.

Akane was walking in front of him on the fence, her arms outstretched for balance. The effect of her walking toe to heel along the fence was doing real interesting things to her ass. It certainly drove all other images from his mind, but in the end it was so distracting that he was forced abandoned his own fence walking, not even caring too much that Akane had taken it as an admission of her superiority. Which was a bit galling as she hadn't even tried it herself till he'd jumped up, and when she had, she'd been more than a bit wobbly. A minute after he left the fence, she joined them on the ground.

"I can't believe, Mom," Akane groused. "Trying to set you up with some old lady like that."

"But, Akane, don't you think Ranma needs an experienced woman," Nabiki said sarcastically, shooting a dirty look at Ranma. She'd have had to be blind to have failed to notice the way Ranma had been watching Akane's ass, and she was damn sure her sister was doing it on purpose.

Akane scowled. "She'd just try to run his life. Ranma should have slaves his own age. We, they, could all grow up together, be partners."

"Volunteering, sister dear?" Nabiki asked.

Akane was a bit flustered for a second, looking at Ranma out of the corner of her eye to see now he was taking this suggestion. When he didn't seem as interested as she'd hoped, she got a bit annoyed, and said. "You know how I feel, Nabiki. I'll only accept a master who can beat me in honest battle." While Akane addressed her remark to Nabiki, it was Ranma she was looking at when she said it. "Ranma probably couldn't do it," she said in a challenging tone.

Ranma swallowed nervously. "Yea, you're probably right," he said.

Nabiki face-faulted. "What?" she said, getting back to her feet. "You think Akane can beat you!?"

Ranma's expression showed his internal conflict, but with a great deal of effort he gritted out. "You saw her walking on the fence. I couldn't keep up. She's likely a great martial artist." He looked like he'd hurt something as he got that last little bit out. Looking straight at Nabiki, he rolled his eyes and made faces.

Nabiki wasn't stupid, she knew that Ranma was trying to avoid any situation where he might end up with Akane as his slave. But in her jealous mind she translated that as him wanting Akane romantically, and not as property, unlike herself. So she ignored his grimaces, and said. "Oh no, I'm sure you could beat her, Ranma." She looked over at Akane and put on an awed expression. "He's really strong and manly."

"Nabiki!" Ranma growled.

"If you're afraid, don't worry about it," Akane said in a dismissive tone. "I'm not interested in some guy who's afraid of being beaten by a girl in public." Inside she felt great disappointment. He was a wimp after all, despite the size of his . . ."

"I am not afraid of being beaten by a girl!" Ranma retorted., interrupting Akane's thought.

"Then's what's your problem? You lose, all you forfeit is a little pride. If you win, you get a free slave girl. Or maybe I'm not worth even the chance of you getting your ego hurt!?" Akane growled, pulling Ranma away from Nabiki and twisting him around to face her.

"She is small, but fierce," a familiar voice said.

"Kuno!" Akane and Ranma moaned together. While Nabiki profit sense twinge.

"Well met, friend Saotome. It is with great pleasure I witness you in the company of your new purchase. Sad was I that I could not stay to congratulate you at the auction, but I felt I must retrace my steps and attempt to discover my lost purse. Though it be only money, yet I knew it would distress my poor mother, who worries overmuch about such trifles."

Ranma blinked, and turned to Nabiki, who gazed back with an expression as blank as his own. He turned back to the tall boy and asked. "Kuno?"

"Indeed. Ah, I see, your activities have quite driven our earlier meeting from your mind. No matter, we now may rejoin in mutual companionship, but first, if you would allow me." Kuno turned away from Ranma to face a scowling Akane.

Ranma looked at Nabiki again. "Kuno?" he asked again. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes, as if to say, what can you expect in this crazy world.

By this point Kuno had gone to one knee and was holding a single red-rose out to Akane, moisture on the bloom glistening in the morning sun. "A flower for a fair flower, though your beauty shadows it, still I wish you would accept it as a token of my regard. And I ask again if you would grace my house and bed with your presence."

"I've told you again and again, Kuno. I am not interested in any man who can't, or wont, face me on the battle field." She snatched the rose from Kuno, and crushed it in her hand, drawing a drop of blood as one lone thorn pierced her skin.

Kuno was not dismayed. "Such fire, but I know well what will sooth the savage beast in your breast." Kuno held out a hand, and a small female Ninja popped up out of nowhere, and handed him a violin and bow." Akane's eyes widened in horror.

Ranma looked at Nabiki. "Sasuke?" he asked. Nabiki just shrugged again.

When he looked back, Kuno was laid out on the ground, and 'Sasuke?" had snatched the flying violin from out of the air. She bowed to Akane. "Thank you for directing your blow so carefully, mistress Akane. It would have been a shame if it had been damaged.

Akane smiled at the small Ninja, "No problem. It's not the violin's fault that Kuno can kill cats at twenty paces with it."

The smile dropped from Akane's voice when a female voice called out. "Now that the floor show is over, perhaps we may proceed to the main event?"

"Oh no!" Akane groaned. She'd hoped to escape Ranma before this happened.

All during kindergarten and primary school, and most of the way through junior high, Akane had enjoyed playing Master and Slaves with her friends. And she'd always been the Master. At first the games had been innocent, more about playing house than anything else, but by the time they entered junior high, the games had become a bit more serious, so much so that Akane had ended up having to spend several months attending a therapy group focused on determining if she suffered from gender confusion. There had even been suggestions made that maybe she'd feel more natural living as a boy.

The embarrassment of the whole thing had caused Akane to swear off ever playing those games again, and might have contributed to her current overwhelming desire for a master, even if she still insisted on getting one her way.

The problem was, not all her old friends were willing to stop playing, and one in particular had been furious at Akane for spoiling their relationship. So much so that she had declared that if Akane would not be the master, than she would be."

It have come to nothing, except that the same nut-job 'male' doctor who had suggested Gender Reassignment therapy to Akane, had let himself be conned into allowing Akane's friend to register, and live as, a boy.

And much to Akane's humiliation, her old friend was the only one who ever took her up on her challenge.

Akane gave a long sigh, "I don't want to do this anymore, . . ."

"Kodachi!" Ranma exclaimed in shock. Taking in the person who had challenged Akane. Kodachi was standing just outside the gates to the school, dressed in a form fitting version of the school uniform that some of the guys were wearing. But where their uniforms were loose and a bit baggy, Kodachi's blue pants hugged her legs and lower torso as tightly as Akane's bike shorts hugged her. Tucked into the pants was a white shirt of thin fine fabric that conformed perfectly to Kodachi's shapely upper half, and making it clear that like every other girl Ranma had checked out in this world, she did not wear a bra.

Attractive as Kodachi looked, it wasn't her body that captured Ranma's gaze, but rather the twenty foot bull whip she was shaking out of it's coil and dangling it along the ground. Ranma's face went a bit pale. He knew how deadly Kodachi was with a thin silk ribbon, what she could do with something as lethal as a bull whip didn't bear thinking of.

As a result, as soon as Ranma saw Kodachi's arm tense he went into motion, aiming at putting himself between Akane and the crazy girl with the whip.

Two things stopped him. The first was that he suddenly felt like he was running in mud as his body rejected the speed his brain was insisting it should travel. The second was that even before he started to move, Akane was dashing forward, straight at Kodachi.

Kodachi's eyes opened in surprise. A bull whip was a dangerous weapon, but it needed distance to be fully effective, and before Kodachi could even begin to react Akane was well within that arc of danger.

Kodachi lashed out anyway, but the Akane simply shifted to the side without slowing her forward momentum. She barreled into Kodachi, not even trying for anything fancy, just using her solid body to force Kodachi backward so that when she slipped a foot behind the girl's leg, she went down.

Akane reached out grabbed the whip near Kodachi's hand, giving a jerk that caused Kodachi to turn slightly as she fell, so she thumped down belly first. Akane rod her down, driving a knee into the small of her back so that when she hit the ground the air was forced from her lungs leaving her shocked and frozen for just a second, more than enough time for Akane to pull her arm behind her back, wrap a loop of whip around it, and then repeat with her other arm, and both legs, leaving Kodachi rocking back and forth on her belly, shouting out promises of retribution and that Akane would be her slave one day.

"Really," Akane said, stepping backward, and wiping the sweat from her brow. "You think she'd learn by now and give up this crazy idea."

"Uh, yea," Ranma said, staring from the bound and cursing Kodachi, to the nonchalant Akane.

"What's the matter, Saotome," Nabiki whispered beside him. "Cat got your tongue."

"Hurry up, Nabiki. We'll be late," Akane said before Ranma could reply. She had walked around Kodachi and was entering the school gate. Nabiki shrugged, and started to follow her sister.

Ranma following after Nabiki, not really aware of the outside world at the moment. All he could think of was how badly he'd fumbled it, and how smooth Akane had handled it. It wasn't that she'd displayed overwhelming skill, but she'd used what she did have very efficiently. Not at all like the bull in the china shop she usually was. She hadn't even been angry, just a little annoyed. This wasn't his Akane, that was for sure.

"Sorry, young master, no boys allowed," a sultry voice broke into his thoughts. A large muscular girl, over six feet tall, and with a bo staff in her hands stepped in front of him, barring his way.

"Huh? What? Then where to I go?"

"Gate to the boy's school is just around the corner," the guard answered, pointing with her bo staff.

"Have fun, Saotome," Nabiki said with smirk, walking past the guard. Despite her words and tone Nabiki was nowhere near as assured as she seemed. She suddenly felt incredible vulnerable without Ranma next to her. She had, as incredibly as it seemed, grown accustomed to her very revealing slave girl outfit, but she now once again very aware of how little it covered, and how easily she could reveal things in public that she very much did not want to.

"Nabiki! I don't believe it! You did it! Oh man, you are so lucky! He was such a stud!" Nabiki flinched backward as a girl a little bit shorter than her, suddenly jumped in front of her and started chattering away at full speed.

Her discomfort only lasted a moment, till she identified the girl as Yuki, one of her friends, and 'associates'. It seemed this world had that much in common with her own, and taking a chance, she asked. "How much did we take in?"

"We did great. Fifty-five thousand yen. No one believed you'd actually get a master, everyone bet that you wouldn't even get the reserve, and would end up in detention for a few months instead of being sold."

"Not everyone," a perky voice broke into Yuki's stream of words. A girl with long blue hair, tied back with a huge red-ribbon, stepped forward. "I always knew she had what it took. Which is why I wagered on you, Nabiki. Got my money, Yuki?"

"Right here, Miko," Yuki said, taking out a wad of cash, and peeling off several bills.

"Oh, yea, now that will come in handy," Miko said, tucking the bills down her cleavage, which was very generous. She suddenly stiffened, and her gaze took on a frosty look. "Mano," she said, nodding toward a tall girl who's brown hair was tightly braided and shaped into loops against the back of her head.

"Mido," the girl answered Miko, her voice as frosty as the blue-haired girl's.

"Still a virgin, Mano?" Miko asked.

"Still giving it away for free, Mido?" The tall girl asked in turn.

Neither girl answered, and both departed in opposite directions.

"Brrrrrr," Yuki said. "I don't know what you were thinking when you started up that pool on when those two would get it on. I think a better one would have been when they kill each other."

"Huh? Oh, well, that's why I'm the boss," Nabiki said, covering for her ignorance.

A short while later, Nabiki walked into her classroom, a bit amazed at how normal it looked. Except for the absence of boys, it could have been her class back home. Well, except for the fact that she kept getting cold drafts across her bare bottom, and other parts thereabouts. But she was feeling a lot less self-conscious. All the girls who had talked to her on the way to class, and there had been a lot, had seemed envious of her status. Some had even asked her advice on the best way to land a master of their own. Nabiki made a mental note to work up a booklet, as soon as she figured out what she'd done.

"Ah, Nabiki-chan, welcome back," a familiar voice said.

"Nabiki turned to see another familiar face from back home. "Thank you, Miss Hinako," she replied, taking in the voluptuous body of the disciplinarian. Nabiki had no idea if this Hinako was a chi-vampire, but the riding crop she was lightly tapping against her leather mini-skirt indicated she very likely held the same job, that and the rather predatory way she was looking at Nabiki.

Hinako's expression softened slightly, and she said. "I've discussed it with your teacher, and if you like, you may spend the day in the library, catching up on what you've missed, away from 'distractions'."

"uh, thank you," Nabiki said, while inside she was jumping for joy. Finally a chance to find out something about this world.

Before Nabiki could leave, however, Hinako stopped her with one final question. Her expression now closer to something Nabiki might have expected on her junior body, Hinako asked. "How is that fine father of your's these days. Does he have any plans to expand his household?"

Nabiki blinked in surprise. First the that Yumi woman, than the female Tofu, now Hinako, was every woman in this world eager to jump her dad's bones. She didn't remember anything in her wish about that. Trying to keep her thoughts off her face, she simply said. "Not that I know, Hinako-sensei. But I'll be sure to let you know if I find out."

Nabiki only barely stopped herself from adding, 'for a price'. She was pretty sure she didn't want to find out how this Hinako performed her disciplinarian duties.

"That is very nice of you, Nabiki," Hinako said in a very glad voice, and then added. "I'll hold you to that," In a tone of voice that did not make Nabiki glad at all.

Nabiki headed for the library as quickly as she could. She really, really, wanted to find out more about this world before she got herself into who knows what sort of trouble.

Ranma watched Nabiki and Akane disappear through the gates to their school with mixed feelings. He and Nabiki had been together constantly since she'd made the wish that had landed them in this situation, and he now felt a bit lost. But there was something else. A fear of losing something precious. His life had not left Ranma with the inclination to form attachments, to people or things. Experience told him that he always ended up losing both.

And now, out of the blue, he had formed both sort of attachments to Nabiki. As a person he wanted to be with, and as something he owned. Nabiki belonged to him, and letting her out of his sight went against all his instincts, which told him that letting belongings out of sight, meant out of his life.

He told himself firmly that he was not some grade school brat, hanging on his mother's apron strings. He didn't need Nabiki.

"Hey, buddy, move it," a young voice demanded.

Ranma looked down and blinked as he saw a kid who couldn't be anymore than eight years old.

The boy looked up at him through a large pair of glassed, a look of impatience on his face. "Are you going to move, I'm going to be late for class," he said.

"Ain't you a bit young to be going to school here?" Ranma asked.

The kid's face twisted up in a scowl, which he seemed to put some effort into banishing. Once he had calmed down, he said. "Where else would I go? This is the only school for miles. You're not from around here are you?"

"Huh, yea, I'm new in town,"

"Well, I'm Edogawa Conan. You're likely used to the little in house school most places have. About twenty years ago, they experimented with a fertility drug in this area. The ladies gained an immunity quickly, but not before we had a massive birth rate spike for four years. We must have nearly three hundred students of high school age in the district. Sixty of them boys. That's why we have such a large school, and why everyone of school age goes to the same school."

Ranma blinked. He didn't know the exact numbers, but he was pretty sure Furinken had over six hundred students, and that didn't count the nearby schools such as St. Hebreki, His eyes widened,, as that thought reminded him of something, turning he looked over at where Kodachi had been left hog-tied by Akane.

A part of Ranma's mind was a bit surprised to see that there was no one taking advantage of Kodachi's vulnerable state. Instead all the boys who had been outside the gate, were now on the other side, heading for the school itself.

As for Kodachi, she's stopped rocking back and forth and yelling, and was just laying on the ground, her head turned sideways so her cheek was pressed against the dirt and her face was turned away from him. From the way her back was shuddering, Ranma had a sudden uncomfortable feeling that she was crying. The thought made his guts twist. He started to walk toward her.

"Caution would be advised," Conan said. Ranma blinked and looked at the diminutive boy. "Kodachi does not take well to stranger's handling her," Conan explained.

A whole photo book of images ran through Ranma's mind, featuring all the myriad ways he could 'handle' Kodachi. He flushed a little, and it wasn't all from embarrassment. Kodachi had a real nice body, and doing some of that to her would be a lot of fun.

Ranma gave his head a shake to banish the images and the thoughts. "I'm just going to let her go," he protested to Conan. He was by now very close and he bent over and untwisted the heavy leather that was holding her wrists and ankles pressed tightly together.

"What are you doing!" Kodachi screamed, coming to her feet in a fast rolling motion, and then heading straight toward Ranma with her fingers hooked into claws. "Only Akane-Sama may set me free of her bondage!" Her face looked wild, what with the dirt covering it, and the tracks left by the tears that still glistened on her cheeks.

"Told you," Conan remarked in a smug voice.

Ranma sent him an annoyed look as he batted Kodachi's left hand toward her right with enough force to make her stumble slightly in that direction. He swayed his own body around her lunge, and as she passed beside him, looped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his side. It seemed natural that the next thing he should do was to bring his free hand down hard on the tight stretched fabric of her 'boys' uniform. A loud smack filled the air as his palm impacted on her plump bottom.

A startled gasp escaped Kodachi's mouth, and Ranma delivered two more quick spanks in rapid succession.

He raised his hand for a forth, a smile of satisfaction on his face. How often had he wanted to do something like this to Kodachi? His smile vanished when her hands closed around his leg and a second later her small, but really sharp, teeth clamped down on the back of his legs. "Yeow!" Ranma yelled, dropping Kodachi and jumping away. He ignored Conan's smirk and glared at the panting girl. "What did you do that for!?" he yelled.

Kodachi stood there staring at him, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. A flush decorated her face and her eyes had a certain doe like quality to them. That changed as they took on an icy glower, and she snapped out. "Only Akane-same may lay a hand on me! I belong to her!"

"Then why have you started living as a boy, and trying to defeat Akane? You can hardly be her slave if you're her master," Conan said, and then ducked behind Ranma when Kodachi glared at him.

"I hardly need answer to children," Kodachi sniffed. Apparently forgetting all about Ranma, she turned and bounced away, her chilling laughter floating back toward them.

Ranma shuddered slightly. "Nutty as a fruit cake," he commented.

"But much more dangerous," Conan warned.

"Depends on who cooked it," Ranma said in a distracted way, as he watched Kodachi bounce.

A sudden honking distracted him, and both he and Ranma turned to see a pair of female police officers approaching, riding on some sort of steam powered vehicle. As the strange looking device pulled up along side of them, the short-haired passenger leaned over and held out a wrapped bento. "Hey, Master Conan, Ran asked us to drop off your lunch, you forgot it."

"Thank you, Natsumi-chan, Miyuki-Chan," Conan said politely, taking the offered bento. Seeing Ranma's curious look as they drove away, he said, "Those are two of my adopted father's slaves. He used to be a police detective, and all four of his slaves are still police women, the other two are Aoi and Yoriko. Ran is his daughter. He works as a private Detective now. Maybe you've heard of him. Mori Kogora? He's become quite famous for all the high profile cases he's solved.

Conan looked quite smug, obviously very proud of his famous adopted father. The immature part of Ranma took a small bit of pleasure in saying, "Sorry, never heard of him," and was pleased to see him deflate slightly.

Ranma turned back toward the school gates, and his slight smile drooped. "Well, I guess I should head in," he said, but hesitated, his eyes running over the small building in front of him.

"Don't know where to go?" Conan asked.

"Yea, I thought Akane would show me, but she left to go with Nabiki,"

Conan frowned. "I thought Nabiki was your slave?" He asked. "Why would Akane show you the way when you have Nabiki?"

"Uh, well, Nabiki a year older, I thought Akane and I'd be in the same class," Ranma explained.

Conan looked at him with wide eyes. "You've been to a school where they have both girls and boys. How the heck did you ever get anything done. We've got a twelve foot wall between our school, and they still need regular patrols to keep the girls from sneaking over."

"The girls?" Ranma said in surprise. "I would have thought it was the boys they'd need to keep out of the girl's school!"

"With four to five girls to every boy?" Conan questioned Ranma's opinion. "Believe me, the girls take every chance they can to make some boy notice them. From what Ran tells me, they spend all their spare time thinking up schemes to get some alone time with a boy. Especially if the boy has just turned 16. They all believe that if they can be his first, then he'll never forget them, and if the chance ever comes up, he'll buy them."

Ranma was surprised. That certainly wasn't how Daisuke and Hiroshi behaved, but, on the other hand . . . Ranma did have to admit that from personal experience, it was the girls who chased the boys.

"Anyway," Conan said. "I'll show you to the administration offices, and they can send you to a home room that has space. I think that there are a few classes that only have five instead of six students."

Ranma blinked at that remark, but let the small boy lead him off.

It was two hours later, and Ranma was feeling pretty darn good. True to Conan's words, there had been a class with only five students, two of which were Hiroshi and Daisuke, and he'd been introduced to the female teacher, and his fellow students. While she'd taught the other's math, he'd been given a test to place his knowledge base.

Ranma normally hated tests, and this one had been on math, not one of his favorite subjects, but to his surprise, he'd aced it. It had all been basic math questions with none of the word problems that had been the bane of his existence. In fact, he was pretty sure he could have passed it five years ago. He didn't worry about that, however. He certainly wasn't going to worry if they wanted to give him powder-puff tests.

After he'd handed in his test, the class had moved from math to literature, and Hiroshi had escorted Ranma to the library to pick out a book to read. To Ranma's surprise, most of the books on the shelves had been Manga.

"This is a great one," Hiroshi enthused, picking out the first volume of what looked like twenty or more issues. "It's all about this kid who saves the life of this girl, and in reward, she becomes his slave. But she's got this magic power to heal, and this bad guy finds out about it. He's over two hundred and fifty years old and doesn't want to die. He thinks the girl's magic will let him live forever. He has her kidnaped and the hero has to save her. But the bad guy has all these bad-assed women guarding his house so the hero has to get some help. He and his friends rescue the girl, but the bad guy ain't giving up. He tricks the hero into entering a tournament where he has to put up his slave girl as a prize. If he loses, the bad guy gets her. There are some serious bad-asses going to be in this tournament, so he needs to seriously upgrade his power. He and his friends go for a long training trip to get ready, and the hero manages to capture and tame eight amazons. Each one with a special power. And then he . . .

"Ok, ok, I'll take it," Ranma finally managed to interject a word into Hiroshi's stream of talk. He took the book from Hiroshi's hand and checked out the title. "Slaves of Recca, huh. Well, if I have to read something, this is as good as anything.

As it happened, it was a really good story, and Ranma was surprised to find the class went far too quickly for once. As he followed the other boys down to the change room for physical education his mind was filled with doing some of the stuff in the manga with Nabiki. So much so that he was glad he didn't have to change when the other guys did. Walking around with his man-hood sticking out like a flagpole would have been embarrassing.

"So, how long do we have for this class?" He asked Daisuke.

"The rest of the day, with two hours for lunch," Daisuke groaned. "God I hate exercise."

"Look on the bright side," Hiroshi said. "It will give you lots of stamina for keeping up with your slaves when you get them."

"believe me, I keep telling myself that, but it doesn't make any difference when I'm on the twentieth lap around the school."

Ranma was not really listing to the two boys. The rest of the day to train! Goddamn, this was the best school he'd ever gone to!"

Ranma leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the girl's school. His heel tapping against the wall as he grew more and more impatient. He'd been waiting here for nearly half-an-hour, enduring the looks given to him by the girls trailing out of the school. He swore if one more girl dropped her books in just the right place to flash her panties at him, or the fact she wasn't wearing any, as she bent over to get them, he'd lose it. And he knew that was what they were hoping for.

He couldn't even close his eyes, for fear Nabiki might slip past. "Oh, is she ever going to get it," Ranma muttered to himself.

Another five minutes went by, and Ranma's patience wore out. He was going in.

Nabiki sat at the study desk in the library, her head propped up by her right hand as she leafed through a thick book. On the surface of the desk were dozens of scattered volumes indicating that Nabiki had been diligent in her studies. Thanks to the help of a girl named Ami, she'd managed to find a fairly good selection of general history textbooks. The reading had been engrossing. So much so, that she's lost track of time.

Nabiki's eyes widened as a sudden chill feeling washed over her body, and she sat up straight with a curse. "That damn fool! What the hell is he thinking? Not a smart move, Saotome, changing in front of a bunch of horny boys in this world." Nabiki rose to her feet. She was in the process of going to the rescue of her fool master, not that she knew how she'd handle that rescue, when her eyes fell on the antique clock over the library door. She realized that it was well past the end of the school day. That put a whole new context on the change she'd just felt.

"Saotome must have gotten tired of waiting, and decided to come looking," she drawled sarcastically. Despite her word and tone, there was a warm spot in her chest at the thought that he'd cared enough to check up on her. Not that she was going to go against character and go looking for him, or her, as the case was at the moment. Let her find Nabiki on her own. Learning the way to a library would be good for her. Besides, Nabiki still had research to do.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the door to the library eased open, and Ranma stuck her head in, her demeanor that of one who expected something horrible to jump out at her. Her face showed relief when she spotted Nabiki, which she quickly replaced with a scowl. "Nabiki, what's the big idea of keeping me waiting?" she demanded.

"I was busy," Nabiki drawled, not raising her eyes from the book she was reading. A second later she let out a sudden squawk of surprise as Ranma's fingers dug into her shoulders and picked her bodily up from her chair. A second later she was pushed belly down across the study desk. Cool air washed over her suddenly exposed bottom. "You wouldn't dare," Nabiki cried out.

"Oh, wouldn't I," Ranma replied, raising a hand high in the air.

"What is going on in here?" a familiar, and frosty, voice asked, stilling Ranma's motion. Ranma sweat-dropped as she looked toward the entrance to the library, and at the adult form of Hinako standing there, walking a large coin back and forth across her knuckles. While with her other hand slapped a leather riding crop against her high leather boots. "The library is no place for these sort of games," Hinako continued without giving them a chance to reply. "You leave my no choice except to . . ."

"No, you can't do this!" Ranma-chan yelled in panic as Hinako pressed her belly down over the top of the study desk. She tried to fight, but Hinako had drained just enough energy to make her too weak to resist, but not so weak that she wouldn't be able to feel every stroke of her crop.

Hinako's hand took firm hold of Ranma's waistband, and easily stripped the too large pants down around her knees, leaving her shapely rear exposed and vulnerable as Hinako raised the leather crop high in the air "NABIKI-CHAN!"

"Huh? Wha," Nabiki shook her head to banish the delightful daydream she'd been having and blinked her eyes as she looked up at the frowning figure of Hinako.

"Really, you girls," Hinako said with a frown. "I said that if you and your friends wish to play such games, you can go and find a more suitable place for it. The library is for serious study, not childish games. I will be most unhappy if I find you 'playing' in here again. Do I Make Myself Clear!" she demanded. Both Nabiki and Ranma hastily nodded their heads.

"Whew," Ranma said some time later as she walked down the street beside Nabiki, her hands behind her head. "I thought we were in real trouble there."

"What you mean we, Saotome? From where I was, it looked like you were the brute attacking an innocent student. It was your ass on the line, not mine." Nabiki's voice took on a certain wistful quality as she said the last bit.

"Hmmpppp, I've been drained before. I'd have gotten over it," Ranma said.

"Ah, but you're forgetting, we're not in Kansas anymore Toto."

"huh? You feel all right, Nabiki. You ain't making no sense."

Nabiki let out a sigh. "Forget it, Saotome. All I meant was that this Hinako would not have stopped with just draining you. Or do you think that crop she was waving around was just for decoration. Remember last night, when Daddy was just about to give Kimiko-chan a switching, before he got distracted by needing to go to his council meeting?" Something in Nabiki could not let her call Kimiko mom. Maybe it was the fact that the girl looked like a high-school senior, or maybe it was because Nabiki had already suffered the loss of one mother, and was not ready to take the chance of loving another.

"Ah, heh, yea," Ranma said, her voice not so confident, and a hand slipped behind her to hover protectively over her rear for a moment.

"Take my advice, Saotome. Walk real quite around Hinako-Sensei when you're a girl. That is, if you don't want to end up having some of the nasty things you want to do to me, happen to you."

"Well, you deserved it. You kept me waiting for hours," Ranma said, not trying for a minute to deny Nabiki's accusation. "What was so important anyway?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked me that, Saotome. How about the fact that we're going to live to be over two-hundred years old, and maybe a hell of a lot longer than that?"

"Huh?"

"Let me start at the beginning," Nabiki said, while mentally arranging what she'd learned in the simplest terms she could manage. There was no point going into great detail over how the present social system had grown out of the total collapse of human civilization over seven-hundred years ago. Nabiki had found it fascinating. Ranma would likely just get bored.

"Eight or nine hundred years ago . . ."

"Oh, man, not ancient history," Ranma complained. "I was happy that the school's here don't teach that crap, and now you try and teach it anyway."

Nabiki bonked the shorter girl on the top of her head with her knuckles. "Listen up, this is important. Try not to fall asleep!" As she said this, she filed Ranma's comment away for some time when she had time to think about it. From the textbooks in the library, 'her' school had a very large history curriculum."

"Ouch, you are so going to pay for that," Ranma complained rubbing her head.

"Shut up and listen! The more you interrupt the longer this will take!" Nabiki replied. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, about eight to nine hundred years ago, there was some type of plague that started in Japan, and spread all over the world over the next five hundred years, till every human being on the planet had been infected. The last non-infected humans were in the Americas, though they call them the Westlands in this world. Explorers from Japan and Europe carried the plague to them, just as they did smallpox in our world."

Ranma yawned. "So?" she asked.

"I'm getting to it," Nabiki complained. "You just need to know that everyone got this disease. Or at least, what they think was a disease. The problem is, there is only flimsy written history to hint at the epidemic. The real proof didn't happen till nearly fifteen years later. During what is now called the baby bust, or the great die off."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Great Die Off?"

"I'm getting to that. Most of this was theorized from preserved records. The people at the time didn't know what was happening. All they knew was that suddenly women were not having any babies. Any woman born after the theorized original plague had great difficulty getting pregnant. Which is one way they tracked the spread of the theorized principal infection through records. They traced birth rates, which were recorded in various ways in most civilized countries. Demographics showed a radiating pattern of near zero birth rates moving outward from Japan over a measured period of time which would correspond with a disease using an air born vector."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma complained.

Nabiki rubbed her forehead. "There was a disease. It spread through the air. But the first sign of it was when the women who were infected had children, and those children grew up. Those grown up women hardly ever had any children. I can't remember the exact numbers from our world for that period, but the birth rate dropped to no more than a tenth of what it had been."

"So, women weren't having many babies. We're still around, so they must have fixed it."

"No. That's the problem. They never did. Didn't you notice how few students there were at school. Going through the previous years records, there are only about two-hundred and forty students in my school."

"Oh, yea. Conan mentioned something about that."

"Conan?"

"A kid I met. Nice little guy. He said something about some sort of fertility drug."

"Yes, I read about that. They tried it in this area about twenty years ago. I t worked effectively for about four years, and then simply stopped working at all. And it didn't work on anyone else outside the tested area when they tried it there later. As a result Furinken had a big baby boom. Which is why there are so many students around our age, and why I have two sisters."

"Wait, you said Furinken had hardly any students, how is that a baby boom?"

"Compared to what we are used to, it's not. But compared to what is normal here, it was a big jump. That's the thing, the birth rate dropped all those years ago, and except for a brief blip every now and then, it's never returned to what we would consider normal."

"That doesn't make any sense. There seems to be lots of people. If this has been going on for all that time, how come there are so many people . . .? Wait a minute!" Ranma's forehead creased as she held out a hand to keep Nabiki quite while she thought. After a minute, she said. "This is what you meant about living longer, and why everyone seems to young."

"I'm impressed, Saotome," Nabiki said, and meant it. She had really though she was going to have to draw him a picture, with crayons. "Yes, the birth rate dropped off the chart, but people in general lived much longer. Much, much, longer. There have been recorded ages of over three hundred and fifty years of age. This is assumed to have some sort of correlation to the birth rate. Whatever was causing the one, also caused the other.

In any event, there were enough people being born to replace those that died, at least once all the people born before the plague died off. There was a massive population crash at that time. Which caused its own problems. Their children all lived very long lives, however. Oh, yes, and before I forget. It's not unusual for a woman to get pregnant when she's over one hundred years old. So they ended up having enough babies over that time to keep the population steady. Except for when war or some other large scale disaster killed a lot of them. When that happened, it took centuries to re-build a population base. And there were a lot of wars when this was first discovered. People panicked when their women started having so few babies. They didn't know the children were going to end up living so long, didn't know for over fifty years, till they started to put it together."

"So they started raiding each other for women," Ranma suddenly interjected. "That makes sense. The more women you get, the more children you'll be able to have, even if the birth rate is low"

"That's right. That was when women truly became property, though it took centuries for it to stabilize into the present social order."

Ranma frowned. "Ok, I can see where a real good war leader could end up with lots and lots of women in his country. Lots more than there are men. Does that mean that Japan is stealing women from other countries? You don't even have to look hard to see that there are more women than men around."

"No." Nabiki said, shaking her head. "The raiding ended long ago. Too many people were dying, and the desperate need faded as they realized that they could maintain their population if they just avoided killing too many people. The reason there are so many more women than men is the other trick this little disease played. There is only one man born for every four or five women."

Ranma blinked. "Well, that would explain a few things."

"Except why the women haven't kicked the men's hairy butts and stuck them in nice love houses like the Amazon's did?" Nabiki muttered to herself thinking of some of the world history she'd researched.

"Huh, what was that, Nabiki?"

"Oh? Nothing, nothing, just thinking is all."

Ranma and Nabiki continued down the street, each lost in their own thoughts as they considered what Nabiki had discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko wondered through the house, her hands rubbing her sore posterior. Soun had kept his promise to chastise her for breaking his sword. But, much to her frustration, he had been to worn out from his evening at Yumi's to ease the itch that being switched always gave her. So, she was currently looking for a certain red-haired house slave to help her deal with it.

That was not as easy a task as it might have seemed. The Tendo homestead was an old style family dwelling, which had been built to potentially house five or six generations, each with their own life styles. It sprawled over two acres of land, and contained many rooms. It was uncharacteristically empty at the moment. Most of the family were on extended trips, many exploring the mostly untapped Westlands.

With a world population of around five-hundred million, there was a lot of empty space even in crowded Japan, and the massive female raids three hundred years previously had left the Westlands nearly depopulated. The vast expanse of virgin forests and untapped resources were an irresistible lure to the adventure minded. And currently that numbered a large proportion of her family. Which left a great deal of the house empty and unused, and supplied many rooms for a slave eager to stay out of sight.

Kimiko frowned. She sympathized greatly with No-chan desire to stay out of Genma's way. Soun was not aware No-chan was Ranma's mother, or that Genma had been one of her former owners, and Kimiko was content to keep it that way. On the other hand, she was responsible for making sure that the house slaves did their duties, and for disciplining them if they didn't. Of course, she didn't 'know' that No-chan was avoiding Genma. She gave a nod. She'd continue to pretend not to know why No-chan had decided to clean up some of the farther flung rooms.

A gleam of light from a doorway down the hall attracted Kimiko's attention. Pulling up a mental map of the house, she identified it as being the quarters used by No-chan's great-grandfather, and her own Great,great-grandfather, when he was in town.

She paused outside the open door and looked inside. No-chan was standing in the middle of the room, which was a small sword dojo. She was nude,her right leg a stride ahead of her left. A scabbarded sword was held in her left hand, while her right hand hovered just over the hilt. She was as still as a statue. Her body glistened in the light due to a fine sheen of sweat coating her bare body.

Kimiko held her breath. She didn't get to see No-chan's martial side often. The red-head did not consider it proper for a house-slave to have such skill. Still, Kimiko had always known No-chan kept her practice up. It might not have been proper, but it would have been dishonorable to let the family style lapse.

A fly that had been resting on one wall suddenly buzzed to life and flew in a winding path toward No-chan's sweat slicked body. There was a blurring motion and the shing of a perfect sword being drawn from it's home, and an instant later the same sound as it was returned. No-chan was once more in the same position. If Kimiko had blinked at the wrong moment, she might have not even known the girl had moved. A moment later, the fly's two bisected halves fell to the floor. No-chan let out a long controlled breath and stood up straight.

I wonder what Grandfather would say if he knew you were using his prized sword as a flyswatter?" Kimiko asked as she stepped into the room.

No-chan startled and turned quickly to face Kimiko, her face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't hear you," she said. She quickly carried the sword over to its display stand and laid in gently in place. Turning she dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor.

Kimiko's eyes widened, oh no, you silly bitch! Don't do it, she said to herself.

"Mistress, I have been disobedient," No-chan said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. And there she goes, Kimiko silently cursed. Speaking out loud, she said. "I'm not aware of you disobeying any orders, No-chan."

"Because I hid from Master so he could not give them to me."

Shut up, shut up, shut up, Kimiko chanted internally. "Your Master was very tired. He went to bed right after correcting my behavior of the day before," and before he could finish the job, darn it. "I'm sure he would not have had times to give you any orders."

"I grieve to disagree, but we have a male guest. One without companionship. Master would have offered me as a matter of course. I knew this and hid myself, causing a loss of honor to Master's house."

"I'm sure you're wrong," Kimiko said, even though she knew it was a losing battle. "Your Master's guest was too tired to have need of company." Inspiration struck. "Besides, by taking his guest with him when he visited Yumi, he supplied the company you feel you denied him the chance to offer."

No-chan looked thoughtful for a minute, but then to Kimiko's dismay, her face firmed. "That may be true, Mistress, but in my mind I denied my duty, and in my body I took myself away from my duty. I deserve to be chastised."

And there it was. Kimiko groaned. At the same time she felt a small spark of anger at her slave, and best friend. No-chan knew that Kimiko had just been soundly thrashed, and had not been given the relief she needed after such an event. It wasn't fair of No-chan to rub Kimiko's own denied urges in her face like this.

Her mingled lust and annoyance caused her to make up her mind to . . .

It would have been unseemly to punish a willful slave in the Dojo. Not when there was a much better venue just a door away. Kimiko walked across the room, and into the master bedroom of the suite. No-chan trailed two steps behind, eyes properly downcast as befitting a slave going to just punishment.

As with all the master bedrooms in the house, this one came complete with a master bed, meaning big enough for four or five people to share in comfort, six or seven if they were real good friends, which was pretty much a given if they were in the bed. A massive head and footboard supported the frame of the bed, and it was to the footboard that Kimiko led No-chan. The bed itself was covered in a dust sheet, as was all the rest of the furniture in the room, but the heavy wood of the footboard gleamed under only a very thin film of dust. It had only been a few weeks since her Grandfather had taken his wives and slaves and headed off to bring law and order to the untamed Westlands. At least, that was his story. Kimiko put it down to being a typical male case of itchy feet. The poor dears did so chafe at domestication, and every so often had to go have adventures.

"Take the position!" Kimiko said in a stern voice, pointing an imperious finger at the footboard. No-chan obediently bent over the footboard, presenting a perfect target for her punishment. But, Kimiko was not done, leather straps, which would need to be oiled soon she noticed, were threaded through brackets in just the right places on the footboard. Kimiko used these to secure No-chan's wrists. She pulled them tight, causing No-chan's arms to stretch out to either side of her body. She treated No-chan's ankles the same, securing them a good three feet apart to the bottom of the heavy wooden frame. No-chan was able to rest her head on the covered bed as her belly folded over the wide wooden support but could not move much more than that..

"Such a nice firm ass," Kimiko murmured, running her hand over No-chan's curvy fundament.

"Mistress?" No-chan said in a questioning tone, and Kimiko had no doubt No-chan was about to remind her that she was here to be punished, not to indulge in games with her Mistress. The dear girl could be such a bore at times. But Kimiko was not going to let her get away with it this time. Of course, that didn't mean she was against administering some punishment, she just intended to have a much fun doing it as she could while she did, and make sure No-chan did as well, eventually.

SLAP! Kimiko's hand came down hard on No-chan's ass, leaving a livid outline of her hand on the creamy flesh. "Silence!" Kimiko ordered the red-headed slave. "You will not speak again till I give you leave!" Kimiko's hand returned to No-chan's ass. She gently rubbed the spot where she had struck the bound girl. Bending over, Kimiko kissed the red mark, and then licked the warm flesh, savoring the taste of No-chan's sweat. She returned to kissing and slowly worked her way all over No-chan's bottom leaving a trail of saliva behind. By the time Kimiko had traced all of No-chan's bottom with her mouth, the slave-girl was squirming with desire, despite Kimiko having avoided any truly sensitive spots.

"What are you thinking, slave?" Kimiko asked in a whisper, her breath cool on No-chan's wet bottom.

"About you, Mistress."

SLAP! "That's a lie, slave," Kimiko admonished her. "I bet you're thinking of your son, Ranma. That's why you're hiding from Genma. You want to stay available for Ranma. I've seen how you look at him, you little slut! Do you imagine that he's the one back here kissing your little ass? Getting you all nice and ready so he can slid his big cock up inside you."

"No!"

SLAP! Once again Kimiko used the flat of her hand to interrupt No-chan, before giving her bottom some more kisses as she settled to her knees behind the slave-girl, bringing her to eye level with the little purse of No-chan's sex. She used a finger to tickle the outer lips, making No-chan squirm some more.

"Or, maybe you imagine that it's Nabiki-chan? Playing with you at her master's orders. Getting you all wet and juicy for him." Kimiko leaned in till her nose was pressed between the cheeks of No-chan's ass, and she puffed some air at the red-head's leaking slot. Kimiko arched her head back slightly so that she could run her tongue along the outer seam of No-chan's cunt. The slave-girl's labia flowered open, letting the retained liquid ooze out and into Kimiko's mouth. Kimiko lapped at the delicate inner pink flesh for a few minutes, before slipping a hand over the curve of No-chan's ass and sliding one long slender forefinger up inside No-chan's clutching tunnel of love.

No-chan's head came up, and her heavy breasts swayed, her erect nipples rubbing against the course weave of the dust sheet. Her expression was strained as Kimiko's fingers found all her special spots. They had been lovers for nearly sixteen years, not counting the six years they'd been separated while Genma had owned No-chan. As a result, Kimiko knew No-chan's body nearly as well she did her own, and she proved it by bringing No-chan to the brink of orgasm in a few minutes. It didn't hurt that her words had firmly implanted the image of Ranma standing nearby and watching as No-chan squirmed and moaned.

Kimiko smirked, and slipped her sticky fingers out from between No-chan legs and licked them clean while watching the bound girl in front of her clench her ass and try with all her might to bring herself off. A losing battle. The bondage she was in eliminated any chance of self-stimulation. The physical sort anyway.

Kimiko got up and slipped her clothes off, not difficult, she had nothing on under her dress. Her bare ass came into view, well stripped from Soun's switching. She felt no embarrassment at exposing the evidence of her punishment. She'd been switched, and other things, in front of No-chan far too many times to get shy at this late date. Nude, Kimiko sauntered, hips swaying, around the bed and into No-chan's line of sight. No-chan sent her a pleading look, but kept her mouth shut. "I wonder what Ranma would think?" Kimiko said, "if he could see you squirming and wishing for a nice hard cock to fuck you."

Kimiko sat down on the bed and swung her left leg up over No-chan's body. Hunching forward she hooked both legs up over No-chan's arms and used them to pull her crotch toward her slave's face. "Lick me!" she ordered. The frustrated red-head lifted her head so that Kimiko could slip her cunt under her face. Kimiko gave a soft sigh of satisfaction as No-chan lowered her head and began to lick her twat with practiced strokes of her tongue.

Kimiko tangled a hand in No-chan's hair, pushing her face downward. "Oh, yea, that's nice. Lick me good you little slut. Just think of Ranma being right behind you! He's naked, and his big hot cock is hot for your little cunt. Oh yes! Lick me, baby!"

No-chan's skilled tongue wormed deep into Kimiko's cunt causing her mistress to clamp her legs tight around No-chan's neck and pulled her face deep between her thighs. "Oh, yea! That's the spot, you little slave slut! Use your tongue like that on Ranma and he'll give you a nice creamy present."

Just outside the door to the small dojo that adjoined the bedroom, a certain pig-tailed boy came to sudden stop as he heard his name mentioned.

Ranma had gotten home a little while ago, and had decided to explore the Tendo home while he thought about what Nabiki had told him. He always thought better while moving. Then, to his embarrassment, he discovered he was lost. It wasn't Ryouga type lost, he just wasn't sure which way to go to get back to an area he knew, without going out a window and taking the easy way out. The house was huge, and didn't seem to have any planned structure, it just wondered off one way or another, up, down, across, over. After a few minutes he's shrugged. He'd wanted to explore and think, so he'd keep doing that, and eventually he'd wonder back to someplace familiar. And that had been what he'd been doing when he heard his name.

Following the sound of the voice, he soon found himself in a small dojo, opposite the door that the voice was coming from. Ranma walked forward, just about to say hello, when his eyes took in the scene if front of him.

Facing Ranma was the bent over figure of a young woman, her ass pointed straight at him, her spread cunt and the small brown dimple of her anus winking at him as her tight ass cheeks clenched and flexed. That was about all she could move, the bondage holding her legs and arms in place left her little range for movement. His cock sprang to instant hardness. Almost as a second thought, he took in the smooth female limbs that waved in the air over the bound girls back.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Ranma reached down and rubbed his erection through his pants. He had an overwhelming desire to walk into that room, drop his pants, and plunge himself into that temptingly offered cunt.

"Oh, Oh! OH! YES! NO-CHAN!," the voice that had attracted Ranma cried out, and Ranma suddenly realized who's ass he was lusting after.

Kimiko shuddered and dug her hands firmly into No-chan's hair as she orgasmed, her juice smearing all over No-chan's face. "Oh, baby, you are so good!" she enthused in a breathless voice.

After enjoying the afterglow, and the feel of No-chan gently cleaning her with her tongue, Kimiko wiggled out from under the bound slave's head and slid off the bed. As she did, she caught a flash of movement, and the impression of a face out of the corner of her eye. Before she could turn her head to check it out, the doorway was empty. But, she knew what she'd seen. Smirking, Kimiko ran a hand over No-chan's ass.

Slipping her hand between No-chan's legs, Kimiko fingered her soaking slit before inserting a forefinger up inside the bent over girl. No-chan's muscles clenched around her digit. "You're so nice and tight, slut slave,' Kimiko purred. "Ranma would have a wonderful time if he slipped his cock up inside your tight little ass. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Say it!" She ordered.

"Yes Mistress,' No-chan said in a faint, lust fogged voice.

"Yes, Mistress, what!"

"I'd love to have Ranma's cock inside me!" No-chan blurted out loudly.

Kimiko's smile broadened as she heard a muffled gasp come from the other side of the doorway. "Would you like me to go and get him?" she asked.

No-chan was silent for a moment, until Kimiko folded two fingers around her forefinger and rammed all three up inside her clutching cunt.

"YES! Please get Ranma for me!" No-chan cried out. There was the sudden sound of footsteps running away.

Kimiko frowned a bit, she'd been expecting Ranma to jump on in at that blatant an invitation, but then her frown eased as she remembered that Ranma was a newly-master. Most likely the only girl he could imagine soothing his itch at the moment was Nabiki. "How romantic," she said in a wistful voice. "What, Mistress?"

"Nothing," Kimiko said, shifting her hand back and forth rapidly between No-chan's legs. "Ranma isn't here. So, you're just going to have to make do with me," Kimiko said as she slipped her fingers far enough out to cup her thumb and little finger around the three she had already been using and started to press the spear point of her hand up inside No-chan. The bound slave let out a low groan of strain and appreciation.

After leaving Ranma, Nabiki had returned to her, or rather, her master's rooms, to think. She's slipped out of her tunic almost as soon as she entered the room, and had retreated to the small bathing room where she'd started scrubbing down her body, her expression vacant as she mentally reviewed all she'd learned today.

Nabiki's vacant expression slowly focused and she became aware of herself reflected in a large mirror that took up almost one wall of the bathing room. Slowly, almost in a trance she stood up and moved closer, examining herself in the mirror. Her hands came up and cupped her firm breasts, feeling the texture and solidity of them.

Nabiki had never been one to dwell overmuch on the fact that she would get old. But she had given some thought to the fact that she had maybe a twelve year window before her assets started depreciating in a serious manner. In fact, she'd come to a decision that she had at best six years in which her body could be a major asset in the pursuit of employment, status, and maybe matrimony. As she looked in the mirror, her fingers roaming over her tits a look of comprehension spread across her face. Images of Ranma's mother flashed in her mind. An old lady with a figure that many a high-school girl would kill for.

"I'm not going to get old," Nabiki whispered. Not altogether true, but compared to the time frame she was working with previously an understandable opinion. Nabiki's right hand left her breast and slipped down to her belly where she spread her fingers across her skin. Maybe she didn't have a rock hard belly like Akane or Ranma-chan, but her stomach was firm under a layer of soft fat, and it was going to stay that way as long as she wanted to take care of herself. Her other hand joined the first and both slipped over the curve of her hips and around to cup her ass.

"Do I want to lose this?" Nabiki whispered to herself. "Do I want to go home and get all fat and baggy in a few years. Do I want to see Ranma start looking at younger girls, and disappearing on 'training' trips?"

Nabiki suddenly gave her head a shake. "Don't be stupid, Nabiki. Do you really think you'll get to hang on to him if you go back home. Do you think Akane and the others are just going to give up and let him keep you?"

Nabiki blinked as she realized what she'd just said. "Keep me?" she said, shivering slightly as she realized that sometime in the last twenty-four hours, she'd accepted the fact that Ranma owned her, that she was his property. And what was far more disturbing was that she did not have the slightest desire to change that. Something that would most certainly happen if she and he returned to their own version of the world.

"Why go back?" Nabiki asked herself. She loved her sister's, and was even fond of her father. Her old life had been comfortable, and safe. But, her sister's were not in trouble, they would grieve for her, but they would get over it and go on with their lives. Was it worth giving up what she could have on this world to save them that period of sadness? It was something to think about, she thought as she continued with her bathing, her mind filled with possibilities now, and not just strange facts.

Ranma walked into his rooms with a bit of a hitch in his stride. The leather cup sewn into his pants might have offered protection from harm, and embarrassment, but it could chaff something fierce when he was as excited as he presently was. His cock was heavy and stiff between his legs, and he was eager to sink it into something warm and wet.

The sound of water splashing let Ranma know where Nabiki was, and he started toward the bathing room, losing clothes as he did. By the time he stepped through the door he was naked.

Ranma paused, the breath catching in his throat. The sound he had heard had been Nabiki getting out of the furo. When he walked through the door, she was standing with her back to him, one foot resting on the edge of the tub as she dried her leg with a towel. Ranma's eyes roamed over her body, the firm ass, the way her breasts hung and swayed as she bent over.

For the last few minutes Ranma's mind had been filled with images of No-chan as he'd last seen her, bent over and available. The sight of Nabiki cleansed his mind of that image. Suddenly she was all he could suddenly think of, and some of those thoughts had to do with the fact that she belonged to him, and was his to do with as he wanted. That thought stiffened his already hard cock to new levels of hardness.

Nabiki must have heard something, or sensed something, because her head turned and she was suddenly looking right at him. Ranma could clearly see her pupils dilate as they gazed at him, and he could tell from her expression the second her gaze dropped to his jutting erection.

Ranma leaned back against the tiled wall of the bathing room. He was sitting on a wooden stool, his hand tangled in Nabiki's hair as she knelt between his legs, her head bobbing up and down at his urging. His erection was buried deep in her mouth, its girth stretching her lips into wide oval. Ranma watched avidly as the wet glistening length of his cock slid in and out of Nabiki's mouth.

As wonderful as Nabiki's mouth felt, it was the way she'd ended up sucking his cock that was giving Ranma the most pleasure at the moment. He had ordered his slave to service him, and unlike the day before when he'd tried to tell her to give him back his money, he'd had no trouble getting the words out.

Nabiki had been inclined to argue. He hadn't been. He had pulled her across the room and pushed her to her knees as he sat on the stool. He had guided her head between his legs, and pinched one of her engorged nipples when she'd declined to open her mouth. And that had led to the present situation.

Ranma kept his hand firmly on top of Nabiki's head not giving her any chance to slack in her duties. A feeling of contentment filled him. Back home, his greatest weakness had always been in sexual matters, and more specifically, in dealing with girls. Nabiki was a prime case in point. Always before she'd been able to leave him feeling like a little child, squirming under the displeasure of his elders. Not anymore.

"Oh, yea, suck me, slut," Ranma coaxed Nabiki, taking as much pleasure from making Nabiki do this as he did from the act itself. Not that she was all that reluctant, he somehow new. For all her protests, he'd been able to sense her arousal, and even now, he could see her ass clenching as she ground her thighs together.

"You like this, don't you?" Ranma asked. Rhetorically of course, as Nabiki was in no position to answer. "You like the taste of my cock in your mouth, stretching your mouth, pressing into your throat. I bet you can't wait for me to shoot my juices into your belly." Ranma pressed down on the top of Nabiki's head, making her swallow him to the balls.

"Or, maybe I'll pull out, and spray your face," Ranma mused. "Ah, you'd like that, wouldn't you," he said, a statement, not a question. He'd felt her response to his words in the way her mouth clenched around him, and the way her ass flexed.

Ranma could feel his balls churning, and he pulled upward on Nabiki's hair, pulling her mouth up and off his cock. At the same time his free hand clasped around his shaft and pumped hard. Nabiki's eyes widened as she found herself looking at the tip of his cock from only inches away. Before she could speak, either to protest, or encourage, Ranma gave a gasp and a thick ropey streamer of cum shot from the head of Ranma's dick and splashed across her face and her just closed eyelids. It was followed by several more, decorating Nabiki's face with Ranma's sperm.

Ranma sagged back against the wall, panting, watching as Nabiki pink tongue licked out and gathered some of his cum and pulled it into her mouth. It was a sight he never would have seen back home, and he knew that he'd have been poorer for that. Ranma had no idea why he no longer hand any trouble dealing with Nabiki in this way, he only knew he loved being able to do it. It wasn't something he wanted to lose.

Ranma knew at that moment that he wasn't going to try to go home, and he felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of losing Akane, but part of him knew that he'd lost her the instant he waken in this world, with his cock shoved all the way up Nabiki's cunt. For better or worse, and he really thought it was going to be better, this was his home now, and he planned to make the best of it.

Nabiki buried her face in her pillow and tried to ignore the freakish monster walking around her bedroom humming to himself. The sun wasn't even up yet. She turned her head and scowled at Ranma, who was getting dressed, and in a moment would be going out to train in the yard.

It would have been nice if she could just let him go on with his freakish behavior, while she caught some more sleep. Only she couldn't. Thanks to the brand on her ass, which her studies of the day before had revealed was a bond between him and her, a desire to be up and about and doing things, was urging her up and out of bed. It was in-humane. All thanks to her wonderful master and his fetish for pushing his body to the limits.

Nabiki was tempted to lure Ranma back to bed with the promise of sex, at least with that sort of exercise she'd get to stay in bed. The problem with that idea was she wasn't sure she'd survive. Her memories of the night before were a bit of a blur. Ranma might be able to instill a desire for early rising in her, but even he couldn't make her brain work at this time of the morning. But, while her mind might be a bit fuzzy, her body was supplying her lots of information on what Ranma had put her through. Just about every muscle in her body was sore. The annoying thing was, she had a feeling that Ranma had been holding back, judging just what she could handle, and giving it to her. It had been wonderful at the time, but she wondered if she was going to wake up every morning in this state?

With a groan, Nabiki rolled out of bed, and scowled at Ranma, who looked at her with surprise. "Don't give me that, Saotome," she said. Stumbling toward the washroom, she said, "What sort of slave would I be if I didn't keep you company while you abuse yourself" Nabiki obstinately ignored the feeling of happiness her words generated in Ranma. Bad enough she had to get up, she wasn't going to enjoy it as well.

Akane returned from her morning run, her body coated in a light sheen of sweat. It had been a good morning. She'd spotted Kodachi in time to detour and left her old friend lurking in her alley while she continued on uninterrupted. A loud yell caused her head to snap to the side as she walked through the gate.

Akane's eyes widened as she saw Ranma pushing on Nabiki's legs. Her sister was laying on her back, and Ranma was standing over her, holding an ankle in each hand as he forced Nabiki to stretch her legs back and out. The yell that had attracted her attention had come from Nabiki.

"Are you planning on making a wish, Saotome!?" Nabiki yelled, trying to pull her legs free from Ranma's hands.

"You got to stretch out, or you're going to be even more sore later," was Ranma's calm reply as he continued to force Nabiki's legs back against their limits.

"He's right, Nabiki," Akane said, walking over to them. Her face showed a hint of envy at Nabiki's position. "You're lucky you have a master who cares about your physical fitness." She looked at Ranma with wide eyes. "If I had a master like that. I'd never protest if he tried to make me better." Her Gi top was gapping open, and she felt satisfaction when she saw Ranma's eyes dart downward to take in her sweaty breasts.

"Don't you mean just, make me?" Nabiki said with a sour tone. She yanked a foot out of Ranma's suddenly slake grip, and drove it toward his groin.

Ranma twisted slightly to the side, letting Nabiki's foot bounce of his rock hard thigh. "Look's like you're ready for some sparring," he said in a cheerful voice, his attention pulling away from Akane. He reached down and took hold of Nabiki, pulling her to her feet.

Akane sat on the porch Nabiki lay beside her, panting for breath, sweat pouring off her body and soaking her white slave shift. "He's trying to kill me," Nabiki said breathlessly.

Akane ignored her sister. Her eyes were on Ranma as he did a complex Kata. Every now and then he's lose the rhythm, curse, and then start over. Akane didn't hold his errors against him. She didn't know a single martial artist who could have gotten through the complicated pattern unblemished. She certainly couldn't.

She tried to console herself that it was because it was a Kata that focused on jumping and air born attacks, while her style was more solid and grounded, but her rational rang hollow. The fact was, he was good, really good. And that was depressing.

Obviously he had no interest in her, or else he would have taken her challenge yesterday. And if he had, it would have been her, and not Nabiki yelling out last night as Ranma fucked her over and over again.

She gazed at his perfect body as he flew through the air, kicking and punching. She scowled, and sat up straighter. So what if he hadn't wanted her yesterday. He barely knew her. She show him. She'd convince him yet to fight her.

Back from the porch behind Nabiki and Akane, No-chan watched Ranma dance through the air with wide eyes, his lithe body twisting and turning and bending as if he had no bones. Drool pooled in her mouth as she recalled the noises coming from Ranma's room the night before. Noises she'd just happened to hear as she walked past, and took a break for a few minutes outside the door to his suite.

Ranma was so manly. So many years as a house slave, taking the few scraps of affection Soun could spare, had left her with a burning desire to once more have a true master of her own. But, not just any master. One she could trust not to sell her just as she started to settle into her new life. Someone like Ranma, who would never do such a thing to her, she just knew it. He was to manly to do something like that. All she needed was to convince him of that.

Akane walked along the top of the fence behind Ranma, admiring the view. He had a great ass, muscular, without being bulky. A marvelous motor that would power his manly piston in and out of a girl all night long. It was so unfair that only one girl was benefitting from it.

Akane glanced to the side and down, looking at her selfish sister with a jaundiced look. Her sour expression turned to a smirk as she noticed that Nabiki had a decided hitch in her walk. It looked like maybe she was finding her new master a bit more than she could handle easily. Hmmmm, she thought to herself, maybe I can use that?

"You should be more gentle with my sister," Akane said out of the blue.

"Huh, what?" Ranma replied, realizing Akane was talking to him.

"She's not a martial artist, or much of an athlete. You're leaving her sore and worn out with how hard you're fucking her." Several people walking nearby gave Nabiki and Ranma speculative looks as they heard this.

"Akkkk," Ranma cried as he missed his footing and fell forward along the top of the fence, only just keeping himself from ending up in the canal. Nabiki also stumbled, and both of them turned to look at Akane with shocked expressions.

Akane blinked in surprise at their reaction. "What?" she asked.

Ranma looked around at all the people nearby, his face crimson. "You can't talk about stuff like that, like that, in public," he whispered.

It was Akane's turn to look surprised. "You can't? Since when?" she asked in honest puzzlement. She watched as Nabiki and Ranma exchanged looks. What was going on with them. She didn't know Ranma, but Nabiki had been acting darn right weird ever since she'd been sold. She's put it down to having a master of her own, and getting lots of good sex, but that didn't explain this behavior. She'd never been shy about talking about sex, or telling Akane what she wanted on those nights they'd shared a bed.

"We . . .don't want a whole lot of women . . .clamoring to be Ranma's slaves," Nabiki whispered, obviously choosing her words with care.

"We don't?" Ranma asked, and then quickly said. "We don't!"when Nabiki glared at him.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Akane said hesitantly. She knew how annoying it got, with neighborhood women all the time asking if her father was about ready to purchase some new slaves. But still, they seemed awful uptight about it for only having been master and slave for a few days. Still . . .

"Well, you have to admit that Ranma should be thinking about at least one more slave."

"We do?" Ranma asked. And then. "No we don't!" after intercepting another look from Nabiki.

"Yes you do!" Akane said firmly while glaring at her selfish sister. "I'm sure Nabiki gives you great blowjobs, she was always marvelous with her mouth and tongue. I used to have the best orgasms when she got to work between my legs. But . . ." Akane trailed off as she noticed the looks the two were giving her. "What?" she said in exasperation.

Ranma darted a look at Nabiki, and then hesitantly asked. "You and Nabiki . . .you know . . .I mean. . . you're sisters!"

Akane looked at him in puzzlement, trying to understand his point. She looked at Nabiki hoping for a clear explanation, and was surprised to see her sister face was as red as a beet, and she would not meet her eyes. "What is going on with you two?" Akane demanded.

"Nothing!" they both blurted out, nearly blowing her off the top of the fence.

Akane glared at them, they were laughing at her, she was sure of it. This was all some big joke they'd decided to pull to tease hers. She gave herself a shake. She wasn't going to let herself be sidetracked. Deliberately not looking at either one of them so she wouldn't be distracted by their stupid reactions, she said. "Like I was saying. I'm sure Nabiki sucks your cock better than anyone ever has, and she has a real sweet tight cunt, so I'm sure you enjoy fucking her too, but you need someone who can let lose with. Don't you get frustrated, having to hold back when your pounding her?" She turned to look at Ranma when she said this.

"Would you stop that!" she shouted.

"Huh, what?" a rather shell shocked Ranma stammered, not meeting Akane's eyes.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be, just . . .FINE!" Akane shouted, tears filling her eyes. "I'm just a big joke to you, is that it. The little girl who wants you to fuck her hard and rough. Big joke, ha ha ha, I get it. Well I'll just leave you to laugh about me!" she cried out. Jumping from the fence she ran toward the school, a stream of tears glistening decoratively in the morning sun in the air behind her.

"Akane," Ranma said in a soft voice, looking after her with an uncertain look in his eyes. He took a step after her, and was drawn up short when Nabiki latched onto to his arm.

"Stop and think, Saotome, what is she going to think if you go chasing after her," Nabiki ordered.

Ranma blinked, but he'd had enough experience in the normal world to answer that. "That I'm interested in her."

"And you are, aren't you?" Nabiki asked, with a touch of jealousy in her voice. "Don't deny it," she added when Ranma would have spoken. "Just remember, in this world, it seems they don't mind if you have your cake and eat it too."

"What? What does cake have to do with this?"

"I mean they don't mind if have more than one girl, or slave, I guess I should say, and if you chase after a girl here, even if you already have one, they will expect you to take them as well."

"I understand that," Ranma said in exasperation. "But where does the cake come in?"

 **by T.H. Tiger**

Akane dashed toward her school, pausing only to take a high leap directly over a laying in wait Kodachi, and darted into the school. Once inside she slowed to a walk, the tears streaming down her face freely. "How could Nabiki do that to me? We're sisters! To tease me like that . . . it wasn't fair.

Ranma could defeat her. She knew he could. He might be her only chance at finding the master she truly wanted. All the really skilled martial artists like Master Katsuhito already had a full complement of slaves. They weren't likely to be interested in some little half trained virgin. Ranma was her chance to face a boy who wasn't already a full master. She could travel with him to the top, acting as his sparring partner she'd advance right alongside him, always offering him a challenge.

She knew she could help make him happy. He'd get bored with Nabiki if she was his only slave. Why couldn't she understand that. For goodness sake, it was Nabiki who had always lectured her on how important it was that their eventual master have a balanced group of slaves, so that at least one of them could meet his needs at any one time. No girl could do everything, that was what Nabiki had always said. And she'd been right, Ranma needed a slave that pushed him, made him dig deep in order to fuck her, and who could take all he could dish out when he did.

Kodachi stamped her foot outside the gate to the girl's school. She could go in, but only if she verbally denounced her manhood. And she wasn't going to do that. She would defeat her beloved Akane-sama, and she would make Akane her slave, and if what they did behind closed doors reversed the status, no one would know. Akane was meant fo her. She could make her happy, she knew she could.

"Hey, guys, look it's the girly man. How you doing girly man?"

Kodachi turned to glare at the four boys standing behind her, their spokesman out in front. Kannei was one of Enjutsu's lackeys. He was a fighter, one who had tried to face down her darling Akane-sama, and gotten his ass handed to him. The thought put a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at, slut?"

"A pathetic worm. And, I'm more of a man than you will ever be," Kodachi answered.

"Do tell," Kannei said, seemingly undisturbed by her insult. "Why don't we just check out how manly you are," He licked his lips in anticipation as the three boys behind him spread out to circle around Kodachi.

Secure in her arrogance, Kodachi simply waited for them to begin.

"Geez, I can't win," Ranma complained. "Akane got mad at me because she thought I was always doing perverted stuff, and now this Akane gets mad because I don't do perverted stuff."

"Oh, your life is so hard. I weep for you, Saotome," Nabiki said.

"Nah, that's ok, you don't got to be sad," Ranma replied in a distracted tone.

"That was sarcasm, you jerk!" Nabiki said, standing on her tip toes and yelling right into his face. She then turned in a huff and stalked away.

Ranma blinked. Then asked, "Are you mad, Nabiki?"

Nabiki's only reply was a snort of disgust as she kept on walking. A second later she gave a squeal as Ranma's hand cupped her ass and gave a squeeze. "You, ass!" she yelled, whirling around and swinging an open handed slap at Ranma.

Ranma moved inside her swing so her forearm struck him on the side of the head. His arms slipped around her and both hand took a firm hold on her bare rear under her slave tunic. He pulled her against him and looked down into her angry expression as she tried to use her elbows to pry herself out his grip. "Anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're mad?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki responded by trying to knee him in the groin The only thing she managed to do was to grind her thigh into his groin, which was well protected by the heavy leather cod piece that all his new clothes had.

"I'm starting to understand why that other me had his pants made up this way," Ranma mused. "Want to tell me why you're so upset. Or, should I just spank your ass till it blisters?"

Nabiki jerked in Ranma's arms but could not pull herself free. She was trapped as surely as if she'd been secured with iron shackles. Only cold iron had never been so warm as Ranma's hands as they kneaded her bottom. Nabiki fought her arousal at this evidence of his strength and willingness to use it, and focused on what an insensitive jerk he was. "You want to know why I'm mad? I'll tell you why I'm mad! You asshole. One minute you're having sex with me, and the next you're leering at Akane's ass or tits."

Ranma's eyes focused on something past Nabiki, "Sorry," he said.

"Nabiki stopped struggling and looked up at his face in amazement The egomaniac Ranma admitting he was at fault and apologizing. She opened her mouth to express her shock. Just as Ranma gave her a light shove to the side that set her stumbling backward to plop down on her bare backside.

"Saotome!" Nabiki yelled. Her anger faded, slightly, as she watched him dash down the street to where two black clad females were trying to drag a small boy into a massive steam-powered limousine type car.

"Excuse me," Ranma said politely as he looped an arm around the boy he recognized as Conan from the day before. With his fee hand he reached out and tweaked the nipple of the large lady who was holding Conan. She gave a surprised cry and released her grip. Ranma jumped backward a dozen feet and set Conan on the ground behind him. "Go to Nabiki," he ordered as he faced Conan's two attackers.

"How about it, ladies? You want to dance?" he said, urging them forward by flipping his fingers backward toward the palm of his outstretched hand. The two women, their lush figures completely concealed in skin tight black, which also covered all but their chins and mouth turned to look at each other. An eerie sight when their hoods didn't seem to have any eye-holes.

The two ladies turned back to face Ranma, and one spoke past him to Conan, "Tell Kogora to stay out of our business, or we'll be back." As one the two turned to enter the back of the car. Like their masks, it didn't seem to have any obvious way for anyone to see in or out. Yet someone obviously could as it moved off as soon as the two would be kidnappers entered the vehicle.

"Don't let them get away," Conan cried out in panic. He rushed past Ranma and would have leaped onto the back of the retreating car, if Ranma had not snagged him by the waist of his short pants and hoisted him into the air.

"Ease back. You could get hurt," Ranma admonished him. Nabiki walked up beside him as Conan squirmed in an attempt to escape Ranma's grip. He twisted like an eel and sank his teeth into Ranma's forearm. "Yeow!" Ranma cried out, dropping the struggling boy, who darted after the car.

"My, you really are the smooth one. Loved by women and kids equally," Nabiki drawled. She exaggeratedly rubbed her bottom.

Ranma was watching after Conan who ran with all his might, before stumbling over his feet after about a hundred yards and falling to his knees. He pounded on the pavement with both hands in frustration as he watched the big car ease up and over a hill about a thousand yards away.

"So close, so close!" Conan was crying in frustration whey Ranma and Nabiki walked up to him. Ranma squatted down to bring his face level with Conan's. "Sorry I didn't stop them, but there were three more people in that car, two of them were strong. I couldn't risk them going after you and Nabiki if I was busy with the other ones. Besides, they were girls. I don't fight girls."

"How could you know that?" Conan demanded. "I knew there had to be a driver, how could you know there were two other besides. Or how strong they were."

"Same answer. I could tell because they were strong. They had high chi levels. It was hard to not notice the way it flared when I snatched you away from the one who had you."

Conan blinked. "You can sense, life energy?" he asked in disbelief.

Ranma wasn't annoyed at Conan's reaction, he simply said, "If it's strong enough. You got a high level. Nabiki has one. She could be really strong if she keeps up with her training. Most people I wouldn't be able to tell. The two who tried to grab you, and the two in the car, they were powerful. No where close to me, of course.

"Of course," Nabiki drawled.

Ranma shot her an annoyed look and continued, "I couldn't be sure they wouldn't be able to hurt you or Nabiki if I took out their car and forced them to fight. Pop always said it was a bad idea to corner a rat."

"And he would know."

"You got to make allowance for Nabiki," Ranma told Conan. "She don't know how much I like her yet, so she thinks I'm going to get tired of her. She ain't too bright sometimes."

"Saotome!" Nabiki started to say in a warning tone.

"Cause she should know better than anyone I don't run out on my responsibilities, or hurt someone I love."

"Love?" Nabiki squeaked.

"See, not to bright. She should know I wouldn't have let stuff go this far if I didn't." He wasn't looking at Nabiki, only at Conan.

Conan for his part was moving his eyes from Nabiki to Ranma, a puzzled look on his face.

His expression closed down, however, when Ranma asked, "So why were they after you?"

Conan didn't even have to think. He had his story already planned out. "They are likely involved in a case Kogora Mouri is working on," he said, confident that would be all he needed to say.

"Who?" Nabiki asked.

"His adopted pop," Ranma answered. "He's a dick."

"Oh, like your dad." Nabiki nodded in understanding. "What happened? Did he have bad gambling debts?" she asked Conan.

"Detective!" Conan said firmly. "He's a private -De-tec-tive-! Surely you've heard of the famous sleeping Detective?"

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other, than back at Conan. "Maybe," Nabiki said.

"Nope, never heard of him," Ranma said. "Except what you told me. How can he detect if he's sleeping?" he asked.

"He's not really sleeping. He just sits back and closes his eyes so he can visualize the scene when he's doing his denouncement," Conan lied. The truth of course was that he used a secret knock-out dart to put Mouri out, and then used a crystal voice modulator to mimic the detective's voice so that he could reveal what 'he' had discovered.

"Denon-what?"

"Revealing the bad guy," Nabiki answered for Conan. "So you think they were after you because of some case your adopted father is on?"

"Yes," Conan answered, his ego feeling a bit bruised. He'd gotten used to not getting to stand in the lime light, but at least he'd always had the satisfaction of knowing that Mouri's reputation was in a large part because of his deductive talents. Though, he had to be honest and concede that Natsumi and Miyuki had a genius for tracking down more normal perpetrators than the stone cold killers he himself favored as prey.

As the three of then had been talking, they'd been walking toward the schools. "Well, this is my stop," Nabiki said, reluctance in her voice as they reached the girl's entrance.

Ranma reached out and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll be waiting for you after school." he said with affection. "Don't make me come in after you again," he added in a mock stern voice.

Conan blinked at Ranma's words. Again? The new boy didn't seem to be joking. Had he actually slipped inside the girl's school to go looking for Nabiki? While it was normally the girl's who came up with elaborate schemes to infiltrate the boy's side, it was not uncommon for the boys to try the reverse, more for the challenge of it than for the rewards. They got all of that they could handle from the older neighborhood women. The success rate for both, however, was abysmal. The girl's principal was uncannily good at keeping his girls away from boys during school hours.

"I would not advise such a course of action," Conan said to Ranma as Nabiki walked between the gate guards, looking back over her shoulder at Ranma until she was out of sight.

Only after he could no longer see Nabiki did Ranma turn and say, "Huh?" to Conan.

"It is amazing you managed to sneak into the school once. It would be very hazardous to try again. The principal has a very short fuse when it comes to boys interfering with the learning of his pretties."

Ranma looked at Conan smugly. "Ya don't got to worry about me. They ain't going to catch this boy."

Conan shrugged and dropped the subject. It wasn't as if Ranma would come to any serious harm. He'd emerge through the gate face first, with a good collection of bruises, but nothing else. Still, that little twist in his mind that made him the detective he was could not help but notice that Ranma has put an unusual stress on the word, boy.

"Well, might as well bite the bullet," Ranma said as he and Conan headed for the gate of their school. Despite his words, he had a cheerful expression on his face and certainly walked forward with none of the foot dragging reluctance they would have seemed to indicate.

Both Ranma and Conan came to a dead stop, however, as they got a look at what was just inside the gate.

Ranma's eyes bulged slightly as he got a good look at what was waiting for him inside the gates to the school. There were several large trees decorating the grounds of the school, and hanging from a branch of the nearest one was Kodachi. Her pants had been removed and used as ropes to secure her ankles about three feet apart to a lower limb. This left her bare from the ankles down to the bottom swelling of her breasts. Her shirt and uniform jacket had fallen downward, covering her face, but her trademark hair style made it clear who she was. Her long black ponytail just barely brushed the ground as she swayed back and forth. Her large breasts, just barely covered by her sagging uniform heaved with her heavy breathing. Ranma could not see them, but from the way Kodachi arms were positioned, he was willing to bet they were secured behind her back. Something was scrawled across her bare belly in large black letters, but Ranma was too far away to make out the words.

The reason for her heavy breathing became apparent when she muscled herself up into an upside down setup, pushing herself upward till her face was within inches of one of her bound ankles. Her new posture showed that her hands were indeed secured. Her arms having been drawn far up her back and her forearms secured together.

Kodachi showed incredible flexibility given her position, but strain as she might, she could not quite push the last little bit that would have allowed her to work at her bonds with her teeth. Ranma stood silent, mesmerized by the sight. His instincts made him wait. She deserved a chance to free herself, if she could. Alas for Kodachi, her ankles had been secured at just the right distance to be almost in her reach. Close enough to tempt her to try, but not so far apart as to be considered impossible. A very cruel bit of bondage if it had been deliberate.

After several minutes of futile straining, Kodachi flopped downward, leaving a brief sparkling trail of tears as her head swung down. Not tears of pain or despair, Ranma intuited from the expression on her face, but rather tears of frustration. Kodachi, her face once again covered with her uniform top drew in great gasping breaths. A tremulous quality to her breathing indicated the strong emotion she must be feeling. He could empathize with what she must be feeling. To be so close to being able to free yourself, but not quite able to do it. To know that you were going to have to have help to escape. It must be churning her guts to be in this situation.

Not that he'd ever had into such feelings, of course.

Ranma moved forward after a moment more of hesitation. He was reluctant to help her, not because of her reaction the day before, but because he knew that in a similar situation he would not have welcomed help. Would have demanded the right to continue trying to free himself.

That was part of it anyway. The other part was that his body was reacting fairly strongly to the potential possibilities of Kodachi's position. If he were to kneel for instance, her mouth would be at just the right height . . . Ranma shut his eyes and gave his head a hard shake to dispel the image of Kodachi's haughty mouth stretched around his throbbing manhood. She was in trouble, how could he think of taking advantage of her like that.

He managed to shove the inclination to make use of her for his own pleasure into the back of him mind, but could not eliminate it altogether, as witnessed by the bulge in his pants. A fact that made him feel guilty, while at the same time wish that Nabiki were here so he could maybe ease some of his desire. That thought caused him to suddenly envision Nabiki in the same position as Kodachi.

"Ghaaaaaaa!" Ranma voiced his disgust at himself. He ruthlessly suppressed his hentai inclinations and marched forward toward Kodachi, ignoring the way his manhood strained for release inside his pants.

"Who is there?" Kodachi demanded, hearing the crunch of gravel under his feet. "Is that you my lady?" she inquired in a hopeful voice.

Ranma's eyes narrowed at that question.

Kodachi's emotions shifted almost instantly to raging anger as she obviously came to the conclusion that it could not be Akane.

"So, cowards, have you come to take what you did not dare before?" she asked in a cold voice. "I warn you, my body is the property of one much more deserving than you. You will get no pleasure from me."

Ranma flushed a bit as Kodachi's words hit home. Even if there had never been any risk of him actually doing what she suggested, a part of him had wanted to, and that made him perhaps a touch less sympathetic in his guilt. "Who'd want a skinny-assed girl like you," he said scathingly. At the same time, he felt a rising anger at Akane for leaving Kodachi in this position. From her words it was obvious that some boys had almost taken advantage of her while she was helpless. How could Akane expose her like this?

By now Ranma was close enough to read the black marker writing scrawled across Kodachi's white belly.

"This is a man?" it asked, while a large black arrow had been drawn above, or rather, below the words, the tip ending just below the black triangle of Kodachi's neatly trimmed pubic bush. Above it, her sex glistened, the outer lips drawn outward by her posture, and arousal. Ranma felt a touch of surprise as his new instincts told him that despite her words, Kodachi was highly aroused. Now that he was close enough, he could smell her lust. And it fueled his own desire.

"Hmmm, obviously someone who writes with their left hand," a childish voice said from the side, reminding Ranma suddenly that he was not alone, and tossing a metaphorical bucket of cold water over his hot emotions.

"Gyaaaa!" Ranma said in surprise, spinning and clamping a hand over Conan's eyes with one hand. "You're too young to see stuff like this."

Ignoring Conan's protests, he firmly turned the younger boy toward the school and marched him several steps in that direction. "Now I want you to go straight ahead with no peeking," he ordered Conan.

Conan was angry at Ranma's treatment. But also puzzled. While social mores did not allow for children to participate in sexual games, people did not react this strongly to a young person seeing a sexual situation. They'd have to be wearing blinders otherwise, what with all the slaves walking around in tunics that were designed more to frame their attributes than hide them. So, why was Ranma so bothered by him seeing Kodachi like this? Where had he been raised that would have caused such a reaction?

Conan mused. He'd heard that the Amazon's had peculiar attitudes toward male/female interaction. Due to his own cover story he'd researched them quite deeply, but the truth was, there was little to be learned second-hand through documents. Still, it was obvious that Ranma could not have come by that attitude in Japan. If he'd been female, Conan would have been quick to suspect him of being a spy, but of course, the Amazon would never send a man to do something like that. For one thing, they had such a low opinion of them, it was doubtful they'd trust one. But, more importantly, with there low male to female ratio, they could hardly spare one.

Unless . . . the male was sterile? Lost in thought, Conan walked toward the school. He felt no inclination to peek back at Kodachi. He was too young to have the hormones that would make such a sight intriguing for it's own right, and he'd already seen all he needed to in order to make a deduction about the ones responsible.

Besides, it was frustrating to see something like that, and to remember how he would have once felt about it. The fact that he no longer had those feelings did not mean he did not have the memories of them, and would not for at least four more years. At times he wished for the ingorance he'd possed the first time he'd been eight. Now he knew what he was missing,and what he might lose.

Conan clenched his small hands into fists. He had to find a cure. Before Ran got tired of waiting for him.

Back by the tree, Ranma watched Conan leave, pleased that the little sprout showed no inclination to look back. He was a good kid.

Ranma turned back to Kodachi, to see that she'd once again pulled herself upward in an attempt to free herself.

His interaction with Conan had given him the breathing space needed to get his libido under control, and while he was still aroused it was manageable.

taking a step forward, he placed a hand just above Kodachi's crossed arms, and pushed gently. Ranma's slight help was enough to let Kodachi rise high enough to sink her teeth into her knotted pants and like a dog worrying a rag, she tugged and twisted till she could pull the loose knot free and one of her ankles pulled lose.

Ranma stepped backward and watched as Kodachi hooked a slim leg over the branch and used it as leverage to pull herself up to the last knot, which quickly came undone. She swayed for a moment and then released her hold, spinning in the air so she landed on her feet.

Kodachi looked at Ranma, her expression puzzled. After a moment, she turned her back on him and said, "you may untie my arms."

One eyebrow twitched slightly in amusement, but Ranma said nothing as he stepped forward and tugged free the bonds holding Kodachi's arms.

Kodachi turned, and stood rubbing her wrists as she stared upward at Ranma. "You are a very strange boy," she said at last. A second later, with no warning, her small fist lashed forward into Ranma's belly.

He'd had time to tense, so all it did was bring a grunt to his lips, still he protested as he took a step backward. "What was that for," he demanded.

Kodachi recovered her pants and turned to walk away, her rear swaying as she moved. "My ass is not skinny," she tossed over her shoulder as she left.

Rubbing his belly Ranma watched her swaying bottom as she strolled away. "Yea, I guess it ain't," he murmured to himself.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nabiki couldn't help but blurt out as she looked at the thick binder that had been plopped down on the study desk in front of her.

She'd felt relief when her home room teacher had assigned one of her fellow students to bring her up to date on the material she'd missed during her 'weeks' in the slave pens. Of course, she'd only been in them for a few hours. But, on the other hand, she had missed the entire curriculum, not just a few weeks. She'd thought spending the day getting caught up would give her a chance to evaluate what strategy would best let her conceal her origin. She hadn't expected such a thorough briefing.

"Is something wrong, Tendo-san," Ami Mizuma asked?

Nabiki drew her eyes away from the heavy binder in front of her and gave the dark haired girl with the slight resemblance to Akane a weak smile. "Nothing, nothing at all. My mind was on other things. But I'm all ready to study now."

Ami blushed, which puzzled Nabiki, until the girl spoke. "I can imagine, having a master at such a young age. You must be very distracted." there was more than a hint of envy in the girl's voice, showing that she didn't consider that sort of distraction to be a bad thing.

"You could say that," Nabiki agreed, thinking it was as good an excuse as any, and had the benefit of being true. Being Ranma's slave was a very distracting experience. She was constantly experienced little day-dreams involving her and Ranma. Like for instance, just after coming into school she'd had a powerful day dream that featured her hanging upside down from her ankles, while Ranma's meaty shaft slid in and out of her mouth.

Just remembering that now caused her legs to tremble a little bit. "Tendo-san, are you there!" a firm voice asked, breaking her out of her revere.

"Huh? Oh, Mizumi-san. Sorry. Like you said, it can be distracting."

"It's the slave bond," Ami said, nodding her head. "I've heard that it can take some time to grow accustomed to sharing your master's desires. Especially if he has strong ones." Ami adopted a thoughtful look. "Part of the problem might bet that you're his only slave. That means you get the full effect. Once he has a few more slaves the effects will diminish." Her expression grew slightly calculating as she said this, something Nabiki missed as she was leafing through the heavy binder in front of her in dismay.

Ami laid a hand on Nabiki's and said, "Don't worry, the school will make allowances. After all, you already have a master. So it's not as if you have to worry about building a skill set that will interest a master in you. You're free to pursue your own interests now. Unless, your master wishes you to study something specifically. Has he suggested anything? Maybe I could help you with it?"

"Ranma?" Nabiki said in a disbelieving tone. "Believe me, the last thing he wants to think about is my schooling, or that of anyone else." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Conan watched Ranma train, doing things he would have put in the impossible, rather than improbable, category before seeing Ranma in action. For instance, a lot of Ranma's activity was taking place in the air. Not that he was flying, it just seemed that way sometimes. His leaps were impressive, and his hang time awesome. That was not the most impressive feat, however. That would be the length of time he'd kept up this display. It was going on an hour since Ranma had started.

Evidence to how impressive this was came in the form of two martial artists who had wondered over and joined in. Doing different katas, but with the same intensity as Ranma. One of them was currently laying on his back, his nearly purple face only now fading back toward a more normal color as he drew in great gasps of air, his belly heaving with exertion. His fellow practitioner was puking in the bushes a little way away.

Curiously, Ranma himself didn't seem impressed. His look of intense concentration kept flickering to one of dissatisfaction when he'd make an error. Or at least Conan thought it was when he made an error. Ranma's moves were far too complicated and quick for him to judge. He was much better than Ran, better even than Ran's Sensei, and that was saying something as that woman had been training for over a hundred years.

Conan became aware that he had company, and looked back and upward at Kodachi who has silently joined him in observing Ranma's routine. Conan would have expected to see lustful desire on her face as she watched Ranma's lithe body move so powerfully. While there was a longing in Kodachi's expression, it was not, if Conan was right, a desire for Ranma, but for what he was doing. She was dressed, as all the boys, except Ranma, were. White tee shirt and loose shorts. The tee shirt should have been loose as well, but Kodachi's hung to her upper body as if molded. Her high firm breasts pressing hard against the fabric, the darkness of her nipples and aureoles showing clearly through the stretched cloth.

"He's very good," Conan said in a casual voice.

"He is far better than very good," Kodachi said in a distracted air, not even looking at Conan, who's voice might as well have come from thin air for all the attention she paid him. "He could defeat Akane-sama," she added, worry in her voice.

Conan's radar kicked over, and he darted a look at Kodachi's rather strained expression. Uh oh, he thought to himself. "Or train someone else to do it," he said in an offhand manner while looking at Kodachi indirectly. He felt relief when the strain on her face shifted to something more speculative.

At that moment, Ranma came to a halt, his hands clutching his knees as he bent over, sweat running from his face to drip on the ground. "Damn, damn, damn," he cursed softly to himself between great gasps of air. From his appearance Conan would not have been surprised if he joined the puking martial artist in surrendering his lunch to the ground.

Ranma recovered quickly, in a few minutes he stood up, only looking a little shaky. He turned to look at Conan, and the young boy saw his pupils dilate as he spotted Kodachi. A wariness flickered across his face, his expression as easy to read as a book to the observant boy. He's afraid, no, not afraid, worried about what she's here for," Conan thought to himself.

"I wish you to train me," Kodachi said firmly.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked. "To do what?" he asked warily.

"To defeat Akane-sama."

The wary look in Ranma's eyes deepened. "Why?"

Kodachi looked annoyed. "So that I may defeat her in battle and make me her slave." Kodachi flushed as she realized her slip of the tongue. "So that I may make her my slave," she quickly corrected.

Conan had known Kodachi's motivation, but at times he'd wondered if she did. This pretty much confirmed she did. Ranma on the other hand was looking a bit cross-eyed as he tried to work out what Kodachi was saying. Conan took pity on him.

"A slave must obey her master, even if her master's orders are that the slave treat her master as the slave," Conan said.

Kodachi flushed, but did not deny Conan's words.

"So, you're saying that she wants to beat Akane. So she can make Akane her slave. So that she can order Akane to be her master?"

"Pretty much," Conan said with a shrug.

Kodachi's flush was looking darker as she looked at Ranma with flashing eyes. No doubt she had, as Conan had, heard the unsaid, she's nuts, in Ranma's voice. "Akane-sama is making a mistake. She would wither as a slave. She was born to be a master. I must make her see this!"

Ranma shrugged. "Not much point if that's what you want. I don't think you'll be able to beat her, though."

"Why not? You don't even know my skill!"

"Yea, I do, but that ain't why I said you can't beat her. You can't beat her because you want to lose. Until you want to win, your wasting your time." Unsaid was the fact that she'd be wasting Ranma's time as well.

"Yes, but Akane wants to lose as well," Conan said. When both older eyes turned to him, he continued. "That's the whole point in her challenge, she wants to be defeated. But she wants to be defeated for real. If Akane can fight effectively when she wants to be beaten, why can't Kodachi?"

Ranma opened his mouth to say why she couldn't, and then closed it. He gave a head shake, and mumbled, "this world is too weird." he looked at Kodachi, shrugged, and said, "Ok, I'll train you, and you too Conan, while I'm at it."

"Me?"

"I ain't always going to be around if one of your pop's enemies takes a run at you. You might as well learn how to fight back."

Conan didn't know what to say to that, except, "thank you."

A little while later, Conan knew what he should have said was "Rot in Hell, Saotome."

He was currently kneeling on the ground, his hands on the grass as he fought very hard not to embarrass himself by throwing up. He had never in his life been put through such an intense workout. Kodachi was in no better shape, she was supporting herself against a tree, her forehead pressed to the bark as she tried to breath in a regular fashion.

Ranma was jogging in place in front of them. "I'm going to go take a little run, when I get back we'll start the training," he said. A second later only dust marked where he had been.

Kodachi and Conan continued to pant until Conan swallowed and managed to gasp out. "He must die."

"Agreed," Kodachi gasped. "Painfully, and lingering."

"Oh yeah." Conan forced himself up to his feet. He turned in the direction opposite the one Ranma had run in and broke into a staggering jog. He was joined by Kodachi a second later and the two of them painfully moved in a path that would intercept Ranma's run around the school.

As Ranma jogged, he thought about Kodachi. She was as flipped out as the Kodachi he knew, but somehow it was different. She didn't frighten him the way her other self had, for one thing. She was also as game as hell. He had expected both her and Conan to quit on him, but they had kept on going till he gave them permission to stop.

And as his opinion on Kodachi went up, his opinion on Akane went down. She was nothing more than a bully, and a cruel one at that, for stringing Kodachi up and exposing her like that for all the boys to see. She needed to be taught a lesson, shown what it felt like to be humiliated in front of all your school mates.

Ranma grinned. He knew just the red-headed girl to teach her that lesson.

Miss Hinako listened to Ami explanation. Nabiki had been quite happy to let the other girl do the talking. She couldn't even have begun to dredge up the references and theories that the intelligent, and oh so eager to please, girl was pulling out of her ass. It was always nice to have something someone wanted badly enough that they'd be willing to do just about anything to get. Of course, she'd had to suppress the urge to drag Ami into the girl's toilet and give the little nerd a swirly when she'd figured out what the girl desired so much. As if she'd share Ranma!

Nabiki let none of that show on her face. She just sat demurely and let Ami tell Hinako why Nabiki was suddenly as dumb as a bag of rocks. And galling as it was to admit, in this world she was. Not only were most of the subjects Ami had briefed her on one or two years in advance of her own level, but there were four more than her normal school load. Her other self had maintained a crushing curriculum. And for what? To make herself more attractive as a potential slave. It was too gag. She wasn't anyone's slave! Well, maybe technically she was. But not in her mind! No matter how much she enjoyed it when Ranma forced her down on the bed and . . .

Nabiki snatched her thoughts back from that image as Hinako coughed to attract her attention. "I see what Miss. Mizuno means. You are very distracted Miss. Tendo. It is fortunately rare, but not unheard of for a young slave to regress intellectually when bonded to a strong minded, but poorly educated master with no other slaves." She adopted a stern, told you so, look. "Which is why we discourage young girls still in school from becoming slaves. The distraction is bad enough when they are bought by a man with several already.

Miss Hinako opened Nabiki's file and made a few notes in it. "Very well," she said, closing the file and looking at Nabiki. "I will reduce your study load. Miss Mizuno will tutor you when she has time. I'm afraid however that it is unlikely you will be able to resume your full schedule until such time as your master takes on two or more slaves, and that could be some time in the future. You may have to take courses as an adult to improve your net worth, but there is nothing for it, I'm afraid. Try to do the best you can."

Nabiki but real effort into keeping her face pleasant as Hinako talked down to her. This is what she wanted. So what if this big titted cow thought she was just this side of retarded. She knew the truth. She wasn't affected in the least by being Ranma's slave. Just because she couldn't go ten minutes without thinking about him didn't mean a thing. She was her own woman. Even if the feel of Ranma's body constantly brushed against her like phantom cobwebs, that didn't mean she was brain dead.

"Miss Tendo!" Nabiki snapped to alertness, blushing as she looked up at Miss Hinako's stern, but amused face. "You may go now, Miss Tendo," she said.

Ranma examined the tall wall in front of him. It was the barrier between the girl's school and the boy's. Nearly twenty feet tall at this point, and smooth as a babies bottom. He ran his fingers over the slick surface. Polished limestone facing he decided. Soft, even in his current pathetic form it would be easy enough to damage it enough with his hands to give him finger holds. But that would leave evidence, and maybe alert someone. He looked over his shoulder. The nearest tree was twenty feet away, the nearest large one nearly thirty. No going the aboral route. That left simply going up and over. And he wasn't sure he could manage twenty feet in his current shape. Especially as he was going to have to be female when he did it. True, his strength to weight ratio was a lot better as a girl, but his legs muscles were weaker. The difference in height he could jump in his two forms was very slight, with a slight shading toward his male side.

Ranma could have simply gone around the front and through the gate as a girl like he'd done before, but where was the challenge in that.

Ranma rubbed his chin as he considered. All he needed was a little extra boost. He turned his attention away from the wall and examined the area right in front of it. He smiled as he spotted a small outcropping of rock about six feet back from the wall. It only projected about four inches out of the ground but after giving it a kick to make sure it was solid he knew it would make a good force transfer pivot point. That might be enough. He mused a bit longer, running his eyes over the top of the wall. He wondered if they'd been paranoid enough to cover the top with broken glass or some other danger? After a bit of thought he decided it was unlikely. They were trying to keep boys and girls apart, not keep terrorist away. He considered a bit more, mentally tracing his trajectory. He added one more aid to his goal and decided it was worth a shot.

"He can't be planning on going over the wall! It's impossible!" Kodachi muttered to herself as she peeked around the corner of the school at Ranma.

Conan's head was a foot below Kodachi's, her body bent over his. "It does seem unlikely," he said. "Ah, he's leaving. Most likely he was just wishing he could go over," he added as Ranma turned away from the wall and walked over to a cemented washing area near the school. Consisting of a pad and short wall with a cast tub, it was a convenient place to wash the dirt and grit from your upper body. Getting clean was obviously Ranma's goal as he stripped off his shirt and turned on a tap.

"Remember, you're a guy," Conan teased as Kodachi let out an appreciative murmur.

"I was just admiring his physical development in a purely manly way, brat!" Kodachi retorted, never taking her eyes off the way the muscles moved in Ranma's back as he held his shirt under the running water and got it soaking wet. He then lay it over the edge of the tub and leaned forward so that the stream of water would run over his head and shoulders . . . "That is not possible," Kodachi said in a weak voice. "I am taking my medication," she added in a protesting tone.

Conan said nothing, too busy staring at what had happened to Ranma.

Nabiki stumbled as a feeling of bone numbing chill invaded her body, leaving her shaking and pale. "Nabiki-chan, are you alright?" Ami asked in worry as she caught hold of one of Nabiki's arms to steady her.

"I'm . . .fine," Nabiki gasped out, regaining her balance. "Should have eaten more for breakfast. Low blood sugar," she said with a weak smile.

"If you're sure . . ." Ami said.

"I'm fine," Nabiki reassured her. "Thank you for your help today. I was a big help. I'll see you tomorrow in the library?"

"Yes, of course. But, would you like me to stay with you till you feel a bit better."

"No. Really, I'm fine. I'll be seeing my master real soon."

"Well, if you're sure . . ." Ami repeated, slowly walking away, with an occasional backward look.

Nabiki kept a smile on her face, and waved goodby as Ami rounded the corner, and then she slumped slightly and placed a hand against the wall. "Idiot!" she said to herself. "Saotome, what the hell are you thinking?" Anger filled her. Anger at Ranma for making her worry, anger at herself for worrying about the jerk. "When I get my hands on her," Nabiki vowed her expression promising dire consequences for a certain red-head.

Other eyes were watching that red-head even as Nabiki vowed retribution. Conan has slipped into full analytical mode seconds after witnessing Ranma's transformation. Everything registered on him. The way her body moved, the way the water drops ran along the skin of her bare upper torso, the way the breeze moved her hair. The play of muscle under her skin.

"She's real," Conan announced with amazement.

"How?" Kodachi whispered, unable to turn her gaze away from the buxom red-head. "How did Ranma switch places with this girl?" In her befuddlement she did not think that she was asking her question of an eight year old boy.

"He didn't. Or rather. I believe that the girl and Ranma are one and the same." Conan said with certainty. "I saw no distortion that would indicate some form of reflective surface. The drops of water on her body grew larger, as her skin shrank and individual drops joined together." Before Kodachi could ask, how, again, he said. "I don't know how. But I mean to find out!" The last was said with a certainty of purpose that was not uncommon in the very young, but for some reason Kodachi believed Conan would indeed discover the truth. There was something about him that seemed so much older than his appearance would lend one to believe.

At that moment Ranma started to run, and both the people spying on her focused intently. Conan to confirm his belief that she was not in fact some fake produced by trickery, Kodachi with fascination as the small girl's breasts bounced energetically in time with her stride.

"No, I belong to Akane-sama," Kodachi protested to herself as she watched the lithe muscularity of the smaller girl in motion. Such a powerful girl.

Conan had none of Kodachi's hormone induced fascination, but he did have memories of having them, and in part of his mind was a sense of loss that he could not truly appreciate the sight in front of him.

With perfect timing Ranma's foot hit against the small rock outcropping she'd noticed earlier and she leaped upward in a high trajectory that would see her contacting the wall several feet below the lip. It was a prodigious leap and caused both Kodachi and Conan to hold their breath in awe as she soared up and up. Her foot ground against the wall and she thrust upward using the pressure of her impact to gain traction on the slick surface. She made a whipping motion with the hand carrying her wet shirt and it flew upward to wrap around the top of the wall, giving her just enough extra pull to raise her high enough to latch onto to the lip of the twenty foot tall wall and pull herself up and on to it.

Conan turned and ran. Laboriously, he was still winded from his workout. "Where are you going?" Kodachi hissed after him.

"The girl's school," Conan answered, not even looking back at her. "Are you coming?"

"I can't," Kodachi said in an agony of indecision. She could walk through the front gate of the girl's school anytime she wanted. If she was prepared to renounce her paper man-hood. Something she was not willing to do so. Conan, on the other hand, as a pre-pubescent, had free access to the girl's side. It would be a simple matter for him to charm his way past the guards at the gate.

She turned and looked at the wall. Could she go over it? Ranma had. But she was not Ranma who was obviously a magical person of some sort. "Still," She murmured to herself. Looking around to make sure there were no witnesses, she stripped down her shorts, revealing what looked like a very fat leather thong. A tug loosened the object from around between her legs and around her waist and she was suddenly holding a twelve foot leather whip in her hand. If Ranma could use her shirt to get over the wall, maybe her whip would do the job. Hastily pulling hp her shorts over her now bare bottom, she moved over to where Ranma has started her run toward the wall.

Ranma was oblivious to what was going on behind her. All her attention was on what was going on below her on the girl's side of the wall. Directly under her was a deep pit in the earth, framed on one side by the limestone wall Ranma lay on top of, and on the other by a high sheet of canvas.

As Ranma watched, a young girl, not much older than Conan, wearing a yellow hard-hat emerged from the hole, which Ranma saw was slopped down alongside the wall. She was pushing a wheelbarrow full of dirt which she dumped onto a canvas sheet. Bending she folded the canvas till she had produced a sack which she placed on a dozen similar such sacks. She then turned and re-entered the hole.

Ranma rose up on fingers and toes and inched herself backward along the top of the wall till she was past the area bracketed by the canvas wall. She then dropped from her perch and landed easily on the ground. Turning she looked at the fabric beside her and saw it was painted to match the texture and coloration of the wall. From even a short distance away it would blend into the real wall. She stared at this for a second, and then shrugged it off as being of no importance to her. She set off at a slow jog toward the main building of the girl's school.

Inside the school, the principal looked up at his clock, and a wide grin spread across his wrinkled face. Time to give his pretties a little exercise. A dozen laps around the school should get both their and his blood nicely pumping. And then maybe he could look up Hinako and do a different sort of pumping. With a cackle of laughter he bounded over his desk, and out into the hallway, where he turned and headed toward the changing room where the last gym class of the day was no doubt showering.

The school sports equipment manager looked at Nabiki suspiciously. "You want a Kendo sword, Nabiki-chan. Why? You're not a member of any of the martial arts clubs?"

Nabiki put on her best innocent look. "I know I haven't shown any inclination, Sempai, but my new master is a martial artist, and I want to learn how to handle one so I can show him how I feel about him."

"Oh, that's alright then. I guess you won't be needing any of the ones with special handles and blades then," the senior girl said in a cheerful voice. She walked over to select a standard practice sword from a large selection. As she moved away, Nabiki got a good look at the inside of the equipment room, most especially the not so official looking swords racked on the opposite wall. She swallowed nervously. And she'd thought Ranma was big.

"Here you go," the equipment manager said. But, before handing Nabiki a sword she asked once more. "You're sure you're only going to use this for sparring, Nabiki-chan. Or would you like one of the special rubber sheaths for the handle. I'll be really annoyed if you bring it back all wet and sticky like the last girl. Taking Nabiki's silence for an answer, she handed the sword over. A second later, she chastised Nabiki. "You'll have to hold it much more firmly than that, Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki, who was holding the sword gingerly between two fingers gave the girl a sheepish look and grasped the hilt firmly. She firmly told herself that there was nothing unusual in the feel of the handle, and it was all in her mind. Think more pleasant thoughts, she told herself. Like breaking this over Ranma-chan's head.

Nabiki had always felt contempt for the way her little sister bashed on Ranma, when there were so many better ways to gain vengeance. Now, however, after spending an intense period of trying to think of a way to show how annoyed she was with Ranma, she'd discovered something. When separated from her organization, and completely out of the information loop she had close to zero methods of doing that. Given that fact she found that brute force gained a certain appeal when it came to dealing with wayward boyfriends. Especially one with as hard a head as Ranma.

Nabiki gave a shiver and pulled her tunic tighter around her body. The motion did little to dispel the chill she was feeling, however. The cold was not coming from outside, but rather from inside. Nabiki had no way of knowing if such a feeling was normal, she just knew that the severing of the slave bond left her feeling alone and vulnerable in a way she hadn't experienced since she came to this world.

Looking back, she realized that she had not been acting very in character. She'd accepted her world, and her situation in it with remarkable calm, even enthusiasm in some cases. A lot of that, she now realized, must have flowed from the security given by her attachment to Ranma.

Now, without one thought for her, he'd gone and severed that link, again! The baka! When she got through with him, he'd never make her worry . . . Nabiki paused in her deliberate striding down the hall. Who was she fooling, she chastised herself. She wasn't mad because Ranma had made her feel cold and alone, she was mad because she was worried to death about him, or rather her. Who knows what might happen to Ranma-chan in this world. With her lack of any sort of real knowledge about how things worked, there was nothing she could do to keep him safe. Nothing, that is, except pray he was alright, and if he was, to make sure he was never stupid enough to do it again. She hefted her new weapon in both hands and went looking for her wayward and foolish master.

Conan hated going into the girl's school. It wasn't that it was difficult. It was in fact easy. There was no effort put forth to keep boys his age away from the nubile girls. While said girls were not above flirting with young boys, as an investment in the future, that would be as far as it would go. No. What Conan hated about going into the girl's school was going through the security checkpoint.

"OH MY GOD! If you just ain't the most precious thing I've ever seen!" The six foot plus curvaceous security guard gushed. She rumbled his carefully combed hair and gave his cheek a pinch as she swept him up into her arms and hugged him to her substantial bosom.

"Ummpphhh, can't breath," Conan wheezed, his voice muffled by the guard's bounteous attributes.

"Don't go hogging the little sweaty, you over blown cow," the other security guard, equally as large and endowed protested. She yanked Conan free and pressed him to her own chest. "What a little darling," she gushed.

"Hey, you give him back!" The other guard protested, and tried to pull Conan free. Her fellow refused to relinquish her hold and Conan found himself the both the rope and prize in a vigorous tug-of-war.

"Help," he said in a wispy voice.

Kodachi ran with all her might, and hit the stone Ranma had used to launch herself into the air. She achieved nothing like the height Ranma had accomplished. But did gain enough that when she lashed upward with her whip, the end slipped over the wall with ease. Unfortunately for her, that did her little good. Ranma had used the friction from her damp shirt to give her the few extra inches she needed to reach the top. Kodachi's whip clung for a second, enough so that she could pull herself a foot higher than she would have reached on her own, and then she fell.

Directly under Kodachi, and a foot below the ground, an angry lackey was chewing out two nine year old female students. "You promised me the tunnel would be ready by the time Mistress Nabiki returned to school, Ryonami shouted at her hapless helpers. You diggers claimed to be the best tunnel builders in the school. We gave you material, logistics, planes, and all you had to do was dig. And you are failing."

It's this rock, Mistress," one of the girl's exclaimed, taking off her yellow hard-hat and whipping her forehead, smearing dirt from her sleeve. She patted the surface that filled the entire end of the tunnel. "We're going to have to go around it."

Her fellow digger spoke up. "If you hadn't insisted on the tunnel reaching forty feet past the wall, we could be up on the surface now." Her eyes turned a little starry. "And we could find our darling Conan-kun."

"I don't want to hear excuses. We are lucky that Mistress Nabiki has not asked after the tunnel project. I do not intend for it to be incomplete when she does remember. You will work all night if you have to." Ryonami planted herself between the smaller girls and the exit and glowered at them, her arms crossed over her modest chest.

That was when the roof caved in, and Ryonami suddenly found herself laying on the ground with a very surprised and dirt covered boy laying on top of her. So flustered was Ryonami that she didn't notice that the boy in question was pressing against her in ways that were not fully natural to a real boy.

Ranma was not finding her path to righteous justice easy. As it had turned out, getting into the school grounds had been fairly simple. How to find Akane once she got inside, that was another matter. One that she hadn't really considered.

The grounds within thirty feet of the barrier wall were well tended and barren of any sort of cover, but further in their were large areas of near wild bush. Ranma had slipped into one of these while she contemplated what to do next.

Simply wondering the halls would be foolish. She might run into Hinako. She needed a plan. She brushed aside some branches and examined the school. It was well provided with decorative stone work and broad ledges. It would be fairly easy to creep up and down and peek into windows. Or, she could just wait for Akane to leave. She mused. Waiting might be the best. The school day was almost over. And her application of justice would be much more effective if performed in front of the whole student body.

Ranma settled back to wait. No sooner had she done so than she became aware of faint noises coming from somewhere back in the bushes. Curious and having nothing better to do, she decided to investigate. She took to the trees and moved from branch to branch till she was overlooking a secluded clearing. Below her was a tall girl dressed in leather. Not custom made form fitting designer leather. But raw natural, nearly fresh off the animal leather. Something that you might expect to see on a mountain man. But this was no man. She was wearing a vest that left her muscular and tanned arms bare and fell far short of the waistband of her pants, Looking down from her perch Ranma also was quick to notice that the girl's breasts were barely contained by the material of her vest. Not really the fault of the vest. It would take a lot of fabric to keep those puppies contained.

It was not the girl's clothes that attracted Ranma-chan's attention, however, nice as the view was. It was the feeling that she knew the girl from somewhere. That, and what she was doing. The girl had a smaller girl in a frothy girly dress pressed up against a large oak tree. The girl's dress was hiked up high and the wild girl had one of her hands up under it.

"Oh no. You mustn't!" the smaller girl panted, her voice husky with arousal. "Ahhhhh, no, don't touch me there," she exclaimed, turning a rosy pink.

Ranma was torn. Move away. Stay and watch, or rescue? Moving away didn't seem right, somehow. The girl might really be in trouble. Stay and watch? Well, that seemed the right thing to do, only it seemed such a Happosai type thing to do. Rescue? She wasn't sure that the girl needed rescuing, or would appreciate it.

As Ranma contemplated, the wild girl spoke, and Ranma's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice.

"Oh, and where would you like me to touch, sugar," The mountain girl drawled in a very familiar voice.

Ranma-chan's eyes widened, and her mouth formed the named Ukyou. More than that was beyond her as she suddenly ran full on into her female's body's sexuality.

Ranma's cursed form was in some ways like a mirror image of her natural form. Reversed. Female to male was just the most obvious symptom. The changes went far deeper than that, right to her basic sexual nature. Back in the universe Ranma had started out in, she had not been overly troubled by having to deal with any inclinations her female body might have possessed, mainly because her male side had not had much in the way of a sexual nature.

Whether it was natural, or a result of Genma's training, Ranma had been as close to being a neuter as it was possible to get and still be a normally functioning male. His strongest desires were more focused on his longing for friendship and companionship than any desire to do the nasty with any of the girls who congregated around him. And of course his female side reflected that behavior by also not having much interest in sexual matters.

Now, however, things had changed greatly. Ranma's male side was extremely heterosexual, and very happy about it. Dominating Nabiki sexually gave him great satisfaction. And while Nabiki was the current target for his new found sexual drive, he was not oblivious to the many other cute and attractive girls he had encountered since being transferred to this world.

And as his male sides sexuality became more established, Ranma's female side naturally also started to develop inclinations. But with limiters. The first and most obvious was that Ranma had spent hardly any time at all as a female since coming to this world, and the time she had been a girl had not involved any assault on her sexuality.

The second limiter was Ranma's mental self image. As a female Ranma's sexuality was a mirror image of her male side. Meaning he liked girls, she liked boys. He was as sexual dominant, she was a sexual submissive. But her female heterosexuality conflicted greatly with Ranma's self image. Despite all evidence to the contrary, she felt she was still a boy despite her body, and the thought of doing anything sexual with another boy was anathema to her. So while her male side embraced his new found sexual liberation, Ranma-chan's subconscious fought tooth and nail against hers.

As for her submissive nature, however, she had no defenses against that, as she felt it to be natural not to be sexually aggressive as a girl.

Now, suddenly, Ranma-chan found her mental defenses breached. Ukyou was a girl, there could be no question of that fact. The way her large breasts strained the fabric of her too small leather vest gave ample evidence of that. Yet, long ago, in a universe far away, Ranma had mentally stuck Ukyou into the file in her mind that read, buddy, guy, boy.

Ranma-chan's mind and inclinations were suddenly both pushing in the same direction. A feeling of lust bubbled up inside her belly, causing a warm tingly feeling between her legs. And at the same time jealousy reared it's ugly head as Ranma alternated between directing doe like looks at Ukyou, and narrow eyed derision at Ukyou's companion. Mentally she was asking herself what Ukyou could possibly see in this overdressed poodle of a girl. She deserved much better. She deserved her.

This suddenly shocking emotional flood washed through Ranma in seconds, and the roaring in her ears eased just in time to hear Ukyou trying to sweet talk the girl she was with to unlock the gates to paradise.

"Come on, Tsubasa, you know you want it, sweety," Ukyou crooned as she wiggled her fingers between the little girl's tightly clasped thighs.

Ukyou had only been attending school for a week, having been sent down from the mountains by her mother to gain a bit of civilized polish. Ukyou had nothing but disdain for that idea, but had come eagerly to the school, her mind full of thoughts of all the cute girls she'd meet. Her expectations had been exceeded, and her hopes, pummeled. While there were more cute girls than you could shake a stick at, none of them seemed inclined to have anything to do with a rough hewn girl from the mountains.

It wasn't that many of them didn't find her attractive. She had sensed their interest in her. She knew that many of them wanted to let her tumble them, but she couldn't seem to break through the wall that separated her from them. It was very frustrating. It was also why, having managed to finally sweet talk one of them to take a walk in the bushes with her, she was not about to let Tsubasa wiggle away from her.

"Tsubasa!?" A husky, and very angry, female voice yelled out from above Ukyou. Ukyou had a vague impression of a girl dropping to the ground beside her, and then of a sudden shove separating her from the girl she was trying to feel up. Ukyou stumbled, and fell on her ass. Looking up, she spotted a little red-head advancing threateningly on Tsubasa.

Ukyou had been experiencing the first flaring of anger, but that eased as she got a good look at her attacker. What a cutey! Small and cuddly, with tits that begged to be fondled and kissed, and an ass that looked just the right size to fit into her hands.

"You fake!" the girl yelled at a cowering Tsubasa. Her hands reached out, grabbed two handfuls of Tsubasa's dress and yanked. The flimsy fabric shredded, and the brown hair girl was suddenly naked. Her hands and arms defensively tried to cover her small bosom and the downy brown fur of her pubic area, though Ukyou managed to get a brief look at the delicate little slit she had been trying to finger moments before.

Tsubasa gave a shrill cry and raced off, her torn dress clutched in her hands, leaving her attacker standing there with a stunned look on her face.

Ukyou got to her feet and approached the cute little red-head. "You want to tell me what this is all about, sugar?" she asked.

The red-head turned large blue eyes up toward her, surprise and puzzlement easily seen on her face. "She was a girl," she said, her voice expressing the same emotion as her expression.

"Yes, she was, and so are you," Ukyou said. "And seeing as how you chased her off, seems only fair you take her place," she added, moving in closer.

"Huh?" was all the red-head managed to get out before Ukyou leaned forward, cupped her head with one large callused hand and gave her a deep, tongue probing, kiss.

Ukyou leaned into the kiss, giving it everything she had while her free arm slipped around the small girl and she found that indeed, the girl's small ass was just the right size for her hand to cup. She felt the girl go tense, on the verge of struggling, but as her fingers kneaded her rear, she seemed to melt into Ukyou's arms, her mouth becoming an eager accomplice in the kiss the two were sharing.

Up until a few days ago Ranma's sexual imagination was, to be polite, limited. His curse gave him a lot more practical knowledge of what went where, but rather than being useful in fueling his wet-dreams, he just found it embarrassing. No boy should know that much about girls, was the line of thought he usually fell back on.

Back where he'd come from it had not been that difficult to suppress any sexual inclination his female form might have. His male form had a fairly low sex-drive, the energy being channeled into his martial arts. His complete refusal to even think of anything to do with sex while a girl was fairly easy as a result.

Since coming to this world, she had spent hardly anytime as a girl, and the one time she had been, she'd been focusing all her thoughts toward Nabiki, in annoyance and worry. As a result she was not in the least prepared for how powerful lust at first kiss could be in the right situation.

Ukyou's body was warm against her, the big girl's arms holding her tightly against her toned and tanned body. Her mouth was insistent in its ravaging of Ranma-chan's nearly virginal oral area. Ranma's brain was fogged with sudden unexpected desire. Yet she could not seem to bring herself to actively participate in what was happening to her. The best she could manage was to not fight back. Her arms hung limply, her knees were rubbery. Only Ukyou's hand on her ass kept her from slipping to a kneeling position on the ground.

A few seconds later that became moot as Ukyou herself gently eased herself downward, supporting Ranma the whole way till the little red-head was laying on her back on the soft humus of the forest floor. Ukyou still had one hand cradling the back of her head, holding her firmly in place as she continued to dance her tongue between Ranma's unresisting lips.

Ranma's mind was whirling in confusion. Part of her told her she should be struggling, trying to escape from Ukyou's octopus like clasp, but a larger part of her was thrilling in the feel of Ukyou's obvious desire for her and the way the mountain girl's experienced hands roamed over her body. A body that suddenly felt swollen and hot. Her breasts felt heavy against her chest and the space between her legs she always tried to avoid even thinking about was moist and almost painful from the amount of sensation it was channeling to Ranma's brain.

Ukyou supported herself half over Ranma, one of her long legs slipped between Ranma's splayed legs, her muscular thigh grinding into Ranma-chan's core. The hand that had been cupping Ranma's ass was now sliding up her side, pushing under her loose oversized shirt. Ranma gave a gasp into Ukyou's mouth as the other girl's callused hand latched onto her sensitive breast. Her fingers's skillfully playing with Ranma's swollen nipple, tugging and pinching lightly. Ranma arched her back slightly pushing her self firmly against that touch.

At last Ukyou pulled her mouth away from Ranma and looked down into her flushed face. Her face that had shown a lustful lechery when she'd first kissed the surprised red-head now wore an expression of surprise and revelation. "Damn girl, you are something else," she whispered as she gazed down at Ranma. Her hand gently massaged Ranma's breast and she felt the little girl's legs clenching against her leg as her thigh continued to rub against her sensitive middle.

Ranma's breath was coming in little pants and she looked up at Ukyou with wide eyes. A undefined desire filled her thoughts. She wanted something from Ukyou. She wanted it badly, but she lacked the experience or knowledge to define just what she wanted from the bigger girl. The frustration caused her to wrap her legs around Ukyou's larger limp and she hunched herself slightly, grinding her wet needy sex against Ukyou's firm muscular thigh.

Ukyou recovered at her sudden suprising connection with this little bit of fluff, and gave a grin as she levered herself more fully over the girl, pushing her leg firmly into Ranma's cleft. She abandoned her hold on Ranma's warm firm breast and with both hands caught hold of the little girl's wrists, pushing her arms over her head and pushing them down against the forest floor. She lowered her head and lightly kissed the red-head, pulling back when the girl tried to deepen the kiss. "Slowly, slowly, sweetheart," she murmured as she lowered her head again and lightly pecked against Ranma's lips before kissing down her chin and reaching her neck. Her forearms pinned Ranma's head in place as her leg started a steady pumping motion. Little gasps and whimpers emerged from the red-heads lips as she reciprocated Ukyou's motion.

A tingling electrical feeling was flowing up from Ranma's middle, growing and swelling, filling her world, till at last it exploded in her brain and she thrust and hunched and writhed under Ukyou, lost in her first female orgasm.

"Oh, sugar, you are so sweet I could spend all week eating you," Ukyou complimented her, giving Ranma a strange sense of warmth and security. She was so vulnerable in this position, but somehow she didn't find that fact something to worry about. She lay limp and sated, breathing hard as Ukyou lowered her head and playfully undid the top button of her shirt with her teeth, all the while holding Ranma's hands firmly against the ground. Another button popped open and Ukyou nuzzled aside Ranma's shirt, revealing the creamy globes of her breasts and her large firm erect nipples. With a cat-licking cream smile, she lowered her head, intent on sampling the bounty spread out before her.

A sudden ear splitting, tooth jarring siren shot Ukyou into an upright position. "What the hell!?" she yelled, looking all around.

"What is it?" Ranma-chan yelled, as she sat up with a flushed expression on her face. Her fingers re-buttoning her shirt.

"Some sort of alarm," Ukyou said getting to her feet. She moved to help Ranma up, but Ranma rose to her feet easily ignoring Ukyou's offered hand.

"Fire?" Ranma asked looking up through the trees for smoke.

"No. They had a drill my first day here a week ago. Fire alarm sounds different."

"THIS WAY!" a shrill familiar voice cried out a short distance away.

"Tsubasa," Ukyou said in surprise. "What is she . . ."

"Quick, who knows what the Amazon is doing to poor Ukyou-domo."

"Amazon?" Ukyou darted a look at the puzzled looking Ranma-chan. "You an Amazon, sugar?"

"Huh, Amazon?" Ranma said, surprised by Ukyou's question, part of her still thinking that Ukyou should know her better than that.

"There she is," Tsubasa said in triumph as she burst into the small clearing, followed by dozens of girls armed with various sporting equipment.

Conditioned reflexes took over as Ranma was presented with this familiar sight. She took off running.

The digger girls had been cut off by Ryonami when the tunnel had collapsed. They had dug frantically, fearing she'd been buried, and were greatly relieved when they broke through into the other section of the tunnel to see her laying on the ground. A second later they blinked in puzzlement as they realized she was bound. Her hands and arms pulled upward behind her back and secured to her ankles in a classic hog-tie. The thick object binding her legs and arms together ran down between her legs and up under her skirt.

One of the digger girls, curious, flipped up Ryonami's skirt, and looked. A look of disgust crossed her face as she saw where the handle of Kodachi's whip was. "Ewww, I'm not pulling that out," she exclaimed.

Conan walked with quick strides toward the girl's school, feeling a bit flustered as he readjusted his clothes. Why did every oversized woman on the planet feel compelled to cuddle him, he wondered in an aggrieved manner. Well, at least he was in the school grounds, he could start looking for Ranma, or whoever the person claiming to be Ranma was.

Akane was just bending over to pick up a towel from the change room floor when she felt a hand slip over her ass and an instant later give her a goose that made her rise up on tip-toes from surprise and shock.

"Oh, how lovely and firm. You've turned into a fine girl, Akane-chan," a familiar voice said, causing Akane's eyes to fly even further open in surprise.

She spun around, and her stomach gave a flip-flop as she recognized the head-master of the school, and her father's martial arts master. "Principal Happosai," she exclaimed.

"Such a clever girl," the man in question replied teasingly. Just a little shorter than Akane, with a solid muscular build, he was far from being classically handsome, but no girl knowing who he was would ever consider that a factor. Rumored to be the half breed son of a sex-demon, the lecherous man, at three-hundred, had the vitality of a man one tenth his age. It was said that he could reduce a half dozen slave girl to quivering exhaustion and be ready to party right after.

Of course, as one of his students, Akane would never be privileged to experience that first hand, but there was one activity that the principal regularly engaged in with the mature students. His goose to Akane had been an invitation to such an event, and even now he was looking at her expectantly. Her heart swelled, this was her first invitation, and further proof that she was now a woman. She knew her response. What girl in the school didn't?

"Well, Akane?" Happosai said, his voice still teasing.

"You little free-loader! How dare you sample me without paying for the privilege!" Akane screamed, and picked up a bench.

Happosai chortled in delight. He ducked past Akane's swing, and gave one of her nipples a pinch before racing off, fondling bottoms as he went. Each girl he molested eagerly took up the chase behind Akane, and soon their were two dozen naked girls chasing the spry old man through the school corridors and out into the surrounding grounds.

The sound of yells, from two different directions, caused Nabiki's ears to perk up. Not even Ranma could be in two places at once, so going by experience, which may or may not be valid in this world, Akane was likely involved in whatever was going on in the school, and Ranma in the one out by the trees. So that was the way she was going.

"Nabiki, what are you doing?" Akane said as she reached her, clearly befuddled, sister. "Don't you recognize an Amazonian raid alarm? We have to get over to the boy's school and be ready to defend the boys." Despite her words, Akane sounded far more excited than worried. For her part, Nabiki seemed more than a little bemused by Akane's state of dress, or rather, undress.

"You're going to defend the boys!?" a surprised voice said from over their heads, and a second later, Ranma-chan dropped from the tree above them.

Ranma was looking more than a little rumpled, her shirt was buttoned crookedly and her hair had dead leaves and twigs tangled in it. Her lips also looked suspiciously swollen and her complexion was more than a little flushed. All details Nabiki took in at a glance, and that Akane missed completely. "What are you doing here, Ranma? Like that?" she demanded, and an instant later said, "Don't tell me. I don't care. We have to get to the Amazon's before they are run off or defeated by someone else. I have to fight one of them!"

Ranma grabbed hold of Akane's arm, while doing her best not to look at Akane's naked charms. "Fight an Amazon! Are you nuts? Why would you want to do that?"

"Am I nuts? Are you nuts!? Why wouldn't I want to fight an Amazon? Can you think of a better way to get a free slave?"

"Free slave?" Nabiki suddenly asked, moving her glowering gaze away from Ranma-chan's back, and the dirt and litter collected there, and toward her sister.

"Oh come on. I know you know about that," Akane said in exasperation. "Why don't you quit covering for the sex-changing dummy and just say 'she' doesn't know?" Akane turned to face an indignant Ranma and explained. "Look, if you defeat an Amazon, you get her as a slave, free, just for beating her. And Amazon's bring, or used to bring, top dollars at auction. Not that I'd ever dream of selling her."

"Why not? Nabiki asked, her eyes showing yen signs.

Akane obviously found this question to be more in character for Nabiki and addressed her directly. "There is more in life than money, Nabiki. Besides, daddy would get most of it. Just think. If I can beat an Amazon, and take her as a slave for my family, all the top fighters will hear about it and want to challenge me. They'll know I'm worth the effort, and there is the chance that the Amazon might get thrown in with me in the bargain if they win. I"ll have loads and loads of challenges," she finished, her eyes starry. She directed a look at Ranma-chan and added. "So I won't have to wait for some people to find their balls and give me a decent challenge."

Akane trotted toward the gate, and this time Ranma made no effort to stop her. In truth, Ranma was finding the sight of Akane's bare ass a bit distracting, and she couldn't help but wonder what Ukyou's bare rear would look like. Would it be as tanned as the rest of her? A sudden hard, and painful impact on the top of her head drove those thoughts out of her mind.

"Ouch, what the heck did you do that for?" she demanded, whirling to face Nabiki who was scowling at her. Akane stopped and scowled back at the two of them, torn between chasing after her battle, and watching a potential cat-fight. The fact that no one really knew where the Amazon's were at the moment decided the matter. Defending the boys was just regulation, and had nothing to do with where the Amazon's had been seen. In fact, seeing as how she could hear no alarm from the boy's side, it was possible the Amazon's were on the school ground somewhere. She was as likely at the moment to run into the Amazon here as anywhere.

Nabiki didn't look the least little bit cowed by Ranma's anger, she scowled at her and demanded, "You want to tell me how you got all mussed up, 'Master."

Ranma looked taken aback, and blushed heavily under Nabiki's angry gaze. Nabiki's eyes narrowed even further as it became obvious that Ranma was scrambling for an answer. A clear indication that there was nothing innocent in how she had gotten in that shape. And even as she thought that, her eyes flew wide. "You didn't. Not with a boy!" she exclaimed in shock.

"No!" Ranma protested, at the top of her lungs. "That's disgusting! I'd never do that!" She said with reduced volume, but equal venom.

Nabiki believed her, not so much because of Ranma's words, as her body language, and her own experience with Ranma. But that left . . ."You bitch! You break that stupid bond, leaving me feeling like my guts are freezing, and get it on with some slut!"

"It ain't like that," Ranma protested. "Ukyou took me by surprise . . ."

"There you are, sugar." Had me worried there for a while. See you escaped the silly twats," Ukyou announced as she emerged silently out of the trees. She ran her eyes appreciatively up and down Nabiki's body and asked, "who's your friend?"

Nabiki bit her lip just in time. She couldn't believe she had been about to say she wasn't Ranma's friend, but her slave, just as in her own world she would have said she was Ranma's wife or girlfriend. This world was really starting to mess up her mind. Before she had a chance to think of some other reply, they were interrupted yet again.

"There she is, there's the Amazon!" a shrill voice cried out. A crowd of girls, lead by a girl dressed in the tattered remains of an overly frilly dress burst from the trees. It was the leader who had yelled out, and who was now pointing directly at Ranma.

"You're the Amazon?" Akane exclaimed.

Tsubasa interpreted Akane's expression of disappointment and annoyance as disgust at finding a viper in her midst. "That's right. She attacked me in the forest."

"You did it with that?" Nabiki asked in incredulity. Looking Tsubasa up and down.

"Are you kidding me, she'd give me diabetes," Ranma exclaimed. Drawing blank looks from everyone but Nabiki.

"Don't be an idiot, Ranma isn't an Amazon," Akane said.

Nabiki, feeling vindictive, and seeing a chance to direct a little payback toward Ranma, said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Akane. What do we know about her? She was in China. We know that. Maybe the real Ranma was replaced by an Amazon? We only have her word and her father's for how the curse works. What if it works the opposite of the way she says." Nabiki cheerfully ignored Ranma's frantic hand gestures to shut up about the curse.

Akane's eyes widened at that. "You're right." She directed a penetrating look at Ranma who stopped waving her hands in the air and gave Akane an incredulous look.

"What curse would that be?" A young voice asked.

"Conan . . . I mean, whatever do you mean little boy," Ranma said, stumbling over her words.

"Oh, real smooth, Saotome," Nabiki said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you're not exactly helping," Ranma snapped at her.

"Enough talk, let's get the Amazon," Tsubasa shouted as she tried to goad her followers into attacking. Her followers didn't move. Tsubasa was a known hysteric, and Ranma was not really all that impressive looking at the moment, and wasn't doing anything Amazon like.

"Lets not," Ukyou said, a dangerous tone in her voice as she stepped next to Ranma and wrapped the startled girl in a protective embrace.

For a fraction of a second Ranma felt pleasure at Ukyou's move, and comfort in her defense, and then old reflexes shoved aside new inclinations and she shoved herself free of Ukyou's arm. "I don't need no protection from anything, least of all them," she said in a firm voice.

For a second Ukyou looked hurt, but then a rather predatory look appeared on her face, and she smoothly said. "Sorry, sugar. You're right. You don't need anyone . . . to fight for you." left unsaid, but implied strongly by posture and tone, was that Ranma needed someone for something else, and that Ukyou had every intention of being that someone.

Having good instincts, but sucking at reading sub-text, Ranma rather nervously regarded Ukyou before saying. "Damn right."

Nabiki on the other hand was very, very, good at hearing unspoken words, and she narrowed her gaze venomously as she stared at Ukyou. The taller more muscular girl ignored her daggers gaze. She had eyes only for Ranma.

Akane, in the meantime, was still mulling over Nabiki's teasing words of earlier. Akane wasn't stupid, but she tended to focus her thoughts along a very narrow path. That could be good in some circumstances, but downright disastrous when lateral thought was required. How did they know Ranma wasn't an Amazon? They only had her word that she was who she said she was. If it was possible to turn a boy into a girl, why wouldn't it be possible to turn a girl into a boy? And why not some specific boy? Now that she thought about it, Ranma was freakishly good at the martial arts. Everyone knew that boys had a natural talent for fighting, but lacked the discipline to gain proficiency at an early age. Akane had always expected to be beat by some man twice or three times her age with lots of practical experience. On the other hand, if she was really an Amazon, that would explain her talent. First, she could be much older than she claimed, and even if she as old as she said, everyone knew that Amazon's made a fetish out of fighting. Only warriors were full citizens in their culture.

All this while, Conan had been standing quietly in the background, observing. Ranma's ability to change gender was indisputable. He's seen it with his own eyes. In the last year he had researched transformation magic exhaustively. To do what Ranma did took major magic. Conan glanced at his jacket collar, where a special magical emblem was embroidered. Designed to react in the presence of demonic magic. It was not reacting in the least, meaning that Ranma's change was not demonic in origin. A glance at the other side of his collar showed no evidence of sacred magic. So that left mortal magic. And Conan had never heard or read of a spell that could do what Ranma did. And that meant the magic that was doing it was not native to Japan.

Conan had heard Nabiki mention that Ranma had been in China, confirming something Ranma had himself had mentioned. Everyone knew that the Amazon's were highly advanced in the magical arts. Was Ranma really an Amazon? Casually he pulled a large pocket watch out of his jacket pocket and held it so the small knock-out dart inside it was pointed at Ranma.

Ranma was sweating nervously in the middle of a ring of people who were all looking at her calculating looks. She felt like the last sale item in a bargain bin. A reference culled from her one and only time shopping with Kasumi.

The tableau held for a few seconds, and then.

Principal Happosai bounded back into the school yard, easily clearing the wall between the boy's and girl's sides. He had intended to take a quick pass to make sure all the older girl's were heading toward the boy's side.

A waste of time he felt, what red-blooded young girl wouldn't take this chance to get up close and personal with a potential future master, and impress him with her qualities.

More likely, was that he'd have to shoo some of the younger girls back to the building and the security of their teachers and the security staff.

He had not expected to spot a large gathering of senior students just standing around in a group, and giving no indication that they were about to head out anytime soon.

His face creased in an annoyed scowl. There would be some sore bottoms on the walk home this evening. These alarms were serious, darn it. Really, he didn't know what was wrong with the younger generation . . .

Happosai's internal monologue shut off like a switch when his still keen eyes spotted a flash of bright red-hair. A very unusual color to find in Japan, but like several other primary colors, common to the Amazon's. For a girl to have that color meant she was either an Amazon, or of Amazon decent, and he knew for a fact that there were no girl's registered in the school at the moment with that hair color.

He knew, he made a point of checking out each senior girl's natural hair color as soon as she was old enough to play tag with him.

So, who was this girl?"

Tsubasa, who was more than a little unhappy with the red-headed cow who had stolen away the girl she'd spent all week luring into the bushes, spotted the Headmaster standing some distance away and staring at them.

"Headmaster!" she yelled out, jumping up and down and waving her hands in the air. "Her she is! The Amazon! Come and get her!"

"What did you do that for!" Ukyou demanded.

Tsubasa tried to paste a wounded look over her vindictive expression. "Ukyou-san, how can you like that ugly Amazon?"

A vein twitched on Ranma's forehead. "Ugly," she repeated in an outraged voice. "Who are you calling, ugly, you run-away cake decoration?"

Ranma turned to Ukyou, taking hold of the taller girl's arm and pressing her breast firmly against it as she got right up close to the mountain girl. "You don't think I'm ugly. Do you, Ukyou?"

Conan took a look at Nabiki's face as she glared at the back of Ranma's head, and returned his pocket watch to his jacket. He didn't know what was going on with Ranma and her gender switching, but he was willing to stake his reputation that she was not dangerous. Stupid, yes. Dangerous, no.

In the bushes, concealed from the rest of the girls, and Conan, Kodachi watched. Not Ranma, like the other girls. Her eyes were only for Akane, who was scowling at the strange girl who had somehow substituted herself for Ranma.

Kodachi was not about to surrender her grip on sanity, no after all she went through to keep it. What she had seen happen to Ranma had to have been some sort of trick. She would ask Ranma about it later, when they had some privacy. For now however . . .

Kodachi drank in the glory of Akane's nude form, her mind calling up many pleasant memories of the time she had felt those firm muscles and curves pressing against her own. A tear ran down one cheek as she murmured, "Akane-sama, why?"

Nabiki was seeing red, and had an Akane moment. But before the sword in her hand could splinter over Ranma's head, she was interrupted.

Ranma was frozen in place, her breasts flattened against Ukyou's muscular arm. Her heart gave a loud 'Ka-thump', and a blush decorated her cheeks. What had started out as way of tormenting Tsubasa had suddenly shifted, and she found herself being very aware of every inch of her skin. Which was a bad thing as just as she was trying to work up the will to move away from Ukyou, a muscular hand got a good grip on her ass and squeezed, hard. And both of Ukyou's hands were accounted for.

"ahhhhhh," Ranma cried out in surprise and shock. Her back arched, driving her groin into Ukyou's leg as she tried to draw away from the hand that was fondling her backside in a very intimate manner.

"Principal Happosai! Thank goodness you are here. This Amazon assaulted me."

Ranma's pig-tail stood out from her head as if electrified and a shudder of horror shook her whole body. "Happosai," she growled out. Pushing herself away from Ukyou, shivering in distaste at the increased pressure on her rear, she spun away from the groping hand and drove a punch at what should have been the top of the perverts head. Only to find a muscular thigh interposed in the way of her fist, absorbing and stopping her blow.

"My compliments, Ukyou-chan. You sure can pick them," Happosai chortled. "Though she does fight dirty."

Ranma would have protested, except the remark made her realize that if the bastard had not moved, she would have driven her fist straight into her balls. She had no objection to nutting the freak, but not without some sort of latex glove on her hand. "Yuck," she said in disgust jumping backward, and landing with her ass pressed into Tsubasa's belly. She gave a quick bump, and sent the cutesy girl sprawling on the ground, her legs spread and her pale brown hair doing a very poor job of concealing her charms before she gave a cry of dismay and covered her merchandise.

Ranma ignored Tsubasa. She was too busy staring open mouthed at . . . Happosai? Instead of the wrinkled little gnome she was used to, a solidly build, if no taller than her, man stood in front of her. Instead of looking as old as dirt, he looked a well preserved fifty at the most. Instead of a completely bald head, he possessed a full head of iron grey hair. The only thing slightly similar to the person Ranma remembered was the lecherous look in his eyes as he ran them over her curves.

"You're not Happosai," Ranma said in an uncertain voice.

Behind Ranma, Nabiki rolled her eyes in exasperation. Though she too was surprised by the man's appearance. The resemblance between this Happosai and the one they knew was the same as that between a raisin, and a grape. You are told they are the same, but look as you will, you can't see it.

"Ah, you wound an old man," Happosai replied to Ranma's remark, a twinkle in his eye. "I guess I don't look like the legends at that. "How do I look in the stories?" He asked in curiosity.. "Eight feet tall, with a foot long cock?"

Ranma found herself blushing, which annoyed the hell out of her, "Nah, a wrinkled little pervert who's all talk and no action!" she retorted.

Happosai tossed back his head and laughed. "Oh, you are a sassy one. I'm going to enjoy showing you just how much action I'm capable of. Just you wait till I have you're bent over a slave bench and I claim you as mine."

"I ain't no slave!" Ranma retorted, even as her stomach gave a lurch. Happosai's words had brought back the memories of her first moments in this world, and what she'd done with Nabiki. Till this moment she had never even considered the possibility that she might find herself in Nabiki's position. Both past and present.

"Maybe not, but once I beat you, your own laws will make you submit."

Ranma blinked, "Wha?"

"He thinks you're an Amazon dummy," Nabiki said with an acid tone.

"I ain't an Amazon!"

Happosai cocked an eye, and said. "Oh, and who is your family."

"I'm Saotome Ranma ! Of the School of Indiscriminate Grappling!"

In the bushes, Kodachi eyes widened. Was that true? Was the girl really Ranma? Had she really seen what she had seen? Maybe she wasn't suffering delusions again?

Nabiki and Akane looked across at each other, and for the first time since she had come to this world, Nabiki felt a real connection with her new sister.

What an idiot.

Nabiki hastily stepped between Ranma and Happosai. "You have to forgive her headmaster, she still has trouble with her new name. It's not Ranma, it's Ranko. My master's father gave it to her when they adopted her in China. Isn't that right, Ranko," she said, slipping an elbow into Ranma's gut.

Ranma, or rather, Ranko, flinched slightly, not from Nabiki's blow, but from the realization that she'd spouted out her real name without any thought of the consequences. She could become a slave in this world! The idea was frightening, scaring her in a way she had never experienced before. It filled her with nausea, but also with something else. Something that her mind jumped through hoops to avoid thinking about. And the best way to not think, was to fight.

"Enough talk!" she yelled out leaping forward and driving a fist at Happosai's face. "You'll pay for touching my ass like that."

Ranma had expected Happosai to dodge, instead he held up a hand and seemed to casually stop her punch by catching her fist in full flight. His thick fingers closed around her smaller hand with firm pressure. "Is that a challenge I hear," he chortled. "Very well, give me a good fight, and I might even keep you instead of selling you once I defeat you."

"Like hell!" Ranma said, using his grip on her as a pivot point to swing her legs free of the ground and direct two swift blows toward his head.

Happosai moved slightly and each small foot brushed just by his head, the wind of their passing ruffling his grey hair. He was about to make a smart remark when Ranma's right foot retracted and hooked itself around the back of his neck. Her left foot pulled backward into her belly and she planted itself firmly into Happosai's stomach as she rolled backward, dragging him down toward her. The sudden gleam in Happosai's eyes as he toppled toward her body gave Ranma a sudden surge of adrenaline and she pushed upward with all her might with the foot in his belly. Happosai sailed high into the sky, over the heads of the group of girls, heading straight toward the wall that surrounded the school.

Happosai spun lightly in the air, and landed on the wall feet first, where he seemed to hang for a second before launching himself directly at Ranma. He went into an immediate attack, his feet and hands flashing toward Ranma as she frantically parried.

Ranma did her best, tried to summon up the speed she was used to using. But she lacked the ki reserves to manifest a full Amigurikan level speed. Happosai's hands flashed through her defenses and pinched and prodded her breasts causing them to tingle with sensations. A hand darted between her legs and she went up on tiptoes as the fabric of her pants and undershorts was pressed into her cleft. A gasp escaped her lips, and not just of shock.

"You're a responsive little thing. I look forward to seeing just how responsive," Happosai chortled.

Ranma was starting to feel panic, like nothing she had ever felt before. Genma had erased any fear she might once have had over receiving a beating. That was a routine part of her life. But what Happosai was threatening her with was something her mind could not deal with. She frantically sought some way of defeating him. How could she do it? This body simply didn't have the abilities she needed. She was too weak! . . . Ranma's eyes suddenly widened as she remembered one technique where weakness didn't matter. Now if she just had enough Ki to pull it off.

"Hey, old freak, take a look at these," Ranma said, pulling her shirt off and bouncing her breasts in front of Happosai. They were flushed and bore the imprint of his fingers, and her nipples were standing up perky and proud. "Take a good look, because this is as close as you're ever going to get to them.

"We'll see about that, girl," Happosai chortled as he advanced on her.

Ranma retreated, leading the Headmaster on a chase, that slowly turned into a spiral as she worked her way to the conclusion of her Hiryuu Shouten Ha

"Now I have you," Ranma cried out . . .

" **Hiryuu Shouten Ha!"** Ranma cried out, driving her fist into the air and completing the mix of her cold Ki and Happosai's hot lust aura. She smirked at the expression on his face as the sudden twister picked him up off the ground and flung him high into the air. Oh sure, it was a wimp of an effect compared to his usual, but she'd done it, that was the important thi-n-g. . .

The various girls, and one pre-teen boys watched wide eyed as Headmaster Happosai was tossed high into the air, and Ranma slowly keeled over and fell flat on her face.

"Saotome!" Nabiki cried out and rushed forward, along with Ukyou, and Akane and Conan trailing behind. "You idiot!" Nabiki cried, rolling Ranma-chan over on her back and supporting her limp head her knees. "What were you thinking? Picking a fight with him like that. Don't you realize what might have happened to you?" Her voice was a mix of hot anger and relief.

Nabiki stared up into the sky where Happosai was still a visible spec, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to estimate how much time she had. She was under no delusion in regards to thinking this robust version of Happosai was down for the count. He had merely been tossed out of the ring and she had to get Ranma out of here and changed.

Nabiki gave a grunt as she tried to pull Ranma to her feet, but the little girl was a dead weight. Even though she at best topped the scale at around ninety pounds, that was more than Nabiki could handle. She was about to scream at Akane to give her a hand when Ukyou reached down and plucked Ranma easily off the ground and tossed her over her shoulder. "Where to, sugar?" she asked.

Resentment boiled up in Nabiki at the girl interfering like this, but she tamped it down. She wasn't going to be like Ranma's former fiancees quarreling while the world came apart around them. "Home, we need to get her home before," she looked upward as she tried to decide how Ukyou would react to the suggestion she was dragging Ranma away before Happosai landed.

She needn't have worried. Ukyou had been awestruck by Ranma's fighting, and her beauty, but she had also realized that the little red-head was going to lose. The thought of having the little girl snatched away before she ever had a chance to snuggle under a bear-skin with her was unbearable. Maybe Ranma . . .Ranko? would resent her doing this, but she had to do it. She started jogging toward the gate, the little girl light on her shoulder as she cupped a hand around one pert butt cheek to hold her in place. "Lead the way, sugar," Ukyou urged Nabiki.

"Hey!" Akane protested. "You can't haul her out of the middle of a fight!"

Nabiki directed a look at Akane that made her back up. "Are you forgetting 'Ranko's' condition, sister-dear. Do you really think the Headmaster would be happy to have a slave with her unique problem?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Akane admitted. She trotted along beside her sister, and they both followed after Ukyou. Once through the gate Nabiki hurried ahead to guide Ukyou to the Tendo home.

Conan watched them go. He fought the urge to follow. He thought it unlikely he'd learn anymore from Ranma this day.

With Akane gone, Kodachi emerged from the bushes to stand beside Conan. "Ranma really changed, didn't he . . .she?"

"Yes, she, or he, did. What do you plan on doing about it?"

Kodachi gave a short bitter laugh. "Keep my mouth shut. I'll not give my dear sweet father or brother a chance to doubt my sanity again. Look where that got me last time," she said, gesturing at her masculine apparel.

"Well, thank's for the help, Ukyou," Nabiki said in a grudging tone outside the Tendo home. "We can take it from here."

Ukyou wanted to protest, but she could see by the look in Nabiki's eyes that it would not do any good, so she handed Ranma to Akane and watched as the three girls disappeared through the gate into their home. She gave a sigh and started walking back to the school, and her cold lonely dorm room.

"Happosai landed with a thud that buried his feet up to the ankles in the hard packed soil of the school yard. With a grunt he removed first one foot and then another from the ground. Then without a word to any of the watching girls he started to walk back toward his office, his mind lost in thought.

There was no question that the red-head was the Amazon that the alarm had went off over. And there was also no doubt in his mind that she had somehow learned a genuine secret amazon technique. It had been over two centuries, but you never forgot having a move like the Hiryuu Shouten Ha used on you. That was impressive as hell. It was a good thing he knew for a fact she wasn't an Amazon, or a real girl for that matter.

Thank goodness Genma had approached him the other day begging for help to find a cure for his curse, and that of his son, or else he might have made a horrible mistake. If not for the fact the red-head was really his old student's son he'd be moving heaven and earth to make her his slave. He gave a chuckle, not that he'd let on to the boy that he knew the truth. It was too good a joke to give away. He envisioned much fun over the next few years.

Now what could he do to see that Ranma got the a proper education, one that someone in his/her unique position deserved . . .

Ranma gave a slight groan and sat up in what turned out to be his own bed. Memory returned and he hastily ran hands over his body. He gave a sigh of relief at finding himself fully male. A shiver ran up his back as he though how close he had come to . . . No! He couldn't even think about it!

"Oh, you're awake," Nabiki said from the entrance to the bathing room. She had a pan of water in her hand and a small washcloth draped over her forearm. She was glaring at him, but their was an undercurrent of relief in both her voice and expression.

On Ranma's part, he was suddenly very aware of the shape of her body under her short slave tunic. A sudden urge to reaffirm his masculinity had him off the bed and striding toward Nabiki who eyes went wide at his approach.

There was a clatter and splash of water, followed by the sound of Ranma crying out in exasperation, and a female voice, "Oh, man!"

Nabiki's legs buckled and she let out a soft moan as she once again went through withdrawal symptoms as her slave bond with Ranma was severed.

Ranma, much less affected because the slave bond was biased to transfer more information from the master to the slave than the other way around, caught Nabiki before she could fall to the floor. "Nabiki! What's the matter?"

"Your fault, bastard," Nabiki slurred out through teeth that chattered.

"What did I do?" Ranma cried out, guilt flooding through her at Nabiki's words. She didn't know what she'd done, but Nabiki's behavior was so out of character that she found herself believing the other girl's words. Not that Nabiki would not lie to Ranma, or try to manipulate her. She'd done it often. But, somehow, Ranma could not make herself believe Nabiki was faking this.

"Slave bond," Nabiki got out, her voice starting to firm as the sudden shock to her system started to ease. Still, she was too preoccupied with her condition to focus fully on Ranma. The spells were getting worse, she thought with dread. She'd hoped that she'd get used to the sudden breaking, but she wasn't. Instead, each time seemed to be worse, as if her nervous system was being rubbed raw and left more and more exposed each time.

"What about the slave bond? How is it doing this to you? We have to get break it if it's doing this to you," Ranma said frantically.

Nabiki let out a bitter laugh. "Idiot," she said. "Don't you get it, Saotome? You've already broken it. Every time you change into a girl, you break it."

"Huh?"

"Help me to the bed," Nabiki demanded, rather than clearing up the mystery for Ranma.

Once Ranma had half-carried her to the bed and eased her down on it, and got her a glass of water, and fluffed her pillow, and put her feet up, Nabiki felt more ready to explain. Besides, she didn't think she could push the situation much further, and was starting to feel a bit guilty herself at the expression of worry on Ranma's face.

"Look, Saotome. It's simple. I am Ranma's Saotome's slave, not Ranko Saotome's slave. Every time he goes away, and you come out to play, I lose my master, and the slave bond breaks."

"That's not true!" Ranma protested. "I'm the same person."

"Oh, well that's all right then. I"m just imagining that my guts are getting cut out of my belly every time you shift forms. I'll just give myself a stern talking too and everything will be all right."

"You don't have to be like that," Ranma retorted, her instinctive reaction to always be to fight back against an assault, no matter what form it took. But her words were barely out of her mouth when a contrite look came over her face and she said, "I'm sorry, is it really that bad, Nabiki?"

Nabiki had never believed in discounting her pain. Unlike Akane, if she hurt, she let the world know about it, in one way or another. "Damn right it's bad, Saotome. I feel like I've jumped in a ice filled bath every time you change."

Ranma twisted her hands together. She hated having to deal with situations where she couldn't think with her feet of fists. "What can I do? Should we cancel the slave bond between us?"

Nabiki was tempted, not because she disliked being Ranma's slave. Well, there were things about it she could have done without, but to not have him in her bed anymore! To not experience one of those feedback orgasms again! She didn't want to give those up.

Besides in this world, that was the status quo, this worlds version of marriage. If she wasn't with Ranma, it would eventually be someone else. Plus, she'd come to this world because she'd made a stupid wish to be Ranma's slave. Who knew what would happen if she wasn't Ranma's slave anymore. Maybe she'd be sent to another world where she was Ranma's slave. "No, I don't think it would be a good idea. We don't know enough about this world, doing that might cause questions we don't want, and can't, answer."

While Nabiki had been thinking, Ranma had been as well. "Well then, what we need is for you to be a slave to both my forms. I need to make you a slave to my girl side."

Nabiki's eyes widened, that might work, but then her expression turned stubborn. "Why should I be your slave?" she asked.

"Huh? So you don't get hit hard when I change."

"So why do I have to be your slave? Why can't you be my slave? That way we'll still be linked when you change."

"You can't do that! I'm a guy!" Ranma protested.

Nabiki casually reached up and cupped one of Ranma's bare-breasts. "Oh, really?" she asked as she fondled Ranma, her fingers lightly pinching her large nipple between them."

Ranma gave a surprised yelp, but did not jerk away from Nabiki's hand. "Don't do that," she protested.

"Why not? Don't you like it?" Nabiki asked. She was enjoying the mingled look of discomfort and pleasure on Ranma face. She also hadn't missed the fact that Ranma could have easily have pulled away, but wasn't. "You like it when a girl touches you like this. Did you like it when Ukyou did it?"

"hmmmm, yea, it was nice," Ranma murmured leaning into Nabiki's hand.

"You little slut!" Nabiki yelled, sitting up and dumping Ranma on the floor.

"Huh, wha?" Ranma said in confusion, blinking up at Nabiki in puzzlement.

"I knew it. I knew it. You did it with her in the bushes. You couldn't wait to run around behind my back!"

"It wasn't like that," Ranma protested. "She caught me by surprise. I couldn't stop her."

"Oh right, like I'll believe that! I've seen you fight. I just saw you fight! Are you telling me Ukyou was too tough for you?"

Ranma blushed and could not meet Nabiki's eyes. In truth, she didn't really understand why she hadn't fought off Ukyou. She could have, but at the time . . . "I can't hit a girl," she in a faint voice.

"Oh, is that so. What about girl's hitting you? Can you do that? You certainly used to let Akane do it a lot. Is that what you want me to do? Hit you?"

"What? No! Hey, what are you doing," Ranma protested as Nabiki yanked her up off the floor by one arm, her anger giving her strength.

"Guess," Nabiki said.

Ranma gave a startled yell as Nabiki twisted her arm and yanked, falling backward onto the bed to give herself more leverage. Ranma took one step and her legs struck against Nabiki's outstretched ones. Nabiki gave another jerk and the off balanced Ranma fell forward over Nabiki's lap. Before she could even protest, or try to roll off, Nabiki's hand landed with a hard smack on her upturned rear. "Ouch! What are you doing, Nabiki?"

"Now that's a dumb question," Nabiki said in an acerbic tone. Her temper was not in the least improved by the stinging sensations in her fingers. She waved her hand in the air to cool the heat. "Damn, Saotome, I always new you were a hard-ass, but this is ridiculous.

"Serves you right," Ranma retorted, rolling off of Nabiki's lap and to her feet. She rubbed her abused rear with both hands. It wasn't that Nabiki had actually hurt her, but the place where her hand had landed was sending very strong messages to her brain despite that. Messages that Ranma didn't really know how to handle.

"Why, because I didn't act like a meek little slave and let you do what you wanted to me," Nabiki said. She got to her own feet and advanced on Ranma, who backed away nervously, until her back hit a wall. "Well, I got news for you, Ranma-chan, I'm not your slave. I don't have to do what you say, or what you want. I can do what I want, and what I want is this," Nabiki lowered her head and kissed Ranma letting her body press against the smaller girl.

Ranma was flustered and confused. Nabiki's single blow was still lingering, and the heat from it was spreading between her legs. And now she was being kissed, very expertly and that was causing a whole new wave of heat to spread through her body. Moving downward to meet the heat radiating from her groin.

When Ranma had come to this dimension, she'd been given the knowledge needed to make her Nabiki's perfect master. All the expertise and confidence around women her counterpart had worked years gaining was her's. But none of that seemed to make a bit of difference when she was a girl herself. None of that information was available to her when she was in this body.

Worse, she still had the same strong desires she had as a guy, but she lacked the assurance to aggressively seek out relief from them. That had made is oh so easy to simply give in and let Ukyou, and now Nabiki have their way with her. In fact, the download from the other Ranma made the situation even worse as his mind set had been firmly locked into the idea that women were submissive. That had been a great help to Ranma as a guy, allowing him to be aggressive and dominant with Nabiki. But, as a girl, she was finding that it even affected her self image when she was a girl. Being sexually submissive was a good thing. The only up side was that she seemed able to direct the desire to be dominated toward female partners She didn't know what she'd do if she started feeling this way about guys.

Ranma gave a soft moan as Nabiki's hand slid down her sides and in around the small of her back, pressing between her body and the wall, and then easing down to cup her petite rear. "Ouch! Ranma cried out in shock, her eyes going wide as Nabiki pinched her hard on both ass cheeks. The sudden sharp pain breaking her out of her dazed state. Pinned as she was against the wall, she couldn't escape without forcing herself away from Nabiki, and she found she was reluctant to do that. So she tried to bluster her way out of her situation. "Nabiki, stop that right now!" she ordered the taller girl.

"Or what? You'll punish me?"

"Damn right."

"How?"

"Huh? What do you mean how? I'll punish you that's all."

"How will you punish me," Nabiki asked, pressing her self against Ranma, her breasts slipping over top of the smaller girl's bountiful gifts and pressing up under Ranma's chin, forcing her to turn her face up toward Nabiki. "Will you switch me? Like Father did Kimiko?"

Ranma's face was turning red and she was sweating at Nabiki's close proximity and from the way Nabiki's hands were kneading her backside. Not to mention the way her breasts were cradling her face. "Yes," she said with a little gasp.

"But that's so impersonal," Nabiki protested. "Wouldn't you rather lay me over your lap and spank me with your hard bare hand?" she asked in a husky voice.

Ranma was becoming more and more turned on. It should have been at the thought of turning Nabiki over her knee and spanking her till her shapely bottom was as red as a cherry, but somehow she couldn't make the image stick in her mind. She'd struggle and imagine herself as a guy, laying into Nabiki hard, but each time she started to relax into the fantasy the girl over the boy's lap would change to herself, and the boy would change to either Ukyou or Nabiki, with the bias moving more and more toward Nabiki as that girl's hands wandered over her buttocks.

"Or maybe I've been too bad for that," Nabiki said, leaning down so her mouth was next to Ranma's ear. "Maybe you'd like to hang me up by my wrists, with my toes barely touching the ground, and whip me till I scream for your hard cock to fill me to the brim."

"Yes, that, I want that," Ranma panted.

"Oh, master, you are so strong," Nabiki purred letting her body slide down Ranma's, her breasts compressing against Ranma's for a second until they slid free and over her belly as Nabiki continued to lower herself. Nabiki paused to take one of Ranma's nipples in her mouth, sucking hard and making it swell inside her warm oral cavity. She lashed the captured nub with her tongue, drawing a gasp from Ranma. Drawing away, leaving a trailer of spit hanging between her mouth and Ranma's breast for a second, she started to kiss her way down Ranma's belly till her nose nuzzled into Ranma's copper curls and she could breath in the heady scent of the small girl's arousal.

"Do you want me to make you feel good before you whip me Master?" Nabiki asked, puffing a breath of air over Ranma's engorged sex.

"Oh, god yes," Ranma said, bucking her hips toward Nabiki's face.

"Well you aren't going to get it," Nabiki snapped back, her sultry voice suddenly showing the underlying anger behind her actions. She rolled back on her heels and rose to her feet, leaving her glowering down at Ranma's flushed countenance. "You've caused me grief, Ranko, and you're the one who deserves to be punished. Don't you think so?"

"Wha, Nabiki, what?"

"Do you think it's fair that you switch to a girl and go off to have fun while I'm being twisted up inside because the slave bond broke?" Nabiki demanded, not giving Ranma time to gather her thoughts.

"No, I mean, I didn't know,"

"Oh, so that makes it ok. It doesn't matter how much you hurt me. Because you didn't mean to do it."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, so you do think you should be punished for being so thoughtless?"

"Yes, I mean . . ."

"Good, then let's do it," Nabiki said with a smirk as she took hold of Ranma's arm and dragged the girl across the room.

"Wait, Nabiki," Ranma protested, but did little to stop Nabiki as she was pulled across the bed toward the footboard of the bed. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered the scene she's stumbled onto the day before. Her mom, No-chan, draped over a bed just like this one, while Nabiki's mom Kimiko switched her bottom, and pleasured her to the heights of ecstasy. Her stomach was suddenly churning with need, and she offered little resistance as Nabiki pushed her muscular belly down over the padded top of the footboard, and she only made token protests as Nabiki secured her ankles and wrists with the leather straps that were part of the bed's equipment.

Nabiki was feeling more that a little flushed herself as she finished tying Ranma's down. She stepped back and admired the wide legged stance of the little girl. All her bounty exposed and vulnerable. Ranma was certainly lucky she wasn't a boy, because there was no way she'd have been able to resist taking advantage of what Ranma was offering, right this second.

Nabiki was trembling in anticipation as she plucked one of several switches that were resting in a tall narrow case beside the bedroom door. Nabiki was by preference, submissive, she had truly enjoyed being Ranma's slave. But back home she had never been able to let that part of her show, and in her few relationships, with both male and female, she had been the dominate one, the aggressor, the one who called the shots. That had left the boys with blue balls, and the girls with sore tongues, but she'd never gone as far as she planned on going with Ranma, and she was finding the idea of switching the pert bottom in front of her exciting.

But not so exciting that she failed to snatch Ranma's heavy seal ring from where it rested on the night stand and slipped it on her finger. It was loose, and would have fallen free if she had not clenched that hand tightly around the switch.

"Now where shall we start," Nabiki said in a husky voice as she trailed the tip of the switch over Ranma's bottom, causing it to quiver and flex.

"Just get it over with," Ranma demanded, her voice husky with mingled dread and anticipation. "Ouch," She cried out in surprise as Nabiki delivered a stinging lash across both her cheeks.

"Silence you! I'm the one giving the orders here," she said. "This will last as long as I want." As she talked she let the tip of her switch slip between Ranma's legs and she lifted it slightly so it pressed between the folds of her sex, parting them and rubbing against Ranma's delicate inner flesh.

"Ahhhhhh," Ranma cried out and her butt clenched as she tried to squeeze herself around the slim switch.

"Oh, so you like that," Nabiki purred slipping the slender want back and forth, rubbing Ranma's clit and inner flesh with the smooth surface that quickly picked up a glistening coating from Ranma's arousal. "Maybe you like it too much," she said, pulling the slender staff free and raising it high. "How do you like this."

Ranma gave a sudden cry as Nabiki lashed down, laying another stripe next to the one already decorating her ass. Again and again the switch lifted and fell. Ranma twitched and twisted but could not escape the angry sting. But even with the sharp burning across her muscular ass, she was still a swamp between her legs, her arousal not retreating, but instead growing.

After the tenth stroke, Nabiki dropped to her knees, letting the switch fall free as she rested both hands on Ranma welted ass and pulled her wide so she could bury her face between them and drive her tongue deep into Ranma's wet depths.

The cries Ranma had emitted while being switched paled in comparison to the ones she let loose now as Nabiki's talented tongue seemed to find every super sensitive nerve she possessed. Her pleasure cascaded, growing higher and higher, and as she crested the top and gave a howl of release, a round cold object was pressed firmly against her bottom.


	3. ranko alt

Sex Slave Ranko

Alt

 **by Ranma-chan Lover**

Some part of Ranma's mind recognized what it was that Nabiki was pressing against her ass, and her climax re-doubled. She lifted her head high, causing her back to arch and her large breasts to bounce as she howled out her powerful release.

The disk on her ass flared with a searing heat and her orgasm trebled. Every muscle of her body racked with pain and pleasure and her vision flashed to pure white.

Ranma's entire world was reduced to the pleasure of her body and a brand new awareness of Nabiki. When Ranma was master, he knew generally where Nabiki was and had a vague sense of her wellbeing. Now the slave, her very existence was focused on Nabiki. She knew exactly where Nabiki was, how she was feeling, and what she desired. She felt, even more than when she was master, fulfilled.

She regained the ability to breathe and the white slowly faded. Panting heavily, her muscles relaxed and her torso flopped down on the bed. Bound as she was, she wiped off the sweat on her face on the bedspread she was lying on.

For Nabiki, when the bonding ring flared warm against her fingers, she felt a pulse of warmth flow through her loins. It pushed her over the edge into her own climax and her own voice joined Ranma's howl. Instantly, she felt better. The cold loneliness of the broken slave-bond had been replaced with the gentle warmth of her new master-bond. While not nearly as intense, she was again subconsciously aware of Ranma's existence.

Smiling, she weakly levered herself to her feet. She looked down on the panting redhead she now owned and a pulse of pride flowed through her. 'Mine!' her mind crowed. She reached out and ran her hand across the flank of her new slave and a wave of pleasure danced across her own skin.

She stepped up and pressed her pussy against her slave's newly branded backside. She leaned down and rested her breasts against Ranma's back, trusting the highly trained martial artist to be able to support her weight. She gently rubbed Ranma's unbranded cheek with one hand and stroked the redhead's hair with the other. She whispered in Ranma's ear, "While I may belong to you, Ranma." She smacked her slave's still trembling behind. "Ranko belongs to me."

Nabiki levered herself up off of her slave and stepped back for a moment, just admiring the sweating, glistening redhead. She kneeled down behind the boy-turned-girl and examined the new slave-bond brand, mildly amused at seeing the Saotome chop engraved on Ranma herself. She gave the brand a gentle kiss. Then she started to release Ranma, unbuckling and unthreading each of the heavy leather bindings.

When she was done, she stood again. Ranma still lay there, dazed and unresponsive. Despite the master-bond telling her that Ranma was healthy, Nabiki started to worry and went to fetch a cup of hot water.

When she returned, she found Ranma curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed. Somewhat relieved that Ranma had moved, she dumped the hot water on the redhead.

 **by Stick-Man Smith**

Nabiki approached Ranma somewhat relieved she had changed position, but still a little worried about her being curled up into herself. Nabiki quickly tipped the pitcher of warm water over the naked redhead hoping she hadn't gone too far with her. She had just been so frustrated with the bond cutting in and out and that episode with Ukyo that she had acted without much thinking.

Nabiki's concern grew to alarm as the warm water didn't have any effect on Ranma other than to turn her into a wet naked redhead. The mantra of 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit...' ran through her head as she realized she had done far more harm with her act of vengeance than she had ever intended. As she moved to comfort the neo-girl slave (and herself just a bit) she got a surge of sadness and self-loathing over the bond so strong she had to kneel down to keep from collapsing.

Nabiki boggled at the strength of the emotion Ranma must be feeling for it to get through the filter on pain and negative feelings the bond usually kept from flowing from slave to master. She was pulled from such contemplations as she noticed a sickly green, almost black, energy starting to swirl around Ranma.

A few moments ago.

As Ranma curled himself up he was thinking of all the times his father had berated him for being a weak little girl. All of his mother's admonishments for being unmanly as well as every time someone had called him a freak or young lady or miss ran through his head. He felt Nabiki through the bond and remembered her multitude of tricks and racy photos.

He thought of the time back in their own reality when Nabiki had been his fiancée briefly. How she sold him off to the other fiancées and school clubs. This, finally, brought him around to acknowledging his new status as a sex slave. Only the growing concern he felt over the bond from Nabiki kept him from lapsing into an uncontrollable fit of crying.

Ranma felt Nabiki pouring the warm water over him, but froze as he missed the usual tingling that accompanied his change. His mind sort of lurched like it had slipped its gears and he very nearly lapsed into a stupor. Nabiki's fear, felt through the slave bond, however, triggered a cascade of every nightmare he ever had about his girl form pulled from the deepest and ugliest part of his subconscious.

Being groped and molested by Kuno, kissed by Mikado, chained up by Mousse and forced upon by Ryoga in addition to all of the most heinous of perversions ever suggested by Happosai (often involving Soun and his own father) and more raced through his mind like a demented Möbius strip of horrors. When he had finally come back to reality he noticed a huge buildup of heavy depression ki, fueled by his own sadness and self-loathing as well as Nabiki's fear and uncertainty fed through the slave bond.

Ranma realized at that point exactly what he could do to end his suffering. He felt the buildup of heavy ki, more than he ever remembered feeling before. He considered the frail constitution of his female body as compared to Ryoga's inhuman toughness and came to a decision. He looked up and noticed Nabiki reaching out to him and couldn't bring himself... no _herself_ to allow her new master to share this slave's fate. So, she tossed Nabiki through the door into the hallway allowing the pain from the bond to further fuel her depressed state, then stood up and called out...

" **Perfect Shishi Hokodan"**

 **by Dianna "Chinangel" Machen**

The Hokodan rocketed upwards, punching through the ceiling, and hung in the sky like a wicked star, heralding the suffering of others. Precariously, it shivered slowly falling one way, then the other, as if unable to decide if it should fall or stay aloft.

"RANMA!" Nabiki shrieked at the Red-head and scrambled to her feet, she could feel the self-loathing and self-destructive thoughts that were warping her slave.

Slave.

She hated that word: it made her feel unclean and ashamed. Now... She shook her head and forced those thoughts away, uncertain of how much of it were her own views and how much of it was feedback from her...from Ranma.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" she cursed and charged towards the red head.

Ranma's features were calm, almost peaceful, her hair tinged by the sickly emerald glow of the negative chi ball, and her eyes were glassy. She kept staring upwards, waiting for it to come crashing down, to end her.

"RANMA!" the voice cut through, and a small amount of some unknown emotion trickled into her. The ball fell, like the sickle in a grim harvest.

The shi shi Hokodan. It does not affect the user normally, for the user becomes emotionally empty, allowing the blast to pass right through them.

But if the user leaves that state of emotional emptiness...

The emerald explosion threw Nabiki from the room. Her head smashed against the wall. She fell to the ground, stunned and disbelieving as wisps of negativity trailed away.

Ranma.

Ranma was ALIVE! Her heart soared and she struggled to her feet, she staggered unsteadily towards the red-head. But her euphoria died a painful, lonely death.

Ranma lay in the wreckage, her eyes were half open, and hollow. Her expression was bleak and frozen. But if was the fire..or lack there of in those blue orbs that created a half-strangled sob from Nabiki.

That fire, that passion that had always driven Ranma, that self-confidence and smug superiority that had become the red-head's staple, had smothered.

All that was left was ice. Cold, uncaring ice.

Physically, she could see that Ranma was no worse for the wear. A little scraped, a little bruised; and the red-head rose from the crater, proving her evaluation right.

"Ranma?" she asked quietly. She refused to believe that anything had happened. She didn't WANT to believe. Ranma was unbeatable.

"Yes Mistress?" Ranma's voice was like the windless North: it chilled Nabiki's blood and she physically shivered at the tone. There was no emotion in it. Just ice. Ice in her heart. Ice in her soul.

"Ranma...please. Don't be like this." she begged, the red-head looked at her blankly, uncomprehending, and Nabiki could see a slow cloud of air escaping the red-heads lips.

Nabiki was no Martial Artist, neither was she a psychologist. She was an extortionist, a money-maker. She knew that people feared those in charge, she knew how to control those fears.

But that's all.

She didn't know what happened to those under extreme mental trauma. She didn't know about Ranma's Martial training by the Amazons. She didn't know that the pig-tailed girl's mind had retreated to a frozen sanctuary, and left the calculating Soul of Ice in its stead.

All she knew was that Ranma's expression was dead, and her eyes were empty, and that her skin was cool to the touch.

Nabiki watched mechanically as her slave went about cleaning the mess. She imagined that her robotic servant would keep this up all night until the roof was patched and the floor was cleared and fixed.

"They're right," she thought bitterly, "It is a cold dish. The coldest most unpalatable dish ever."

 **by Cmndr**

"Girl, please explain to me, again, what, exactly, happened to my *son*?"

Given that Genma was currently channeling his ursine side and looming over her like... an angry bear, Nabiki was not inclined to fib.

The elder Saotome was a master-bullshitter.

He'd know.

Worse, this time, he'd care.

So he got as he asked, a most detailed recap of the problem in the former bond between Master and slave-girl... and how she had changed that to Mistress and slave-girl.

Resulting in a locked Ranma-chan, currently channeling Rei Ayanami. And still continuing her rebuilding efforts.

To make things even better, the rest of the inhabitants of the dojo had by now trickled in, drawn by the noise and shouting.

Giving them the recap as well.

"So," recounted Soun,"not only have you assaulted your master using trickery, you've apparently forgotten that you've been placed on the block because you had already committed a crime. Thus you've effectively avoided your punishment. Not good. Not at all."

Genma was currently to speechlessly furious to add to that.

Kimiko wasn't. "What I'd like to know is, why didn't you come to one of us with your problem? I can see that Ranma would be leery of heaping his problems on strangers, and... well, he and Genma don't have that kind of relationship. But *you* don't have that excuse! Instead you pull something like this!"

Getting a dressing down from her mother-look-alike, in front of the entire family, on top of having just singlehandedly defeated Ranma in the worst way possible, had the desired effect.

Nabiki caved. Utterly.

Perhaps Genma wouldn't take action if her 'parents' did.

"Wha... what can we do now? I mean, with her... him, like that? What will happen?"

"Well drag *my son* to an arbiter. Get his brand removed. Hope to God for your sorry hide her reverts, and unlocks. Get *your* brand fixed. And get you a collar!" Genma thundered.

Nabiki just huddled on the ground before him. Ranma could sometimes display similar anger, but he lacked the genuine maliciousness she knew Genma had.

And, judging by the near-silent hiss from No-chan, she wouldn't wish a collar on anybody.

Even somebody who crippled her son.

"That's obviously the minimum." Soun added, his mien unusually stern. "If this get out... Nabiki, you enslaved a free person. Yes, Ranma is a girl like this... but still free. There will be repercussions, I fear. A severe loss of worth on your part, at the least. I wouldn't be surprised if Ranma pedals you off after this. Nor will I hinder him."

The others in the room nodded along in agreement. Even Akane.

Nabiki paled even more. She had spend enough time here that she could imagine why being sold *cheap* was considered a punishment.

Worth was the only thing that made you distinctive as a slave-girl. Made a stranger bother.

Cheap slaves... were refuse.

And handled as such.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to our regular show

 **by T.H. Tiger**

Some part of Ranma's mind recognized what it was that Nabiki was pressing against her ass, and her climax re-doubled. She lifted her head high, causing her back to arc and her large breasts to bounce as she howled out her powerful release.

The smirk on Nabiki's face turned to puzzlement as she felt no responding sense of warmth flooding through her. She lifted Ranma's seal from against the red-heads mottled ass and stared at what was under it. Other than the welts from her switching, Ranma's firm rear was unblemished by any sign of the mark Nabiki's own posterior carried as testimony to her enslavement to Ranma. The mark that vanished every time Ranma changed form.

The adrenaline rush that had sustained her through her encounter with Ranma-chan subsided and the chill gut twisting of slave withdrawal reasserted itself. Tears trickled from under Nabiki's clenched eyelids as she forced herself to her feet and stumbled to the washroom.

Ranma slumped over the head of the bed, lost in the afterglow of her powerful release her breath coming in soft pants. A sudden wash of hot water over her back that also soaked the bedding stopped that. Ranma, once again male, suddenly felt a whole lot less relaxed and happy. His eyes flew open and anger flared. "Na-bi-ki!" he growled.

The leather bonds, as much symbolic as actual restraints, faired poorly against Ranma's male muscles and motivated anger. He lifted himself up off the footboard of the bed and tugged hard. With four snaps he was free. Free to turn and advance on Nabiki who was simply standing in the middle of the floor, a pitcher dangling from one hand, her eyes closed and her face upraised as if basking in sunlight.

None of the hesitation and confusion that handicapped him when he was female slowed Ranma's actions, he took firm hold of Nabiki by the back of her neck and gave her a gentle, if firm shake. "What the hell did you think you were doing!?" he demanded. "I'm the master here. You're the slave. And that's the way it's going to stay."

Nabiki eyes were open, and she glared at Ranma. "I hear lots of talk, but not much action, Saotome. At least I tried to fix the problem. What are you going to do, pretend it isn't happening?"

Guilt caused Ranma's face to flush, but did not lessen his intention to punish his willful and wayward slave in the least. "That is something I will fix," He growled. "That's what a master does. A slave does what her master orders, or what she knows her master wants. And if she doesn't, it's the master's job to teach her better." Using his hand on her neck Ranma marched Nabiki over to the end of the bed opposite the large wet spot her hot water had left behind. He sat down and pulled Nabiki over his lap.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry to have to do this, Nabiki," Ranma said as he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her upturned rear. "But I'm not." His hand rose and fell again, landing with a loud clap as he cupped his hand to fully impact on Nabiki's pert rear.

Nabiki cried out at the force of the blow, and as her spanking continued, tears ran down her cheeks. Her body wriggled on Ranma's legs as it tried to escape Ranma's punishing blows, her ass cheeks clenching tightly together in a defensive gesture that did nothing to lessen the sting of her spanking.

But even as sobs started to make upper body shudder, a sense of satisfaction and pleasure infused her body. Her master was taking charge, controlling her and punishing her, and she was helpless to do anything to prevent it. Ranma's strength and will overwhelmed her own and the sense that she was truly his property overwhelmed any feelings of resentment at his treatment. The feel of Ranma's cock swelling and pressing against the side of her belly gave her desire a focus and as Ranma's hand moved up and down she was filled with anticipation of what might follow her punishment.

The spanking lasted a good three minutes, in which time Ranma landed dozens of hard blows on Nabiki's ass. When he at last stopped Nabiki was sobbing with deep gasping breaths. Satisfied that he had punished his slave enough and proven his willingness to do so, he decided it was time to exercise his other prerogative as Nabiki's master. Ranma rubbed his hard hand over her sore rear and pressed his fingers down between her legs. Nabiki meekly spread herself and allowed him access to her inner core and his fingers found her more than ready to accept them into her excited flesh.

"You are such a slut, Nabiki," Ranma growled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slot. "Well?" he questioned pulling his hand free and delivering a spank to her sore bottom. "Answer me."

Nabiki gave a gasp and said. "Yes, Master. I'm a slut."

"No, not just a slut," Ranma said, giving her another hard spank.

"Your slut! Master!" Nabiki cried out.

"And don't your forget it again, slut," Ranma said as he returned his fingers to Nabiki's needy sex. He found her engorged clitoris and lightly pinched it, drawing a startled gasp from Nabiki. He then resumed plunging his calloused fingers into her soaking twat. At the same time he reached under her with his free hand and cupped one of her hanging breasts. He roughly kneaded the soft flesh with his strong fingers rolling her erect nipple between two of his fingers.

Nabiki gave little moans and gasps as Ranma played with her body and her face was soon flushed as red as her bottom and it was plainly clear that she was on the verge of a powerful orgasm. Which was when Ranma pulled his hand free from between her legs and gave her another half dozen hard swats with his hand.

Pain from her abused bottom joined with the pleasurable need between her legs and left Nabiki giving inarticulate cries that begged Ranma to please let her finish.

"Not yet, slut," Ranma said. He eased her off his legs and lowered her to a kneeling position in front of him. "Show me some respect, and maybe I'll think about letting you cum." Nabiki reached her hands out toward his erection, and he swatted them aside. "Don't use your hands!" he ordered.

Nabiki looked up at him, her eyes large a moist. She placed her hands behind her back, and then lowered her face and leaned forward, opening her mouth wide to capture the head of Ranma's cock between her lips. He cruelly flexed his pelvis muscles, forcing her to fight for her balance as she tried to capture the darting tip of Ranma's penis. She kept missing and her cheeks were soon glistening with Ranma's pre-cum as the tip of his cock kept brushing against them.

"You have a lot to learn," Ranma at last growled. Taking hold of Nabiki's head and winding his fingers into her hair, he firmly held her still while he gripped his cock with his other hand and steered it toward her mouth.

Nabiki closed her eyes and savored the taste and texture of Ranma's member as his flesh filled her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as Ranma removed his hand from her hair. Soon his engorged meat was wet with her saliva and a froth was forming around her lips as they slid back and forth over his slick flesh.

Ranma gave Nabiki no warning and she was caught by surprise when he suddenly pulsed inside her mouth and an instant later a flood of sperm shot forth, flooding her taste buds all the more intensely with his essence. She sucked and swallowed, and drank down his offering but was given no chance to savor his gift. She was pulled to her feet and laid back over his lap for another spanking. Sperm dribbled from her lips as she once again cried from his stinging blows.

Again Ranma's fingers sought out Nabiki's sex, and again brought her to near climax as he slowly hardened against her belly.

"Are you ever going to try and make my girl side a slave again?" Ranma asked as Nabiki panted with the need for release.

"No!" she gasped out.

"Why don't I believe you, Nabiki?" Ranma asked. He gave her nipple a hard pinch.

"Ahhhhh!" Nabiki cried out, caught between the fingers in her cunt, and the hand punishing her breast, her mind a fog of need and submission. She struggled for an answer to Ranma's question. "Because I'm a liar, Master?" she finally replied.

"That's right, slave. I can never really trust you. So what will I do with you?"

"Use me, master?" Nabiki asked and begged at the same time.

Ranma paused in his molestation. "A good answer. I don't' need to trust you to use you. Do I?"

"No, master."

"Well, then, I guess that is the answer." Ranma released Nabiki's breast and pulled his fingers free of her sex. Taking hold of her waist, he easily lifted her in the air and positioned her over his refreshed erection, her back to him. "Put it in!" He ordered.

Nabiki fumbled between her legs for Ranma's cock, and directed his hardness at her soft inner core. Ranma eased her down and she gasped as he parted her outer folds and pressed into her. She gave a shocked gasp as Ranma pulled her down hard and sank himself to the balls in her accepting flesh.

"ahhhhhhhh," Ranma sighed in pleasure as he felt Nabiki wrap around him. He left her sitting impaled on his spike, her sore bottom pressed against his thighs. Reaching around her body he took hold of her firm breasts and squeezed and twisted them as he slowly rocked his body, stirring his cock inside her.

Letting go of one breast Ranma ran his hand down his slave's belly. Nabiki's legs were splayed wide on either side of his legs and her distended cunt was stretched wide around his manhood. Ranma had easy access to her vulnerable nerves and as his manhood flexed inside her he rubbed her erect clit with two fingers. The slippery little nub sent waves of intense pleasure through Nabiki's body, and when Ranma captured it between his two fingers and pinched, she gave a shrill scream as she at last experienced an orgasm.

Ranma held tight to Nabiki as she shuddered around his manhood, her inner flesh massaging him. Once she finished her orgasm, he picked her up, easing her off of his erection and drawing a muffled protest from her.

"Quiet," he ordered Nabiki. He gave her a swat on her rear, merging the pain from her sore bottom with the pleasure of her recent orgasm. Ranma turned in place an lowered Nabiki to the bed, and followed after. He moved between her legs and found her opening with the tip of his cock. He eased into her, drawing a gasp from his slave. He worked his hands under her thighs and lifted, hooking her legs over his shoulders. And then he fucked her.

Nabiki was like a rag doll as Ranma's powerful hips rose and fell driving his manhood to the balls with each stroke and then drawing out till the tip nearly emerged from her cunt. Hard and fast he took her, not holding back. Another orgasm shattered Nabiki's last grasp on rational thought and she was lost to anything but the feel of Ranma moving between her legs, his hardness forcing aside her soft flesh to invade her inner being again and again.

For a good fifteen minutes Ranma battered at Nabiki, using all the tricks his counterpart had left him to stave off his own release. Only when Nabiki's eyes glazed over and he knew she was moments away from sinking into darkness did he release the reigns on his own release and exploded deep in her belly, filling her with his sperm. Nabiki clenched around him one final time before she succumbed to the overwhelming sensation and fell into darkness.

Sometime later Ranma lay spooned against Nabiki, her abused ass pressed into his groin. He had stripped the bed of its wet bedding and had laid both he and Nabiki down on one of the futons intended for a slave who was not sharing her master's bed. He kissed her lightly on the neck, and whispered. "Somehow I will find an answer, Nabiki. I will do anything to keep you from hurting from my curse. Anything. I promise."

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki mouth pouted and she buried her face in her pillow.

"Come on, Nabiki. Time to get up," Ranma urged.

"Bite me, Saotome. The fucking sun isn't even up yet," Nabiki mumbled, still more than half asleep. She snuggled deeper into her bedding, trying very hard to avoid moving her hips or legs. She was as sore as she could ever remember being, inside and out. She smirked slightly as she heard Ranma gave an exasperated sigh and slid off their futon. Moving only her arms she gathered his share of the blankets, still warm from his body up, against herself.

A minute later Nabiki was on the verge of slipping back into slumber land when a sudden wash of ice cold water soaked her blankets, and her. "What the hell are you doing, Saotome," she sputtered dragging herself free of her sodden bedding and staggering to her feet. She glared at her master who was laughing fit to bust a gut, the bucket he'd used to drench her still hanging from one hand.

"Oh god. I have so wanted to do that for so long," he said through his laugher. He stifled his mirth with some effort as he took in Nabiki's artfully contrived woebegone expression. Even knowing it was a put on, and that his slave girl was much more likely contemplating dire bodily harm toward him, he let sympathy for her take over.

"Come on. You'll feel much better after a warm bath," he urged Nabiki.

Nabiki would have loved to ignore Ranma. But the room was cold, the water was cold and her nipples were all tight and perky for reasons that had nothing to do with Ranma's fine ass as he walked away from her. The thought of a steaming hot furo got her feet moving, but it was a crabbed arthritic stride as her muscles and tendons protested her actions.

Ranma looked over his shoulder and grimaced with a twinge of guilt at he saw how difficult Nabiki was finding walking, but there was a significant amount of smugness mixed in with it. He'd finally laid down the law in very clear large words with Nabiki the night before. He seriously doubted she'd ever try to take advantage of his girl side again. His expression shifted as the memory of what had happened the day before to his girl side resurfaced. If he was the sort of person who could admit it, he would have confessed to being more than a little scared at the way he, or rather, she, had reacted to first the sexually aggressive Ukyou, and then later with Nabiki. Ranma firmly banished such thoughts, and turned back to Nabiki.

"Hey, what?" Nabiki exclaimed as Ranma swept her up in his arms.

"We don't have all day. I want to fix this mess before we have to go off to school," Ranma said as he carried her into the bathing room.

Some time later, after being thoroughly washed and rinsed by Ranma, Nabiki was laying in the furo. Her back supported by Ranma's muscular torso as she leaned against him, her bottom positioned between his spread legs. His arms were crossed under her breasts and he held her firmly but gently, freeing her to simply relax and let the heat soak into her body.

"Nabiki?" Ranma queried as he gently rubbed her belly with one hand. His action was casual, the way one might pet a cat that happened to be laying in their lap.

"Hmmmm?"

"You've read up on bonding. Haven't you?"

"Huhmmmm,"

"What are the rules about doing it? I mean, does it have to be done the way we did it when we first got here?"

"Hmmmm, I think so. At least all the books seem to agree that the bonding is best done at the height of sexual release. One book did mention something about a safeguard. I think they meant that if the girl couldn't get that excited, than she shouldn't be a slave, or the guy shouldn't be her master. I don't know if that is true, or not."

"So the girl does have to be having a good time to be bonded . . ." Ranma trailed off.

"What?"

Ranma reluctantly asked, "So why didn't it take last night, between you and me?" Ranma blushed as he pretty much said right out that his girl side had really enjoyed what Nabiki had done the night before.

"I don't know," Nabiki confessed. "All the books were clear that a slave could use her master's seal to bond other slaves for him. I don't know why it didn't . . . Oh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid," Nabiki cursed herself.

"What?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid. The whole reason I have a problem in the first place is that when you go girl, I lose my bond with you. I'm not your slave anymore. So you're not my master, and I can't bond girls for you."

"Wait, you were trying to bond my girl self . . .for me?"

Nabiki schooled her face to present a matter-of-fact expression. He was buying it. Her principal motivation had been a jealousy driven urge to punish Ranma for making out with Ukyou. She hadn't even thought of the other idea until afterwards, while nursing a very sore ass. But, better late than never, and this way she got a bit of leverage with Ranma. She'd likely regain some of the ground she'd lost the night before. Of course, eventually Ranma would punish her again, and with any luck, it would be as wonderful as the night before had been. But for now, Ranma had bitten at her bait, and it was time to sink the hook. "Well, that was the idea. I thought it would be the easiest way to protect you from would be masters. If you already belonged to someone, you wouldn't be at risk."

Guilt flooded Ranma over what he'd done to Nabiki the night before, without real justification it would seem, and a spark of primal fear at the memory of her fight with Happosai, and the fact that she could have ended up his slave. Nabiki had been trying to save him from that sort of risk. He wanted to apologize to Nabiki, but his pride, and inherited attitude, prevented him. A master could not keep his slave's respect by apologizing to them.

That was bullshit, of course, but even before coming to this world, Ranma did not find apologies easy. So it was easy for him to go along with his counterparts bias. "You should have talked it over with me first," he said sternly. "I would have set you straight and I wouldn't have had to punish you.

"Nabiki was not put out by Ranma's words. She knew him pretty well and could read between the lines and hear the words he could not speak. "I'm sorry, master. I'll be sure to ask you next time."

"Well. See that you do," Ranma said gruffly. "Anyway, the reason I got you up so soon is I figure we got to fix this the way we should have fixed it last night."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I'll bond you in my girl form, then you'll be my slave full time."

Nabiki's brows furrowed. Would that work? She was skeptical, but honest enough to admit that she didn't know the answer. Ranma's curse was a wild card, she didn't know if his seal would work for his girl side. "I guess there is only one way to find out it will work," she replied.

"Ready?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki was not, but she nodded her head nonetheless, and braced herself. A second later she could not stop a gasp escaping from her mouth as Ranma poured cold water over his, now her, head.

"Steady," Ranma cried out, rushing forward to brace Nabiki as her knees started to give out. "Are you alright," she asked in concern.

"I can take it. It's not as bad as it has been," Nabiki said from between chattering teeth. Her statement was not altogether bravado. She was at least spared the panic filled anxiety that something bad had happened to Ranma. She was right there in front of her. Only . . . Nabiki could not feel her, not the way she could feel male type Ranma. She leaned in to Ranma, needing the physical confirmation that the girl was there.

Ranma did not contradict Nabiki, but she could clearly see that the girl was suffering. The room felt warm and toasty, even with her skin wet from the cold water she had used, yet Nabiki was shivering as if caught in a blizzard. Ranma wrapped her arms around the taller girl and tried to warm her with her body, to little effect. "Let's get you under the covers," she said at last when Nabiki's shivers gave no sign of stopping. She helped Nabiki over to the big bed, fresh with new linen and covers and the mattress turned over so that the dry side was up.

Ranma had been a bit disappointed when Nabiki had told him that bondage was traditional, but not necessary for bonding a slave, now she found herself happy that was the case as she eased Nabiki under the covers and joined her. The idea of tying Nabiki up in some sort of compromising position and having her way with her didn't seem nearly as much fun in the face of the girl's current suffering. Ranma pulled the blankets up over both their bodies and spooned herself up against Nabiki's back, trying for as much skin to skin contact as she could. "Better," she asked.

Nabiki took a deep shuddering breath. The initial feeling of numbing cold was fading, but there was a core of cold deep in her body that Ranma's body heat and the blankets didn't seem able to dispel. There was also a strong sense of loss. So strong it made her stomach ache. "Yea, better," she said, praying that this would work and this was the last time she'd ever have to feel like this.

Ranma eased her hands, which had been resting on Nabiki's stomach, upwards till she could cup the girl's large breasts, which felt all the bigger in her tiny hands. She felt uncertain in her actions. She'd never had to think about what she was doing before when making love to Nabiki, she just knew. Now she tentatively rubbed Nabiki's breasts feeling the large nipples bend and compress under her fingers and palms. The cold circle of her seal ring was a distraction as it moved back and forth on her much smaller finger. She took her hand away from Nabiki's breast and drew it back up and over Nabiki till she could ease the ring off with her mouth. The large heavy seal filled her oral cavity as she closed her lips and returned her attention to Nabiki's tits.

Nabiki tried to relax into Ranma and savor the feel of her hands roaming over her chest, but she missed the rough confident actions of Ranma's male form, and the ache in her belly was still distracting her. She longed for the feel of Ranma's muscular male form stretched out behind her, the hardness of his masculinity pressed into her bottom, his large hands covering her breasts, the feel of his strength controlling her with ease. She shuddered with longing for her master's presence.

Ranma was getting frustrated. Why was this so hard? She'd eased one of her hands down over Nabiki's belly till her fingers could play with her snatch, but nothing was happening. At least not anything Ranma wanted to happen. She could feel the bigger girl flinching when she tried to stimulate her. She needed to take stronger measures, but found the idea of doing so without knowing for sure Nabiki really wanted her to do them off-putting. With some effort she he put aside her inclination to wait for some sign from Nabiki as to what she wanted her to do. She needed to make Nabiki sexually aroused. She couldn't let her friend's suffering continue. She eased her body down under the covers. Ranma spit the seal ring into her hand and clenched her fist around it. She then kissed the back of Nabiki's neck and slowly worked her way down the other girl's spine, making sure to keep her hands busy on other parts as she did so. Eventually she reached the base of Nabiki's spine and kissed her way down into her ass cleavage. Nabiki spread her legs to give her better access and encouraged by this sign of approval she pulled back enough to ease her friend over onto her back. Ranma slipped between Nabiki's legs. Nuzzling her mouth up against Nabiki's pussy she used her mouth and tongue to stimulate the sensitive nerves she found there. Nabiki's outer labia eased apart to let her get her tongue right up onto the most delicate areas.

Ranma felt like her tongue was about to fall off, she been at this forever. But, at least Nabiki was finally starting to show signs of approaching an orgasm. Her breath was coming faster and her lubrication was flowing. Even her clit had poked its little head out from under its hood.. Soon, soon, she'd be able to end Nabiki's problems.

Sweat beaded on Nabiki's forehead as she concentrated as hard as she could, pushing the sense of loss and loneliness into the background. Behind her closed eyebrows she conjured up an image and feel of her master, imagining him standing beside the bed, looking on in approval as Ranko serviced her. The fading welts on the redheads ass had not been put there by Nabiki, but by him. He slowly stroked his large erection as he held Nabiki's gaze with his own. She knew that as soon as she reached her climax, he would give her that shaft. He would possess her, and never again would she lose him.

"Lick faster, slut," Ranma ordered Ranko, putting his hand on the top of her head and forcing it deeper between Nabiki's legs. Nabiki felt a thrill, even if she couldn't feel him, it was clear he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Ranma was surprised when Nabiki's hands dug into her head and pulled her face into her crotch, but the move gave her a renewed sense of purpose, along with the confidence that came from knowing very clearly what Nabiki wanted from her. She buried her tongue as deep up into Nabiki's clutching tunnel as she could extend it, using her lips to nuzzle and stroke the outer layers of Nabiki's cunt. "Soon, soon," Ranma hummed causing her lips to vibrate against Nabiki sensitive nerves.

Nabiki's breath caught with a sudden inward gasp, and Ranma felt the girl's thigh muscles clench. Hastily she slipped a finger into the seal ring, working blindly as she did not dare stop her oral ministrations. She was just in time to press the ring against Nabiki's bottom. It was as if the cold metal was the trigger she needed as the instant it touched, her body shuddered with her orgasm. It was not spectacular, nothing like the ones Nabiki usually had with her male half, but it was an orgasm. Ranma quivered with tension as she waited for the bond to take effect.


	5. Chapter 5

**by The Demented Redhead**

Ranma sighed, rubbing Nabiki's stomach, as she spooned the sex slave Tendo. _Why won't that work? I mean, the Old Ghoul always said Jusenkyo didn't try to kill you._

 _Maybe it doesn't work by those rules here. I mean, those seals have to have some magic in them. Maybe they just ain't working together or something._

Sighing; she gently began to try and wake up Nabiki. She only knew of one person who might be able to help them. And there was no way in hell she was going to hurt Nabiki anymore if she could help it.

Even if it meant Ranma Saotome had to swallow ... their pride.

Kimiko Tendo sighed as she looked at the two, Nodoka beside her and mouth open in shock. Even with the knowledge of the weirdness that existed in the world, she was still hard pressed to quickly accept what Ranma and Nabiki had just told her.

But the fact the boy now turned into an almost mirror-image of Nodoka, that helped prove it completely. "Okay, I think I'm beginning to understand now," said Kimiko. "I'd probably like a demonstration, but I don't want to risk it right now. Just so you know, there have been cases where a man was brought back from death by having his heart restarted, only to cause his slaves to pass out from shock as the link reformed."

Ranma nodded, playing with her pigtail. "If it helps, the old man turns into a panda."

"Well," started Kimiko, "I can check that later, as well as inform Soun about his disregard for Nabiki's safety. This should have been dealt with before you bonded her."

"How?" asked Ranma. "I've been reading books for days trying to figure it out."

"Well, it deals with the making of the seals," said Kimiko. "When they are forged, a person's essence is placed in them with some blood, used in the cooling process. My guess is that when you turn female, the signatures are different, just enough so the link isn't focused correctly."

"Can we fix that?" asked Nabiki. While she wasn't one to show stress, the changes seemed to be getting worse. And she wasn't certain how many times she could go through with the gender changes and the bond shifts.

Kimiko nodded. "We can take Ranma down to a seal-maker I know in the shopping district. He'll just take some blood from both of Ranma's forms, use it on a new seal, and then you shouldn't have any problems."

"Mistress, it might be wise to have a mage or two there as well," offered No-chan. "They may even be able to help with my son's curse."

"No messing with it!" yelled Ranma and Nabiki.

Seeing their stares, Nabiki decided to speak, worried that the added stress may help force Ranma's Foot-in-Mouth back online. "From what I've learned, Jusenkyo doesn't like to be tampered with. I know of several ways to lock it and unlock it; and those are usually the public ones."

Kimiko nodded. "We better have an official there as well. I wouldn't put it past Genma now to try and sell his "daughter" off."

Ranma paled, knowing that it was something her old man was capable of in her world. Since that was true, she knew the Genma Saotome of this world would almost definitely try it, if he didn't already.

"We can register her as Ranma's property via contract. That can explain the lack of a seal, and keep Genma from selling her off. It will also give your female form as much control over your slaves as your male form; that includes purchasing, selling, and bonding."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, that's good."

"Do you have a name for your female form?" asked Kimiko.

"Ranko," said Nabiki, wanting to make sure Ranma didn't say 'Ranko Tendo'. That would be much worse, especially if it could be used to screw up a contract and make 'Ranko' Genma's property. _Gotta remember to go see if that Kaisufu was here as well. You never know when someone with locking water might be by._

Kimiko nodded. "Very well. No-chan, make the calls while we get ready. Make sure they're all there when we get there; I want this done as soon as possible."

She turned to Ranma. "Don't worry; you can change back to your male form there and give me a demonstration. The Maker can disarm your seal, and Nabiki won't feel the shock of the link reforming. Of course, once you get back, you'll need to ... rebond," smirked the Tendo mother.

Ranma was a bit worried at first, before she smirked, slowly turning to Nabiki. "Oh, I think we can manage that."

Nabiki blushed as well, wondering if it would be better this time, since they wouldn't end up just arriving as it was finishing.

As the man worked on the new seal for Ranma, Nabiki found herself comparing her current condition to a junkie coming down off a high. She was shivering, crying, her emotions changing gears quicker than what people would joke about for a woman on PMS.

Before they had talked to her mother, she was all but certain that when Ranma was female, there was no bond; that it broke as if he had died. It was Kimiko who mentioned that the connection might just be muddled, making it harder for her to feel the bond.

So in a way, she was coming down. When the seal-maker had disarmed Ranma's old seal, she could feel the difference immediately.

Even with Ranma holding her, caressing her, and telling her it would be all right, did little to comfort her. All she could do was whimper and cry, praying the seal would be finished quickly, so that she could be with him again.

"So," said Kimiko, "is everything ready aside from the new seal?"

"Yes," said the city official, Tai Sato. "Because of Mr. Digger's report and exam, I can use some of the old mystic laws to grant 'Ranko Saotome' a legal standing status. I've already sent in the paperwork to finalize her existence, and set her up as the legal and sole property of Ranma Saotome. And since her blood is being used in the seal, she won't have to worry about someone trying to enslave her."

It was a little known law, back during the early stages of the seals, dealing with slaves and masters who could assume a second form, due to feedback problems, such as what Nabiki had been experiencing between Ranma's shifts.

But the single fact and truth was that Ranma had been the first case of 'gender-switch effect' they had encountered, or at least, was still within the old records. Most of the others had been more in line with magical transformations to secondary forms, all magical in nature.

So with what was on the books, the best Tai could do was to give 'Ranko' a legal identity, and cement her as 'Ranma's property'. It wasn't that odd for some men to own sisters, or even mothers, aunts, and so on. He also had to make this agreement be valid without Genma's approval.

But since he sold his wife off to fund the training trip, it could easily be filed that his daughter was part of the bargain as well, and was just recently sold back to Ranma. Kimiko could easily file the paperwork to back up the story. It would just be said that Soun allowed it after early requests from a just-purchased No-chan on the issue.

Dr. Theo Diggers nodded. "I've taken a look at him, but I cannot be certain on a few things. The curse itself was easy to see. From what I can tell, it is nearly primordial-chaos magic. It does explain why he doesn't feel pain during the shifts, as well as where the extra mass goes and comes from."

"But there was something else?" asked Kimiko.

Dr. Diggers nodded. "Whatever it is, it was put there by something with far more power than I've ever seen. What more, even Nabiki seems to have it. If I hadn't spotted it, I would have just assumed it was part of this Jusenkyo and left it at that."

"Any idea what it does?" asked Tai.

He shook his head. "Best I can come up with is some sort of fusion spell. But the two parts of both persons are nearly identical."

"So what, someone just slapped two Ranma's and two Nabiki's together?" asked Kimiko.

"That's the best explanation I can offer," said Theo. "But as to why, how, and for what purpose; I couldn't even venture a guess."

Kimiko nodded. "How much longer will you be in Japan, Dr. Digger?"

"A few more days, a week at the most. Why?"

"And when will that fusion spell be complete?"

"I give it a few more days. After that, they'll have both total recall of the dual lives, perhaps even the bodies. In most fusion spells, the body adapts and takes on the best form of the materials present."

"When that day happens, I want you to come over and examine them again. Perhaps they'll be able to tell us all exactly what caused this ... fusion."

"Should we tell them?" asked Tai, looking out the window from the office they had been talking in, to the couple sitting in the waiting parlor of the seal-maker.

Kimiko shook her head. "No. Let them worry about each other for now. I just want to make certain my daughter is happy and her owner can be with her without killing her."

Akane sighed as she sat down outside the school and began to eat her lunch. It wasn't that school itself had been so bad—if one didn't count the headmaster's usual antics—but her lack of progress towards her goal of getting Ranma to claim her as his slave.

She had spent much of last night making plans, deciding what stretches she could work on in front of him, so as to show off her best assets as well as her skills. She even was very careful when she chose which clothes to wear to school that day as well as to wear during her morning workout. She even came up with plausible excuses for a reason to walk in on him during the morning bath.

But it had all been for nothing. As soon as she got up, she found him in girl form talking with her mother, their tones too hushed for her to pick up what it was about. And then, her mother just informed her that Ranma and Nabiki would not be going to school today, as they had an emergency appointment with a seal maker.

If she had to guess, it would have made sense if something was wrong with the bond between Ranma and Nabiki; it was the only reason people went to see a seal maker aside from getting a new seal. And Ranma's seal was in perfect condition; she knew, she had checked it out herself several times during ... planning sessions.

 _Nabiki had been looking a little sickly lately. I wonder if the curse is messing with it?_

"Excuse me?"

Akane looked up from her thoughts, spotting a girl with short blue hair. She could almost pass for Akane's twin ... if the person was far enough away. The girl looked like she had spent more time looking at books than working out. "Yes?"

"You're Nabiki's sister, aren't you?"

Nodding again, the girl continued. "I am Ami Mizuno, I was assigned as your sister's tutor to help her catch up on her missed workload."

Akane nodded.

"I was wondering if she was okay. She didn't show up for our session in the library."

"Oh," said Akane. "She had to go to a seal maker today. Her master was having some trouble with it."

Ami nodded. It was rare a seal failed. But if it did, it usually messed up the bond between Master and Slave as well. "Will she be okay?"

Akane nodded. "I'm certain. My mother took them to one of the best today," she added, not really certain if it was true. But on such things, her mother never skimped on money.

"Can we eat here, Ami-chan?" asked a blond girl with globes in her hair, a pink-haired girl hanging off her shoulder.

"Um," said Ami, looking between her friends and her contact with Nabiki.

Akane sighed. "Sure, why not."

As the group sat down, Ami began to introduce them. "These are my friends; Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Mamiko Chiba, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Hotaru Tomoe, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh."

Akane blinked, looking at the large range of friends. She could easily see Hotaru was the youngest, perhaps a year or two her junior. Usagi and Mamiko were a couple, as were Michiru and Haruka, judging by the matching heart necklaces each wore.

It wasn't that rare to see girls pairing up, at least, the ones who didn't live in the clouds, believing a slave was the only one her Master would ever own. As such, many girls did tend to pair up at school. The more serious couples of those groups tended to buy those heart necklaces with their girlfriend's name on it. "Hello, my name is Akane Tendo."

Haruka nodded. "I was kinda hoping we could spar a bit later on," she continued. "I've been looking for a new style to try out."

"Mako-chan and Haruka-kun are the martial arts buffs in our group," added Minako smilingly.

Usagi stared at Akane for a bit, before she sat back. "Oh yeah, now I remember where I saw you from. You were going on with some hunk about how he was too rough on your sister, and she had a tongue to die for."

Akane blushed a bit; more out of embarrassment that what she had spurted out when Ranma and Nabiki had been making fun of her was what endeared her in the blond's memory, and not her fighting skills or her challenge. _Damn, if they heard that, then they'll try and get with Ranma as well._

Haruka just whistled. "Damn, hope those two are having fun."

Akane sighed, as she repeated to them what she told to Ami.

"I bet it was an Amazon trick," growled out Rei. "I mean, I've heard rumors that they tainted some of the materials to make seals so that they work poorly."

"Rumors do not solve mysteries," added Ami, wishing her friend wasn't such a gossip.

Akane could only blink. "Messed up seals?"

Rei nodded. "They say that the Amazons did something to the metals being used a while back. As a result, the bond actually starts to warp a person's mind. It can make them forgetful or even change a personality."

Michiru sighed. "Really Rei, I would expect you to be beyond such common stories."

"As a priestess in training, I have to look into every possibility," said Rei. "After all, if they could do that, imagine what they could do if they really pulled out the stops. Besides, if it read like a possession, then trying to banish it might harm those in the bond."

"That's utter nonsense," said Makoto. "Those rumors are just urban legends, spread by those afraid of being bonded like that."

Akane, however, was still considering that rumor. After all, hadn't Ranma—from what little she had learned of him before he returned with Nabiki—and Nabiki changed since being bonded? Nabiki had always hounded her about balanced harems and such, only to try and hog Ranma to herself when she was finally a slave. And Ranma hardly seemed like the ultra-stud his father tried to portray him as, someone who was supposed to always be on the lookout for the next piece of divine ass to tap. Slowly, she turned to Ami. "Could a bond really change a person like that?"

"Well," said Ami, "I'm not really certain. I haven't done any in-depth research on it."

"Bet you those Amazons did," muttered Rei. "After all, one of them attacked a poor girl at this school yesterday."

"That wasn't an Amazon, Sugar," said Ukyo, walking up to the group.

"Hey, Ukyo," waved Haruka, someone who had also gotten to know the talented tongue of the mountain girl. "You knew the supposed Amazon."

Ukyo nodded. "She wasn't an Amazon, I can tell you that. But she did have the sweetest taste I've ever come across," she finished with a lecherous smile.

"Really," smirked Haruka, before the air was forced from her lungs by a very angry girlfriend. "Sorry," came the weakened reply, before the short-haired blond slumped to the side.

Mamiko snorted. "So Ukyo Kuonji nailed another girl, well excuse me for not being shocked. And are we to just assume that because you ate her out that that means she's not an Amazon?"

"She isn't," said Akane.

Ukyo nodded, motioning to the girl. "That's right, Akane knows her. I was hoping to ask her name and how she was doing after the fight with the Headmaster, before you got territorial, Pinkie."

"Don't call me Pinkie," growled Mamiko. "And I wouldn't have to be territorial if you'd stop sniffing around Usako's panties!"

Usagi blinked, before pausing in her feast to look under her skirt, not aware she had even been wearing panties.

"Anyway," said Ukyo, dismissing Mamiko's rant, but still smirking a bit as she caught the show Usagi had been putting on while attempting to discover if she was in fact wearing underwear, "what's the word on Red?"

Akane blinked, before she began to sweat, knowing that if she said the wrong thing, it would really hurt her chances to be with Ranma. "Um ... she's Ranma's sister."

"Oh, the stud machine," smiled Usagi.

"Er ... yes," said Akane.

Ukyo nodded. "So, is she his slave or what? And if so, you think he'd mind if I tried to finish my little interlude that was interrupted yesterday?"

Akane gulped. Why her?

Setsuna watched the group continue to talk, her eyes going over details, trying to understand. After all, as the unknown person truly in charge of Serenity Ltd, she had certain issues that needed to be dealt with.

Makoto had been so far the only girl of the 'friends' that had been brought into the fold. She would have gotten Mamiko as well, but her parents had placed certain stipulations in their will to keep her out of a slave's market.

Too bad Makoto's family didn't do likewise. But the girl was now secured for Serenity.

The others were proving much more difficult.

Haruka and Michiru had likewise protection, and apparent fathers who did not bow to the offers made by Serenity to purchase their daughters. Like the others, their parents considered that the prices would be much higher after their children received a high education.

So Setsuna was working on another angle, and that one was to make the girls 'desire' to join. To do that, she needed something that even women like the older future Outers would be interested in.

Ranma Saotome, the gender changing male.

But even that plan was shifting. Before a few days ago, the Gates of Time had shown a brash young man who could care less about the feelings of his slaves, slaves which he wouldn't be able to keep after it was discovered that his curse slowly killed those he was bonded with. As things would stand then, he'd be a free agent that Serenity Ltd would hire to help deal with their stable of slaves.

It wasn't what had even been close to life during the Silver Millennium, but it was a start. She was still having trouble trying to pin down exactly what had caused the disease that so changed the landscape of the planet. The best she could determine was some sort of weird twists of fate. In the area it was centered, she had found a new lake, a small shrine, and what had appeared to be wreckage of an alien ship. Digging deeper and while trying not to appear before the shrine keeper, she discovered a unique tree not of Earth or even Sol when the planets had all been able to support life. She even discovered what looked to be an ancient lab that appeared to have been built and abandoned around the time of the Great Fall.

To what it all meant, she found herself a little unsure, as even the Gates of Time seemed to be unable to focus clearly on what had occurred. For that to occur, it had to involve those that were beyond the Gates of Time's ability to view, and that meant deities or avatars.

But she digressed...

Now the image had shifted dramatically. Ranma was growing as a person, Nabiki would live past the end of the month, and the future took an air of uncertainty. All she got for her work in trying to uncover why this was happening was a fuzzy image of a tanned blond saying 'Oopsie!' Even now, he seemed to be getting more female followers who wished to be his slave.

And the gleam in Makoto's eyes seemed to indicate not only had she perhaps seen Ranma as both she and Setsuna were leaving the auction house, but the reborn Senshi of Jupiter was wanting to feel the good side of being a slave; mainly the sex.

That had been one of the reasons for Setsuna's choice in Ranma. Without owning the women, it would be impossible for Ranma to make any claims on any children produced, such as sales or even stripping the slaves of them, something that current males working under Serenity could and most likely would do. Add to the fact that at the age he was now, and having four confirmed pregnancies, indicated he would soon be responsible for a new birth boom wherever he was.

And when you needed heirs for magical girls, fertility was a key point. After all, with Endymion having been born female in this world, she needed a strong male, genetics still playing a part when it came to even the birth of the next generation of magic girls. After all, her initial plan after the disease had been to enslave the Senshi to Endymion, thus ensuring the birth of the world she preferred.

But the former Prince of Earth had to go and be born female.

So she was working with a backup, and that was the pigtailed aqua-transsexual.

But he wasn't who he was supposed to be, thanks in all likelihood to that tanned blond. From what she had just learned, he was 'fixing' the problem with his curse, and would likely continue to be a slave owner.

That meant Nabiki would continue to live.

That meant more girls would flock to him.

But most of all, it meant she would need to accelerate her plans to add him to Serenity Ltd.

Ranma cooed into her ear, trying to keep the girl calm. But without her connection, Nabiki was anything but calm.

"It hurts, Ranma," she sniffled.

"I know," he said, rubbing her lower back as the girl almost seemed to be trying to force herself into his flesh. "They'll be done soon. And when they are, I'll bond you again if you want, and you won't have to worry when my curse gets activated."

Nabiki nodded, her head buried in the crook of his neck. "Promise?"

"On my honor," said Ranma, meaning every word of it.

That was when he felt a second pair of breasts as they poked into his back.

"You should have more faith in him, Nabiki," said No-chan, her face very close to the crying girls, and her body close enough that Ranma couldn't turn his head quickly, lest he smack the both of them with it. "After all, we both know how much of a caring Master he is. Do you honestly think he'd abandon any slave he owns?"

Nabiki sniffled a bit, before shaking her head slightly.

"The pain is only temporary," said No-chan, her voice changing somewhat from the usual husky tone to one more of a caring figure.

Ranma paled a bit before it hit him. Did his mother go through this as well? After all, how did slaves change owners? Did that mean ... any slave he ever released would have to go through this as well?

"Listen to me, child," she cooed; her face very close to Nabiki's, and her left hand cupping the girl's cheek. "The pain is nothing, you'll forget about it the moment the bond is returned to you. More importantly, you know that the connection will only grow and never fade. Master Ranma isn't one to die slowly or willingly, not one to give up on those he cares for, and not one to let you suffer. Take heart that he'll take you as soon as that door opens, and they enter with his reborn seal. Why, did you know that this room often is used by Masters to tame their new slaves after they get their seals?"

Ranma paused a bit, before he looked at the room with a little more observation. Though he hadn't noticed it considering Nabiki's state, he did notice it seemed to be able to easily fall between a plush lounge to perhaps an area that offered plenty of places to fuck one's slave.

A small part of him immediately discounted the table and several chairs as being too weak to stand against what he and Nabiki tended to do.

He also made a mental note to have their bed reinforced when he got back home.

But he did notice that Nabiki ... had stopped crying.

The car ride back to the Tendo Dojo was quiet, more so than it had been going to the Seal Maker's. Ranma was currently sleeping, drained emotionally and somewhat physically. Nabiki, more so, was asleep on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his head, as his held her tightly.

To Kimiko, it was a very beautiful scene. It was nice to know how much Ranma seemed to value her daughter, raising him higher in her eyes. "You did very well today, No-chan," she said, turning to the redhead in the seat beside her. "I was half expecting you to jump in the middle of their coupling."

"She needed the time more than I," said No-chan.

Kimiko nodded, remembering how the woman had first reacted when Soun had purchased her from the man Genma had sold her to. "Still, it was a romantic sight, the two of them."

"Will Dr. Digger be over later today?" asked No-chan.

"I believe he will be staying for a few days, yes," said Kimiko. "He wants to concentrate on that weird aura he was picking off Ranma and Nabiki. I also believe he said something about ensuring that the bond held this time between all Ranma's forms. He was a little bit worried that the connection might degrade over time."

"At least Master Ranma is safe from becoming someone's slave."

Kimiko nodded at that. It wasn't a pleasant image. If someone did that, they'd have control over Ranma's portfolio and slaves. Though she doubted that even Genma would pull something that cruel, she still had to deal with the possibility. After all, a good slave took care of such things. If they left it up to the men, things would never get done.

As far as the government was concerned, Ranko Saotome—Ranma's girl form—was property of her brother, with several stipulations voiding any previous contracts that Genma might have made.

Now that she didn't put past him.

But since the blood of both his forms were in the seal, his girl form was protected against an imprint by anyone else, much like how one person could not steal another person's slave.

It was a curious thing, Ranma's curse. She had to wonder what effects it had on him, aside from what effects it could have on a single-setting seal.

But those would be questions for another day. "Mr. Digger should be by later on tonight before dinner. Please prepare a guest room for him."

"Understood."

"Also, I want you to lay out my ... hunting clothes. I believe there is a panda that I need to deal with."

"Master will switch you again," No-chan reminded her.

"I know, but it will be worth it on all accounts," said the vengeful mother.

Setsuna watched as the class clock slowly ticked away, for once wishing that her current assignment/position had not made it necessary for her to attend school with the other reborn Senshi.

But while the teacher droned on about a history lesson that Setsuna herself had been around to witness, it allowed the Keeper of the Gates time to consider her problem.

The problem was one Ranma Saotome.

The boy was proving to be a contradiction to himself. From playboy to fighter, from egocentric to caring, the boy was changing faster than she could track, and she had little to explain why. Sure, the old self was still there, the views of the last few days had been proof of that, so he hadn't been replaced.

The easiest line she had available to attract him to Serenity Ltd. was gone, if he was able to fix his problem with the slave bonds he could form. If so, then why would he seek a high-paying position as an official stud for Serenity?

There was the possibility she might be able to 'buy' his services from Genma. The fool still had some control over the boy's future, and could easily be convinced to sell his son to Serenity. But while it would eliminate any chance he had to claim any male births as his own or possible sales of his daughters by the Senshi, such actions left huge paper trails, and would raise far too many questions.

No, she needed to think this change out carefully. She knew her window was slowly shrinking. Soon, the girls would either be sent into programs to enhance their value as slaves, or find Masters on their own.

 _Where's Beryl when you need her? If that bitch would just show up like she's supposed to, I could wake the Senshi up. The bonds formed in such endeavors would enhance my position to keep them all for Serenity._

The future was unfolding very differently than she had first surmised. Her time was running out, and she needed to make a decision soon.

Akane stared at the board, but her thoughts were far from it.

Ranma's potential as her Master was very high, but he was not challenging her. Was his pride that high that he felt she was beneath him? Or was it perhaps the opposite, that he felt he wasn't ready to challenge her?

It would explain his practices, an unknown style.

But her sister had changed as well. Perhaps Nabiki was manipulating him.

No, she didn't need to go off on such tangents. Sure, it might mean it was time to reintroduce her sister to some ... family moments that they had not had since Nabiki was taken to be sold. It couldn't hurt, and it would help take the edge of her tension.

Simply, it appeared to be time to remind her sister of certain bonds they had shared.

 _I could also challenge Ranma to a small spar, to 'compare our styles and progress'. That way, if he loses, he can't lose any pride. But if he wins..._

She hid the smirk she wanted to show as best as she could. It was bad enough half the school was interested in Nabiki's new Master, if nothing more than to learn of the redhead girl and her relation to him. She didn't need them suspecting she was about to make her own move.

And she certainly didn't need Kodachi or Tatewaki Kuno trying something to stop her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tendo?"

Akane growled quietly. She had been hoping to get home to discuss a spar with Ranma. But it seemed as if the day would never end for her to do so, not with a new girl every other minute wanting to talk to her, and compare what they 'thought' the relationship between a Master and Slave should be, and what she observed it really was. "Yes?" she asked, turning slightly.

"Sorry for the intrusion," bowed the green-haired woman, "but I was wondering if I might walk with you back to your home."

"Why?"

"I have some business to discuss with Ranma Saotome," said the woman, bowing slightly once again. "My name is Setsuna Meioh, and I represent Serenity Ltd."

Akane's eyes shot wide open at hearing that name. Serenity Ltd. was a very famous company, no matter where you went in the world. Most of the magical equipment used today, as well as what training Seal Makers and such received, came from that company, and had been so for nearly six hundred years. There was even a rumor they were responsible for the drugs that created momentary population spikes, by increasing fertility.

She barely retained enough will to bow in return.

"So may I walk with you?"

Akane shook herself clear of the mental fog that had descended on her when she had heard that name. "Sure," she said.

But internally, she had to wonder what Setsuna wanted with Ranma. After all, it wasn't like he had anything to offer such a company. _Maybe she needs to because Nabiki developed something they want. Then again, they simply might want to study the curse of his._

Ukyo sat in her dorm room. Normally, she would be out either trying to keep in shape like her Aunt had taught her, or cruising for a new Ms. Right Now—also like her Aunt had taught her.

But only one thing was on her mind now: Ranko. Yes, Red was still on her mind. Akane had told her that Red was Ranma's twin sister. The problem was that Akane had been very vague about the whole subject, making Ukyo think once more that the youngest Tendo may have had feelings for the girl.

She had to smirk at that. "Makes sense, I remember how she looked at the girl when she kicked the Headmaster's butt."

Ukyo's smirk became a frown, as she realized what that meant. Akane was not going to be of much use in her pursuit of the redhead. No, she was likely to hamper Ukyo's attempts to once again taste that particular peach.

All she had gotten was a name, her relation to Ranma Saotome; Nabiki's owner, and that the two shared some weird bond.

"I may need to woo the brother," she said softly.

That was going to be difficult. She had never tried to seduce a guy before.

"I wish I could apologize for Kimiko," said Soun, as he sipped his tea. "But you did endanger my daughter, Saotome."

"A simple mistake, Tendo," grumbled the part-time panda, as Kasumi proceeded to dress his wounds from the latest Tendo Slave Assault.

"Be that as it may, old friend," said Soun, "you still failed to have Ranma's seal checked after he was cursed. You know the rules for such things. We're just lucky that Kimiko knew the people who could fix this discretely, or you'd be in for a prison sentence."

Genma just grumbled at that once more.

"But the important thing is that the seal is fixed," said Soun with a smile. "And now my baby will be happy with her master. WAH! SHE IS SUCH A GOOD LITTLE GIRL!"

Kimiko sighed a bit. She really did need to find out if Soun had some mental problems developing during his next checkup. He was starting to become too emotional lately, even with Nabiki being sold. "Excuse me, Master; I need to prepare for our guest's arrival."

"Of course," said Soun. "Saotome, fancy a quick game?"

"Of course," said the now grumble-free martial artist.

The Tendo females merely shook their heads. Men could be so childish at times.

No-chan looked on quietly as her son and his slave cuddled on their bed. They had been quickly undressed by her before they had fallen back to sleep in the bed. After all, resealing did take a lot out of both participants.

She had been the dutiful slave when she helped the two through the hardest parts, helped Nabiki maintain her will and ego as she went through withdrawal, and guided them to slowly rebuilding the bond.

She had withheld her own urges to have Ranma, to support Nabiki.

Her smile became cat-like. She didn't figure anyone would be too upset if she ... sampled ... the delights offered before her.

Mihoshi looked on nervously at the raised stand, holding the seven Genies that were set to judge her.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked the one shrouded in Green. The seven were always shrouded in a different color to protect their privacy and from any possible retribution.

"Um … no?" asked Mihoshi. "I just granted that one wish. Did I do something bad?"

"Bad?" yelled Black. "You stripped two bodies of their souls, you moved those souls to another universe, stripped their analogs of their souls, put the first group inside the bodies, gave the first male a full copy of the analog's memories, and then left.

"You're telling me you don't see the problem here?" the distorted voice growled.

Mihoshi just blinked. "But I fulfilled the wish. I mean, if I did it wrong, aren't there some safeguard things to stop me?"

"And what was your plan for the bodies?" asked Yellow. "Or the two souls you removed from the second universe?"

The tanned blond scratched the back of her head for a moment, deep in thought … or as deep as Mihoshi ever got. "Um … my bad?"

"Who in the Seven Hells trained her?" grumbled Red.

"I'd like to know who approved her," said Brown. "Obviously the hiring policies need changed, as well as the training."

"You want me to take care of this?" asked the Genie in question.

"We already did," said Green. "The bodies were disposed of and merged with the analogs. This is started to show in Ranma Saotome quickly regaining his old level of skill. As for the other two disembodied souls you created, we were able to create a combined form for them as well and place them in a Pokégirl universe as well as explained things to them. They should do well as two full-humans in that world."

"So what now?" asked Mihoshi.

"Now you will be put on severe restrictions," said Yellow, "until such time as we are certain that you will not pull such a result," they finished. "You realize it is because of such mistakes we stopped granting **three** wishes, don't you?"

"Well, now I do," Mihoshi admitted. Truthfully, when they had informed her of the history when she ended up a Genie, she had sort of drifted off. It was just so boring.

"Definitely need to change the processes," grumbled Brown.

"Now we get to the fun part of your punishment," said Green. "You get to go to the first universe, the one with the martial-artist Ranma and Nabiki who started this mess, and explain to their families just why they aren't there anymore."

Mihoshi gulped loudly as a large shiver went down her spine. Somehow, she didn't think that would end well.

"This is what happens, Mihoshi, when you break the rules," Green finished.

"Did you even look at the chalkboard when you showed the rules to Saotome?" asked Blue.

Nabiki slowly stretched as she woke up, the nap doing wonders for her mind and body after rebonding to Ranma. She hadn't felt this good since … well, since the last time she had been with him in the sack.

Part of her wondered what this new bond would do to her. Would she crave whatever form Ranma was in at the moment? Would the desires that seemed to permeate any and all females in this world affect him as well now?

Part of her kinkier side did wonder if perhaps they could purchase some Instant Jusenkyo for Drowned Twins and see what happened. It was definitely something for later thoughts, when they were one hundred percent certain that the new seal was working perfectly. Her mouth was already salivating at the thought of both Ranma's at once.

Feeling her own juices flowing once more—and making a mental note to order the Instant Jusenkyo and send a pack to the Seal Maker for them to test and verify—she slowly crawled towards something she was desiring. Oh yes, she was loving this reality all the more now. Hell, if she knew that Saotome was capable of doing this in their own world, the boy would have been hers before Akane even threw that first tantrum and smacked him with the table.

However, she was a bit confused when she spotted a bit of red coloring around Ranma's member. It was … lipstick. But she didn't wear any.

And she certainly didn't have red hair like the one right next to Little Ranma. So either Ranma already had his female self running loose and had just completed a very weird version of masturbation, or…

Her nose also caught a whiff of another familiar scent: his semen.

She fought back a growl as she understood what that meant. "That redheaded slut," she grumbled.

No-chan had struck.

 **by A Wandering Soul**

Nabiki was going through several scenarios of what she could do to Nodoka when Kasumi called up, "Nabiki, Ranma, there is someone who is here to see you!"

This, of course, woke Ranma up, who opened his eyes, felt something was off, looked down, and asked, "Um, do I really want to know why there is red lipstick down there, or . . . "

Nabiki sighed. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Setsuna sat across from Ranma and Nabiki, staring at them.

Once the two of them had come downstairs, she had asked to speak with Ranma privately, and had been surprised when the boy insisted that Nabiki came too. However, now that she had the two of them sitting down and in a room that had been made private with several minor protections spells that she had had at the ready, she realized what had gone wrong.

"Excuse me for asking, but . . . you too aren't originally from this world, are you?"

She noticed both youths stiffen as if stung, and waved it off casually. Don't mind me, I have just a bit of experience when it comes to magic and the like; it's just obvious to me now that I think of it. I won't push you to tell me about it, but I am curious."

"Still, that isn't why I called you here today."

Ranma and Nabiki relaxed somewhat, though both were still slightly on guard. Finally, the brunette slave asked, "Well then, what are you here for?"

At first, Setsuna didn't say anything. She just watched the two of them. It is a little known fact that master mages tend to have the ability to read auras. As she watched the two of them, she realized that maybe modifying her approach somewhat would be advantageous. She had originally came to deal with the old Ranma of this world, who would have jumped at the contract offered, as it allowed him to do whatever he wanted with ten slave girls.

This Ranma, on the other hand, may have had some memories from the old one, but he was also kinder, more honorable, more . . . innocent, in a way. There were many males who would kill to be in this boy's tentative position, but only Ranma would do it without going against what she wanted . . . if she handled this correctly.

"While I cannot tell you how I do it, I have a source of information that is rather accurate on most things. Before you two replaced your counterparts, I would have said that it was completely accurate, but . . . well, things change. Anyways, before you came here, I had a use for Saotome-san's analogue. He was the perfect specimen for the job, or at least, as close to perfect on this world as I could get at the time. However, seeing you two here now, I may have a better option, if you will help me."

Both youths sat there for a time, until Ranma, uncomfortable with long silences, had to speak up. "Look, I'm sorry for messing up your plans and all, and normally I'd jump right in to help you, but . . . "

"What my master is trying to say," Nabiki but in, "Is what exactly do you need our help with?"

Setsuna sighed. "What I am going to tell you may sound unbelievable, but it is entirely the truth. Several thousands of years ago, when the world was younger than it is now, there was an advanced Kingdom known as the Silver Millennium. Back then, the rest of the planets in our solar system had the ability to sustain life through magical cores hidden on each one. Today, the only one that still exists is on Earth, and no one is still around from that time to remember where it is."

Not entirely true: there was one person, but they didn't really need to know about her life history right now.

"These planets had collective rulers that spoke for and governed over them, and each paid fealty to Queen Serenity, who lived in a palace on the Earth's moon. It has since been destroyed, but I believe that, given the chance, I could find one or two tunnels that may still lead to intact chambers of what remains."

"This Kingdom reigned for a time, until an evil force arose and destroyed it. In order to save anything at all, the Moon Queen had to use powerful magic that sealed away the evil for a long time. Now I'm sure that neither of you really believe me . . . "

"I believe you."

Both Setsuna and Nabiki jerked over to look at Ranma, who shrugged. "In our world, I have had some experience with magic beyond Jusenkyo. After a bit, I kind of figured out how to sense it, kind of like how I sense ki." He then gestured at the green haired woman. "At this point, she is radiating more magic than even Saffron could, and he was as close to a god as you can get. Though I'm not sure if she is being completely truthful with us, she is telling the truth."

Nabiki stared at Ranma for a bit, stunned, but Setsuna couldn't help but mutter, "Saffron? You've met Saffron?! Wow, now I REALLY want to hear more about you two."

She then shook her head, "Still, that has to wait. Anyways, as I said before, the dark forces was sealed for a time, but it couldn't hold forever, so the Queen took the souls of nine scions of the planetary thrones, as that was how Planetary Princesses were brought up at that time, and sent them into the future, so that they would be able to fight against them. The problem with this is the fact that she couldn't see the future, and this one isn't helping things!"

Nabiki eyed the woman warily. This all seemed quite far-fetched, but Ranma obviously trusted the woman. She might not have been around to see Ranma fight with Saffron, but she had spoken to those who had, and if this woman had more magic than him, then . . .

And then there was the fact that this magic could be just the tip of the iceberg. Could there be an active and inactive state for this? What state was Setsuna in now? "Exactly what is giving you the problem?"

"The problem is that the Dark Kingdom that was sealed away will be active soon, but at the rate things are going, the warriors will not be able to work together to stop them, as they are all female!"

"Wait a sec," Ranma said, "Surely there had to be one guy back then who would have fought?"

"There was one. Unfortunately, he was reborn as a she this time around."

Ranma winced at this. Nabiki, on the other hand, was examining what Setsuna said earlier. "So let me get this straight. In order to fight this force off, these scions must be able to work together. As they are all female, the odds of them being separated through the slave trade are high. So you want Ranma to . . . "

"Please!" Both teenagers jumped in shock at Setuna's begging. "The original plan called for me to offer the old Saotome a deal where I'd fix his seal and he'd give up any rights to sell or take away any of the girls or their children. However, this Ranma is far nicer than the old one, and may actually be able to be of more use to me if he went into this willingly! I am taking a big risk with telling you all of this! Would you at least consider it?"

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other, and then put their heads closer together so that they could discuss this. Finally, they looked at her again. "Before we decide," Ranma said, "Exactly where would Nabiki fit into this plan?"

Setsuna had to hold back a wince, "At this stage, she can do whatever she wants to do. I originally organized Serenity Ltd. as a way to get the girls together, but that hasn't been working well for me. What I know about business comes from trial and error experiments, so a fresh eye with a mind for business would be welcome."

"And before?" Nabiki wanted to know.

Setsuna swallowed. "Before, you weren't supposed to last the month."

She tried not to wilt from the two glares, until Ranma finally relented. "To be honest, from what I can remember about my old self, that really could have happened."

This, in turned, caused Nabiki to pale slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**by T.H. Tiger**

Ranma and Nabiki walked toward the school hand in hand, each lost in their own thoughts over the failure the night before. They arrived at the gates to the girl's school and paused. Ranma turned toward Nabiki and said in a reluctant tone of voice. "Guess you gotta go. I'll see you soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it, Saotome. I'll be alright. A little chill now and then won't hurt me," Nabiki said, trying to put a lighthearted mood into her voice. She backed toward the gate, her hand still holding Ranma's. They paused for a moment, their arms outstretched as if afraid to let go of each other.

Finally, Nabiki sighed, and pulled her hand free. Straightening her shoulders, she turned and walked toward the gate.

"Nabiki," Ranma said in a low voice. When she looked over her shoulder at him, he continued. "I will find an answer."

Nabiki cocked her head and gave him a smile. "I know, she said." for once, there was not an ounce of sarcasm in her words. She then turned and vanished between the two large female security guards that bracketed the gate. "That is so sweet," one of them sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with the collar of her slave tunic, the action lifting the hem and displaying her womanly charms.

Her companion reached over and babbed her lightly over the head with her trunchion. "Stop auditioning. He's not even looking at you." Sure enough, Ranma was walking through the gates of the boy's school, his posture that of one deep in thought.

Ranma's introspection was rudely interrupted by a splash of ice-cold water in the face just as he, now a she, stepped through the gates to the school.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she screamed at Kodachi who was standing a few feet away, an empty bucket in her hand and a blissful expression on her face.

"I'm not crazy," Kodachi said in a with a sob of relief.

"The hell you're not," Ranma retorted, wringing out her shirt, and causing the fabric to cling even tighter to her breasts, outlining every curve and bump.

Ranma's face suddenly turned frantic, "Nabiki!" she cried out. Dragging the small pack on her back off she fumbled with the catches and then yanked a large crude thermos bottle free. Yanking the top off she dumped the contents over her head.

"Hot, hot, hot," Ranma cried out. Once again male he pulled his shirt away from his body, trying to get away from the near scalding water that was soaking it. His bare belly, tight with muscles was revealed as he did so. Kodachi licked her lips in admiration as she took in his rippling six-pack of a stomach.

Her admiring gaze was cut short as Ranma dashed forward and swept her over his shoulder. She gave a gasp as he bounced across the yard, his hard shoulder jamming into her soft belly.

Once he got them both behind the school, Ranma slammed Kodachi down on her feet, making her legs buckle. She would have dropped to her knees if Ranma had not retained a firm grip on her shirt. "Don't ever do that again," Ranma ordered her. His fierce eyes staring into her own from just inches away.

Kodachi felt as if her belly was about to melt as she stared into those fiery eyes, and she experience a familiar heat between her legs at the rough way Ranma was handling her.

To Kodachi's disappointment, Ranma's eyes cooled and he blushed slightly as she shoved her gently away from himself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough. Just that you don't know what happens when I change."

Nabiki was only halfway to the school doors when the sudden loss of the slave bond sent a shock through her body and nearly dropped her to her knees. She gasped and acting almost on instinct faked stubbing a toe. She dropped to one knee with a slight curse and rubbed at her non-existent injury.

A few seconds later the warm glow of the renewed bond sent a shudder of pleasure through her nervous system that was almost as disorientating as the initial cold distress of its loss. Closing her eyes she let the ripple of sensation flow through her, enjoying it while trying to avoid giving any sign she was doing so. It would be a bit difficult to explain why she had almost had an orgasm after stubbing her toe so painfully.

Of course, in this wacked out world they might just determine she was a masochist or something.

Nabiki got to her feet slowly, being sure to favor her supposed injury and limped lightly toward the school.

"Hey, sugar. You need a hand there," a familiar voice asked.

Nabiki looked up to see Ukyou standing there, and was once again struck forcefully by the difference between this world and her own. This Ukyou made no effort to bind her breasts, and they stood out large and free, swaying slightly under the thin fabric that did nothing at all to conceal their shape. On the other hand, unusually for this world, this Ukyou wore loose fitting trousers. A marked contrast to the common female garments that seemed designed to offer easy access to any man who might be interested. That at least was a bit of comforting familiarity.

As was the feeling of jealousy that flared through her at Ukyo's presence. She hadn't forgotten, or forgiven, the way Ukyou had mauled 'her' master.

"No thank you. I can manage on my own," she said in her coldest tone. And then folded like a limp doll as the slave bond broke again, sending a wracking sensation of cold pain through her body.

"Sugar!" Ukyou exclaimed in shock, jumping forward to catch Nabiki before she could hit the ground. She cradled the shuddering girl gently, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other supported the back of her head.

"What is the matter here?" an authoritative voice asked. The headmaster moved in close and placed a hand gently on the side of Nabiki's throat. He frowned at what his touch and senses told him. "Get her to the infirmary, Ukyou-chan," Happosai ordered, even as he was moving away from the pair of girls. "I'll find out what's wrong with her master."

"Yes sir," Ukyou snapped out as she easily lifted Nabiki's shivering body into her arms. She set out at a gentle jog toward the school, and the nurse's office.

"^*($)$&#(," Ranma cursed as she jumped up and down on top of the crude water pistol that had just soaked her to the skin with cold water. She was taking her anger out on the pistol instead of the bearer because it wasn't nice to beat eight year old kids to a bloody pulp, and there were no handy perverts around to take her disgust out on.

"You should not have done that, Conan-kun," Kodachi said in a strained voice, awed at the volume and contents of Ranma speech. "Apparently the change has some sort of bad effect on Ranma's slave."

Conan's eyes widened behind the fake lens of his glasses. "The change breaks the slave bond!? But that would mean the change is down to the most basic and fundamental cellular level."

"Hot water! Where is the closest hot water?" Ranma-chan asked, taking Kodachi by the collar of her shirt and yanking her down so Ranma was nose to nose with her."

"Now why would a cute girl like you be in such need of hot water?" A dry voice asked from a few feet away. "What have you been doing to get so dirty?"

Ranma's head swivelled, a feeling of resigned exasperation filling her. "Figures you'd show up," she said staring at the stumpy form of this worlds Happosai. "What do you want you old pervert? Shouldn't you be next door molesting girls?"

The dwarfish, but solidly built, martial artist waggled his eyebrow, and said. "And leave you wanting cutey. Perish the thought."

"I ain't wanting," Ranma growled, releasing her hold on Kodachi's collar and turning to fully face Happosai. Her body seemed relaxed, but she had in fact fallen into a ready stance. She was prepared for anything this pervert might try.

Happosai's eyebrow arched as he took in Ranma's stance, but he made no threatening gesture. "Relax girl," he said. "I'm here to find Nabiki-chan's master, Ranma Saotome. She's in the infirmary, going through withdrawal symptoms. And I came to see what had happened to him."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Infirmary! I got to see her." she turned to run toward the gate, only to give a gasp and arch her back as Happosai goosed her, his hand pressing between her legs. Ranma whirled, her eyes blazing and using her momentum to drive a foot at his balls.

"Now, now, none of that," Happosai said, skipping back out the way of her foot with ease. "Why do you need to see her? What's she to you?"

"She's my . . ." Ranma trailed off. She shot a look at Kodachi and Conan, at a loss of what to say.

"She's Ranma's sister. So of course she'd be concerned with the condition of her brother's slave," Kodachi blurted out. Conan rolled his eyes. He'd already thought of that excuse and discarded, for the reason Happosai was quick to jump on.

"His sister! But, girl, why aren't you worried about your brother? If Nabiki is in withdrawal, something dire, and maybe fatal must have happened to him. You must be worried frantic about him."

"Huh? Oh, yea," Ranma agreed, and then realized she didn't sound all that convincing. "Oh no!" she cried out in a loud voice. "My poor brother. What ever could have happened to her!"

If Conan had been rolling his eyes before, they were practically revolving in his head. Ranma seemed to think that volume was a substitute for acting skills.

"Now, now, I can see you're frantic with worry," Happosai said. Kodachi and Conan looked at him in disbelief. Ranma's expression was smug at being so clever. "Let me comfort you," Happosai continued, moving in closer. The smug look left Ranma's face quickly as she found herself pulled into a lung emptying hug as Happosai buried his face in her cleavage.

"Let go of me!" Ranma demanded, her pig-tail standing straight out behind her. She battered at Happosai's with her legs, her hands being pinned to her sides by his grip. He merely shifted so her knees bounced off his iron hard thigh muscles.

"So soft, so sweet," Happosai mumbled.

Ranma's whole body shuddered in disgust as Happosai hugged her. Unlike his counterpart he had not shriveled up with Ki elongated great age. Instead he was a stumpy fireplug of a man, just slightly shorter than Ranma-chan. Making it easy for him to duck his head and nuzzle her cleavage.

Ranma shuddered even harder when Happosai's hands slid down her back and cupped her firm little bottom in his hands. "Ahhhhhh Ggggggg," she screamed in anger and leaned backwards. The shifting of Happosai's hands giving her greater range of motion. She literally folded herself over his arms bringing her feet off the ground and pressing them into his thighs. With the added leverage she managed to push herself free of the pervert. The force of her shove sent her flying a dozen feet through the air. She somersaulted as she did and landed on her feet and sprang right back at him, her fist cocked to put out his light.

Happosai interrupted Ranma's punch with a forefinger and she found the force of her charge re-directed straight up. He cocked back his head and watched her form dwindle into the sky. "Such a healthy young girl," he chuckled, a touch of irony lacing his voice.

"Nurse," Ukyou called out as she shouldered open the door to the infirmary. She had been forced to ask directions on the way, not having ever been there before. That had delayed her slightly, but Nabiki was still limp in her arms and she was beginning to be concerned about the slender girl.

That concern faded to the back of her mind as she got her first good look at the school nurse.

As part of her orientation Ukyou had been informed that going to the nurse's office for frivolous reasons would be seriously dealt with. The teacher who had told her this had put a lecherous spin on her words to indicate what sort of way it would be dealt with. Ukyou had not paid a great deal of attention. After a lifetime in the mountains, mostly on her own except for her aunt, she was currently surrounded by more cute girls than she had ever imagined existing. Hinted at naughtiness with an 'old' woman didn't attract her in the least. Give her sweet young things any day of the week. There was something about seducing and bedding an inexperienced, but eager, girl that really got her motor running. The sight in front of her was enough to make her forget all about that. For this woman, Ukyou would be happy to turn from wolf to puppy. She could stroke Ukyo's belly anytime.

Nurse Sakura let out a sigh at the sight of the slack jawed girl standing in front of her. It was not in the least unusual in her experience. More than half the girls that came into the infirmary were after more than the usual TLC. Normally on seeing one in Ukyo's state of mind she would have sent her to the gym to work off some of her overactive hormones with the gym coach, Miss Mayumi Hachiya. Who would be more than eager to help her do so. The girl in Ukyo's arms put a whole different complexion on the matter. Clearly there was something genuinely wrong here.

"Yes, what is the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Uh," was Ukyou only response. A hint of drool showed on the corner of her slack jawed mouth.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Really, this girl was as bad as the notorious Ataru Moroboshi had been back in his school days. Which boded well for her future, but was just annoying at the moment. And preventing her from finding out what had happened to the girl in her arms. She got out of her chair, smoothing her slave tunic down so it covered her as best it could. No point on throwing wood on the fire, after all. She walked across the room, very aware that Ukyo's eyes were following every motion she made. She couldn't help but put a little bounce in her step. As much as she might declare herself bored with the attention her perfect looks garnered, she never failed to go out of her way to attract those looks.

Any sense of playfulness vanished when she got close enough to examine the spiritual energy of the girl in Ukyo's arms. "What? Her slave bond has been broken! How did this happen?"

"Huh? Uh, wha . . . I don't know." Ukyou exclaimed, The sharp words from the lovely lady in front of her breaking her out of her mesmerized state. "The Headmaster told me to bring you to her. He was going to go check on her master."

Sakura's agitation subsided slightly as she recognized the girl in Ukyo's arm. Her master had discussed Ranma's curse with her, suspecting that it might possibly have some effect on his slave, which would bring her to Sakura's attention. "Poor girl," she said, brushing Nabiki's hair away from her pale face. "Set her on the bed, please."

"Yes!" Ukyou barked out, like a boot camp recruit given an order. She hastily set Nabiki down on the bed and stepped back as the nurse arranged Nabiki and placed a light sheet over her body.

Her master had discussed his plans if this eventuality should happen to come to be, and Sakura started to lay the ground for what they intended. "Poor girl. Something has happened to sever her slave bond. Her master must have met with foul play of some sort. I hope it wasn't anything fatal." She gave a chuckle, and said in a joking tone, "Maybe that Amazon that was running around the other day kidnaped him and he's on his way to China in a box. From the old stories, they have ways of severing the bond to prevent tracking."

Ukyo's mind was snapped back to almost rational thought at the mention of the cute red-head she'd waylaid in the bushes. "She'd never do anything like that!" she protested, remembering the feel of the redhead's skin under her finger, and the soft little whimpers she made as Ukyou had stroked her. No way could that cute little mouthful ever do anything like that.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the vehemence in Ukyo's tone. It looked like it wasn't only Ranma's boy side that could attract girls. Clearly her girl side had made a conquest in Ukyou. That could be amusing given her master's plans.

Happosai had watched Ranma's flight in the air with smug satisfaction, even going so far to light up his pipe in a nonchalant manner while waiting for her to come crashing down to the ground. That expression fled as his eyes tracked her trajectory. "Bwahahahahahaha," he laughed out loud. "What a little minx. This is going to be the most fun I've had in years."

Puzzled, Conan and Kodachi shaded their eyes with their hands and stared up at Ranma's figure, trying to understand Happosai's reaction. Conan was the first to spot it. "She used your defensive reaction!" he said in amazement. "She must have known exactly what you were going to do, and planned on it."

"What!," Kodachi asked.

"The little minx used me to toss her over the school wall," Happosai said, still chuckling.

 **by T.H. Tiger**

Ranma chortled to herself as she flew through the air. She could just imagine the freak was swearing a blue streak over having been fooled. Instead of him delaying her from getting hot water, he'd actually sped her on her way. God she was smart.

*CRUNCH* "ouch," Ranma whimpered around the mouthful of dirt she'd swallowed. She was very nearly buried in the soft dirt of a high jump pit. She'd forgotten to scope out her landing site while she still had room to maneuver. She's sunk past her ankles in the dirt, and that stopped her from killing her velocity by doing a half dozen forward rolls. Instead she'd been leveraged forward by her trapped feet and had plummeted face first into the soft ground.

"Ouch," she repeated as she worked her way free of her earthen prison and looked around with a slightly dazed expression. It took a moment for her vision to clear, but when it did she broke into a wide grin. Just as she'd hoped the girls had an outdoor shower just like the boys. Nothing more than a roofed over shed with a slotted floor and sides that were about five feet high, with about a foot of clearance on the bottom to ensure good ventilation and drying.

There were about a dozen girls in the shower at the moment, but that wouldn't be a problem until she changed, and then her male side could duck under or over the wall before the girls got over their shock.

"I'm coming, Nabiki," Ranma promised as she raced toward the crude shower. She skidded on the slick ground but caught herself in time to bounce up the short flight of stairs. Then things started to go wrong.

First, instead of nice warm water, the showers were emitting a near ice cold spray. Which made the dozen girls who were now staring at her, as she stood there in soaking wet clothes, look nicely perky. Ranma was slightly distracted by that, and by the observation that it wasn't just the hair on their heads that girls styled.

"You!" a horrified voice cried out.

Ranma jerked her head up past neck level and found herself staring into the face of Tsubasa Kurenai, Ranma's eyes dropped for a second. Yep, she really was a girl in this world.

"It's the evil Amazon!" Tsubasa shrieked, cowering back behind one of her larger class mates. She's come to kill us all and steal all the boys!" She further announced.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "As if. What the fuck would I want with even one guy."

"Ahhhhhh! She's come to rape and ravage us!" Tsubasa screamed. Not even taking a breath before altering her accusation. While a couple of the girls in the shower seemed to share Tsubasa's reaction, the vast majority pricked up their ears at this, and stared at Ranma with a predatory look that Ranma was not used to receiving when she was a girl, at least not from other girls.

"Now wait a minute," Ranma said, holding up her hands as the girls advanced on her. She glanced at the side, already reaching out to turn on some hot water, and discovered that unlike the boy's shower, there was only one tap, and one temperature in this shower. Ranma started to back up, right into something that yielded softly around her head. She didn't even have to turn around to confirm that her head was now pillowed on a tall girl's attributes. Normally that would have been enough to get her hormones pumping, but in this situation the much more important fact was that her escape route was blocked off.

Ranma had only a second before the girls in front of her got so close that she would have no option other than violence. She spun and dived for the narrow opening under the wall. Her torso slipped through, and then she felt her legs being grabbed. She grabbed hold of two support beams and started to wiggle away from the girls. Her pants pulled free, and she thought for a second that she was clear, but they tangled around her ankles and gave the girls a good handhold to pull her back under the wall. Ranma strained her arms and started to pull herself back out of the shower stall, when a sharp pain across both knuckles caused her to lose her hold. She looked up to meet Happosai's smirking face, just before she was pulled completely into the shower with a wail of defeat.

Happosai rapped on the side of the shower and said in a firm voice. "Now play nice with your new class-mate and show her what a friendly place our school is.

"Yes, Headmaster!" several panting voices called out, in between grunts and calls to hold her still.

Happosai grinned and jumped slightly upward so he could cling to the upper part of the stall's wall and peer down at the activity underneath.

"Take off your clothes!"

Ukyou stared at the attractive school nurse who was in the process of un-buttoning her own slave tunic. A half-dozen fantasies flashed through her mind in about as many seconds. Leaving her standing immobile with a slight trace of drool in one corner of her mouth as Sakura's perfect breasts came into sight.

Sakura looked up and gave an exasperated sigh. "Get your head out of your twat, girl!" she ordered. She had finished stripping down herself and slipped under the heavy covers she's spread over Nabiki's unconscious body. She eased Nabiki onto her side and spooned up against the teenager's front. "She's on the verge of going into shock. We need to keep her warm, and refresh her spiritual energy. Skin to skin is best for both of those."

Ukyou flushed with embarrassment. She should have known that herself. In the backwoods you needed to have a good grasp of rudimentary first aid, the nearest doctor might be two or three days walk away. She should have guessed from Nabiki's pale clammy skin and racing pulse that she was verging on shock. She hastily undid her own clothes and slipped into bed behind Nabiki spooning her own body up close to Nabiki. Her breasts squashed against Nabiki's back and the other girl's bottom nestled perfectly against Ukyo's thighs. She slipped on arm under and one over Nabiki and took hold of Sakura's arms where the nurse had done the same thing. Nabiki was now firmly cocooned with heavy blankets and warm flesh.

Handicapped by her reluctance to use strong force against a girl, not to mention still being hung up about grabbing hold of a naked girl she didn't know, Ranma was pretty much helpless as a half-dozen girls swarmed over her and stripped her out of her clothes, leaving her as bare as a frog, and just as wet. Her nipples were hard little stones. From the cold water, not for the other reason, or so she told herself. But truth to tell, wrestling, even ineffectively, with a bunch of naked slippery girls had gotten her more than a little hot.

But the girls had made a tactical mistake. In their eagerness to display their school spirit to the headmaster, they had removed the very thing they needed to keep a good hold on Ranma. Without her clothes on, she was every bit as slippery as they were, and she was much better trained in using that advantage. Ranma slipped through the fingers of the girls holding her, holding an image of Nabiki's suffering face in her mind to distract her from where some of those fingers were going. With one last squirm she squirted out under the wall like a watermelon seed from a kid's mouth.

The sound of hands clapping caused her to whirl around and stare upward at where Happosai was perched on the wall, grinning down at her. "Well done girl. I think we've found our greased girl for the school festival this year."

"In your dreams, freak," Ranma retorted, she took a step toward the shower and her tormentor, but paled when a flood of naked girls flooded out from under and over the wall. She suddenly remembered she had a much more important place to be.

Cries of "Get her! Don't let her get away! I got dips for the first taste!" followed her as she raced for the main building, and hopefully a source of hot water.

Even though it was for medical reasons, Ukyou could not help but react to the feel of Nabiki's flesh pressed against her's. She moistened between the legs as she breathed in the scent of the other girl's hair, which her nose was buried in. She was suddenly very aware of the crystal pulsing between her breasts. The old family heirloom sensed opportunity and was letting her know it was ready and able to perform its function. That was nothing new, it did the same thing every time Ukyou got up close and friendly with a girl. Heck, sometimes it did it when she was just looking. As always, the knowledge that using it would cause trouble, gave her the control to ignore its entreaties. If she was still back in the back of beyond, it would have been different. She would have had an obligation to use it. But here in the big city, things were different. Who knows what the busybodies in charge would do with her if she activated her crystal. A soft moan from Nabiki pulled Ukyo's attention away from her momentary introspection

"Huh, wha?" the girl mumbled. Ukyou could tell when she became aware of her situation because her muscles tensed and she started to squirm.

Before the girl had made more than a token movement, and before she could let loose with the yell Ukyou could feel vibrating in her chest, Sakura spoke. "Hush, easy little one. You're in the nurse's office. We needed to keep you from going into shock."

"I got news for you lady. I'm pretty darn shocked anyway. So I'd say it didn't work all that well," the girl growled, and Ukyou found the corners of her mouth twitching.

"None-the-less, you are in my care, and I'm not letting you out of it till I'm sure you are healthy and able." her tone of voice was gentle, with none of the sarcasm that she had used when addressing Ukyou. That tone of voice shifted to one of utter loathing, and she asked. "How long has your master been doing B+B with you?"

"B+B? Ukyou asked in a puzzled voice.

Nabiki froze in place. She'd been trying to gather her mental resources, but the sound of that familiar voice speaking inches from her ear had tumbled her thought patterns all over the place again. Her mind flashed to the sight of Ukyou well on her way to ravishing Ranma-chan the day before. Jealousy surged in her, and merged with the feel of Ukyo's lush body pressed up against her own. That caused a reaction that was very much not jealousy. Which threw Nabiki for a bit of a loop. She'd never felt even the slightest attraction toward Ukyou. Well, there had been that short while when she thought Ukyou was male, but she'd never lusted after the female Ukyou. Before she could gather her wits and ask the same question that Ukyou had, the nurse, or so she claimed to be, Nabiki was reserving judgment, started to speak.

"I'm glad the practice has not extended as far as the mountains, girl," Sakura said, the loathing very present in her voice. "It is a despicable practice, and if I had my way the men who practice it would be banned from ever owning a slave again in their life." In her mind, Sakura said up a prayer of thanks that it had been Ukyou who had brought Nabiki in. While B+B existed, it was so rare as to be almost unheard of. Indeed, it had been years since the last recorded case. A city girl might have realized that. Ukyou just assumed it was some city thing she'd never heard of. Which was good, because Sakura needed a way to tell Nabiki how dangerous her current situation was without letting on she knew about Ranma's curse.

Nabiki felt a jolt of panic go through her. This woman was threatening to take her away from Ranma, and she wasn't even sure what it was she thought Ranma was doing. It couldn't be about the curse. Nothing in what she had researched gave her any reason to suppose it was any more well known in this world than it was in her own. She was saved from having to figure out some way to get the information from the nurse, without giving away the fact that she didn't know what the hell the woman was talking about, by Ukyou voicing the very question that was in her mind.

"Yes, but what is it?" Ukyou asked.

Sakura sighed, and started to speak, "First, you have not experienced it yourself yet, Ukyou, but the act of being bonded is one of the most powerful sensations a girl can experience.

Nabiki gave a soft sound of agreement. Every time Ranma turned back into a guy, her stomach just about ran out between her legs. And when he took her . . ." her nipples stiffened at the thought as she grew moist and warm between her legs. Which was strange, because the empty feeling where Ranma should be was still a void. She shouldn't be able to get turned on this easily.

Sakura smiled internally, letting nothing show on her face, which was inches away from Nabiki's. It looked like she'd successfully managed to realign the girl's spiritual energy. She was still injured, but if her master could keep the boy from changing gender, she would heal completely in a week or so. Showing nothing in her voice, she continued her explanation. "It is also as potent for the girl's master. Far stronger than the simple act of making love to his already bonded slave." She didn't have to fake the disgust that came into her voice. B+B did exist, even if it was rare. "Some master's are not happy with the emotional and mental closeness they share with their slaves. They want that explosion of pleasure again. But the only way to experience it is to bond a slave. And that can be very expensive habit."

Sakura paused, as if reluctant to go on, but in a moment she gave a sigh, and continued, "So, some master's have taken to breaking the bond between them and their slave. And then renewing it. To them it is a cheap easy way to experience that overwhelming sensation again and again."

"But there is a catch? Right?" Ukyou questioned.

For the master, no, for his slave, oh yes, a very big catch," Sakura said in agreement. "The slave bond has a much stronger and deeper effect on the slaves than their master. Both bonding, and breaking put a strain on her spiritual energy, and her physical body as well. This is inconsequential in the normal course of events. She will recover from either in a fairly short amount of time. But masters who indulge in B+B don't give her that time to recover. Each time he breaks and renews the bond, he does more and more damage to her. Eventually, the effect can kill her.

"But a master can't harm his slave," Nabiki protested. "The bond won't let him do anything to her that will hurt her."

"Is that what Ranma told you?" Sakura asked, her tone contemptuous. "Think girl. You don't feel the hurt till after the bond is broken. How can it have any effect on him?"

"The bastard!" Ukyo's voice said from behind Nabiki. Her voice shook with the rage she was feeling. "Unforgivable. Someone who would do something like that . . . I'll kill the bastard. What was his name? Ranma? Well, me and this Ranma will have a little talk. Don't worry, sugar. I won't ever let him hurt you again."

"Don't worry, sugar. I won't ever let him hurt you again," Ukyou assured Nabiki, raising a hand to clutch the crystal pendent hanging between her breasts." A brief image of a cute, busty, red-head appeared in her head, to be dismissed, with regret. That had been a pipe dream. She'd likely sell for four or five million, far more than a backwoods girl like her could ever afford, even if the stupid city folks would allow it.

"You have it all wrong, Ukyo_mmmfffffff," Nabiki's attempt to correct Ukyo's misunderstanding came to a halt when the bigger, and much stronger, girl pulled her into a major lip lock. One of Ukyo's hands held the back of her head, while the other slid down the small of her back till it could cup her ass. Nabiki tried to pull away, but the Ukyou held her firmly, but gently, and ravaged her mouth. Her tongue slipping in between Nabiki's lips and exploring the inside of her mouth.

Sakura slipped out of the other side of the bed. She sent an indulgent look toward the two teenagers. A little friendly snuggling would be good for Nabiki. Close physical contact would keep her from focusing on her loss. While Sakura had restored Nabiki's spiritual energy, there was still a risk she could slip into a severe mental depression that would slow, or even reverse her recovery. A little fun with Ukyou would do her good. Pulling on her tunic, she walked out of the room.

To her shock, Nabiki found herself being overwhelmed by Ukyo's unexpected action. The hole left from the absent slave bond had left her aching with a need for closeness and comfort. Her hands which had been pushing hard on Ukyo's shoulders slowly relaxed as Ukyou continued to press her body against Nabiki. When at last Ukyou pulled her mouth away, Nabiki could only pant while staring up wide eyed at the other girl.

"No one will ever hurt you again, sugar," Ukyou repeated, brushing a strand of hair away from Nabiki's eyes. She leaned down and gently kissed Nabiki's forehead, and then left a trail of kisses across Nabiki's face till she could lightly kiss Nabiki on the mouth again. She nipped gently at Nabiki's upper lip as the hand on Nabiki's ass gently massaged the tense muscle. "I promise you," Ukyou added, before once again lowering her mouth to give Nabiki a full deep kiss that went on and on and on.

Sakura had only walked a short way down the hall when the sound of a girl pack in full hunt drew her to the window. She looked out and spotted a nude Ranma-chan racing across the ground, a good thirty or forty girls in pursuit, with Master Happosai bounding after them, calling encouragement, and offering suggestions for when the girls caught up to the little red-head.

Sakura frowned. She was the youngest slave in her master's harem, and she knew she should be more respectful toward her much older, and presumably wiser, master. But she couldn't help but think that his inclination to tease and torment as a form of instruction was not the wisest choice in this matter. She had argued that they should call Ranma and Nabiki into the office and explain the problem to them. She had been overruled by her Master. Master had stated that he knew best how do deal with a hardheaded case like Ranma. She had kept her peace, but could not help but think that Master's real motivation was simply to have fun. A frivolous treatment of what was a very serious problem in her opinion. And one, that if voiced, would likely get her switched by her seniors.

Happosai chortled in glee as Ranma rounded the corner of the school, and came to a skidding stop before dashing off at right angles to the pursuing girls, who slowed to a walk, and then paused in their pursuit. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and many were leaning forward and resting their hands on their knees as they panted heavily. A second later another gang of girls came racing from around the school. And took off after the running red-head. Happosai bounded up to the resting girls and shouted. "Good work, girls! We'll corral that little filly soon at this rate. He pointed toward the far side of the thick strand of trees Ranma was heading for and said, "Head off in that direction. Be ready to cut her off if she breaks through the trees." The girls gave a weak cheer of assent and headed off in the direction indicated at a slow trot.

Having given his hunting pack their instructions he quickly bounded after the main pursuit party and quickly caught up. He held back, enjoying the sight of Ranma's nude form running over the grass. What a cutey. Too bad she was really a boy. But, on the other hand, that meant he could be rougher on her than he'd normally be with a girl. What fun!

Ranma panted as she ran at full speed. She was far faster than the girls chasing her, but every time she put some distance between her and them, another group of girls would appear in front of her, and she'd be forced to shift direction. What was worse, they seemed to be switching off with each other, so she couldn't wear them out. Her own breath was starting to come in gasps, and her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made it glisten in the light. This was not working. She had to get into the school to see Nabiki. More importantly, she had to get some hot water and restore the slave bond.

Ranma suddenly reversed direction and raced straight back at the girls who were chasing her. They had spread out on the open field, and were running in a line rather than a group.

"Cluster, cluster! Get in front of her!" Happosai shouted, but Ranma was too quick and before the girls could shift position she jumped over their heads and raced straight toward the school. A bound took her up to a second story window.

In the trees behind Ranma and the girls, a slim figure perched on a tree limb watching the chase. Kodachi bit her upper lip in indecision. She had snuck in through the tunnel she'd discovered the day before, so if she were caught it her status as a male shouldn't be stripped away, as would happen if she walked in the front gates. But . . . it wasn't something that had ever been tested before.

She drew in a deep breath to gather her courage. Ranma's current situation was partly her fault. She needed to make amends. Her hands went to the collar of her jacket and she quickly stripped it off, along with the rest of her clothes. Several of the girls chasing Ranma were as nude as she was. She should be able to make her way to the school without drawing too much attention. Once she found Ranma, she would offer what little support she could.

"Lucky!" Ranma shouted out as she discovered herself in a Home Ec. kitchen. Dozens of gleaming kettles decorated shelves, not to mention numerous pots and pans, and lots of stove tops to heat them on. The only problem was that the stoves all seemed to be wood or coal burning. There was no way in hell she could heat water fast enough.

Well, she hadn't really thought she could. What she wanted was hot water from the tap. And she quickly dashed to the nearest sink and turned on the hot water tap full. "Come on, come on," Ranma chanted, holding her hand under the running water and waiting for it to turn hot.

"Funny time to wash your hands, girl," a hated voice chortled from the direction of the window. Ranma glared over at Happosai who was sitting on the window ledge, smoking a pipe and smirking on her.

"You just wait, old freak. We'll see who's laughing in a few seconds."

Two minutes later Ranma was banging on the hot water tap with the heel of her hand while shouting. "Come on! Get hot already."

"Hot? You want hot water? Oh, how bad. The school boilers are down for maintenance. I doubt there's a drop of hot water in the whole school," Happosai informed Ranma, blowing out a smoke ring.

The glare Ranma was directing at Happosai changed to one of suspicion. "You know," she said in an accusing tone.

Nabiki let out a strangled gasp as Ukyo's fingers parted her labia and lightly stroked the sensitive flesh between them. She and Ranma had both been virgins before coming to this world. She had thought Ranma had picked up sexual techniques amazingly fast, but she now understood that he was a rank amateur. The girl sucking on one of her breasts while her hand fondled Nabiki's sex was an expert. She had tried to resist. To remember that she was Ranma's slave. But her body had betrayed her. It had succumbed to Ukyo's caresses in an embarrassingly short period of time, and now she found her hips twisting on the bed as she neared an orgasm.

Nabiki moaned as Ukyou pulled her fingers away from her slick sex. "No, don't, stop," she gasped. Her breath hissed between her teeth as Ukyou kissed her breast one last time and then started to lick her way down Nabiki's body, across her stomach, and pausing for a moment at her belly button.

Nabiki limply allowed Ukyou to wiggle under her legs, propping them up on her broad shoulders as she kissed the last few inches down Nabiki's belly and nuzzled her face up between the panting girl's legs. Nabiki's hands dug into the sheet of the bed as her body trembled and shook under Ukyo's attentions.

"Know? I know a lot of things, girl. Did you have anything particular in mind?

"Don't give me that, you old freak!" Ranma shouted. "The curse! You know about the curse!"

"Curse? Curse? Hmmm, it does seem I remember one of my old students telling me something about a curse. Something that happened to his son while they were raiding in China, wasn't it?"

"So you do know," Ranma accused him. "That's why you're not letting me get near any hot water!"

"Well, I do have to admit I'd much rather look at a girl's cute little ass than some hairy assed boy. But if you think that's the only reason, you're wrong."

"hmmmffh," Ranma snorted. "You're just like my old freak. Your mouth is moving, so you must be lying."

"Your old freak?" Happosai said in curiosity, but then waved the thought aside. "Never mind, never mind. Believe what you will, but I was doing this for sweet little Nabiki-chan, not for you."

Ranma frowned. "You don't think someone like me should have a slave-girl? Well forget it. Nabiki's mine!"

"You're right. A person like you shouldn't have a slave girl. No girl deserves to die like that. So young, so juicy, so full of life. What a tragedy."

A chill went up Ranma's spine. "What are you talking about, old man?"

Happosai slowly tamped his pipe while smiling at the glaring Ranma-chan. "Surely you've noticed what happens to Nabiki when you change?"

"Damn right! That's why I got to change back as quick as I can. So let me do it."

"And what about the next time you change? Or haven't you noticed that Nabiki is affected more and more each time you shift shape?"

Ranma paused, scenes from the last few days flickered through her mind. It was true. Nabiki had been getting hit harder and harder by the changes."

"Well, it's like this . . . boy," Happosai said, and they proceeded to give Ranma much the same information Sakura had imparted to Nabiki. Without going through the subterfuge of mentioning Breaking and Bonding.

"No way!" Ranma protested in a weak voice. "I've been doing that to Nabiki?" She wanted to believe the freak was lying, but part of her screamed that it was the truth. She lifted stricken eyes to stare at Happosai. "I got to break the bond for good. I got to give up Nabiki," she said.

"Now, now, Don't be so quick," Happosai admonished her. "As it happens, there is a solution."

Ranma's heart leaped, but she couldn't abandon months of experience with her Happosai. "What?" she said in a voice dripped suspicion.

"I believe you've met young Kodachi-chan?"

"Ya, so what."

"Well, according to paper law, Kodachi is a boy, and if she wished, and could afford it, she could buy and bond a slave."

"That ain't no good. You just said I wouldn't have to give up Nabiki. Now you say Kodachi should take her."

"Get the wax out of your ears, boy. I didn't say any such thing. I merely used her as an example to show that you could acquire a slave bond for this body. If you do that, then it doesn't matter what form you're in, Nabiki-chan would still be yours."

"Really?" Ranma exclaimed in excitement. "Let's get one right now so I can fix this."

"Not so quick, boy. You don't just get a slave bond like that." Happosai ran his eyes up and down Ranma's nude body, causing her to blush slightly at his frank appraisal. "After all, there is a lot of evidence against you saying you're a boy and not a girl."

"I could show my curse," Ranma said reluctantly. Not at displaying his curse, everyone back home had known about it, but at the thought of what switching back and forth would do to Nabiki.

"Risky, risky," Happosai said. "The tester might just decide that you're really a girl who changes into a boy, and then you wouldn't have your other half to hide behind. Best to get tested and declared a boy in this body. That should be easy for you, right? You are really a boy?"

"Course I am. So what do we do."

"I'll contact the tester. I wouldn't think it would take more than a month or two," Happosai mused. "You'll just have to stay like this till you can convince the tester you're a boy." Happosai lecherous grin and tone of voice left no doubt that he found the prospect amusing.

"Shit!" Ranma cursed. "I can't do that,"

Happosai's eyes narrowed. "Not even for your beloved Nabiki-chan," he said in a disgusted voice.

"You don't understand," Ranma said in a worried voice. "When I say I can't. I mean I 'can't'. This is a curse. I won't let me stay in this body that long without hot water splashing me."

"Don't worry, Ranma! Here!" Kodachi yelled as she rushed into the room with a steaming bucket of hot water in her hands. Without pausing, she reared back and tossed the contents at the suddenly horrified Ranma.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Nabiki screamed out as Ukyo's flickering tongue finally caused her loins to catch fire and she exploded in a powerful Orgasm.

"You're safe now," Ukyou said softly, pressing palm of her hand, in which her crystal was cradled, against Nabiki's ass.

Sakura whirled in place as her senses detected a sudden flare of powerful spiritual energy. Her eyes widened, which was not a good thing, as she saw the pure white light radiating from the door to the infirmary. A second later the light pulsed up another notch and she was blinded by the brilliance.

"Nooo!" Ranma and Happosai cried out together. Ranma tried to dodge the wave of hot water, both by diving to the side, and forward in an attempt to slip under it. To no avail. All she managed to do was delay the inevitable by a second at most.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ranma cried out, jumping around the room frantically.

Happosai's eyes widened in surprise. He'd dived forward in an attempt to put his body between Ranma and the water, but Ranma's actions had taken her out of Happosai's shadow. He ended up soaked, but unlike Ranma ignored the water, his eyes bouncing up and down in his head as he watched Ranma jump around. Like a cat facing a beached fish, he was unable to resist his instincts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Let go, you freak," Ranma cried out as two tough as wood hands clenched tightly around her bouncing breasts. Her elbow came smashing down on top of Happosai's head, driving him face first into the ground.

"Sweeeet," Happosai moaned from his position. His fingers still cupped into fondling position.

"Don't you ever learn, old man?" Ranma cried out as she jumped up and down on top of Happosai's body."

Kodachi stared, her eyes going back and forth between the bucket in her hand, which was still steaming, and the female Ranma. "Shouldn't you be a boy now?" she blurted out.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, looking over at Kodachi. She suddenly froze in position, standing on top of Happosai's head. She looked down at her chest, and the impossible to miss breasts that jutted out from it. "What, no way!" she exclaimed in shock. A second later she rose three feet into the air as Happosai rolled over and rose to a sitting position, Ranma still perched on his head.

Happosai had lived a long and dangerous life. While he tended to act mainly on impulse, he could think, and think quickly, if the situation required it. He didn't know why Ranma was still a girl, and clearly Ranma didn't know either, but he couldn't ignore a chance to extend his play time with the girl. So he let his eyes get big, and forced tears out of them. "Oh, how cruel! To find my beloved student has lied to me. To think I believed him when he told me his son was cursed to turn into a girl. Why couldn't he just tell me the truth, that he'd smuggled an Amazon slave into the country to avoid paying a head tax. I would have understood."

"What you talking about, old man?" Ranma demanded, jumping down to the floor. She turned to face Happosai, her hands unconsciously roaming over her body as unable to believe she was still a girl.

"Don't worry, girl. I won't tell. It would be a shame to see a sweet young thing sold at auction for back taxes. You'd never get a good price at one of those. I'll keep your secret. If your master can see his way clear to sharing." He waggled his eyebrows lecherously at Ranma.

Ranma stared blankly at Happosai. Her mind unable to put the puzzles of his statements together in a way she could understand.

"No, Headmaster," Kodachi cried out. "Ranma really is a boy. Please, believe him. I'll, I'll, I'll, come back to the school, be a girl again." she dropped to the floor in a full submission posture. Her forehead pressed tightly against the cracked floor boards."

Happosai's expression softened as he listened to Kodachi. He had little patience, with males in general, and took great pleasure in putting young punks in their place. Which was the reason he hadn't been considered for a second as the headmaster of the boy's school. But, he truly loved sweet young girls. They were so earnest and open, so tender and tasty. Their spiritual energy as sweet as honey. He could never make one cry. Which was why he was the headmaster of the girl's school.

Happosai leaned forward and raised Kodachi upper body so she was kneeling in front of him. Her jacket and shirt fell to the floor, leaving her bare from the waist up, her breasts bouncing only slightly as the cloth wrapped around them fell away. Happosai frowned as he took in their mottled complexion, caused by the tight bindings she had been wearing. "What a crime. To conceal such buds," he mourned. He leaned forward to massage them.

"Hand's off, pervert!" Ranma ordered, flashing across the distance between her and Happosai, only to get tossed upside down into the wall between two of the room's windows. "Ouch!" she said in a faint voice as she lay imbedded in the wall.

"Show some respect for your elders, punk," Happosai admonished her. He continued his action and gently massaged Kodachi's breasts, increasing the blood flow and causing the blemished discoloring them to fade away.

Kodachi felt relief. Happosai's actions proved he had accepted her offer, and believed Ranma was a boy. She blushed, her entire upper body coloring as Happosai's experienced fingers stimulated her tender breasts. Her nipples hardened and extended a good three-quarters of an inch. Happosai gave them each a little flick, which sent Kodachi in tremors of delight. She gave a disappointed moan as Happosai withdrew his hands.

"Now that's how you should always look, sweeto," Happosai said in approval. "All trembling and eager for your master's touch. You're going to make some man a great slave."

Kodachi tried to remain submissive, but she was far too young to conceal her body language."

Happosai lifted her chin with one thick finger and said to her, "I understand girl. Right now you think there is only one master on earth for you. And who knows, maybe you'll even get her." Kodachi's eyes lit up, but Happosai waved a finger at her. "But, believe me, there are lots of Master's out there who would treat you as the slave you want to be. Maybe closer than you think."

Kodachi's eyes darted toward Ranma, who was starting to stir weakly.

Happosai took his eyes off of Kodachi, and his eyes turned hard as he turned toward Ranma. "Come on, boy. Let's go see your slave. And maybe you can explain to her why you never asked advice from your elders when you realized something was wrong with the slave bond and your curse."

Sakura stood in the doorway to the infirmary, and rubbed her eyes to clear the last little bit of glazed vision from them. When she looked inside, she saw . . .

Nabiki woke up feeling languid and relaxed, the usual after a nice love-making session with Ranma. Keeping her eyes shut, she eased her body out of its curled up position As she stretched out, however, she became aware of a slight difference from her usual morning wake ups. She murmured in a drowsy tone of voice, "Hmmm, no soreness, guess I'm getting used to that weapon Saotome calls a cock . . . crap," she swore as memory flooded back. She hadn't been fucking Ranma, she'd screwed around with Ukyou. She felt a flash of guilt, which was replaced by anger as her usual disinclination to accept responsibility for her acts manifested.

This is all Ukyou and Saotome's fault. If she hadn't taken advantage of me, and if he hadn't gone and spent so much time as a girl . . . Anger was replaced by worry. Why had Ranma spent so much time as a girl? Was he back to being a boy? She focused on her body, and was alarmed to discover that the warm presence of her slave bond to Ranma was still absent. Her feeling of well being on waking had fooled her into thinking that all must be right with the world. What was with that? Even knowing the slave bond was gone she felt none of the physical loss she usually experienced. Mental loss was a different matter. She found herself very much missing that warm comforting sense. A sudden thought jolted her thoughts away from herself.

"Ranma!" Nabiki said loudly, her eyes flying open as she sat up on the infirmary bed. A wash of relief flooded over her as she spotted a naked, male, Ranma sitting across the room from her, his head bowed and held in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Thank god he seemed ok. She opened her mouth to call out to him again, when the school nurse came in with a glass of water in her hand. Contrary to the calm detached demeanor Nabiki had come to associate with her the Nurse seemed greatly flustered. Nabiki scowled. Was every girl in this world going to go nuts over Ranma? She answered her own question. Why not? All the ones back home had.

Sakura walked over and held the glass of water in front of Ranma, along with a pair of pills in her other hand. "Here, take these. You need to calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down!" Ranma yelled, jumping to his feet. "How the fuck can I calm down? Look at me! He swung his hands in a wide arc to indicate his body. Sakura had jumped back and was eyeing him warily, as if wondering if she should have brought a tranquilizer gun instead of pills.

An alarmed Nabiki examined Ranma carefully, looking for what was causing him distress. All seemed in perfect order to her. Including the flaccid, but still a hand, or mouth, full, bulk of his cock which waved around from Ranma's movements. Nabiki salivated, and licked her lips, before realizing what she was doing. God, this world is turning me into a pervert. "What's the matter, Saotome? stub your little toe?" she called out, masking her worry with sarcasm

Ranma looked up at her, and then waved a hand in her direction while yelling at the nurse. "See, see! This is what I mean. Damn it all, I'm not a boy, fuck it! I'm girl!"

Nabiki gapped at Ranma in shock. "My god, what have they done to you?" she blurted out. She jumped to her feet and ran to his side. Putting a hand on his shoulder she snapped at him, "Get it together, Saotome. You're a boy." Her hand reached down and cupped him. "See," she said with a smirk.

Instead of him fondling her in return, or growing hard in her hand, he jumped back. "Don't' touch that! He dropped his hands protectively over his groin, and then snatched them back as if burned when they touched his manhood.

Nabiki was really getting worried now, and stood there, trying to understand what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on here!" A familiar, female, voice demanded from the doorway.

Nabiki whirled in shock to stare at a female Ranma, her hair fairly bristling with outrage. "You stole my body you bastard!" She screamed at the male Ranma.

Realization crashed down on Nabiki. "You idiot!" She screamed at the female Ranma, who actually backed off a bit in surprise. "You figured out how to split yourself into female and male halves, and, without even talking to me about, went and did it. AND YOU GOT THE WRONG MINDS IN THE WRONG BODY! Ranma-no-baka!"

Happosai had followed Ranma-chan into the infirmary, and had been shocked by what he saw. A naked male Ranma, to go along with the delightfully curvy nude female Ranma. For a second he actually considered the possibility that Genma really had conned him. He dismissed the idea instantly. His sense of supreme self-confidence simply did not allow him to believe anyone, let alone Genma, could pull the wool over his eyes that badly.

Happosai glanced at his youngest slave, and asked, "What is going on here, Sakura-chan?"

She dropped her eyes submissively to the floor, letting him know he was in big trouble. The only time Sakura behaved submissively was when she was truly pissed with him. She was fully aware he liked his slaves feisty. "Allow me to make introductions, master." Sakura gestured toward the male Ranma. "She may not look it at the moment, but this is Ukyou Kuonji. After hearing about how Nabiki's evil vicious master was performing Breaking and Bonding on her. Ukyou decided to save her," Sakura's voice was calm and matter of fact, but Happosai could clearly make out the accusation in her tone.

Before Happosai could reply, Ranma-chan stepped forward, looking upward at her former male body with suspicion and doubt. "No way! Are you really Ukyou?"

The Ranma in front of her looked down at her with guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I really thought you were hurting Nabiki-chan. I didn't know about your curse until Nurse Sakura told me . . . after it's was too late." her glance shifted to Happosai, visible dislike in her face. "This is all your fault," he accused the headmaster.

"Wait a second," Nabiki broke in. "All that stuff you told me about breaking and bonding, that was all made up?" she asked Sakura. A touch of accusation in her voice as well.

"My master did not wish to reveal that we knew about your master's curse. But felt you both needed to be aware of the danger you were facing. In his 'wisdom', my master decided to let you know how serious your current situation was in this way."

"So there is no such thing as B+B?" Nabiki asked.

"No, there is." Happosai jumped in. "There was a rash of such cases about forty years ago, back when the kinks were still being worked out in the slave bonding devices we use nowadays. Modern devices will not allow it to happen. They won't bind a girl who has been debilitated from too many changes of ownership in too short a period. But, what was happening between you and Ranma was almost exactly the same as what happened back then."

"What's this B+B, stuff?" Ranma-chan asked, her eyes still focused on her old male body, her face showing a mix of fear, anger, and a touch of revulsion.

"As my Master says," Nurse Sakura explained. "It was an old practice where a master would break the bond with his slave, and then re-bond her right away, repeating this weekly, and sometimes daily. As I explained to Nabiki-chan. The act of bonding a slave is extremely pleasurable, and these masters saw this method as a cheap way to enjoy it over and over again. They became addicted to it, and had no concern for their slave. The practice was harmful to both the mental and physical body of his slave. There were several cases of slaves dying from the practice before the bonding devices were altered to make it impossible."

Ranma-chan's face went blank as she mentally digested Sakura's words. The moment of full understanding was easy to see. Ranma's face went white, and for a moment it didn't look like her legs were going to support her. Her head snapped around to stare at Nabiki. A look of horror on her face. "Nabiki . . ." she stuttered out, but was interrupted by said person before she could get anything else out.

"I'm fine, Ranma," Nabiki hurriedly reassured her master. "Nurse Sakura treated me, and Ukyou apparently did something that . . .Well, you can see," Nabiki said a bit lamely, gesturing toward the male Ranma.

Ukyou spoke up, his voice a bit defensive, "Nurse Sakura says on top of the obvious, it's broken the slave bond, and it can't be put back on until whatever I did is reversed. You switching back and forth will have no effect on Nabiki anymore. Because, well, because she's not your slave anymore."

Ranma's eyes switched back to Ukyou, and her conflict of feelings could easily be seen on her face. Fear, and anger at having her real body stolen, mixed with gratitude that Ukyou had cured her and Nabiki's problem. "I guess I ought to thank you for looking out for Nabiki," she said grudgingly. "Only now, I think you'd better give me back my body." there was a decided threat in her voice.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" Ukyou protested. "I don't even know how this happened. All I was trying to do was seal Nabiki so no one could bond her."

"And just how did you plan on doing that," Happosai asked, his voice very suspicious.

"Uhh," Ukyou face, or rather Ranma's, was suddenly almost panic stricken. "I . . . Well, I . . ." He glanced over at the window as if suddenly wondering if he could reach it before anyone could stop him. Clearly he decided the answer was no because he turned back to Happosai, though he couldn't meet the Headmaster's eyes. "I sort of have this family heirloom. I'd never used it before, but my Aunt told me that it could do that sort of thing, if I really wanted it to." His expression turned defiant. "Hey, I thought Nabiki was in real danger. All because of your stupid plan."

"Why you little punk," Happosai started to yell, but was cut off as Sakura coughed loudly. He caught himself and gave his body a little shake, twisting his head to loosen his tight shoulder muscles. "Well, yes, I guess I may have made a slight error in judgment. But I had the best of intentions. I assure you."

Happosai choose to ignore the skeptical look on everyone's faces. Brushing past the topic he said, "And where is the device you used?"

Ukyo's hand went to his chest and a look of panic crossed his face. One, that for the first time in the last little while had nothing to do with there only being muscle there.

"This what you're looking for," Nabiki asked, picking up a crystal pendant she spotted laying in the tangled sheets of the bed. She blinked in surprise. Was this thing . . .purring? The silver pendent did indeed seem to be doing so gently humming against her skin in what she would swear was an affectionate tone.

Before Nabiki could investigate this phenomenon, Happosai stepped forward. "I'll take that," He said plucking the crystal from Nabiki's fingers even as Ukyou opened his mouth to protest, or warn?

There was a bright flash of light, and the crash of thunder as a mini-thunderbolt flashed in the room, passing through the space occupied by Happosai. When the vision of everyone in the room cleared, they could clearly see a pitch black figure where Happosai had been standing. "Oh yeah!," he wheezed, blowing a cloud of black smoke out of his lungs. "That's an Amazon artifact, alright." he got out, before toppling backward onto the floor.

"Master!" Sakura cried out and rushed over to him. Her earlier annoyance forgotten.

Nabiki spotted the crystal, looking as pristine as ever, on the floor, and bent over to pick it up.

"Nabiki, stop!" Ranma cried out in panic.

Nabiki picked up the crystal and smirked at Ranma. "Relax, Saotome. Amazon artifact. Likes girls, hates guys. I'm fine." She gently rubbed the pendant between her fingers, once again sensing a feeling of contentment radiating from it. Which was weird to say the least. But really not important at the moment.

Ranma stood just in front of Nabiki, her hands held out to the sides as if she was making doubly sure that she didn't touch it. "So this thing stole my guy side. How do we make it give it back?"

"The obvious way would be to reverse the process," Nabiki said. She glanced over at Ukyou for confirmation. But the girl turned boy only shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me. All I know is that my aunt told me it would keep a girl I liked from being turned into someone's slave."

Nurse Sakura frowned. "I'm not sure, but I think that may be illegal, Ukyou."

"Darn right it is," Happosai said, suddenly sitting up and startling Sakura who had been cradling his head on her lap. "But I don't see any reason to make a fuss over it. Poor little Ukyou-chan was only trying to help. And she's already paid a terrible price for it."

"What!" Ranma-chan exclaimed, glancing over at Ukyou in worry. "What's happened to her . . . him?"

"That's a stupid question. She's been turned into a boy," Happosai snapped at her.

"What's so bad about that. I'm the one that got screwed. I'm trapped as a girl,"

"What's so bad about that?" Ukyou snapped back at Ranma. "At least you have a cute good looking body. "You're not stuck in this horrid thing with dangly bits hanging out flapping in the breeze!"

"Yea! Well at least you don't have tits bouncing all over the place every time you take a step."

"I'd trade you in an instant!"

"Yea!"

Yea! by now they were practically nose to nose shouting at each other.

"So why don't you?" Nabiki asked. The two other teens turned to look at her, and then back at each other.

"Right, let's do this," they said. Everyone waited expectantly, including both of them. Silence fell, crickets chirped. Pages blew across the room in a breeze from the open window."

"Well, I'm waiting," Ranma and Ukyou both said at the same time.

*SPLASH* Ukyou suddenly caught a face full of cold water, and whirled around to glare at Nabiki, who was standing there holding the glass that Sakura had offered her just a little while ago. "What'd you do that for?" she yelled.

"Just testing out a theory," Nabiki drawled, running her eyes up and down Ukyo's body. "I was right."

"Huh?" Ukyou looked down, and squealed in delight. "There back!" She lifted her hand and started fondling her breasts, which had reappeared along with the rest of her female body. "Oh babies. I thought I'd never see you again," Ukyou purred. Her hands stroked and squeezed her breasts, pushing one up far enough that she could bend her head and lick her own nipple.

"That should make things easier, Ranma," Nabiki said. She then scowled as she noticed Ranma was not paying any attention to her. "Ranma? Ranma? RANMA?" she yelled, waking the red-head on top of the head with her knuckles.

"Huh? You want something, Nabiki?" Ranma asked, reluctantly wrenching her eyes away from where Ukyou was still welcoming home her girls. Her head swung back, however, as Ukyou decided to welcome back another part of her body.

"Ahemmm!" Sakura coughed. "You'll have enough time for that later, Ukyou," she said.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. The girl has had a terrible shock, let her make sure everything is back and in working order," Happosai instructed her, wiping a trace of drool off his lip with the back of his hand.

Ukyou seemed to suddenly realize she had an audience. She blushed and pulled her hands, and fingers, away from their respective explorations. "Sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"She seems to be done now master. Do you have any suggestions on what we should do now?" Sakura asked Happosai.

"Get my body back to me is the first thing," Ranma said firmly.

"No point in that, boy," Happosai protested. "You'd just be right back where you were before, and still needing to be trapped as a girl till your girl side can be declared legally male. Seems to make more sense to leave things as they are till that happens."

"Actually, master," Sakura said. Ignoring Happosai's glare, she continued. "Nabiki is not a slave anymore. Ukyou broke her bond. So there would be no negative effect if Ranma were to re-gain her male body. All he has to do then is wait till his female side has a slave bonder, and then re-enslave Nabiki-chan."

Happosai crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her, "I suppose you have a point, Sakura," he said, leaving off his usual 'chan', when addressing her. But, then his eyes crinkled up in an expression Nabiki didn't trust in the least. "But Nabiki will have to be a slave before the boy can take back his body. Ukyo's slave to be precise.

"Say what?" All three teens cried out at once.

"Think about it," Happosai said. "It seems pretty clear to me that Ukyou removed Nabiki's slave bond to Ranma at the same instant that Ranma was changing from female to male, and reactivating the bond between him and Nabiki. Ukyou sucked the curse right out of Ranma. For Ranma to do the same thing, Nabiki will have to be Ukyo's slave, and Ranma will have to use the crystal to break the bond at the same instance that Ukyou is being changed from female to male."

"But I can't make Nabiki my slave. I don't have a slave bonder," Ukyou protested, though with a strong tone of longing in her voice.

"I have a feeling that you'll find Ranma's bonder will work just fine for you," Happosai said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"No way," Ranma protested. "Nabiki is my slave!"

A warm glow filled Nabiki. Ranma really cared. He didn't want anyone else touching her.

"You'll never get your male side back then," Happosai said with a shrug.

"Oh, well I guess Nabiki will have to become Ukyo's slave."

Nabiki face-faulted. "You jerk," she said, getting angrily back to her feet.

"But Nabiki, it's the only way we can be back together," Ranma protested.

"You didn't have to give in so easy," she retorted. "What if I won't do it?"

Ranma-chan moved in and hugged Nabiki, and then looked up into her face with puppy dog eyes. "You'll do it for me, please, Nabiki,"

"Ok, ok, god, I'm such an idiot," Nabiki said, pushing Ranma away. "Let's get this over with."

Ukyou licked her lips nervously. "Really, we're going to do this?" she asked, a tremor of excitement making her voice sound shaky.

"Ok, so it's all settled," Ranma-chan announced in a firm voice. "Ukyou keeps my curse till I can prove I'm really a guy despite these tits. Then we transfer the curse back to me."

Nabiki looked on in affection as Ranma delivered her verdict like a sermon on the mount. It was so sweet. She could read Ranma like a book, and she really liked what she was reading. Ranma was so opposed to the idea of anyone else owning her that she was willing to stay trapped a girl until it was possible to take Nabiki back as her own slave. Minimizing the time she would have to spend as Ukyo's slave.

Of course, there was no getting around the fact that Ukyou was going to have to have sex with Nabiki as the first step in transferring Ranma's curse back. It was amusing how Ranma worked so hard to ignore that little fact. She herself could not. Her eyes kept wandering toward Ukyou, wondering what it would be like. Of course Ukyou would be male at the time, and her body would be identical to Ranma's, : likely the only reason Ranma agreed to go along with the idea. But, it would be a different person inside. The thought should have made her queasy. But instead she found it a bit exciting.

"Very well. We are all agreed then," Happosai said. "Ranma will attend school as Ranko, his amazon half-sister. Ukyou will live at the Tendo home, and attend the boy's school as Ranma to avoid arousing suspicions as to where Ranma is. Also to lay the groundwork for future denials that Ranma and Ranko are one and the same person. I'll have a talk with Kodachi-chan and Conan-kun, and make sure they are aware of how important the secret is. Nabiki, you will take charge of Ukyo's crystal. She can't wear it as a boy, and I don't want it just laying around."

"I'm surprised you didn't confiscate Ukyo's pendant, master," Sakura said later as they walked down the hall toward their living quarters.

"Hummm? Oh, no need. It's just a little toy. All this fuss was caused by the power of Ranma's curse. No need to confiscate a family heirloom. Ukyou understands she's not to use it again without permission."

"Still, she did in effect try to steal a slave," Sakura reminded him.

"Hmmm, that is true," Happosai said rubbing his chin. Then he grinned at Sakura. "This is what I'll do. I'll wait and see how well those three get along. Maybe forcing Ukyou to pay compensation to Ranma for her attempted theft could be just the ticket. Ranma may be happy right now with Nabiki, but poor little Ranma-chan needs her own slave."

"I suppose?" Sakura said in a questioning tone, but Happosai didn't elaborate. He was deep in thought again. Which was very strange. She couldn't remember the last time she'd walked this far with her master without him fondling her butt. She pouted. It was a bit lowering. Was he getting tired of her? She'd make a point of being extra nice to him to-night.

Happosai was for once oblivious to the female beside him. His thoughts were all on that little crystal of Ukyo's. He'd lied to Sakura. The crystal was anything but a toy. In fact, if he was right, it was very likely one of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence. Right up there with the Silver millennium crystal of the legendary moon kingdom. Unless he missed his guess it was the property of one of the subsidiary ruling kingdoms. And he was afraid he knew which kingdom.

The history the moon kingdom was more speculation than fact, but it was widely believed that the Amazon's were directly descended from a political entity of the kingdom.

What was not as widely known, was that up till fifty years ago, Amazon's could not be slave bonded. Or at least the elite could not. The cannon fodder had been a different matter. It was not widely known because while those Amazon's could not be bonded, if they were defeated in personal combat, they submitted to their foe. To the public at large, a slave was a slave.

If defeated in general combat, however, say overwhelmed by numbers, they would not accept slavery, not unless some man stepped forward and defeated them in a personal challenge. They'd lost a lot of good men that way. A lot of stupid ones as well, so he supposed it had balanced out.

All that had ended at the end of the last war. Suddenly Amazon warriors were no harder to bond than any other woman. Many tacticians, and Happosai was one of them, believed that it was the loss of this immunity that had stopped the invasion of Japan. And was why there had been an uneasy peace ever since.

And wasn't it so very curious that the most advanced point of the Amazon's invasion had been centered in the mountains Ukyou came from. And wasn't it twice curious that every few years a small party of Amazon infiltrators were discovered either in those mountains, or on their way to them? Whatever could they be looking for?

Just suppose for speculation that the rulers of the Amazons possessed an artifact that protected their personal guards, the elite in other words, from being magically enslaved. The Amazons were a warrior culture. The leaders were expected to lead from the front, including their equivalent of royalty. What if the bearer of this artifact had come to grief in the lonely mountains Ukyou called home? And the magic artifact the Amazon's relied on for their immunity was lost?

If you took that as a supposition, you also had to assume that the Amazons had no way of tracing the crystal. Or else they would have sent a flood of soldiers after it instead of small secret groups who could be written off as young adventurers.

Happosai had theorized this while still discussing their plans with the young teens. Which was the real reason he had not confiscated Ukyo's crystal. Such powerful artifacts could not be hidden away or destroyed. Or kept secret. They wanted to be used. Wanted to be out in the world. He bet the Amazon ruler had lost it in part because it had wanted to be lost at that time. And he bet it was here in this school right now because it wanted to be. It obviously accepted only female bearers, and if it was looking for a specific one, what better place to look than at a school that produced a significant percentage of the a large area's young girls.

There was no point it telling anyone else this. In fact it could be dangerous to do it. If he informed the government of his suspicions, he would wager his whole harem that the Amazon council would know of its surfacing within days. He'd long suspected that there were Amazon agents in the Harems of many of the leaders of Japan. Too many funny things happened, things that no man would ever think of doing. On the whole those things seemed to be in the best interest of Japan, so he had not concerned himself about why they happened, but now . . . the risk was simply too great.

No, it was far, far better than no one know. Let the Amazon's keep sending raiding parties into Ukyo's mountain home. As long as the crystal was within his sphere of influence he could keep it a secret, and keep an eye on it, and the people around it. There wasn't even any need to tell the kids. They would already guard it with their lives simply because of what it meant to them, and if they knew the truth they were likely to do something that would reveal its existence, simply out of an overly eager desire to not do so.

Sakura opened the door to his personal quarters for him, and as he stepped in, his presence was greeted by the wish of a whip through the air followed by a cry of distress/pleasure.

Broken out of his revery Happosai looked up. Standing in the middle of the room was his slave, Mayumi Hachiya, the school gym coach. Her forearms were secured behind her back, pulling her shoulders backward and thrusting her very large breasts forward. Their size was further exaggerated by the ropes that were looped around their base, pulled tight. Other ropes ran from these upward to the ceiling. Most of Mayumi-chan's weight was supported by these ropes, pulling her breasts upward and causing her to arch her back. They had been pulled just tight enough that she was forced up on her toes. But not so tight that she was in danger of real damage.

A single welt decorated Mayumi's plush backside. Standing behind her was Hinako, slowly coiling a short whip. Happosai arched an eyebrow.

"She tried to sneak over to the boy's school during gym class, again," Hinako said by way of explanation.

"Oh, did she now," Happosai said. He leered at his tall slave. "Well, we must do something about that, mustn't we." All thoughts of crystals and Amazon's fled his mind as he focused on instructing his slave.

The breeze swirled around Nabiki's legs, causing the hem of her slave tunic to flutter, giving flashes of her bare ass and neatly trimmed sex. She didn't even think about what she was showing off. Like a tourist at a nude beach going on their fourth of fifth day of vacation she had accepted the fact that she was just one of thousands, and no one was paying any more attention to her than they would a bikini clad girl back home.

The same could not be said for her red-haired companion. "Fuck it," Ranma-chan swore. Her hands clutched at the front and back of her short skirt, holding it down. "I swear if this wind gets any harder I'm going to start to whistle."

"Oh, very nice, Saotome," Nabiki drawled. "Could you be any cruder?" She glanced over at Ranma in amusement. Ranma was dressed in a school uniform, which differed only slightly in cut from Nabiki's slave tunic. It was perhaps an inch longer in the skirt, and had laces to keep the neck line closed, a least a little.. It was also colored, a pleasant blue with white trim.

"You could have worn underwear," Ukyou reminded Ranma from where he was standing on the other side of Nabiki. He was dressed in Ranma's clothes, which of course fit him perfectly.

"No way!" Ranma said firmly. "There is no way I'm going to let that old freak dress me up in silk panties. And then he went and incinerated my boxers."

"Which is why, when Happosai told you, silk or nothing, you chose nothing?" Nabiki questioned her.

"Damn straight."

"Well you sure showed him. I bet he's eating his liver right now over how you defied him." Nabiki drawled.

"Goddamn it," Ukyou yelled out in frustration. He had been mostly quiet during their walk to the dojo, and both Ranma and Nabiki twisted their heads to see what had him so upset. "I can't stand this anymore," Ukyou swore. He forced his flattened hand down the front of his pants, halfway to his elbow, causing a very large bulge the front of his pants as he reached down and adjusted himself. "Oh, thank god," he sighed in relief. I thought they were going to be cut off." He pulled his hand back out of his pants. "How do you keep them from getting caught in your underwear?" he asked Ranma.

"You don't. That's why I wear boxers." Ranma said with a shrug. "Gives them lots of room to move around on their own."

"I should have known better than to ask to borrow something from Miss. Yamaguchi's collection, Ukyou admitted."

"Heh," Nabiki chortled. "I don't think she had a single pair that would have fit you properly."

Ukyou grimaced as he took a step and stopped to shake one leg to prevent another entanglement. "You could have mentioned that at the time. I thought they were like panties. They'd stretch to fit."

Ukyo's expression changed as he spotted a pair of girl's staring at him from across the street. He smiled at them and held up his hands about a foot and a half apart, winking as he did so. One of the girl's blushed and looked down at the ground, while sneaking looks at him out of the corner of her eye. The other one wagged a finger at him and then held up one hand with the forefinger and thumb about an inch apart. Ukyou clasped a hand to his chest as if mortally wounded and staggered theatrically. The bold girl blew him a kiss, and then she and her friend ran off giggling.

"If you're about done flirting," Nabiki said impatiently.

"Maybe this being a guy isn't all that bad," he said to them as he started walking along side them.

"Don't get used to it," Ranma said belligerently. That's my body, and I want it back."

"Yeah, yeah," Ukyou said, waving a hand at Ranma in agreement even as he scanned the laneway for other cute girls. Just about every female in eyesight was checking him out, and he preened under the attention. "Oh, man, this is so much easier than trying to lure some girl into the bushes when I'm a girl. Silly twats think guys won't be as interested in them if they think they like pussy munching. What the hell do they think goes on in a harem anyway?"

"Who say's they're going to end up in a harem?" Nabiki questioned him a bit crossly, as if he'd touched a tender spot.

"No one," Ukyou said with a shrug. "But the odds of any girl our age ending up as a guy's first slave is not good. Just because you lucked out doesn't change that. And if you get bought by some guy who does not already own one, he's either one of those guys who trades in all the time, or there is some reason he can't manage more than one."

"My dad is happily married, and has only my mother," Nabiki argued.

"So your Mom is the only slave in the house?" Ukyou asked. Not arguing, just out of curiosity.

"Just No-chan, but she and Mom are just friends."

Ranma coughed loudly, drawing the stares of her companions. "Sorry, something in my throat she choked out.

"How much further till we get to your home?" Ukyou asked. He was once more grimacing as he shook a leg in the air.

"Right ahead," Nabiki said, gesturing toward a large gate on the right hand side of the lane.

"Thank god," both Ukyou and Ranma said as one. They both stepped out ahead of Nabiki and entered the gate two steps in front of her.

Genma and Soun were sitting on the porch playing a game of shogi. Kimiko was busy picking up empty snack bowls from around them. She was looking a little worn around the edges, and her movements seemed a bit stiff. As she bent over to get a bowl, Genma gave her an affectionate pat on the backside.

All three adults looked up as Ukyou and Ranma stepped into the yard. Eyes widened, jaws dropped. A second later Genma was standing in front of Ukyou, his hands on his shoulders.

"How'd you do it, boy? How'd you separate from your curse?" He glanced over at Ranma-chan, running his eyes up and down her body in a way that made Ranma very uncomfortable.

"Ah, it was sort of an accident," Ukyou said. He glanced over at Ranma in the hopes that she would indicate whether it was ok to tell this guy the truth.

Genma's face fell. "An accident. You couldn't do it on purpose?" His shoulders sagged, but then he shrugged. "Well, at least we know there is a way. We just have to figure out how to do it. Right boy?"

Without waiting for Ukyou to reply he turned his attention back to Ranma-chan. "At least you ended up with a fine slave. "I'll take her down to the auction house tomorrow. I'm sure we can get a good price for her."

*WHAM* Ranma-chan's elbow smashed into the back of Genma's head as he reached out and squeezed her breasts, slamming his face into the ground. Keeping her elbow on top of his head she ground it from side to side. "I'm Ranma you idiot!" she snarled.

"Ranma? What's happened, my boy?" Soun asked, stepping down from the porch. Kimiko followed along behind, if a bit stiffly, while back in the shadows of the common room No-chan peeked out at the group from around a corner.

"Why don't we get everyone together so we can explain it once," Nabiki suggested.

Princess Shampoo, squad leader of the elite quick response team, all three members of it, including herself, paused outside her office to admire herself in the gleaming glass window opposite her office door. Her new black leather top lifted and empathized her already abundant charms, while her low riding, skin tight, black leather pants showed every inch of her perfect body. Made of the finest calfskin, they clung to her as if painted on. Even to the point of outlining the smooth camel toe of her sex. God she was hot!

Opening the door she swaggered inside. Directly in front of her a white crystal about the size of her hand hung suspended with no visible means of support. Three desks, her own perfectly clean and bare, the other two messy with paperwork and personal items, were arranged around the crystal so the occupants could always have a clear view of it. Shampoo frowned when she noticed that no one else was in the room.

"Oh, squad leader," a breathless voice came from behind Shampoo, she turned to glare at the petite young girl who was standing in the doorway.

"How dare you desert your post, Soldier," Shampoo bellowed at her. "What if the sensor crystal had detected the royal seal while you were out. We would have lost our first chance in five years to locate it." Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe it did sense it, and we'll never know!, because you abandoned your fucking post."

"but squad leader," the girl started to protest, only to be cut off.

"Silence, private Link! You are already in enough trouble without adding to it." Shampoo smiled, revealing pronounce canines. "Do close the door, soldier. Or would you rather your discipline be viewed by the public?" she said in a gentle voice.

Link paled at that tone, where Shampoo's earlier bellowing had only made her seem flustered. She opened her mouth as if to object, or offer an explanation, and then closed it in resignation. She closed the door softly behind her.

"Please take off your uniform. We wouldn't want to get it all dirty would we, soldier?"

"No squad leader," Link said in resignation. Her hands going to her collar to unbutton her cloth tunic. Practice showed and a few seconds later she was standing naked in front of her superior, her hands cupped protectively in front of her groin.

"Now, now, none of that," Shampoo admonished Link. She extracted a leather crop from her desk drawer and used it to nudge Link's hands to the side. "Very good," Shampoo said in approval as she took in Link's clean shaven sex. "I see you're taking my lecture the other day on hygiene to heart."

Shampoo lightly slapped Link's inner thighs with her crop, causing the smaller girl to spread her legs. Shampoo slipped her leather lash between Link's legs and raised it so it's ridged length pressed against Link's outer labia. Smiling at Link, Shampoo stroked the rough braided leather back and forth till it slipped in between Link's folds, drawing a muffled gasp from the girl. Moisture glistened on the dark leather as the little private lifted herself up on tiptoes. Her entire upper body was flushed with shame and desire as Shampoo continued to stimulate her.

"You're such a dirty girl, Pink," Shampoo purred extracting her now thoroughly wet crop from between Link's legs. She raised it to the other girl's face. "Clean up your mess, private Pink," She ordered.

A small pink tongue emerged from between Link's lips and she daintily licked Shampoo's leather crop free of all her juices.

"You do that very well, Soldier," Shampoo complemented her. "Maybe I should let you off with a warning this time . . . ?" Shampoo paused, and then reached out and took hold of the back of Link's neck. "No. I don't think so. Mustn't be soft of the troops." She pulled Link around and forced her against the edge of her desk, pressing forward with her hand till Link was forced down on the top of the table, her petite breasts squashing against the gleaming wood. Smiling wickedly, Shampoo held Link firmly in place and lifted her riding crop high in the air above Link's bare and vulnerable bottom.

"Shit, shit, shit," Pink swore as she rushed back to the office, buttoning her tunic top as she ran. Her break had been over an hour ago, but that little waitress in the canteen had turned out to be one hot piece of ass. She just hoped the squad leader was late as usual. She burst through the door to the office and skidded to a halt, her eyes opened in surprise.

Shampoo looked up as Pink rushed into the office. Her face was flushed and smeared with some sort of foreign substance. "Ah," she said, glancing over at the over sized clock on the wall. "Just in time, Private Link. I'm glad you're not a slacker like your sister, Pink." As she talked Shampoo did not stop moving her hand as she pumped the handle of her crop in and out of Link's well licked cunt. Link's sex was framed by her welted ass. She was gasping for breath and her hands clutched the edge of the desk as her hips hunched backward at Shampoo in rhythm with her superior's actions.

Pink fumed as she took in the debased form of her sister. "How dare, Shampoo. The only one who was allowed to do that to her sister, was her. Someday, she vowed, for the thousandth time. We will have our revenge. Out loud what she said was. "Yes sir, Pleased to be prompt, sir."

"Idiot boy!" Genma yelled. "How could you let this happen?" He pointed his finger at Ukyou. "We'll have you up on charges. Stealing my son's body. We'll be selling you at the auction house to pay for your crimes."

"Is she good looking when she's a girl?" He asked Ranma out of the side of his mouth.

*WHAM*" "idiot" Ranma growled. Grinding her elbow into the top of her pop's head.

"So Ranma is no longer your master," Kimiko asked Nabiki in concern. "Are you feeling alright about that? How about the constant breaking of your bond? Are you still suffering from that?"

"Better than I have been," Nabiki answered. "What ever else Ukyou 's little toy did, it seems to have fixed any withdrawal effects."

"I just wish you'd felt you could come to me with this earlier."

"I'm sorry," Nabiki said with well faked sincerity. "I didn't know what was happening. I thought it might be normal, and I didn't want to appear stupid." Nabiki was rather proud of that. Never tell a lie when the truth, or part of it, will do as well.

"Of course, Ranma, er . . . Ukyou is it?," Soun said, directing a look toward Kimiko for confirmation. Getting it, he continued. "Anyway, Ukyou will have to stay here until this is settled. We can't have Ranma's body wandering around unsupervised. You'll see that she er, he, hmmm, her, has a suite to stay in, of course, Kimiko"

"Of course, my husband. Would you show him the way, No-chan," she told the house slave who was sitting well back from the group, her eyes darting with worry toward Ranma-chan and with something like fascination toward Ukyou.

"Of course, mistress. I'll see to all his comforts."

Kimiko's eyes narrowed at that statement, but she said nothing."

"Should we retire to our room, Master Ranma?" Nabiki asked submissively.

Ranma, who had been watching her body walk out of the room startled slightly and turned to face Nabiki. "Sure, I guess," she said. The two got up and left.

"You know, Tendo. I'm sure I've seen that house slave somewhere before. But I can't place it," Genma said. "Did you own her the last time I was here."

Soun frowned in thought. "I don't think so. Kimiko was No-chan here back then?"

"No, we acquired her shortly after Master Genma left on his long training trip."

Genma's eyes were still on the doorway through which No-chan had vanished with Ukyou. "How is her injury doing. Will she be able to join us tonight?"

Kimiko grimaced, shifting slightly as if to ease a cramped muscle, and replied, with a touch of annoyance in her voice. "She's still day to day, I'm afraid Master Genma."

"Ah, well. Too bad. But lucky you. You get to another night of us all to yourself," Soun said with great good cheer.

Kimiko smiled at her husband, while inside she apologized to whatever god she had offended by her complaints a few days ago about her lack of sex. To late she remembered the old saying about being careful what you wish for.

"You know something, Saotome? You're an idiot," Nabiki said in a conversational tone. She was sitting on the bed, staring at Ukyo's crystal which she was dangling in front of her face.

"What did I do now," Ranma-chan said in a conversational tone as she emerged from the bathroom vigorously drying her hair with a large towel. She peeked out from under the fabric at Nabiki, mild curiosity in her gaze.

"You fell into old habits," Nabiki said. "Remember the cat-tongue. You fought tooth and nail to get the phoenix pill so you could turn back into a boy. And when that french pig showed up, you went crazy learning martial arts eating so you could get out that iron corset, and turn back into a boy. And then with Herb, You blew up a whole mountain while trying to get a cure so you could turn back into a boy."

"Yea, so?"

"Well, I was just thinking. All those times all you were trying to do was go back to the way things were. Hot water turns you into a guy, cold water into a girl. And that's what you're doing now really when you strip it all away.

Yea, like I said, so?"

"Well, did you ever stop to think that if this thing could suck your guy side out and give it to Ukyou. That it might be able to do the same thing to your girl side." she turned to look at the suddenly wide eyed Ranma. "It could cure you."

Ranma dashed down the hallway. She planned to get Ukyou, drag him back to her and Nabiki's room, and see if they could figure out how to use the crystal to get back her male body, and get rid of the one she was currently wearing.

After a few false turns, she found the rooms No-chan had taken Ukyou to. She was about to dash into the bathing room, where she could hear voices, when the sight of the clothes Ukyou and No-chan had been wearing, scattered on the floor, brought her to a sudden stop. A sudden flashback to her mom tied over the end of a bed while Kimiko abused and ravaged her caused her to flush and observe the entrance to the bathing room with caution. The very last thing she wanted to do was rush into something like that between Ukyou and No-chan, especially since the last time she'd seen Ukyou, she'd been wearing Ranma's body.

Ranma hopped from one foot to the other in indecision, her desire to try out a chance for a cure, and worry over what she might walk into warring with each other. In the end, it was neither of those that moved her. She told herself she needed to make sure Ukyou wasn't taking advantage of No-chan, but in truth, curiosity was what motivated her. Sex had become a much more interesting subject since she had come to this world, and the urge to peek was just too strong.

Fortunately, there was one technique where her current pathetic level of skill would actually be a help. Drawing in her spiritual energy she focused on masking her presence. To an outside observer she would simply have seemed to have faded from sight. Not because she had become invisible but because their eyes would have slipped over her without registering her presence. Their eyes might see her, but their minds wouldn't. Ranma carefully moved toward the bathing room.

Ukyou sighed with pleasure as No-chan rubbed against her back, scrubbing it with her breasts as her hands kneaded Ukyo's shoulder muscles. This sure beat the shit out the school community bathing room. Most of the time she ended up washing alone while the other girls formed into various little groups. The city girls had little time for the rough mountain girl who didn't share their world view. Not even the ones she lured into the bushes at one point or another. No-chan, however didn't seem to mind in the least. Though, that might have been because of the good sized erection Ukyou had been sporting before she'd rinsed with cold water. Thing made a hell of lure, Ukyou thought to herself. Even she might have been tempted to follow it into a dark alley.

"You're a very strong girl," No-chan said, as her hands traced Ukyo's muscular shoulders and trailed fingers down her arms.

"Swinging an axe twelve hours a day during the summer will do that," Ukyou replied. "That and living somewhere where most directions are up and down.

"Swinging an axe?"

"We lumbered in the summer time. Winter we'd harness up the horses and drag the logs to the nearest river. Spring melt would take them to market. That is one fun ride. Riding the log jam down the river and keeping it from tangling. That and the pelts we take on the trapline were our major source of income." Ukyou explained as she leaned back and savored the feel of No-chan's soapy breasts rubbing against her.

Normally by this point Ukyou would have been enthusiastically sixty-nining the very cute redhead, who looked a hell of a lot like Ranma. But for once she knew she could take her time. No-chan had given no indication that she didn't intend to spend the night. Indeed, comments she'd made as they had stripped down on the way to the bathing room had indicated pretty clearly that No-chan was there to look after Ukyo's every wish. And Ukyou had lots and lots of wishes regarding her and her busty little body. "We owe you a debt for what you've done for Ranma and Nabiki," No-chan had said, and Ukyou wasn't about to argue.

"It's nice to have someone new in the house," No-chan purred, her soapy hands reaching around and slipping over Ukyo's breasts. She hefted the heavy orbs as if testing them for firmness. "With so many of the family away we all sort of rattle around in this big empty house. It will be nice to have you here for a while." To reach around Ukyou, No-chan had to lean her chin on Ukyo's shoulder, and her sweet breath gusted against Ukyo's cheek as she talked. "It would be nice if you could stay longer."

"Yea, it would," Ukyou said in contented voice as No-chan's skillful fingers stroked her breasts and tugged at her erect and sensitive nipples.

"Ranma is very manly," No-chan said out of the blue.

"Not at the moment," Ukyou joked, and quickly placed her hands over No-chan's when she felt the redhead stiffen. "Sorry. Didn't mean to joke. It must be hard on his family, this curse." Ukyou had a frown on her face as she said it. She looked around the room. She could have sworn she'd heard a muffled curse when she'd made her crack about Ranma not being manly at the moment. It had sounded a bit like No-chan, but unless she could throw her voice . . . Ukyo's curiosity over strange voices receded when No-chan's fingers went back to their skillful manipulation of Ukyo's swollen breasts.

"Yes, it is troublesome, but with your help I'm sure Ranma will be back to being very manly again soon."

"Glad to oblige," Ukyou said, a touch of guilt coloring her thoughts for a moment. Ranma's current condition was her fault after all.

"Nabiki is a very nice girl, and she is a very good slave to Ranma, but I'm afraid my son is maybe a bit too manly for her to handle all by herself. I think he could make another slave very happy."

"Not as happy as you're making me," Ukyou murmured, as she used No-chan, and her wonderful breasts, as a backrest.

"Thank you, mistress. I'm glad I please you. I'm sure my son could please you even more, if you gave him a chance."

Ukyou blinked. What did No-chan's son have to do with this conversation . . . "You're Ranma's mother?" She asked as the penny dropped. She pulled away and twisted on her chair so she was looking at No-chan. "Damn, I should have seen it," she said as she reached out and fondled No-chan's breasts. The redhead reacted like a cat who had been stroked. She all but purred as she pushed her breasts into Ukyo's hands.

"Yea, almost exactly the same," Ukyou said with a smile as she measured No-chan's breasts with the span of her fingers, and mentally comparing them to the quick feel she'd copped from Ranma the day she'd come across her in the trees. But then her mind made a few more connections and No-chan's comments suddenly became clear.

"You want me to be Ranma's slave," Ukyou blurted out.

"Well, you do owe him compensation for having stolen his body," No-chan said in a matter of fact way.

Ukyo's sweat dropped. It seemed they hadn't downplayed that hard enough.

"That makes things perfect," No-chan continued. "Ranma is young, and he can't afford to pay what a fine girl like you is worth. This way you can become his slave without losing status." No-chan was getting a bit breathless as she talked and at the same time pushed herself hard against Ukyo's hands, which had continued to fondle her breasts even as Ukyo's mind went on auto-pilot for awhile.

"Wait, hold on," Ukyou protested. She shook her head in denial. "That isn't going to happen," she said firmly.

No-chan blinked and looked at Ukyou is surprise. "It's not?"

Ukyou slid off the stool till her bare ass was sitting on the tiles. Taking hold of No-chan she turned the Red-head so her back was to her and pulled her into a sitting position between her legs. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, Ukyou cupped one hand over one of No-chan's breasts while the other dipped between the girl's legs, finding her wet and slippery. No-chan gave a little gasp as Ukyo's fingers parted her folds.

"I like being in control," Ukyou said, stating the obvious. "I don't want to be a slave to some city boy. Not because he can afford to plunk down a wad of cash, or because I have an obligation. If you think I owe him, I'll come and work off my debt, even do it on my back if he wants that. But I won't be his slave."

"Why not?"

Ukyou frowned. She hadn't noticed an echo in here before. "Because I'm an old fashion girl. My aunt is over two-hundred years old. And she's been living in the mountains for the last hundred and fifty of that. My mom is seventy five, and she's been living in the mountains with my aunt for fifty years. Both of them have pretty strong views on what it means to belong to a master, and none of them have anything to do with the size of his wallet. The whole reason my aunt ran away to the mountains in the first place was because her true master had to sell her to save his home. She wouldn't accept her new owner as her master, so she left, ran away. That was before everyone started using slave bonds. So she had nothing except her chains to hold her. And she lost those real quick."

"But what is a true master," No-chan asked, slightly out of breath and squirming between Ukyo's legs as Ukyo's forefinger hooked up inside her channel and Ukyo's other hand roughly fondled her breast.

"My mom says your master is your master because he's your master," Ukyou said, while smiling in fondness at her mother announcing this in her broken Japanese. Even after fifty years she still garbled the language at times. The fact that Aunt could go weeks without talking might have had something to do with that."

"I don't understand."

"It's not about bill of sales, or slave bonding so you love what your master loves. Your real master is your master because she wants you, and she takes you, and she makes you want to be taken." Once again a fond memory brought a smile to Ukyo's lips as she remembered her aunt tossing her angry mother over a broad shoulder and carrying her outside to the switching log. Her mom hadn't been able to sit down for a week, but she'd walked around with a silly grin on her face the whole time.

"She?" You want a female master?" No-chan's voice carried surprise, but also a hint of a thought process Ukyou was starting to understand.

"No, I'm not, and even if I was, your son wouldn't be it. I don't know how manly he is as a guy. But I can tell you this. His girl side sure as hell isn't. If I hung around here after we fix this problem of his. I'm not sure how long I could resist bending her over something and putting my brand on her."

"Ranma would never let you do that! Damn straight!"

Ukyou jerked slightly, pulling her finger deeper into No-chan's cunt and causing the redhead to gasp.

Ukyou twisted her head around. "Damn it. I know I heard that." but though she looked as hard as she could, and strained her ears, she couldn't locate the source of that interjection. She gave a shrug, maybe the house was haunted. As long as they kept out of her way she had no objection to them getting their jollies watching the living get it on.

"And you don't have a slave bonder." No-chan said.. "Do you?" she asked.

"Told you. Don't approve of them. And I said, brand, not bond. I've got a nice little hand brand I spent all my spare time one winter making. Ranma-chan is one very tasty dish, and I'd love a chance to prove I'm her real master."

"Ranma would master you," No-chan said firmly.

"That city boy? No way," Ukyou said with confidence. "He doesn't have what it takes."

"That's not true!" No-chan protested, trying to pull away from Ukyou. The bigger girl held her in place easily and No-chan gasped as Ukyou added a second finger to the one that had been slipping in and out of her cunt, while at the same time she rubbed No-chan's clit with her callused thumb.

No-chan's eyes widened as she saw a faint shape congeal out of thin air. Ranma-chan was standing there with an angry look on her flushed face. But underneath the anger Ranma's body showed evidence of strong arousal. Her breasts were flushed and swollen, as were her labia, and a hint of moisture could be seen between her legs, and on the fingers of her right hand.

Stop! No-chan mouthed, working hard to maintain her composure under Ukyo's assault as she made strong eye contact with her son, Ranma paused, her eyes widening in surprise. Go away! No-chan mouthed, feeling sorry for the hurt in Ranma's eyes that caused, but she couldn't explain she didn't need rescuing without alerting Ukyou to Ranma's presence, and her child needed to hear what Ukyou was saying, no matter how much it might disturb her.

I love you, thank you, No-chan mouthed, trying to express all the love she felt for Ranma with her eyes alone, and to her relief Ranma faded out of sight. She was going to have to ask him how he'd done that. But for now, something else was taking her full attention.

"A real master takes what she wants," Ukyou said firmly. She'd been so occupied with what she was doing that she'd missed their visitor. No-chan cried out her release a second later and Ukyou smirked as she said, "And makes her slave like it." Holding No-chan firmly Ukyou continued to stroke the other girl's inflamed sex, drawing gasps and moans from the red-head.

"My aunt said a good master can make an obedient slave howl like a dog, and a contrary one howl like a wolf. If I ever decide to take Ranma I hope she fights with all she has. It will make it all the sweeter when she surrenders and I feel her kiss my fingers with her twat."

"Is that what you want from your master?" No-chan gasped. "For him to make you surrender."

Ukyo's fingers paused in their relentless assault, and then started moving again. She was tempted to say flat out no, but for some reason she felt a need to confess the truth. "Maybe," she said after a few moments. "I do like guys, even if I've never done it with one. I've done lots of looking anyway. And sometimes, at night, I wonder what it would be like to not be the one in charge."

Ukyou sighed, and gave her head a sad shake. "Not going to happen. I don't think there are any guys who could take me. My mom and aunt taught me too well."

"You could give yourself to a boy you liked," No-chan suggested, refusing to let it go despite the desire to simply surrender to the sensation of Ukyo's fingers stroking her.

"I told you. That's not real." A wistful expression appeared on Ukyou face. "If I could . . . I want what my Mom has. A master who's my master because he's my master. I want him to take me, and when he's done, bend me over and put his mark on my ass. His mark! Not some magic thing that someone gave him to use on girls."

"Being bonded to your master is wonderful. You can't imagine how good it feels," No-chan protested.

"If he were my real master, I wouldn't need anything artificial. My mom doesn't, and I've never heard her complain." Ukyou gave a chuckle. "At least not about her sex life."

"But, what if he's doesn't care about you. What if he's just a brute who happens to be stronger than you."

"And what if the guy who buys me and bonds me is a jerk and a bastard. At least my way I can stick a knife in the bastard's belly. And watch as he dies slow."

Ukyou shook off that image, and returned her full focus to the little bundle of joy in her arms. "Enough talk. It's too late, and I'm too horny." She pulled the pump handle on the wall and shivered as cold water sluiced over her and No-chan. She stood and pulled No-chan to her feet, and headed for the bedchamber."

"Don't you want to take a hot bath first," No-chan cajoled her."

"Nope, not really. I'm not in the mood to try and figure out a whole new set of plumbing. Maybe some other time. Now get into bed, slave," she ordered, giving No-chan a stinging swat on the rear.

A few seconds after she and No-chan left the room Ranma let her hold on her spiritual energy and slipped back into view, if anyone had been present to view her.

As giggles and cries of passion emerged from Ukyo's bedchamber Ranma's expression reflected an internal vow that she was going to be a man again, and just a man. And then, maybe she'd have a discussion with Ukyou.

A loud cry of release came from the nest room and the serious expression on her face was replaced by one far more lecherous as Ranma faded out of sight again.

Nabiki was annoyed at herself. She should have expected that Saotome would dash off like that. He did everything that way. Rushed right in. Mind you, she thought with some affection, sometimes that wasn't a bad thing. Not that there was likely to be much of that sort of rushing in during the next few weeks.

Nabiki frowned at that thought. For someone who had been a virgin not all that long ago, she had gotten used to regular sex pretty quickly, and the thought of going without for as long as it took Ranma to get his male side back was not a happy one. Oh, sure, there was Ranma-chan, and with her withdrawal symptoms cured Nabiki was sure they could manage much better sex than they had the night before. But that would still be miles away from what even bad sex with Ranma-kun was like.

More than a little of the pleasure she got from being with Ranma was the knowledge that she was his property, and he was using her as such. Unlike the boys she used to lead around by their balls, while draining their pocketbooks, Ranma wouldn't put up with any teasing on her part. He's simply take what he wanted, and give her what she really wanted at the same time.

Ranma-chan on the other hand . . . was a wimp. Where Ranma-kun was confident and in control, she was uncertain and fumbling. Last night for instance, while Nabiki's withdrawal symptoms had not helped, the sex could have been a lot better if Ranma had been willing to put half the aggressiveness into her actions that she used as a guy.

Nabiki sighed and held up the crystal that had caused this. It dangled by its chain in front of her eyes. A pretty thing, but nothing special to look at really. She lowered it into the palm of her hand, letting the fine chain puddle around it. It lay there doing nothing for a moment, and then it started to purr, just like it had before.

"It must be vibrating," Nabiki murmured. "And the sound is simply air being agitated by that." She pinched it between two fingers and thought she could detect a slight trembling, but she couldn't be sure.

"What I need is something a touch more sensitive," Nabiki said, curiosity tinging her voice. She lifted it toward her mouth, intending to touch it with the tip of her tongue, but then paused.

"hmmmm, where have you been?" she asked rhetorically. She held the crystal an inch away from her mouth, considering it. "Maybe someplace sensitive, but not so delicate." Cupping a hand under a breast, she lifted the globe as she moved the crystal toward her nipple. Nabiki knew from her times with Ranma that they were very sensitive, but also able to stand a fair amount of abuse. Babies chewed on them for heaven's sake.

"ohhhhhh," Nabiki eyes widened in surprise. "Definitely vibrating," she purred as her nipple hardened into a nearly inch long spike. She held the crystal against her sensitive bud for a moment, but the subtle vibration proved to intense a sensation to stand for long. She pulled it away and went back to staring at it, as if she could understand it, if she only looked long enough. Her nipple continued to tingle with sensation even after she removed the crystal. Her eyes were taking on a detached look as she stared into the depths of the crystal. It seemed to be bottomless, corridors and facets going on for ever and ever and ever . . .

"I wonder if this thing can grow," she murmured. The crystal's vibration changed slightly.

"No, I'm not a pervert," Nabiki said in a conversational tone. "Just hard up. Thanks to you." The crystal's vibration modulated. Nabiki eyes were closed at this point and her chest lifted and fell in a slow gentle rhythm. Her voice when she spoke was conversational, as if she were speaking to a casual friend over a cup of tea.

"What did you do!? What a bloody stupid question. You neutered my master. How can I be a perfect sex slave slut if I don't have a master to make use of the slutty part? I should complain to the magical wish bureau. Isn't there some rule about screwing with another magic users granted wish?"

"Well, there should be," Nabiki groused.

"No, I'm not happy darn it. I just told you I'm not getting any."

"What do you mean, any what? Sex, fucking, making the beast with two backs, fornication . . . need I go on?" The crystal in Nabiki's hand turned a light pink hue.

"Don't give me that. You're made of stone. Some of us are not so lucky."

"Don't give me that. She only asked, you're the one who did it. And I bet she never said, I want to castrate Nabiki's master by trapping her as a girl. Did she?"

"Oh, she did think the castrating part . . . well, she was annoyed, and had bad information."

"Ok, I admit, you are stuck with what the person carrying you knows. Well, I'm carrying you now, and I'm telling you to fix this."

"No, I don't think Ranma is better as a girl. I want him to be a him again. In fact, I want him to be a him all the time."

"What do you mean no!?"

. Pink's shoulders and arms had been secured firmly to the top of Shampoo's desk. Her legs had then been drawn back and over her body so that her knees were on either side of her head and her ass was pointing more or less straight up in the air. As the crowning touch, a large candle had been inserted in her rectum. The flame flickered from the wick, glistening on the pool of hot wax that surrounded it. Pink needed to stay perfectly still, or the liquid wax would escape from the hollow melted in the top of the candle and slid down the sides. The fact that her ass and cunt were generously decorated with hardened wax showed how hard it was for her to keep still. Any opinion Pink might have had on her predicament was dammed up by the large red ball-gag forcing her jaw open to a near painful extent. Her sex gave some clues to her feeling on the matter, however. Her labia were engorged with blood and spread open revealing the glistening pink flesh of her oyster. The small dimple that marked the entrance to her vagina pulsed as Pink squeezed her pelvic muscles in a slow pulsing rhythm. Her eyes were closed and her face flushed with arousal.

Shampoo was currently making a big show of doing her paper work by the light the candle in Pink's ass gave off. A strangled squawk from Pink caused her to look up and watch as a tendril of hot wax flowed across previous deposits on Pink's pussy. "Stay still, slut. I'm trying to work here," Shampoo ordered her.

One problem with watching your identical twin being molested by a sadistic amazon princess was that it was way too easy to imagine yourself in the very same situation. Or so Link had discovered over the months she and Pink had been Shampoo's subordinates.

The Amazon's had no female slaves. But they had lots and lots of subordinates, who were expected to obey the orders of their superiors without question.

Link sweated as she watched Pink moaning on Shampoo's desk, the candle in her ass quivering slightly as Pink found it impossible to hold still. "Don't worry, Pink, we will have our revenge on the bitch," Link softly swore. Her actions told a much different story than her words, however.

Link had slid forward in her seat so that her bottom was just barely supported on the edge of her chair. She had slipped her pants downward, just far enough that she could reach her sex. The tips of her fingers buffed the top of her pussy, every now and then dipping lower to pick up some moisture. She was wondering if she could slip her other hand down the back of her pants far enough to stick a finger in her ass when she noticed the monitoring crystal glowing.

"Squad leader!" she cried out in surprise, and lost her precarious balance. She slid off her chair as it scooted backward away from her. She ended up in the well of her desk. There was a thump as her head hit the underside of the desk as she tried to crawl out from under it while pulling up her pants at the same time.

Shampoo had been amusing herself by pushing at the candle in Pink's ass with her riding crop. Just enough to let drops of hot wax drip down onto Pink's upturned loins. Link's cry caused her to jerk, and all the liquid wax on the top of the candle spilled over all at once. Fortunately for Pink the splash washed over her ass, and not her more sensitive and delicate cunt. It was still a nasty surprise, and all Pink needed to push her masochistic little body over the edge. Her body bucked as her orgasm washed over her. Normally that would have earned her a stern lecture on coming before being told she could, accompanied by a severe lashing.

For once, however, Shampoo was too distracted to think about doing nasty things to her subordinates. Her eyes were locked on the monitoring crystal. For the first time since she'd been given this make work job, it was reacting. Glowing a faint pale blue. Shampoo reached for her phone without looking, and touched flesh. She glanced down bemused, as if she couldn't figure out why Pink was there. Then she remembered that she'd stuck her communicator in the desk drawer so its crystal eyes could not happen to see anything if her superiors called her. While the rare devices were a real status symbol, Shampoo would have just as soon done without.

You didn't have the option of blocking out viewing when it was your boss calling.

Shampoo fumbled in her drawer, pulling out and tossing away a variety of sex toys and leather goods before she finally located the matt black flat crystal display.

"Wait!" A voice cried out.

Shampoo glanced up, surprised that the docile and obedient Pink should be giving her an order. That was more something the bound and chastised Link was likely to do. Her eyes glowered in annoyance, but she couldn't maintain it. She was going to be a hero. The radiant look of joy was a marked contrast to her usual expression of haughty pride. That may have made Link a little more confident in her actions.

"Squad leader. Do you really want one of your rivals to get the glory from this."

"What are you talking about?" an exultant Shampoo demanded. "I just found the missing royal signet. I'm going to the palace." Her eyes gleamed with anticipation of all the perks that would be coming her way. An office all to herself. With all the bells and whistles. And a staff of dozens to test the soundproofing on.

"Squad leader," Link said respectfully. "Do you think you're sister princesses will allow you to take credit for this." Link's heart was beating like a trip hammer. Fate had handed her the means to gain revenge on the bitch, but only if she acted quickly.

Shampoo frowned, her joy dampened by Link's words. While she was a princess, that title was shared by every single Amazon who could trace their linage back to the original village from which their empire had sprung six hundred years before. What with attrition from wars and challenge fights that number was not as high as it might have been, but there were still five thousand, two hundred and six women who could claim the title. Four thousand and fifty five of those had seniority on Shampoo. And a more backbiting, maneuvering for power, bunch of bitches could not be imagined. Ever since the last Amazon queen had vanished, along with her signet, in the last war of expansion, there had been no true ruler of the Amazon's. No woman could hold the crown without the authority granted by being the bearer of the signet. Anyone unworthy for the role, meaning they were not a pure blooded Amazon, would be struck down by lighting, turned to ashes in an instant. The lack of a ruler had been kept secret, but of course all true Amazon's were aware of the situation. And each had spent the last fifty years maneuvering to be in position to seize the throne when the signet was recovered.

It was one reason why the monitoring station was so badly manned. Political maneuvering had created a bureaucratic morass that worked against anyone with real power having charge of the office. It was even rumored that the bureaucrats did not wish the signet to be found. A true queen might have been a threat to their little empires. Even many of the princesses were not adverse to the signet staying lost. It was no threat to them. Only a true Amazon could wield it. Only one Amazon could be queen, but hundreds could share the power if that position was vacant.

Shampoo had cleverly wormed her way into being in charge of the monitoring station by making everyone think she was a hedonistic pervert with no thought beyond her own pleasure. Her own great-grandmother had complimented her on being so clever. Funny, Shampoo hadn't even realized she was tricking everyone till Cologne pointed it out to her. It just went to show how clever she was. But now her cleverness was going to be wasted. As soon as she reported the situation dozens of high ranking Amazon's would be vying to mount an expedition to recover the lost signet. It was one thing to ignore it while it was lost, but none of them could afford to let a rival recover it. Shampoo was in a quandary. What was she going to do? She could see her private office and hordes of subordinates, disappearing in the distance. A tear trickled down her cheek. It wasn't fair.

"Damn it," Shampoo swore. She turned and lashed out with her crop. Leaving a welt across the back of Pink's thighs. The bound girl cried out in mingled pain and pleasure. "You're right, Pink. Those bitches will deny me my just reward."

"You're right. They'll steal your glory right out from under you," Link agreed, a smile of conspiracy on her face, even as her mind yelled out. I'm Link you stupid bitch. Get it right!

Shampoo paced back and forth. She could call her Great-grandmother. She shook her head. No, that wouldn't do. Cologne was fifth in line for the throne. Her office would be wall to wall spies and listening devices. She might as well send a courier message to every one of her sister princesses.

"It too bad we can't go and get the signet ourselves," Link said casually. Her heart in her mouth.

"Yes, too bad," Shampoo said in a distracted voice A second later, her head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"That it was too bad we couldn't get it ourselves?"

"Of course. I'm a genius! I'll go and get the signet, and no one will be able to deny me my dream office . . .. Shampoo's eyes widened. What was she thinking. She could be queen!

"We'll do it!" she yelled. She gestured toward the bound Pink and ordered Link, "Get that stupid slut untied, we're going to Japan." Shampoo snatched the detector from its support field and dashed out of the room. She had arrangements to make.

A few minutes later Pink was untied, and easing herself carefully off the top of the desk. "What are you doing, Link?" she asked. "You can't be serious about going to the barbarian lands. You know what they do to nice girls like us."

Link waved away her objections with a derisive expression.. "Propaganda. Do you really believe they cook women instead of animals for their food?"

"Well . . ." Pink trailed off, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"This is our chance for revenge!" Link said fiercely. She grabbed her sister by the shoulders and gave her a good shake. "I've done some checking. Do you know how much the barbarians will pay for an Amazon princess? We go to Japan with her. We betray her at the first chance we get, and live easy for the rest of our lives. She'll never lay a finger on either of us again."

"What, never," Pink said in dismay." Her sister was too caught up in her master plan to pay attention to her sister's less than enthusiastic response.

Ranma entered her bedroom with a slightly stunned expression on her face. She had learned a lot about girl/girl sex in the last hour or so. . Ukyou and No-chan were very skilled. To say the least. She'd finally been forced to leave when Ukyou had grabbed No-chan's ankles, scissored her legs between those of the No-chan, and had pulled their respective cunts firmly together. That had been more than Ranma could take. Watching Ukyou drive No-chan wild with not a single cock involved had made Ranma so horny that she either had to leave, or jump into bed with them.

"Hey, Nabiki," she said in a quavering voice when she spotted Nabiki sitting cross legged on the bed, looking down at something in her hand, which was a bit strange as her eyes were closed.

Instead of replying to Ranma, Nabiki said, "Four weeks. That is my final offer, or you get to go sewer surfing. I don't care what you think Ranma needs to learn. If she can't learn it in four weeks, it can't be learned."

"Uh, Nabiki," Ranma said a bit louder while jittering from one foot to the other as if she had to pee. She approached the bed and looked into Nabiki's face. The bigger girl's breath was slow and even, with maybe just a hint of a ladylike snore mixed in.

"Oh, no, you are so not going to go to sleep on me," Ranma said with determination. She crawled up on the bed and pushed against Nabiki. The other girl slumped backward onto the bedspread, her breathing never changing tempo. Ranma slipped in alongside Nabiki, flattening her body against the other girl. The feel of Nabiki's skin rubbing against her's sent a comfortable feeling of warmth through her. She nuzzled the hollow of Nabiki's throat, kissing it lightly.

"Mmmphfff," Nabiki grunted in her sleep. She rolled her head to the side so she was facing Ranma. Her eyes quivered, and then opened. She stared at Ranma with a glazed expression for a moment, and then her vision cleared and she smiled sleepily. "Hey, Saotome. What's . . . Mmppppp," Ranma cut off Nabiki's words with her mouth. She pulled herself over till she was laying half on Nabiki and kissed for all she was worth. Kissing Nabiki lit Ranma's fuse, and it was a short one. She was overwhelmed by the need to feel and savor Nabiki. Her hands wandered passionately over Nabiki's body. Their motion may have lacked the control and finesse she had as a boy, but they more than made up for it in enthusiasm. Her small body squirmed on top of Nabiki, her breasts pressing against the other girl's, flattening both pair. Ranma's leg slipped between Nabiki's and she pressed her thigh against Nabiki's sex.

Nabiki had been surprised out of her sleep by Ranma's sexual ambush, but once the element of surprise was gone she returned the red-head's kisses and fondling with interest. She rolled over, using her longer legs and arms to lever Ranma over till the petite girl was laying on her back. She cupped Ranma's face with her hands and kissed her deeply while she rode Ranma's muscular thigh like a horseback rider.

The two girls writhed on the bed, their caresses clumsy with passion and inexperience. Ranma, heated from her peeping, came first, but even as she cried out her release she continued to devour Nabiki with her body until a short while later the brown-haired girl cried her own release into Ranma's mouth.

Slowly Nabiki slid to the side till she was laying alongside Ranma, cuddling against the smaller girl. "Now that's the way I like to be woken in the morning," she murmured happily.

"It's not morning," Ranma said sleepily as she snuggled up against Nabiki.

"What? You woke me up in the middle of the night!"

"Yea, got a problem with that?"

Nabiki opened her mouth, considered for a second, and said. "Nope, not a single one." The two girls cuddled in each other's arms and slipped into slumber.

As was her habit, Ukyou woke with the sun. She lay in bed as her mind reminded her where she was, and why. The sound of soft breathing next to her caused her to roll her head to the side as she propped herself up with a hand. She gazed down at the sleeping No-chan. Affection filled her heart. She'd had her share of bed partners, but none who she'd woken up the next morning with. It was nice. She reached out and tenderly brushed a strand of hair off of No-chan's face. The older woman's nose twitched, but she didn't waken.

Ukyou was mightily tempted to wake No-chan up for some early morning exercise. She chastised herself for the thought. This wasn't the usual thing where she had to grab as much as she could as fast as she could, because there was no telling when she'd get some more. She was going to be here for a few weeks. There would be time later to play with No-chan. Time where she would not be rushed and could savor the pleasure of having a regular bed-mate.

Being careful to not wake No-chan, she slid out from under the covers and stood up on the cold floor. A quick trip to the washing room removed the residue of a night of heavy sex, and left her contemplating a bucket of hot water scooped from the furo. "I really don't want to do this," Ukyou muttered as she lifted the water and drenched herself. The cascade washed her femininity away, and left masculinity in its place.

Ukyou examined himself in the mirror. "Well, if I have to be a guy, I guess it's nice to be a stud," she muttered, and then grinned and struck a pose. "Hey baby, want some of this," he said to an imaginary girl.

Ukyou turned away from the mirror and adopted a coy like pose. "Oh yes you gorgeous man. Please make me your love slave."

Another turn and he adopted a thoughtful look. Stroking his chin with his fingers he said, "Well, I don't know. So many girls are begging to be my slave. Do you have any special talents."

"Yea, I can kick your ass," A voice said from behind Ukyou. Feminine, with a pronounced smirk to it.

Ukyou whirled in place, his face red. He glared at Ranma-chan who was leaning against the door jam. The small red-head was dressed in oversized pants and shirt. "Little girls should be careful where they wonder. They might run into something they can't handle." Ukyou growled.

"Oh, help me," Ranma said mockingly. The derision in her face disappeared suddenly and she quickly turned her head. "Hey! Don't point that thing at me!" she ordered Ukyou. She tossed a bundle of cloth over her shoulder and Ukyou caught it by instinct. "I'll be waiting in the hallway," Ranma said and left.

Ukyou grinned down at the semi-erection jutting from her groin. "Well, looks like you're good for shutting up uppity red-heads at least." He smirked as a sudden thought occurred to him. One that jacked his new erection a touch more toward full. "Maybe someday we'll try a different method of doing it."

Ukyou quickly dressed, sending up a prayer of thanks that Ranma had brought him new boxers to go along with the pants and shirt he'd worn the day before. They were a big improvement on the pair he'd borrowed from Miss Yamaguchi's collection. Not to mention that they'd never in a million years have fitted over his new cock in its current condition.

As soon as Ukyou emerged in the hallway Ranma nodded to him and then turned and walked away. It was obvious she expected him to follow her so Ukyou just shrugged and did so. In a short while they came to a sliding door that let out onto a low porch that overlooked an internal garden. At one time it must have been beautifully cared for but it had run wild. Only a token effort had been made at keeping it in some sort of order. Brushes roughly trimmed back where their branches threatened to grow into the wall, a path scythed from in front of them around an ornate water feature and over to the a porch on the opposite side.

The water feature was still running, water splashing over a jumbled pile of rocks to splash into a pool around the their bases. Ukyou liked it. The wild conditions reminded him of a mountain meadow. Ranma was half-way down the path and Ukyou stepped down off the porch to follow her. He'd only taken a few steps when Ranma turned and stood in the middle of the path, her legs spread and her hands on her hips.

"Let's see what you got," she said in a challenging voice.

"What?" Ukyou asked in surprise. But he recovered quickly and said in a light drawl, "You should already know that. Not only did you get a look in the bathing room, you used to own it."

"Not that, you idiot," Ranma said, flushing. "Lets see how you can fight,"

"You want to fight me?" Ukyou said in genuine surprise.

"You got a problem with that?"

Ukyou shook his head quickly. "No, no. You just took me by surprise is all. I didn't think . . . I mean . . . you're a girl right now, and . . ."

"What? You don't think I can fight because I'm a girl?" Ranma challenged. "I can kick you ass is what I can do."

Ukyou glanced over at the water feature, and said. "Maybe I should change. I am a guy right now, you know."

"You think I don't know that?" Ranma said in derision, and with more than a touch of anger.

Ukyo's pulse was starting to pound with excitement. He licked his lips and started to stalk toward Ranma. He rolled his shoulders and swivelled his neck to loosen it. A few feet from Ranma's his casual stroll turned into a lunge.

"Too slow," Ranma cried out as she lashed out with her own hands. Small, but strong fingers locked around the back of Ukyo's wrist, pulling him forward as used the same tug to catapult herself forward so she passed beside the suddenly stumbling Ukyou. A foot slammed into the side of Ukyo's leg just as he lifted it, and his foot was jammed back into the ground. With his feet firmly planted his body fell forward. Ranma pulled his arm up behind his back and rode his body downward. Ukyou slapped out with his free hand to break his fall but with Ranma behind him he could only kill part of the force. He let out an oof of expelled air as he slammed into the tall grass along the side of the path.

Ranma didn't try to follow up her advantage but sprung away from the fallen Ukyou. "You'll never catch me with a pathetic attack like that,"

Ukyou rolled into a standing position, ready to deflect or counter any movement Ranma might make to stop him from getting back to his feet. "You're good," Ukyou said, a touch of surprise in his voice. Both his aunt and mom had trained him hard in their respective styles. He'd been overconfident, and used his aunt's bear grab in too casual a manner. He's underestimated Ranma. He hadn't seen a single fighter since coming here, with the exception of the headmaster, who he considered any sort of a challenge. The erotic excitement he had felt when he'd realized that Ranma-chan was challenging him, while he was a guy now mixed with anticipation of a real fight for the first time since he left home.

Ukyou brushed off his clothes and smiled at Ranma. He then opened his mouth and yelled out a mountain challenge. "I'm Ukyou Kuonji! My father was a bear and my mother was a wolf! I can out fight, out drink, and out fuck any woman in the house and I'm ready to rumble!" Without pause he charged toward Ranma who had a blank shocked look on her face.

Ukyo's charge was a faster version of her earlier attack, but he changed gears in the middle. One leg suddenly pushed further ahead and planted itself. Using the leg as a lever Ukyou spun into the air in a high looping forward flip that left him facing straight down as he passed over Ranma. He landed on the ground behind the red-head and lifted an arm to block the back kick Ranma directed his way. His other arm flashed over and just barely missed catching Ranma's ankle as she dove forward pulling her leg away from his arm..

Instead of just rolling to her feet Ranma used her coiled legs to spring straight at Ukyou. Her arms lashed out in rapid punches aimed at various vulnerable points on Ukyo's body. Ukyou was hard put to block them and he sprang away. Instead of overextending herself by trying to follow Ukyo's retreat Ranma jumped in the air while Ukyou was still off the ground. She twisted in the air over top of Ukyou and her heel lashed down to catch Ukyou in the back of the head.

Ukyou had seen it coming and ducked his head forward, followed by his upper body as he tucked into a forward somersault to absorb the force of the strike. Ranma was right after him, her feet lashing out in alternate kicks that forced Ukyou to keep rolling to avoid, until he managed to lash out with one hand and catch an ankle. As his body was already moving it was easy to twist Ranma's leg. The redhead was forced to spin in the air until her free foot could kick out and dislodge Ukyo's hand. Ranma sprang backward and Ukyou rose to his feet.

Ukyou grinned broadly at Ranma. "Damn, this is fun," he enthused.

"Yea, it is, ain't it," Ranma grinned back. "You ain't bad. Better than I expected."

"Oh, you ready to surrender."

"You wish."

"Not really. I never thought I'd get to fight in a challenge match with a girl here in the city. I'm looking forward to seeing if you taste as good as you look. And it wouldn't be as much fun finding out if you just gave up."

"What?"

"Of course, I am a guy at the moment," Ukyou said thoughtfully as he reached down and adjusted himself. "so I guess maybe I can do more than just taste." He looked over at Ranma his face wide with delight. "I never thought you'd do something like this," he confessed. "I'm glad."

"Hey, now wait, I think . . ." Ranma protested, holding up her hands in a warding gesture. Ukyou didn't give her time to complete the sentence. He leaped straight at her, his leg curled up ready to lash out in a strike. Ranma jumped backward crossing her arms to take the blow from Ukyou foot. Despite her backward jump her feet skidded several feet on the slick grass from the force of Ukyo's kick.

Up on the porch, Akane, attracted by the noise stood watching the fight with wide eyes. They were good, very good."

Ukyou landed on one foot and spun his body, his free leg scything through the tall grass on an upward arc toward Ranma's stomach. Ranma hooked a hand under Ukyo's ankle and pushed upward. Ukyou flipped her upper body backward and her other leg came off the ground in a straight up kick at Ranma as he flipped backward. Ranma avoided by back flipping away, Ukyo's heel just brushing over the front of her shirt.

Both fighters landed on their feet several feet apart, both panting. Ukyo's face still held the joy of battle, but Ranma's held one of sudden worry. "Wait, Ukyou," she started to say, when a cool breeze on sweaty skin drew her attention to her top. Ukyo's kick had torn off the ties on her shirt and it now gapped open, leaving her breasts exposed to the morning air, and to the sight of anyone looking.

"An opening," Ukyou cried out as he noticed Ranma being distracted by her open shirt. Not that the view wasn't distracting to Ukyou as well, but it only spurred him on. Ukyou dashed forward, his hand reaching out. It looked like he going for a titty grab, but his real goal was Ranma's flapping shirt. If he could get a good hold on it he could pull it off her shoulders and trap Ranma's hands with it.

Ranma's hand contracted around his outstretched wrists, and pulled as she fell backward. A small foot slammed into his gut and Ukyou was air-born. He flipped around to land on his feet and spring back at Ranma, but realized with sudden shock he'd forgotten to keep track of his surroundings. A second later he splashed down into the pond that surrounded the rock feature. Instantly his body shifted gender and Ukyou rose up to stand in the shallow water, her shirt clinging wetly to her breasts.

"You lose," Ranma jeered, though there was a strong touch of relief in her voice. She turned and dashed into the house past Akane.

Ukyou grinned after her. She stripped off her shirt and wrung the extra water out of it as she walked soggily out of the pond. "This time," she called after Ranma.

As soon as Ranma was out of sight of anyone looking, she paused and leaned with one hand against a wall and her head hanging down. Sweat dripped off her body as her muscles quivered with the adrenaline that still flooded them. Ranma took several deep breaths till her body stopped shaking. She leaned forward till her forehead rested on the wall.

It had been a very long time since she'd been that scared in a fight. She had every reason to believe that Ukyou had been serious about his intentions. Certainly nothing she'd experienced with this Ukyou led her to believe he was joking. She'd wasted no time in molesting her the first time they met, and then had made out with Nabiki, even if it had been for good reasons, and what she'd done with Ranma's own mother last night . . . no, everything pointed toward Ukyou being honest during the fight and not just trying to psych her.

Ranma's body had stopped quivering and she started walking toward her and Nabiki's room. As she walked she thought over the fight.

She'd woken early this morning just like always, and just like always she'd been disappointed at the prospect of another morning without a genuine workout. Sparring by herself, or even with her pop from this world simply didn't push her the way her morning spars with real pop did.

It had been at that point where she'd remembered Ukyou. At the time she had no idea if Ukyou had any skill at all. What she had known was that Ukyou had her guy body. Curiosity alone would have inclined her to check out Ukyo's fighting skill while he was in her body. The chance she might actually get a good fight out of it was a pleasant thought, but not one she'd given serious consideration too.

Now she tried to think about why this Ukyou was so much better than the one she remembered. Obviously she'd gotten some good training. Her Ukyou had pretty much trained herself. Her Ukyou had been motivated out of rage and a desire for revenge. But had not been able to abandon her true love, cooking. Cooking flavored all of Ukyo's technique, and while it gave her the advantage any unique fighting style did, it also limited her. Without her weapons Ukyou wasn't even at Akane's level.

This Ukyou . . . Ranma had no idea if she used a weapon, but she sure did use her, or rather, his body. And the reason she fought. Ukyou was always either annoyed or out and out angry when she fought. Fighting for that Ukyou was a means to an end. This Ukyou . . . she hadn't been angry while they fought, even when Ranma dumped her on her ass. She'd enjoyed the fight. For her the fight had been the thing. Not what came after. Ranma wasn't even sure if Ukyou had seen the chance to do it to her as a reward for a victory. She had a feeling that to Ukyo fucking her would have just been a pleasant way of coming down from the thrill of the fight.

And if that were true . . . Ukyou was just like her. Fighting for the sake of the fight was what was important. The art was all. It wasn't just a means to an end.

Far more importantly, because Ukyou had been in her male body, she had managed to give her, her first real workout in this world. Fear had pushed her, terror of what losing would cost had made her dig deep. Made her strain harder, think faster. Made her exceed her limits.

Ranma had started to despair over her lack of challenge. This world was too easy. As a guy she had everything handed to her. Even Kuno was some sort of wimp who would rather spout nonsense about the gentle way than fight. No idiot father coming up with stupid dangerous ridiculous, but effective, training. No Ryouga to attack her out of the blue, to go away and come back with some new dangerous method of fighting, forcing her to come up with a counter to retain her pride, and maybe even her life.

"No Herb with ridiculous high levels of Chi and a pair of sidekicks that had mad skills all their own.

No crazy martial arts styles that she had to learn in a few days to preserve her honor, or her masculinity.

And now here was Ukyou. Someone she would never have expected to be able to push her. And someone who she was scared spitless of losing too. And Ranma was willing to bet that the way Ukyou seemed to love fighting with her, that she'd push to get better just like Ryoga would. How strong could Ukyou get? How fast? A sudden thought made Ranma pause. Ukyou had only been in her guy body for a day, and yet she'd managed to push her right to the edge. Having fights like they just had would make her adapt to that more powerful body quickly. She was likely to be twice as dangerous by next week.

A broad smile appeared on Ranma's face. This was going to be good.

"I can't believe you did that!" Akane blurted out as Ukyou stepped up onto the porch.

"Eh?" Ukyou had been lost in thought and blinked as she came back to the present. She looked down at Akane. She's been introduced to the girl the night before, and had seen her around the school yard, but didn't really know her. On the other hand she'd overheard girls badmouthing Akane on several occasions. Mostly along the lines that she likely had a dick hidden in her pants she was so butch. And what a joke it was that she tried to act like a real girl. That was enough to give Akane several plus points in Ukyo's book.

"Did what?"

"Challenged Ranma like that. I mean, yea, he's a girl right now, and you're a guy, sometimes. But that's only temporary."

"Oh, heh," Ukyou chuckled weakly. She rubbed the back of her head self-consciously. "Well, you see. I'm not really used to city ways. Haven't had a decent brawl since I got down to the flat-lands. I just sort of fell back into old habits when Ranma challenged me.

You see, up in the mountains, people are spread pretty thin. It ain't like it is down here where you got lots of people, and time to get to know them. In the mountains if you meet someone new while you're out walking, you might not ever see them again if you just go on by. You take a chance and get friendly, say howdy, lick a little pussy, bite a little titty. Like that. Thing is, you don't know them. Then don't know you. So first thing you gotta figure is who gets to be boss."

Akane wrinkled her nose. "Can't you just be equal."

"If a gal is the sort who can just slid along, and let someone else run their life, she's not likely to be in the mountains. Mountain gals is ornery. They don't let just anyone tell them what to do. So, they just naturally got to see who's top bitch before they get down to the serious stuff."

Akane considered that. "I see. So it was just habit. You wouldn't have fucked Ranma if you won."

"Shit yea!" Ukyou said in surprise. "Turn down a cute little piece of ass like her. No way in hell. One of these days I'm going to get between that little girl's legs and see if she tastes as sweet as she looks. Only question is if she or me is calling the shots when I do it."

Akane looked shocked at Ukyo's words. "But Ranma's a guy," she protested.

"Not while she's sporting a fine set of tits like that, she's not," Ukyou said firmly.

"Ah, yea, well," Akane swallowed nervously. "Are you a guy then. When you, you know have a cock between your legs."

"Well, that would sort of depend on which direction that cock is facing wouldn't it, sugar," Ukyou joked, but she looked a bit uncomfortable at the question.

"If you think Ranma's a girl when she's sporting tits, doesn't that make you a guy when you have a dick," Akane persisted.

Ukyou fidgeted. "I ain't hardly had much time to think about it. I only grew one the other day, and I haven't been wearing it regular like," she said, gesturing at her current female body.

Akane stubbornly persisted. "You must be a guy if Ranma is a girl." Akane's expression showed that she had made her mind up, and nothing was going to change it.

Ukyou opened her mouth to protest, but then sagged. She looked down a her ground where her toe was drawing patterns in the dir and gave a sigh. "I guess I got to give you the argument, sugar. I sure as hell ain't no guy, no matter if I'm suddenly sporting a cock every now and then. Guess I got to say Ranma must be a guy the same way I'm a girl. No matter how fine a set of tits she wears from time to time. Guess I just wanted her to be a girl."

Ukyou looked up, and blinked. Akane, having had her question answered, or at least having decided she'd had it answered,, had left to do some thinking while Ukyou was rambling on.

"Well, hell," Was all Ukyou could think to say.

Nabiki looked up as Ranma-chan bounced into the room a big grin on her face and a decided spring in her step. "You look happy, Saotome," she said as she laid out Ranma's school uniform on the freshly made bed. With Ranma unable to be masterly in the way Nabiki preferred at the moment, Nabiki had decided to serve her in other ways.

"Yea, had a really great sparring session with Ucchan," Ranma enthused. "Thanks to wearing my body she actually gave me a bit of a challenge. I think I might actually be able to get back into shape having her to spar with."

"She's only going to have your body for a little while," Nabiki reminded Ranma. "Actually, maybe we'll be able to use the crystal to get it back a lot quicker."

"Oh, right." Ranma looked almost sad at that news, but then she brightened. "Just means I got to take advantage of it while I can. And who knows, maybe the crystal won't be able to do it."

Nabiki blinked. "Ok, who are you, and where is the real Saotome?"

"Ah, I know," Ranma said, her expression showing that she knew how out of character she sounded. "It's just that once I get my body back, I'll be back to having no one to spar with who can push me. It's hard to get better just doing exercises. Course I'll change back right away if the crystal can fix us up" Her eyes brightened. "Especially if it can get rid of my girl side at the same time."

"That might be tricky. Who would you give it to? More importantly, who would take it?"

"Ah, something will come up," Ranma said. She glanced at the clothes Nabiki was laying out and frowned. "What are those?" she asked accusingly, pointing at the pair of silk panties laying beside her schoolgirl skirt. "I ain't wearing those." She walked across the room and pulled a pair of boxers out her drawer. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into her school uniform.

"Oh, very nice," Nabiki snickered as she took in the sight of Ranma dressed in the high cut girl's uniform, with her boxers fully exposed. "Why not forget the skirt and just wear the boxers?" she joked.

Ranma examined herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked pretty stupid. "Guess I'll just wear trousers," she said with a cheerful shrug. "Ukyou got away with it."

Nabiki shook her head. "Ukyou wasn't trying to get declared a guy. You think the old man is senile? He told you flat out. You dress in the official uniform, or he won't arrange your manhood test. And that means wearing these," She picked up the tiny pair of panties and dangled them from one finger in front of Ranma's face.

"He also said wearing nothing was an allowed modification," Ranma declared skinning out of her boxers. "I'm darned if I'm going to give the freak the satisfaction of wearing those things, just so he can steal them. If I'm going to end up bare assed, I'll start out that way. Fuck him."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "You think that's smart Saotome. It's bad enough you're a girl in this place. You think advertising your goods like that is a good idea?"

Ranma shrugged. "You don't wear any. Most of the women we see on the street don't wear any."

"Yea, but I'm a slave, and so are all those other women you're talking about.. How many free women have you seen flashing their goodies? You think there might be a reason for that?"

Ranma looked uncertain for a moment, but her pride wouldn't let her back down. "So they'll think I'm a slave. Fuck em. I don't care what they think."

Nabiki knew there was something wrong with Saotome's theory. For one thing Saotome had come up with it. But she also knew that it was useless to try and convince Saotome of anything when she had her back up. Best pick her time and steer Ranma to the point where the redhead thought it was her own idea to start wearing the panties.

Genma Saotome scowled when Ranma-chan and Nabiki entered the dining room. It wasn't because of Ranma's outfit. He'd been expecting it, and wasn't about to get into a fight with the master over the situation. His annoyance was more basic than that. Ranma and Nabiki were the last to arrive and they had all been waiting for them so they could start eating. "About time he growled, reaching out to snare a nice rare steak from a platter of them on the table.

Ranma reached out and speared the steak Genma was reaching for as she settled down cross-legged by the table. All the other women at the table were kneeling demurely in their places. Their position preserving a bit of mystery. Not so Ranma-chan. Her posture showed the world all she had to offer, and Genma was staring bug eyed at the display.

Young girls, if raised under the protection of their biological father, as opposed to simply being fathered by a man who left afterwards, were considered the property of their father until he signed the bill of sale handing them over to their new owner. Shortly after Ranma had gotten her curse Genma had fallen into the habit of regarding Ranma as his daughter whenever she was female. The consequences for Ranma if he had not behaved in this way could have been disastrous. That had caused certain adjustments in the way he thought of Ranma when she was female as opposed to male. Ranma's current dress therefore caused a very fatherly reaction in him.

If for some reason, a free woman wanted to abandon the protection her status gave her, and offer herself up to any man who wished to take her, she stopped wearing her panties. Without a slave tunic, this proclaimed her free for the taking. Free was not a word Genma applied to anything he regarded as his, which in her current sex, included Ranma.

So, while Ranma was still moving the steak she had snared toward her mouth, Genma snarled out. "Ranma, what the hell do you think you're doing. How dare you steal my property."

Everyone at the table had seen Ranma's state of dress, and everyone at the table, except for Nabiki and Ranma, understood exactly what Genma was referring to. Ranma's body belonged to him. If she gave it away, she was stealing from him.

"Ah, put a sock in it old man. I ain't like you got your name on it," Ranma said, taking a big bite of the steak she had snatched.


	7. Chapter 7

**by T.H. Tiger**

Ranma smirked around a mouth full of tender steak. Life was good. Lots of meat on the table, and her Pop about to blow a blood vessel. She made a big show of shoving the entire chunk of meat in her mouth, puffing up her cheeks like a chipmunk with a full load of nuts.

At which point anime law shoved its ugly rules in her face, or rather down her throat. No martial artist, no matter how skilled can avoid a chastising blow from a pissed off girl friend, or sex slave as the case may be. Nabiki's elbow connected just below Ranma's rib cage.

Ranma's eyes bulged and she made a strangling sound as she involuntarily tried to swallow nearly a pound of half chewed steak.

Ignoring Ranma's distress Nabiki made a shocked sound and gushed out in a ditz like tone of voice. . "Oh, master, look at the time. We have to get back to our room so you can finish dressing." Nabiki looked up at Genma's choleric expression and giggled. "I'm so silly. I washed all the panties this morning and didn't leave any for master to wear. They should be dry now, we'll just go get them."

Nabiki took hold of Ranma-chan's elbow and urged her to her feet. Ranma made inarticulate sounds and pointed at her throat. "Come along, master," Nabiki said, guiding Ranma out of the room as she placed both hands around her slender neck and mimed choking.

As soon as she and Ranma were out of sight of the dining room Nabiki paused. "Just a second, Saotome," she said. Behind her Ranma was thumping on her chest with both hands.

Genma's voice floated out to them. "I don't know what's got into that boy, Tendo." He hasn't been the same since he bonded your daughter."

"Nabiki has been very different as well," Soun's voice said. "I just assumed it was a result of being a new slave. You remember how it was when you were young, Saotome."

"Indeed I do, Tendo. But, this seems to be go far past that. Why Akane practically threw herself at the boy and he ignored her."

"Hey, it wasn't like that!" Akane protested.

"I just don't understand it," Genma continued. "The boy used to love sharing a bed with several girls. And it's not just your daughter Akane, who is a bit masculine I have to admit."

"Hey!"

"but he hasn't asked Kasumi to join him and his slave, or used that house slave or your's . . . what was her name again? Well, it doesn't matter. My point is he would never have ignored so many available women before."

"You have a point there, Saotome. Has your sister invited you to help service her master, Kasumi, Akane."

"No father. As if I'd have anything to do with that wimp!"

"You see, Saotome. It's not just your son, Nabiki has been unusually quiet since becoming Ranma's slave. I tell you it's just first slave/master lust. They'll wear each other out eventually and then they'll be back to normal."

Nabiki could almost hear Genma's head shake as he rebutted her father. "I'm sorry, Tendo, but that does not explain this current episode. Ranma hated his curse. He never said anything, but I knew he was afraid he'd end up as some man's toy. And now he shows up with no panties. Offering himself to any man who finds his female body attractive."

"I knew it wasn't that simple," Nabiki hissed. She turned to face Ranma just as she raised both hands and brought them slamming down on her own chest. A wade of meat flew from her mouth and Ranma drew in a strangled gasp.

"I almost died," Ranma said in an accusing voice.

Inside the dining room, Ukyou, who had been listening to Genma's bellyaching with interest, cocked an ear as she detected Ranma's voice. Curious, I thought they were heading for their room, she thought. "Excuse me, please," she said, getting to her feet and advancing on the exit with a tread she'd perfected stalking deer.

"Shhhh, not so loud," Nabiki whispered, clasping a hand over Ranma's mouth. Ranma's eyes bulged and her throat worked for a second before her eyes rolled back in her head she fainted."

A few minutes later a panting Nabiki dragged Ranma into their bedroom, just as the red-heads eyes started to flutter.

Gasping Ranma put some distance between her and Nabiki and cried out, "Were you trying to kill me!?"

"Don't be such a big baby," Nabiki said. She tossed the pair of panties Ranma had rejected earlier to her. "Put these on," she ordered Ranma.

"What, no way," Ranma started to protest, only to flinch back as Nabiki was suddenly in her face.

"How stupid are you, Saotome? Don't you get it. The reason slave girls don't wear panties on this world is because they have to available for use whenever their master wants them."

"Really," Ranma said, her expression becoming interested. There was a decided leer in the way she ran her eyes over Nabiki's barely concealed body.

"Put it back in your pants, Saotome. Not that you have anything to put there, or pants for that matter," Nabiki said with an exasperated expression. "You're missing the point. Slave girls don't wear panties because they are suppose to be available. If a free girl doesn't wear them, she's saying she available. Anytime, anyplace, anyhow."

Ranma's expression took on a shocked look, but it quickly faded. "So, what's that to me?" she asked, as she slipped on the panties Nabiki had given her. "Any guy who tried anything with me would be swallowing his nuts."

Nabiki stared at Ranma as if not believing what she'd heard. Then her chin started to wobble and tears flowed from her eyes. "You, you, you, idiot!" she cried out, throwing herself on the bed and burying her face in the pillow. Her body heaved as she let out several loud sobs.

Ranma looked uncomfortable. "Aw, come on Nabiki, don't be a baby," she cajoled the crying girl.

Nabiki rolled over and glared at Ranma with angry eyes. The tears of earlier only a memory. "You stupid idiot. Don't you get it? Can't you understand. This isn't our world. What makes you think you're allowed to reject a guy if you advertise that you're available?"

Ranma looked defiant for a moment, and then her shoulders slumped. "I know, but what can I do."

"You can be careful, you idiot."

"That ain't what I meant. I ain't going to hide, Nabiki. I'm me, I got to be me. Or I won't be me. And if I ain't me. Then what am I?" She shook her head. "Yea, I can wear the stupid panties. But I ain't going to run away. Back home, maybe I didn't have nothing like this to worry about, but there were plenty of perverts who wanted a piece of me. I wouldn't run from them, and I won't run from the perverts in this world."

There was a sudden click, and both Ranma and Nabiki looked up to see Ukyou standing in front of the closed door to the hallway. A curious expression on his face.

"Back home? Now where would that be, I wonder?" Ukyou asked in a bland voice, his eyes flickering from Ranma to Nabiki.

Nabiki stepped in front of Ranma, before she could say something stupid and answered Ukyou in a voice as bland as the one the boy had used. "Pardon, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ukyou."

Ukyo's eyes narrowed slightly. But his voice was still innocuous as he said, "You know, technically, legally in fact, I'm your master. Do your really want to lie to your master?"

"Nabiki is my slave!" Ranma stated emphatically as she stepped out from behind Nabiki.

"Sorry, you're wrong. Oh, she might be your slave in your hearts. But she belongs to Ranma Saotome. And at the moment, that's me, Ranko." Ukyou put strong empathize on the last word.

Turning her eyes back to Nabiki, Ukyou asked again. "Now please tell me what this talk about your world, and this world, was all about." Despite his calm voice Ukyo's body was tensed, ready for instant action.

He suddenly blurred, pushing himself to the limits and was standing behind Nabiki and instant later. His arm went around her throat, and his other hand cupped her bottom. He gave a little squeeze. "Now, slave. Are you going to tell me what you Amazon's are up to?"

Ukyou was good. If he did say so himself. He congratulated himself on getting the drop on Nabiki, and gaining a hostage against the real danger. At which point he realized he had no idea where Ranma-chan was. His eyes scanned the room, and a sudden premonition made him shove Nabiki away as he dove to the side. His leg lashing out behind him. To no avail. The best skills in the world couldn't help you deflect a pitcher full of cold water tossed at your back. Ukyou had barely started turning when the water washed over him, and she shifted back to being a girl.

Ukyou slapped a palm against the floor and used her stiff arm as leverage to pivot herself into what should have been a forward flip that would have ended with her on her feet. Instead a petite red-headed blur kicked her arm out from under even as a pair of small hands took hold of both her ankles and twisted.

Ukyou was spun over on her back, and then levered over on her shoulders as Ranma-chan squatted over her chest, her bottom settling onto Ukyo's cushioned breasts. Her knees were pressed into Ukyo's shoulders while each of Ukyo's legs were forced under one of Ranma's armpits. Ukyou was curled up into a ball, unable to move, and barely able to breath.

"Now what was this you were saying about being Nabiki's master?" Ranma asked with a smirk, bouncing slightly and enjoying the feel of Ukyo's breasts under her nearly bare bottom.

"Smooth move, Amazon," Ukyou grunted. "Why don't I reward you for defeating me?"

Ranma's eyes widened as Ukyou forced her head up, opened her mouth wide, and clamped down on Ranma's crotch. Ranma's skirt hit all of Ukyo's face except her eyes, but Ranma's didn't need to see where Ukyou was biting. She could feel it. She sweat-dropped as Ukyou worked her jaw a little, and her tongue pressed against the camel toe in Ranma's panties. Her eyes gleamed up at Ranma with satisfaction, and a threat. I can bite much, much harder, they said.

"Ok, lets not get hasty, Ukyou," Ranma stammered out. "I'll let you go, and you let me go, ok.

Akkkk, don't nod your head!" Ranma said frantically. "Just blink your eyes. Ok, real easy like." Ranma lifted her arms and let Ukyo's legs slip out from underneath her pits. One of the long limbs slapped down on the floor, and behind Ranma's back hooked its toe under the edge of the bed. "Now you let go," Ranma said, her voice quivering. Maybe it was male memory reacting to a bite to the groin, or maybe it was the way Ukyo's tongue was still pressing against her silk covered sex.

In any case, Ranma was distracted enough that she missed the telltale signals from Ukyo's body as the leg not hooked under the bed curled up and around Ranma till it could press against her chest. It happened in an instance. One second Ranma was trying to ease herself away from Ukyo's busy mouth, and the next Ukyou had levered herself up into a sitting position with one leg pinning Ranma's upper body against the floor. And Ranma's groin was still directly in front of Ukyo's face. Sharp teeth dug in and Ranma let out a slightly hysterical cry as Ukyou lifted her head, pulling Ranma's panties up her thighs, and laying bare the treasure trove underneath.

Ranma's body tensed, with Ukyo's teeth removed from such close proximity to her crotch, not to mention that tongue, she was free to retaliate. Just about . . .

Ranma was enjoying herself. Once she'd gotten Ukyou away from Nabiki the pressure had vanished from the fight and she'd been free to simply enjoy it. Of course Ukyou taking a mouthful of her crotch and giving her a few good licks down there had nothing to do with why she was feeling a nice warm glow as she grappled with the bigger girl.

Right now for instance, as Ukyou tugged her panties up her legs, she wasn't thinking about Ukyo's possible intentions, she was anticipating with great relish the expression on the other girl's face when she drew back her left leg and shoved her instep up under Ukyo's chin, pushing the girl off of her and gaining room to really start to rumble.

"So, what do Amazon's taste like?" Ukyou said with a smirk as she let go of the silk panties she'd been gripping in her teeth, and letting then snap against Ranma's lower thighs. "Only one way to find out I . . . urrk."

Ukyo's head snapped forward, the motion accompanied by a solid sounding *swack*. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell forward, dropping her upper torso onto Ranma's And folding the small redhead's legs up against her chest, leaving Ranma balled up under Ukyou. Not really a problem. Ukyou was currently dead weight and when Ranma flexed her legs the mountain girl started to lift off of her. Rather quickly as a matter of fact.

Nabiki tugged hard on Ukyo's shoulders pulling the comatose girl up and off of Ranma, using techniques well honed on Kuno-baby to maneuver the Ukyo's dead weight. She tipped the girl to the side, rolling her off of Ranma. "Are you alright, Saotome?" she asked.

Ranma's eyes flickered from Nabiki to the large leather paddle laying beside her body. The body was about six inches wide and a foot long, with several large holes arranged over the surface. The handle was about a foot in length, allowing a two handed grip if you really wanted to put some muscle into your swing. Looking at Ukyo's limp body Ranma was pretty darn sure Nabiki had used both hands.

"What the heck did you do that for?" She snapped at Nabiki as she rolled to her knees and peeled back one of Ukyo's eyelids. The pupil underneath reacted to the light by shrinking, but Ukyou didn't react in any other way.

Nabiki fumed at the back of Ranma's head. The temptation to pick up the paddle and let her have a good whack was overpowering. She suddenly had immense sympathy for her younger sister. The one they'd left behind. Akane had been right. Ranma really was an idiot sometimes. Moving away from the paddle, lest temptation overcome her, she took hold of Ukyo's ankle and said, "Give me a hand getting her on the bed, Saotome."

"Eh, sure," Ranma replied. She went into a deep knee bend and worked her arms under Ukyo's body, and then carefully lifted. It wasn't that she couldn't handle Ukyo's weigh. She could easily lift twice as much, but the bigger girl was an awkward bundle for someone her size. But she managed to do it with only a little weaving.

Nabiki looked down her hands, which were still holding Ukyo's ankles and smirked. "Uhhh, easy now, let's get her on the bed," she groaned, making a big production out of holding up Ukyo's legs.

Ranma rolled her eyes as Nabiki's silliness. girl's who could figure them. She took a step, and almost fell on her face, or on top of Ukyou. she'd forgotten her panties were flying at half-mast.

"Oops, let me handle that, Saotome," Nabiki said, her smirk growing. She let go of Ukyou and ducked down under her. Ranma blushed as she felt Nabiki's hands brush over her hips. She flushed even darker as Nabiki made a production out of pulling up her panties and making sure they were just so.

Once everything was all tucked away, not that she had anything to tuck at the moment, Ranma moved over and set Ukyou down on the bed. Only then did she start to consider the situation in the long term. "What are we going to do about what she heard?" she asked talking to herself more than to Nabiki. She glanced over at where Nabiki was standing by Ukyou, and blinked in surprise. Nabiki was busy undoing the front of Ukyo's pants, and even as Ranma watched moved down to Ukyo's feet and started pulling the trousers off, revealing that Ukyou didn't believe in underwear.

"What are you doing!?" Ranma shouted in surprise.

"When in Rome, Saotome," Nabiki said as she finished stripping Ukyo's pants free.

"Huh?"

"Get on the ball, Saotome," Nabiki chided her as she lifted one of Ukyo's legs with a grunt and pulled it over the footboard of the bed. The leather ties that were a decorative, and functional, part of the bed served very nicely to secure Ukyo's ankle firmly in place "You beat her in a fight. This is the next step." she lectured as she pulled Ukyo's other leg up onto the footboard and secured it about four feet away from the first.

"I didn't beat her. You interfered before I could," Ranma grumped, being at a loss as to what else to do. Did Nabiki really mean too . . ."

"Oh, don't give me that look, Saotome," Nabiki snapped from where she was unbuttoning Ukyo's shirt. "I'm just making sure she can't do anything except listen. Give me a hand here, would you," she ordered as she tried to shove Ukyo's torso upward.

A bemused Ranma lent her a hand by pushing Ukyo's body upward so Nabiki could strip off the other girl's shirt. "And you got to take her clothes off to do that?" Ranma asked. But even as she questioned Nabiki's motives, she couldn't help but admire Ukyo's tanned firm body. Having stripped her of her shirt Nabiki pulled both of Ukyo's wrists together and secured them with a long lead to the headboard of the bed.

Nabiki stood up and admired her handiwork, while wiping sweat from her brow. "Maybe not," she said, and then flashed an evil grin at Ranma. But after all the time I've spent being a sex toy, I have to admit to a certain relish at handling some of that back."

Ranma looked a little guilty. "You didn't like that? I'm sorry. You should have told me."

"Don't be stupider than you have to be, Saotome," Nabiki snapped. "If I had objected to all the things you did to me, you wouldn't be finding out about it only now." Nabiki's voice softened. "You might have more than your share of faults, but you do know how to show a girl a good time in the sack. If I'd known how good earlier. I'd have never given you back to Akane."

Ukyou really, really, hoped she'd done the right thing in not struggling when she'd come out of her daze to find Nabiki securing her ankle to the footboard of the bed. Now with her other ankle secured and her wrists pulled tightly above her head that was all she really had left, hope that she'd done the right thing. God she hoped those rumors of Amazon's cutting off their captive's breasts for a morning snack were the bullshit she'd always thought they were. Her mom had always claimed they were a mangled legend from the early days of the Amazon's.

In any case it was far too late to worry about that now. She was completely helpless. At the mercy of whatever they might want to do with her bound body. She felt herself getting hot at the idea, and suppressed the urge. This was serious. She's screwed up confronting Ranma and Nabiki, or whoever they really were. Hopefully they would not believe her out for the count and would talk openly about their evil plans. All she had to do was keep her clever ruse of being unconscious going.

Ranma wondered how long Ukyou was going to keep pretending to be out like a light? It wasn't like she was fooling anyone. This was only an idle thought on Ranma's part, however, to distract her from what she was really wondering. "Did Ukyou want her to do something to her?"

Ranma's eyes roamed over Ukyo's body, her large full breasts, quivering slightly like a jelly desert, and how Ranma would love to chow down on them. Her eyes traced down Ukyo's flat belly to the junction of her thighs. Her spread legs left nothing hidden. Ranma licked her lips, god she'd like to slip in between those legs and . . .well, that wasn't possible at the moment. But just because it wasn't didn't stop her from wishing she could. Only . . . was that what Ukyou wanted her to do.

If she were a guy she'd know what to do," Ranma thought with some frustration. She didn't understand why, but in this world her guy self seemed to know just what a girl wanted. The only thing she could compare it to was knowing in a fight how your opponent was going to move. That was just peachy keen for his guy side, but it sucked for her girl side. She wanted to do Ukyou just as bad when she was girl as she would have if she'd been a guy, but she couldn't seem to convince herself that this is what Ukyou wanted. All she could do was guess, and she wasn't going to get perverted with some girl based on a guess. But, god, was it ever frustrating.

"If you're done drooling over the bimbo, maybe we can discuss what to do with her before she wakes up," Nabiki drawled, a touch of jealousy in her voice.

Ranma blinked at Nabiki. Before she woke up? Nabiki didn't think she was still . . . naaah, Nabiki was too smart for that. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Ukyou was awake and listening. Obviously Nabiki had some sort of scheme in mind. Might as well listen. Wasn't like she was going to be able to work up the nerve to do anything to Ukyou. "Sure, what you got in mind?" She asked, giving Nabiki a big wink, out of Ukyo's line of sight.

Nabiki gave her a look, Ranma wasn't sure what kind, only she didn't think it was approving. Sheesh, it wasn't like she hadn't had her back to Ukyou. "I figure we got to tell her the truth," she said, wanting to divert Nabiki before she made one of her nasty remarks.

"Much as I hate to do it, I have to agree with you," Nabiki said.

"Aww, telling the truth ain't that bad," Ranma said, which earned her another look.

"Ahem, yes. The truth. There is no point in lying. We simply don't understand this world well enough to make it believable. We'd be bound to get tripped up."

Comprehension dawned on Ranma. She not only understood why Ukyou was playing dead, but why Nabiki was going along with it. Ukyou wanted to listen in while they talked, to learn the truth, and Nabiki was going to give it to her, knowing she'd be more likely to believe it because she'd think we thought, she was not listening. Or something like that. "Yea, that makes sense," was what she said out loud.

"Do we tell her everything?" Ranma asked. "I mean it's pretty hard to swallow. A genie offered me a magic wish. I didn't know what to do. So, I went to you and asked for advice, after I told the genie to grant me whatever wish you suggested. You told me to wish for you to be my perfect sex slave slut, and the next thing we knew we were on this world where your wish could come true. Is that what you want to tell her?"

Nabiki flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Well, maybe we don't need to bog her down with details. You got a wish from a genie, and it sent us to this world to grant it, pretty much covers everything."

"Yea, but she'd want to know why she sent us to this world," Ranma objected. "She'd need to know we don't have sex-slaves on our world, and so to grant the wish you suggested we had to come here. If we don't tell her that. she'll wonder why the Genie couldn't have left us on our world."

Nabiki made mental note once again of Ranma's naivety. Strange from a boy who had lived the life he had. There were sex-slaves back where they had come from. But they were not the sort that fantasies were made off. It was dirty, degrading, and short life. But she had no intention of correcting Ranma's belief. She liked him, or her, just the way she was. The power of a demi-god, and the innocence of a kid.

"We'll see how she takes the basic story, and if we need to, we'll add more details," Nabiki glanced over at where Ukyou was laying on the bed, still out of it as far as she could tell. "You'd better wake her up," she suggested to Ranma.

Ranma's eyes brightened. "I'd have to touch her to do that, wouldn't I," she said. Than, an evil look appeared in her eyes. "And that was pretty nasty the way she tried to threaten you like that," she added as she approached the bound girl. Beads of sweat started to appear on Ukyo's forehead. As Ranma reached out, and after a moments hesitation settled her hands on Ukyo's breasts. She fondling the quivering mounds for a moment, keeping an eye on Ukyou. A smirk appeared on Ranma's face as she took hold of a nipple between the thumb and forefinger of each hand.

"wakey, wakey, eggs and breaky," she chanted, giving Ukyo's, now erect nipples, a good hard tweak and twist.

"You didn't have to twist them so hard," Ukyou complained, rubbing his chest as he did. He was currently walking to school with Nabiki and Ranma. They weren't running. They'd already been late when they'd left the house. Ranma had voted to miss school completely. Ukyou had enthusiastically seconded her suggestion. Nabiki had been the voice of reason, or she simply may not have liked the look in Ukyo's eyes when she agreed that staying home was a great idea. In any case, she had rather bluntly pointed out that Ranma did not want to be messing around with Happosai, who had made it very clear the day before that he expect Ranma to be attending the girl's school until such time as she was declared legally male.

Maybe because of the incident with her panties, Ranma was more inclined than normal to listen to such advice, and had grudgingly agreed that it would be best. Or maybe she too had not liked the look in Ukyo's eyes. Ukyou had been disappointed, but had rallied quickly. Nabiki had the pinch mark on her bottom to prove it. Fortunately Ranma had not noticed, and Nabiki was not about to tell her. Another brawl would have pretty much written off the day as far as school went.

Besides, Nabiki had a hunch that making a big fuss would only encourage Ukyou. So, she'd done her best to keep from jumping when he'd pinched her bottom. It seemed to have worked. At least he hadn't made any further moves in that direction. Of course, that could have been because Ranma had rather firmly insisted on walking between Ukyou and Nabiki.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," Nabiki commented, addressing Ukyou. "You'd almost think you met inter-dimensional travelers all the time."

"Nah, but I read the papers, and back in the mountains we heard stories. Weird stuff like this happens all the time in the city. Why I heard from someone that there is some guy who's got a goddess as a slave. But she might just have been pulling my leg. And of course, I already knew that weird stuff was going on around you," he said, turning around and making gesture to indicate his body.

Compared to this, believing your minds are from another world where there are other versions of us is easy. Course, that world sounds pretty boring. I mean, you guys have one man for every woman, but you don't take advantage of it. I'd think in a world like that you'd spend so much time having sex that you'd never get anything else done."

"Only if you're a teenager, and lucky," Nabiki muttered under her breath. She really didn't want to get into a big detailed list of how the two worlds varied. It was enough that Ukyou knew they did. She seemed contented enough with the basics. And Nabiki had to admit it would be nice to have someone local to ask questions of. This world kept throwing twists at them.

The three teenagers had reached the gates of the girl's school, and Nabiki headed toward it, taking hold of Ranma's arm to steer her along as well when it looked like she was going to keep on walking. "Come along, Saotome. You don't want to miss the whole day, do you?"

"I should be so lucky," Ranma groused under her breath.

Getting into the school proved a little harder than Nabiki had expected, however. One of the large burly gate guards held up her hand. "Sorry, girls. School's already started for the day. You know the rules, unless you have a note from your guardian or master, we can't let you in."

Nabiki was worried, though she didn't show it. As she'd told Ranma earlier, Happosai had been insistent. "But, the headmaster himself told Ranko she had to be here today," Nabiki argued.

"Then she should have been on time," The guard answered in a firm voice.

Nabiki startled as a warm hand cupped her bottom, a forefinger slipping into the crack of her ass. The feel was so familiar that for just a second she eased back against the hand, right until she remembered that the person who really owned that hand was currently female, and standing beside her, not behind. She was just about to jerk away from Ukyou when Ranma let out a strangled squawk of surprise and rose up on her tip-toes.

A glance to the side showed Nabiki the reason. Ukyo's hand had a firm grip on the waistband of Ranma's panties, and was giving her an atomic wedgie. The red-head was leaning forward, her arms whirling for balance. Ukyou kept up the pressure, stopping Ranma from getting her balance. It was a bit like having a tiger by the tail, part of Nabiki's mind noted. All well and fine, but sometime you were going to have to let go.

Ignoring Ranma's yelling, Ukyou gave the two gate guards a broad smile. "Sorry, It's all my fault. I just couldn't keep my hands off them this morning. And what with tying people to beds and twisting nipples, we ended up a little behind."

"Oh, well, if you vouch for them young master," one of the guards said, giggling a bit as she did so. "They can go right in. But, you should try to get them to school on time. After all, a good education can only improve their equity."

"You are so right, sugar. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Ukyou pulled his hand away from Ranma's panties and ducked the roundhouse kick she sent toward his head as he jogged toward the boy's gate. "Study hard, sis," he called over his shoulder. "You want to get a good price when we sell you, don't you?"

"She is so dead," Ranma fumed, taking a step toward Ukyo's retreating form, only to be brought up short by a firm hand taking hold of her pig-tail.

"Time for school, 'Ranko'," Nabiki said in a firm voice, dragging the annoyed red-head through the gates. "You can spar with your big brother after school." Nabiki smiled at the gate guards. "She's such a little tomboy."

"She'll grow out of it," the guard said with a laugh. She then spoke to Ranma. "And if you're Ranko, we have a message for you. You're to go to the office and take a placement test."

"I'm so going to kick her ass, tonight," Ranma.

"Yes, yes, you're a big tough martial artist. Now go take your test," Nabiki said, giving Ranma a shove toward the school building.

"Yea, yea, I'm going," Ranma said, giving Nabiki a wave over her shoulder. I'll see you at lunch, or earlier if I'm in your class."

Ranma nearly stomped as she walked toward the administration offices. If only Ukyou had been able to use the crystal to give her back her body, and get rid of this one for good and all. As much as she wanted to think otherwise, she didn't think Ukyou was lying when she said she had no idea of how to use the crystal to do something like that. She didn't even know how it had given her Ranma's male body in the first place.

Ranma was ready to admit, to herself, that she was not the most skilled lie detector in the world. But Nabiki was, and Ranma trusted her, at least in regards to Ukyou and her body. She's had a quick conversation with Nabiki while Ukyou had been changing, and Nabiki had been confident that Ukyou was telling the truth. Which sucked. She wanted her own body back, and she didn't want to trust Happosai to do it for her.

Ukyo's bouncy walk slowed as the girls vanished through the girl's gate. He turned to look with some trepidation toward the gate to the boys school. Ukyou had been raised in the mountains, and until she had come to the city had only seen five me, two if you didn't count crazy old Jack. Even after coming to the city, she hadn't seen that many men close up. She'd been living in the dorm at school, which was a no male zone. The official line was so the girls could focus on their studies, and increase their equity, making them attractive purchases. The reason the girl's subscribed to was that their teachers were dried up old bitches who didn't want them to enjoy themselves. The actual reason, was that the survival of any male who made it into the dorm would be seriously in question.

That policy had provided Ukyou with a ready supply of horny little reluctant virgins, and she'd appreciated it at the time, but now she was wishing she'd had a bit more experience with the male of the species.

"Oh, well, they'll all be in class by this time. I can take my time," Ukyou reassured himself as he walked up to the gate. A wave of sound almost drove him back as he turned into the school yard, and his eyes bulged. Everywhere he looked there were boys. Boys running, boys jumping, boys wrestling. It was a smorgasbord of male pulchritude.

Ukyou wasn't aware he was staring, and drooling a bit, till a loud, "ahem," yanked his eyes away from the scene in front of him down to a small boy, who couldn't have been much more than eight years old.

"Ukyou?" the boy said in a soft voice that would not carry past the two of them.

Ukyou blinked in surprise. "Sorry?" he asked, sure he must have misheard.

"I'm Conan, Master Happosai told me about your situation. Ranma is my friend, he thought it best if I knew the truth. I'll be happy to help you adjust." A glint showed in Conan's eyes. "After all, we wouldn't want anything to go wrong and prevent Ranma from getting his true body back."

There was a strong undertone to Conan's words that Ukyou didn't understand, but the important part to her, or him, was that he wasn't going to have to face that horde of yummy boys on his own.

"Oh, man, I think my head is going to explode," Ranma exclaimed theatrically as she slumped down beside Nabiki. The other girl was sitting on the grass under a spreading tree, several books open on the ground in front of her. She'd been reading one of them, while munching on the food in her bento when Ranma made her appearance.

"How awful for you, Saotome. Actually having to use your head for something besides stopping a punch."

"Hey, no one can land a punch to my head!" Ranma objected. She shoved a few books out of the way as she stretched out her legs. Unwrapping her own bento she dug in while continuing her complaints.

"I think they slipped my the wrong test or something. I hadn't even heard of some of the stuff they were asking about. What the heck if the Unified theory of Magic?"

Nabiki leaned forward, picked up one of the books Ranma had shoved aside, and plopped it on the redhead's lap. Ranma just barely moved her bento out of the way in time. "What'd you do that for," she complained. Nabiki didn't answer, just pointed to the chapter heading in front of Ranma, which read. "Introduction to basic magic."

Ranma's eyes widened, "Hey, you mean they teach magic here? Maybe I can learn a cure for my curse."

"Only basic theory, no practical, as near as I can tell. I believe there are special schools for those with a natural aptitude. Must not be that many who have it, however. From what I could learn there is only one school of magic."

"Where is it," Ranma looked up from where she'd been reading the first page.

"I didn't check out a map to make sure, but if I understand my latin, it's in the north of what we called England. A very underpopulated part of the world. They either don't want visitors, or they want to keep the mortality rate down when something goes wrong. Frankly, after what I've seen happen to you, I'd just as soon keep as far away from a school that teaches teenagers how to do real magic."

"Still . . ." Ranma said in a distracted voice as she flipped to the next page.

"Ranma-sama?" A hesitant voice asked.

Ranma looked up, and blinked in surprise. "Kodachi-chan, ahh, nice outfit." In truth, it was very minimum one. All Kodachi was wearing was a short skirt, and panties.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Her eyes are a bit higher, Saotome," she drawled.

"Huh, oh, yeah," Ranma stammered, pulling her gaze away from Kodachi's bare breasts and moving her eyes up so she was looking the dark haired girl in the eyes.

"Any reason for the fashion statement?" Nabiki asked, crossing her fingers and hoping that the answer wasn't something she should have known.

Kodachi knelt down beside Ranma, bringing her breasts to within inches of the red-heads face. "Master Happosai said I had to let them get lots of fresh air after binding them up so cruelly for so long."

"Sounds like something the old freak would say," Ranma muttered, trying very hard not to stare at the lovely mammaries bobbing ever so slightly just a few short inches away.

"I just wanted to apologize again for my mistake, and to tell you that I'll do anything you ask to make it up too you," Kodachi said, leaning forward slightly so an engorged nipple very nearly brushed against Ranma's lips.

"How nice of you," Nabiki gushed, yanking Ranma's head out of the way so she could lean in close to Kodachi. "Do you have any milk?"

Ranma blushed red, while even Kodachi colored a bit. "Nabiki held up her bento. "To drink? I forgot to get some when I picked up lunch for my master and me."

"Lousy little punk!"

Happosai had been happily staring out of his office window at the crowd of lunch eating girls when those words caused him to glance over at where Hinako was marking Ranma's placement test. "Problem's Hinako-chan?"

"He's not taking us seriously. He thinks this is all a big joke," Hinako complained.

"And who would that be?"

"Saotome, of course," Hinako snapped, and then blushed as she remembered who she was talking to. "Forgive me, Master, I forgot myself. I was just angry at Saotome for treating this like a game."

"Ah, I see now why I didn't understand. You're talking about our new student. I thought you were talking about some boy."

Hinako opened her mouth to snap a reply, and shut it quickly. Happosai was an easy going master, but he would not hesitate to have her switched if he thought she'd benefit from it. She would not give any of her fellow slaves the satisfaction of seeing her disciplined. When she did speak, it was in a much more subservient tone. "Of course, master. I had forgotten. SHE, is not taking this seriously."

"How so?"

"Do you know a Christopher Columbus?"

Happosai thought for a moment, and then said, "Can't say the name rings any bells. Sounds northern barbarian, though."

"How surprising you haven't heard of him, as apparently he discovered the western lands, thinking they were India. Or so Mr... Miss Saotome, informs us in her test."

"Curious."

"It's rampant disrespect is what it is," Miss Hinako said, barely keeping a reign on her temper. I thought after he... she, did so well on the math section that she, might actually have some brains, but history, geography, all fantasy and make believe."

"Geography as well? Surprising given the traveling she has done."

"Oh, she seems to know where places are, but she insists of making up names for them. She does fine with the nearby areas like China and India, but once you go beyond those she does not even pretend to try, she simply makes names up out of thin air."

"Ah, well, IT seems she's going to have to start with the basics. Too bad, I had hoped Genma would have been more diligent in her schooling."

"Master, you don't understand," Hinako said very carefully. "It's not that I think she is ill educated, though she is that. What I fear is that she simply does not care, and will disrupt any class she is a part of, and keep her fellow students from learning."

Happosai shrugged. "Then you will have to see that she does not. You are the disciplinarian, after all."

"But, but, she's a boy, a master! I can't punish him like I do the girls."

"Really, Hinako-chan. I start to wonder about your own comprehension. Did I not tell you that there is no boy, only little Ranko-chan? Who is a girl, till circumstances change."

Hinako looked frustrated at her Master's lack of understanding, for about five seconds, at which point her eyes widened. "She is a girl. And should be treated as such?" she looked over at her master with a questioning expression.

"Of course. We don't have any special privileges here. All the girls are equal."

A broad smile appeared on Hinako's face. "That... puts a very different perspective on things, master," she said as she gathered up Ranma's test papers. "I'll see about placing her in a suitable class right after lunch." She left the room.

"I wonder if she'd be as happy at the moment if you told her you were considering giving her to Ranma as a present when he regains his manhood," a voice said from the shadows.

Happosai's eyes widened in surprise and he sprang from his at the figure emerging from the shadow's. "Welcome home..."

"Welcome home, Cologne-chan," Happosai cried out in joy, which changed to a strangled_ "erk" as he came to a screeching halt in mid-air. "Cologne-chan, how could you be so cruel?" he wailed. "How can you deny your loving master the sight of your true body?"

Cologne emerged from the shadows with a low laugh. "What, you don't like the mature look, Happy?" Several inches shorter than Happosai, she had long gray hair and the wrinkled face befitting someone who had celebrated her three hundredth birthday. In the old days, before the plague, her appearance would have placed her around fifty or sixty.

Happy stood a few feet from Cologne, his eyes large and glistening with unshed tears. "Please, Cologne-chan," he pleaded.

Cologne shook her head. "You are such a hypocritical old goat, Happy. I don't look any older than you. If I can love your wrinkly old butt, why can't you live with my saggy old tits?"

"It's not my wrinkly old butt you love," Happosai retorted. "And what you do love isn't at all saggy. And it's not going to be making an appearance while you look like that."

Cologne gave the appearance of thinking about it. "Well, it has been a while."

"Try half-a-year."

"That long? My, how time flies when you're having fun."

"Happosai snorted, "As if you could have fun hanging out with those power-crazy bitches."

"Shame on you, Happy. Those power-crazy bitches are my Amazon sisters." Her expression sobered and she said. "They're getting worse, Happy. It was bad enough when they were out to conquer the world. That at least was a goal a warrior could respect. But, now they are consumed with petty internal power and position. They are lost in the daily pursuit of their own pleasure and status. I doubt there are a handful of true amazons left. And even my seniors don't give more than lip service to our true reason for existing. If the queen of the moon should return in this age we will be unable to fulfil our purpose. I wouldn't trust my sisters to guard a rock, let alone the Queen-Over-All."

Happosai stepped in and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Colon-chan. I've found you lots of students. You can create a new imperial guard right here.

Happosai grunted as Cologne gave him a punch under the short ribs. "I told you not to call me that, Happy," she said, but without heat. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave a sigh. "I hope you're right, master," she said. As she relaxed into his hug, her body shifted, growing straighter and taller. Her hair darkened, turning from gray to a lustrous dark mahogany brown. Her breasts seemed to swell like balloons, and a few seconds later Happosai's face was buried in a cleavage that put that of his other slave girls to shame."

"I've missed you, Cologne-chan," Happosai said in a muffled voice.

"And I've missed this, Master," Cologne said, pushing her thigh against the large bulge between Happosai's legs.

"Well, why don't I re-introduce you," Happosai said in a husky voice. His finger's slipped over Cologne's shoulders and her dress slipped from her body, puddling around her ankles. Happosai nuzzled her large breasts happily, kissing her erect nipples and drawing them into his mouth. His hands cupped her firm ass, pulling her tight against his body as he pressed the bulge in his pants against her shaven pussy.

Only his clothes separated them. Cologne ran her fingers over his back her razor sharp fingernails sliced the fabric of his garments, causing them to join her own on the floor. Happosai's body was old, but old in the manner of an oak tree. Scarred and weathered, but powerful and enduring. He slipped down suddenly and with a tug, slung Cologne over his shoulder. "You've been neglecting you master for far too long you naughty slave," he said, giving Cologne's ass a firm swat. Bouncing her on his shoulder playfully, he headed for their private bed-chamber.

"Here!" Kuno yelled as he leap high in the air. His arms slashed downward as he swung the lacrosse stick in his hands toward Ukyou, who was standing well up the field. Ukyou looked over his shoulder at Kuno's shout and jumped while extending his own net-stick high above his head.

Focusing, Ukyou managed to snag the ball out of the air, and in the same motion that had propelled him upward he lashed out with his stick, aiming for an empty corner of the goal net. "Shit," he swore as the ball released. He'd overcompensated for his greater reach again. Instead of zipping toward the target he'd selected, the hard rubber ball was going to land ten feet short, and a good four feet out of line with the net.

As Ukyou touched down, a look of chagrin on his face, fate stepped in. The ball struck a rut in the ground that bounced it off on an angle, directly at the target Ukyou had been trying for. The goalie, drawn out position by Ukyo's throw, was caught flat footed and could only watch in dismay as the ball screamed into the net scoring the winning goal. "Shit," he cursed, throwing down his stick as the timekeeper blew his whistle.

Jubilant team-mates converged on Ukyou, and he found himself being in the middle of a crowd of sweaty teen-age boys. In the forefront of them all was Kuno. "By the gods, Saotome. I swear your skill doth approach mine own. Never can I remember seeing such a skilled shot performed by one not myself! He accompanied his words by grabbing Ukyou around the waist and hoisting him high in the air in a victory hug. Giving the girl turned boy a good squeeze, Kuno let him back down and slung a companionable arm over Ukyo's shoulder. "To the showers," he cried. "To the victors goes first turn." He marched toward the locker rooms, dragging a not unwilling Ukyou along.

For his part, Ukyou was flushed with something other than the joy of victory. Kuno's body was a warm presence alongside his own. He looped his own arm around Kuno, letting his hand rest against the small of the older boy's back. The fingers on his splayed hand started to slip down the back of Kuno's shorts, when a sudden stinging pain caused him to yank them back.

Cradling his stinging hand, Ukyou glared at Conan as the other boys moved on ahead of him. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded of the eight year old.

"Were you about to cop a feel of Kuno-sempai's ass?"

Ukyou blinked, surprised at the question. "Well, yeah, so what?"

"That is so wrong, in so many ways. You can't do that sort of thing. Do you want to have everyone thinking Ranma is homosexual?"

Ukyou looked at Conan in honest puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Boys don't get involved with other boys that way," Conan explained. He could have gone on to explain that it was a strong cultural taboo created by the absolute need for every fertile male on the planet to breed as many woman as he could. But Conan had learned that people tended to zone out when lectured by a kid. They got so caught up in the fact that it was a kid talking to them, that they discounted the actual information. It was far better to keep things on a very simple level. The only reason he felt he could influence Ukyou at all was because while he looked young, he had at least been a male a lot longer than Ukyou had been.

Conan's words had jogged Ukyo's memories, and he remembered his aunt and mom talking about men getting it on together. As he recalled, the conversation had been sparked by news that a pair of men had settled a couple of mountains over. Seemed that while many of the local women had approached them for a little action, some of them walking miles to do so, the men had much preferred their own company. Ukyou hadn't really been interested at the time, but the memory of her aunt and mom derision for the two males had stuck.

Being much more interested now, by virtue of being grown, and currently male, she asked Conan, "How come."

Conan was a bit surprised to be consulted. Usually he had to carefully slip in information from the background. He pushed his glasses back up his nose with a forefinger while considering how to answer. Best to keep in as simple as can be and appeal to Ukyo's honor. "It is just not done," he said firmly. "Trust me. Ranma will be very unhappy if you give him a reputation for liking other boys."

"Really?" Ukyou said in a disappointed voice. It just wasn't fair. Ranma could make out like a bandit with all the girls on the other side of the wall, and Ukyou couldn't even touch one of the boys who were all going to waste on this side.

"That doesn't seem fair," he argued. "Depriving the boys of a little fun. What are they supposed to do when they feel horny."

Conan shrugged and pointed toward the gates. "Take a walk down the street. They won't get very far before they meet some lady more than eager to help them find relief." He grinned, and added, "Property values around the school have gone up a dozen fold since it was built."

"What, just walk out the gate? The school just lets them do that?"

Again Conan shrugged. "Yes. They are here on a voluntary basis. They are free to come or go as they please."

Ukyou looked offended for a moment, but then he shrugged in turn. "I guess I can understand. Men don't really have to do anything important, other than making babies. No point in straining their minds."

"It's not like that," Conan protested, but Ukyou attention had wandered. Kuno had shouted out to him from the entrance to the locker room. To come before the hot water was all gone.

Ukyou hurried toward Kuno, for two reasons. One, the last thing he, or rather the real Ranma, needed, was for Ukyou to change into a girl in front of a room of boys. For her part, Ukyou would not mind that in the least. The other thing was that while maybe he couldn't touch, nothing said he couldn't look."

Several minutes later Ukyou was indeed looking, and enjoying it very much. Everywhere his eyes looked there were naked boys. Tall one, short ones, wide ones, not to mention long ones, thick ones, bent ones. If not for the hot water streaming over his head Ukyou would very likely have been visibly drooling. The selection was so mouth watering. He was overwhelmed with a desire to see how the taste compared to that of a freshly showered girl.

Unfortunately, Ukyou had failed to consider that his current body was not nearly as well equipped to hide his interest. "Would you get a look at that," Hiroshi said in awe. The direction of his gaze drew Ukyo's attention to his own middle, where his cock was fully, and impressively, erect. Before his talk with Conan, Ukyou would have used Hiroshi's attention as the start of something. Now, however, he was flustered, caught between his natural inclinations, and the need to protect Ranma's reputation.

"Whoa, yea, you're right, Hiroshi," Daisuke chimed in. "I bet I know what you're thinking of," he chanted teasingly at Ukyou.

"Ahhhh, Well, it's not . . ."

"Sheesh, that's no brainer, Dai," Hiroshi said with derision. In the meantime all the other boys in the locker room had noticed the situation. Having all those good looking studs checking him out, only made Ukyou stiffer.

"Yea, if I had a slave and sister as hot as Ranma does, I'd be walking around with permanent wood all the time myself," one of the other boys said.

"Huh? Oh! Right. Yea, Nabiki's hot stuff, and Ranko is as tasty a little bundle as I've ever tried," Ukyou confirmed, relaxing as he moved into more familiar room. Locker room talk about the attributes of girls was something he was familiar with.

"God, that's sweet. Imagine having a sister the same age as you," one of the boys commented. "My sister is forty years older than me. She might as well not even be related to me."

"So how is your sister? Do you think she might be up for sale anytime soon? What are her talents? I bet I could get a loan from my dad if she's a good investment?"

Ukyo's head moved back and forth as numerous boys fired questions at him. Until Hiroshi interrupted. "People, people, this is all very interesting, but right now we have something more important to do. I think we may have a challenger to the champ here."

"Hey, yeah. He's right. He's is pretty darn big. No way, he's no match for the champ. Got five that says he is. You're on. I'll take some of that action. No way, you still owe me for that noodle bun the other day."

"Get over here, Jeremy, and let's settle this," Daisuke called out, interrupting the arguing and bookmaking.

A dark skinned boy, who clearly had several ancestors from the eastern continent stepped through the crowd of boys. A good six inches taller than Ukyou, he was one of the biggest boys in the room. Ukyo's eyes flicked down, and noticed that he might be the biggest in fact, depending on which direction you measured.

"Come on, Jeremy, start thinking about the girl's gym coach, and the last time she sneaked in to see you," Hiroshi said encouragingly.

Jeremy grinned. His hand slipped down and he started stroking his own cock. "That is one crazy lady," he said. His cock stiffened as he talked and stroked, and soon was standing proudly erect.

"Tape, tape, tape, tape," the boys all shouted and with a show of great ceremony one of the boys stepped forward holding a cloth tape outstretched in his hands.

"Captain. If you would do the honors." Hiroshi said, taking the tape from the boy and holding it out to Kuno.

"Most certainly," Kuno agreed. "I have said all along that Saotome is a most outstanding man. Now we shall see if he is the most outstanding off all."

Ukyou was flushed red and had to keep a tight control over himself as Kuno with much ceremony stretched the tape along the top of his erection. He gave a sigh of relief, and maybe regret, when Kuno moved on to Jeremy.

"Alas, it would seem that Saotome falls short, by a mere quarter of an inch," Kuno finally said.

"Shit! Hah! Pay up, sucker. Wait, big isn't just length. I'm sure he's fatter than Jeremy. Let's measure that. Forget it, loser. Pay up now."

The crowd of boys around Ukyou broke up and with some relief he quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being around all these boys, and especially that Jeremy, without doing something. Thank god he'd have No-chan to help him find some relief when he got home.


End file.
